Arisu in Narutoland
by BlackFire22
Summary: After being dragged into the world of Naruto, Arisu Tsuki goes by the alias Sakubo Yoru to hide her identity. With a habit of dissection and thirst for blood, this insane ten year old goes at great lengths to try and sedate her love for killing. Yet her insanity is out of control. Will two boys be at her rescue and win her heart, or will she blow them off like her victims?
1. Alice in the Naruto realm!

**A/N: Um…this is my first attempt at a story, and…well…I just hope everyone will take pity on me.**

**This story is about a girl who lives in the human world (Not the Naruto dimension, she'll get there later).**

**She has a father who is absent all the time, trying to provide as much as he can for his family.**

**He's been gone from her life so much that she doesn't even know his face, nor has she ever heard his voice before.**

**Her mother passed away when she was too young to remember her, her older brother lives abroad, and her sister is basically taking advantage of the fact that their father isn't around that much.**

**So, in other words, the main character's sister is a slut.**

**Not treating her sister right, the older sister usually lets the younger sister take care of herself.**

**Anyway, the main protagonist is a ten year old girl named Arisu Tsuki (Alice Moon).**

**Isn't that a cute name?**

**Anyway, she's a petite girl with freckles, soft ocean blue hair always tied with red ribbons, and apple red eyes and wears glasses, giving her the geeky cuteness.**

**She's terrible in studies and romance, but has a hobby with magic tricks and reading manga.**

**She is also the geeky yet intelligent computer prodigy, always writing programs and creating video games to send to her brother.**

**Which is why, I ask, how can you suck at school when you're smart on the computer?**

**The answer that will clear up some of the question is that she is good in science, making her a little crazy when her fascination in science gets the best of her.**

**Meaning she'll get bipolar at certain situations.**

**You'll see…**

**She can also sing , but she believes she stinks at it and is embarrassed whenever she sings.**

**She may be super cute, but she's insecure and stays in the house all the time.**

**She doesn't have any friends except for this homebrewed A.I. program she created.**

**The A.I. program is a girl named 'M.I.K.A.', who is in a mini laptop like phone (Kind like on Megaman, those NET thingy, my friend Reaper. Death crafted one for me, but making an A.I. program is a different story…also on making the NET work).**

**Mikan really cares for Arisu, always offering support and helping her research the internet.**

**Of course, Arisu cares desperately for Mikan, always updating her CPU and giving her back up data.**

**Anyway, let's start the story!**

XXXX

I stared at the group of people that were walking towards me.

…no…they aren't human anymore are they?

They're zombies, blood thirsty zombies.

Holding the FN P90 in my arms, I shot at them, rapid firing without a care.

I was absolutely furious at everything.

I don't have my father around.

My mother's dead…

My brother left for America.

My sister…aw, who gives a damn about her?

I ignored the blood splattering my face as the zombies groaned and fell to the ground in a bloody pile.

"Tch…it's not realistic enough…" I muttered.

XX (Arisu POV) XX

I pulled the helmet off, my silky ocean blue hair falling onto my shoulders.

"Man…how long have I been playing?" I asked myself as I rubbed my left eye and put my glasses on.

The game 'Grave Apocalypse' was written on my computer screen.

"More importantly…what time is it?" I asked as I got up from my study desk and walked over to the window.

I opened the curtains and almost hissed at the light.

Whoa…I almost felt like a vampire.

Awesome.

After a minute from getting used to the light, I looked out the window.

There were a couple of kids outside playing in the empty street.

Nothing more and nothing less…

"Damn…it's not bedtime yet," I grimaced, closing the curtains.

"HEY! ARISU! I'M HUNGRY! WHERE'S DINNER?"

"…" I ignored my sister and typed like crazy on my keyboard when I went back to my desk.

I began working on making the game I was currently programing on to be more realistic.

Numbers filled the screen as my fingers nimbly rushed at the keys; the sound of tapping filled the room.

Sooner or later, the door slammed open, but I didn't stop working.

"Hey, I said I'm hungry!" Kira snapped.

"…" My eyes traveled the numbers on the screen. "Maybe if you weren't such a party animal, you could learn how to use the microwave…"

"Shut the hell up, Arisu!" Kira glared. "You're just jealous that your big sister has a boyfriend!"

"No, I'm not jealous that you're always skipping school and giving older guys advances," I replied bluntly. "And I don't think of you as my sister…I'm hoping you're adopted…"

She sucked her teeth and walked over in those mile high shoes of hers.

"Still the computer geek, I see," Kira said.

"Get away from the screen," I snorted.

Kira rolled her eyes before saying, "I want to eat…Now!"

"You ain't the boss of me, _whore_!" I derided at her, not even turning around to look at her.

"Did you say something, bitch?" Kira asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, which I immediately slapped away.

"I don't want those slutty hands touching me!" I exclaimed, brushing my shoulder. "Who knows what you touch this evening?"

She turned my rolling chair around and slapped me…well, tried to.

I immediately jumped out of my chair and my back hit the wall as she slapped the thin air.

"Dammit, Arisu!"

"Aw, shut up, ya _slut_!"

"Get your ass in the kitchen!"

"Get your ass away from those pimps!"

"They are not pimps!"

"Then why are you a whore?"

X (School) X

"*Sigh*…so bored…so bored…" I said, laying my head on my desk at school.

"Um, um…"

"Hmm…?" I hummed, looking up.

It was a girl, pretty much taller than me…aw hell, everyone in the whole entire grade school was taller than me, wearing a pretty blouse and a pleated skirt with a pink envelope in her hands.

Oh, how it sucks to be me.

"Here, Tsuki-san, a couple of boys asked me to give you this," The girl said.

I stared at the pink tone letters and opened one.

I read it for a minute before tilting my head to the side.

What the hell is a kiss?

What did he meant by holding hands?

…more importantly…why is he asking for a date?

Should I tell him it's January?

"Sorry, as much as I enjoy reading, this is too confusing for me…" I said, handing the girl back the twelve letters.

"Oh, Tsuki-san, you're so dense!" She sighed before taking them from me and walked away.

"…about what…?" I said.

I laid my head down back on my wooden desk and sighed.

"This sucks…being in the fourth grade sucks…" I complained.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Don't worry, Arisu-chan, I'm here for you!"

I shot up.

I rummaged through my desk and pulled out my mini NET (I'm calling it that since I really don't know how to explain it).

Mikan, with her long orange hair and emerald eyes, smiled at me.

"Morning, Mikan," I said.

"Good morning, Arisu how is school so far?" Mikan asked.

"Well, can you believe a boy asked me for a date?" I asked.

"Really…that's wonderful, Arisu-chan!" Mikan cried.

"What? Telling him it's January is wonderful?" I asked. "He could just look at the calendar for all I care."

Mikan sighed, disappointed in…something?

"Wassup, Mikan, you sad or something…?" I asked.

"No, it is nothing, Arisu-chan," Mikan replied.

I sighed before my NET started beeping.

"You have E-Mail, Arisu-chan," Mikan chirped happily.

"Click it," I said.

Mikan touched the mail icon and she was now standing in front of the message. "Shall I read the E-Mail?"

"Go ahead," I said, yawning.

"Dear Arisu, I—" Mikan began before the screen went static.

"Huh?" I said, watching the static. "No, no, no!"

The screen went blank.

"Shut…up!"

"Sensei, Arisu said shut up!" A classmate of mine cried.

"Arisu, step outside please!"

"Aw, come on!" I cried, glaring at the snitch.

He burst into crying, causing my left eye to twitch.

What a cry baby…

"Step outside, please!"

"Alright!"

XXX

I made it home, ignoring a mob of stalkers and ran straight into the house, where Kira was pouring hot water into a ramen cup.

"Where were you, brat?" Kira asked.

I ignored her as I ran up the stairs.

I burst into my room and ran to my laptop.

I pulled my NET out and pulled a cord out of it, connecting it to the USB cord.

The screen turned static for a moment before it showed Mikan, bare.

She was twirling, a light surrounding her that made contact with her skin.

She was now wearing a tight bodysuit like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Mikan, are you okay?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Hm? Nothing happened, Arisu-chan, everything's fine," Mikan replied.

I sighed in relief. "Good…I thought a virus got into your program core."

But I was still dubious about her status.

"If it's alright with you, can I do a check on your programming?" I asked.

"Of course, Arisu-chan, go right ahead."

I pulled out a small laptop from my dresser.

I flipped it open and connected another cord to the NET.

"Awright, let's crack this baby up!"

I used one hand to type quickly on the small laptop while the other hand used the mouse of my other regular sized laptop to check on her programming.

A screen popped up encrypted with numbers and letters.

"Just as I thought, her program's file size has gone up," I said, scanning through it. "It's larger than I originally programmed it."

I then highlighted a section of her programming with the mouse.

"I'm willing to bet that whatever is causing this…is embedded somewhere in her source code…"

I slid my hand under my glasses and rubbed my left eye, grumbling.

_I don't want to admit it, but I really think this is a virus…_ I thought. _Damn._

I started typing faster, clicking nonstop.

The words 'A.N..U.T." appeared on the screen, which caused me to pause for a moment.

"Hm? I haven't seen that file before."

I started typing again, and found out it was a virus.

"Damn. It's spread to almost all the major programs."

How the hell did something like this get in?

That's when everything clicked.

This all started when Mikan opened that E-Mail!

"But why didn't my virus scan catch it?" I said, pondering.

I turned to my NET. "Uh, Mikan?"

"Yes, Arisu-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but a virus made its way into your program core."

"What? But I don't feel a thing!"

"You didn't felt anything when you opened that E-Mail?" I asked.

"Yes, I felt a cold chill, but it wasn't anything threatening," Mikan replied.

"Well, I think I've got the basic structure figured out," I said. "I just need some time and I'll get rid of that virus!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mikan sighed in relief. "Good luck then, Arisu-chan."

I nodded and turned back to my monitors.

"Let's see if my virus scan'll come up."

*BEEP* *BEEP*

'**ERROR…ERROR…ERROR…ERROR…ERROR.'**

"What the-?"

Dammit, the stupid virus scan got infected as well.

"There goes my easy way out…" I sighed.

I then turned my attention the NET and used the touchscreen to go to my E-Mail account.

"Ah, there's the virus message," I said, scrolling down the log.

I pressed it and a photo came up.

It was an immobile picture; unidentifiable and inefficient.

I turned to the laptop monitor, where Mikan was in standby mode.

"Mikan?" I said.

She blinked and then smiled. "Yes?"

"Please begin a parallel scanning!" I said.

"Of course," She said.

She closed her eyes.

"Accessing data…begin data transfer!"

That's when both laptops and the NET shut off.

"SHIT!"

I scrambled my hands over the desk, panicking.

My NET suddenly turned on and Mikan came into view. "That was close!"

"Mikan!" I cried, grabbing my NET.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Arisu-chan," Mikan said. "You were correct; there was a virus in my system."

"Is it gone?" I asked.

"No, it's invading the PC's internet database!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Dammit…" I muttered, getting up.

"Shall I initiate option number one?" Mikan asked.

"Eradicate the virus?" I asked.

"Yes, if I head on and deal with it one on one, then I am sure to erase the virus!" Mikan said.

I sighed, running a hand through my silky hair.

"Okay, fine…but be careful."

"I will."

XX (Mikan POV) XX

I took a long look at my creator before snapping my fingers.

A portal opened below me and I dropped into it.

I spun around as I dived, my clothes changing.

I was now wearing a thin suit and a pair of high tech goggles.

I stopped spinning and curled up into a ball.

I unfurled myself when I was now in the PC's database.

It was like being underwater and the fishes were replaced with numbers and letters and document icons.

"Okay, I'm in," I said.

"Alright, do you see a file being eaten up?" A voice that belonged to Arisu asked.

I looked around and saw a file that was being devoured by a virus like goo.

"Yes."

"Good, go towards it. Once you do, it will be attracted by your large data and go after you. If it does, then destroy it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, swimming towards it.

As Arisu predicted, it caught sight of me and probably did a quick background check on me, and it charged towards me.

I dodged it and saw it take shape into an NPC.

"An NPC, eh?"

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Kill it, that's all we can do."

"Alright…" I said, my arm turning into a machine gun.

I shot at it, not caring if I had missed.

The bullets hit the NPC multiple times before my other arm turned into a blade.

In one second, I sliced the virus in half.

"That was easy…" I said before seeing the virus turn into a file.

"Huh…?"

"Virus check, please."

"Oh, yes…" I said, closing my eyes.

Numbers and letters filled my mind as I focused on the file.

"Nothing is strange about it," I said.

"Oh? Then please open it."

"Will do," I said, swimming towards it.

I tapped it and a huge screen was now in front of me.

It showed a boy with blonde hair and an orange jump suit with a kunai knife in his hand.

"Na…ruto?" I said.

"Oh, I love that manga!"

"Arisu-chan…" I said, sweating.

"Oops, sorry!"

I turned back to the program. "The code identifies it as a game, Arisu-chan."

"Really, now…? Come back into your NET, Mikan, I'll take care of the rest."

I nodded, snapping my fingers and diving headfirst into the hole.

XX (Arisu POV) XX

I clicked on the program as Mikan popped up on the NET screen.

"Strange…when you defeated the virus, this file came up," I said. "Like it was a reward…"

"Eh? Then should we actually upload it into the PC?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert programmer!" I said, clicking the 'UPLOAD' button. "If a virus comes in, I'll figure something out."

The program popped up with a bar underneath, reading zero percent.

"…" I sighed, knowing it would take a while before I could proceed.

"**Hello, thank you for uploading Naruto**."

"Holy mackerel, the program can speak!"

"**Please wait several hours before being able to play**."

"Alright, so…what do I do now?" I asked, hiding the program to the taskbar.

"May I suggest studying?" Mikan asked.

"…N.O."

XX (School) XX

I pushed my glasses up my nose and squinted at the math problems.

"Ah, screw it, I'm too stupid…" I said, shutting my book close.

"Yo, four-eyes, wanna go on a date?"

I looked up to see a twelve year old from a different class leaning against the doorway of my classroom.

"It's January, why do you ask?" I asked.

He laughed loudly as the girls fawned over him.

"'Sup? My name's Kou, and yours?" He asked.

"It is Arisu," I said.

"Well, how about we go to the local sweet shop and—" Kou began before the bell rang.

"Ah, it is time for music class," I said, getting up.

I got my book bag and walked past Kou, not even looking back.

Kou noticed this and slid down to the floor, glooming.

"But I'm one of the hottest guys in school…"

XXX

The sound of the piano played by the teacher filled the room, accompanied by my crappy singing.

It was a simple song, but when I was near the end, a girl bumped her hip into me and I accidentally said 'crap' instead of 'crown'.

"You were off there, Arisu, please try and start singing it again," The teacher said angrily.

I flushed as the girls giggled before singing again.

XXX

I gasped for air, my face red and tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Just a little more, Arisu…"

"I can't…" I huffed, both my arms and legs feeling like rubber.

My stomach churned as I groaned.

"I…I can't…it's too…much!"

"Don't give up, Arisu, just a little more before we're done."

I gasped for air, getting tired of this.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU, I CAN'T DO IT!" I shouted, my body trembling as I…tried to do push-ups.

A boy who was assigned as my partner stepped on my back and pushed my down.

"C'mon, Arisu, can't you do any better?" He asked. "You suck!"

"Oh yeah? You suck di-!" I was about to say before the gym teacher walked by and we both fell silent.

"Hey, get your feet off of Tsuki!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry, sir…" The boy said, moving his leg off of me.

I got up, sighing.

"Okay, you guys need to run laps now."

"WHAT!"

A kid nearby burst out crying.

"WAAH! Arisu is scary, WAAAH!"

"SHUT UP YOU CRYBABY!"

"TSUKI, BENCH, NOW!"

"DARN IT, YOU STUPID BABY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

XXX

I was so, so, SO glad that the last class finally came.

But dammit…why must it be social studies?

"We will now go over the Edo period," The teacher said.

I slammed my head onto the desk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-oooooooooooooo…" I cried.

"Tsuki, outside, now!"

"Aw, come on!" I shouted.

A kid nearby burst out crying.

"WAAAH!"

"AW, COME ON, DO I HAVE YOU IN EVERY CLASS?"

"WAAAAAAH! YES, WAAH!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MARRIED LIKE THIS, WAHAHA!"

"TSUKI ARISU!"

"DARN IT!"

XX (Home) XX

I slammed open the door, a gloom on my face while Mikan tried to coddle/scold me.

"I understand you have a lot of spunk in your body, and that's good for kids these days, but you cannot yell in class," Mikan said.

"…" I closed the door and went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

I saw that there was a little bit left so I skipped the glass and drank it from the carton.

"Such bad manners," Mikan scolded.

"That's what your dad said last night," I said, throwing the empty carton into the trash.

"I don't have a dad," Mikan sighed, irritated.

"I know," I said.

Mikan snorted as I rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out a box of cookies.

"Will you please stop getting lazy and start eating real food?" Mikan asked.

"Shure…" I said through a cookie, grabbing a tangerine from the fruit bowl.

"Oh the pun…" Mikan sighed.

I laughed and went to my room, not wanting to get in trouble for _nothing_ when the _slut_ comes in.

"Arisu-chan, please start your homework," Mikan said before we noticed that my computer was blinking.

"Hm?" I said, walking over.

I sat in my chair and saw that the bar was one hundred percent.

"Awright!" I said, moving the mouse to click on the 'start' button.

"Are you sure about this?" Mikan asked.

"Of course…not," I said. "But I'm sure that I'll be able to destroy it if it is a virus."

"…alright…" Mikan said.

I looked at the screen and saw a textbox saying to put on my helmet.

I reached under my desk and put it on.

All of a sudden, just as the screen flashed to start the game, a stinging pain spread throughout my body.

I slumped in my seat.

"…Arisu?" Mikan said, concerned.

I didn't move as my vision turned hazy.

"ARISU!"

XX (Somewhere) XX

"Mm…" I mumbled, shifting around in my bed.

The mattress was soft and cushy…

Wait…mattress? Wasn't I in a chair?

I shot up and saw that I wasn't in my room anymore.

It was a plain room with a tatami floor and those sliding doors.

I touched my face and saw that my glasses were still on, but not my helmet.

Oh-kay…this is too crazy…um…

"Laa…laa…" I sang, trying out my vocals.

Oh-kay, I can hear myself.

I was about to take off my glasses, but a voice suddenly filled my mind…

'_Arisu…do not take off the glasses so soon…unless you want to leave this dimension fast…_'

Dimension…and why am I hearing voices in my head?

It is not welcoming.

…

Naw, it is.

"Sakubo, I heard you singing, are you awake?"

An elderly woman walked into the room and held a kimono in her hands.

"Um…" I said.

"Oh dear…not again…" The old woman sighed. "You've lost your memories of me, haven't you?"

"I…uh…" I began. "Old…lady."

She immediately yanked my ear.

"Ow…OW, OW!"

"Don't you be calling your grandmother an old lady, you brat!"

"OWWWWWW, SORRY!"

XXX

I sat at the table, slowly eating a rice ball in chibi form with teary puppy eyes.

"Feel better?" 'Grandma' asked.

"Um…I'm not hungry anymore…" I said.

She chuckled at my idiocy—oh, god, I just agreed that I was stupid.

But I will say that I take pride in my stupid head.

"Still quite adorable, I see…" She said.

"…I'm cute?" I asked.

"Of course you are, dear!"

I turned from the table and saw an elderly man walk in carrying firewood.

He wore a yukata, as the elderly woman who I was 'forced' to call grandma wore the same thing.

"Well…I have no idea what's going on…" I said, returning to normal form.

"…I thought that when she woke up, she'd be able to remember everything…" The old man, 'Grandpa', said.

"You do know your name, correct?" Grandma asked.

"…"

"…?"

"…!"

"…dunno…" I said.

"WHAT WAS THAT SILENCE FOR?"

"…"

"No, not again, enough!" Grandpa said.

"Ever since your mother died and your father had no more time for you, you fell into a deep trauma when your dad sent you to us in the village…from that," Grandma sighed. "You've change your personality every time you wake up…"

"…from what?" I asked.

There mood turned a one eighty.

"How about I make you a nice box lunch, Sakubo?" Grandma asked.

"…Huh?" I said. "That's my name?"

"Yes, it means full moon and new moon."

"…Hunh…" I said as Grandma got up and went to the stove.

"I'll make your favorite dish again," Grandma said with a warm smile that seemed to erase all her wrinkles.

"…?" I saw Grandpa motion me to come into the hallway.

I got up from the table and walked towards him.

"'Sup?" I said.

"I had a friend of mine sew a kimono blouse for you, Sakubo," Grandpa said.

"Ki…mono…?"

XXX

"Don't you look nice?" Grandma said at the doorway, her eyes sparkling.

"I thought this would look good on her," Grandpa said.

I wore a kimono-style blouse, black with a blue morning glory pattern, a black mini skirt, and black leggings with blue streaks.

It was beautiful…reminding me of Wa Lolita, if it weren't for the leggings and the mini skirt.

…I never wore a skirt before…just shorts.

"…why am I wearing this?" I asked.

"Why…I thought all innocent little girls are into this kind of fashion?" Grandpa asked.

My head started spinning as Grandpa opened the door.

"Well, let's take you to school," Grandpa said.

"…School?" I said.

"Yes, the Ninja Academy…right?"

…

…what the fudge is going on?

XXX

I stood in front of the building, my eyes glued to the doors with my Grandpa next to me.

"Uh…and what am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Go to class…make friends…and train to be a wonderful ninja," Grandpa replied.

"…ninja…" I said.

"Good-bye, and good luck," Grandpa said, patting my shoulder once and leaving—more like running off—back home.

It was around three minutes when I finally said, "Should I skip…?"

The doors crashed open with a blonde haired boy in an orange track suit running out while grinning.

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto?" I said before realizing that the boy was running directly at me.

We both collided and I fell to the ground, my eyes spinning.

Was it just me…or did I really see Naruto?

I must be going crazy.

XXX

"Ow…ow!" I cried, feeling 'Iruka'-sensei putting an ice pack on my head.

"Stop moving, you could've avoided this if you came to class early," Iruka said.

"…no…" I said as he removed the ice pack.

He was baffled at my behavior and turned to a tied up Naruto.

"And you, Naruto, do you expect me to not run after you after you tried to ditch class…publicly!" Iruka asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before grinning at me.

"Yo!"

"…"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"…"

"My dream is to become Hokage!"

"…"

"I am also the number one prankster in this village!"

"…"

"Uh…?"

"Naruto, you little punk, you're confusing her!" Iruka scolded.

I got up and walked next to Iruka-sensei as he dragged Naruto to class.

"I'm sorry, but he usually does this," Iruka apologized. "Spouting off nonsense and doing the exact opposite."

"Uh-huh…" I said while Naruto started shouting and complaining about how unfair this treatment was.

I glanced at Naruto, who immediately noticed, and turned away.

"Did you just glare at me?"

"No…"

"You just glared at me, didn't you?"

"…n-no…"

I gulped when he glared at me furiously.

_I can't tell him I only looked at him 'cuz he's the main character in Naruto! _I thought. _This is just too good to be true. This is too awesome!_

"…"

"Bring it on! Bring it!"

"Naruto, quiet!" Iruka snapped as we reached the door to the classroom.

He opened it to reveal students two years older than me, blabbering and yapping their heads off.

The minute Iruka-sensei had walked in while dragging Naruto the class went quiet with the exception of a few chuckles and giggles.

"Class, today, as I told you earlier before Naruto had decided to pull a stunt, we are having a new student today," Iruka said as he dragged Naruto over to the wall.

"But, sensei, you tell us that every morning!" A girl with bubble gum pink hair said.

_Ohmigosh, is that Sakura?_ I thought. _She is sooo on my hate list!_

I shifted my glasses, wondering when I would be able to come into the classroom.

"I know I do, Sakura, but this time, our newcomer has finally decided to come to Ninja Academy," Iruka replied proudly.

_Maybe I should run for it_, I thought.

That would be fun…right?

"Where is he, Iruka-sensei?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

_Ino! Oh…I hate her!_ I thought angrily. _Number one on my hate list! _

"Is he hot?" A girl asked.

"Can we see him now sensei?" Another girl asked.

"I wonder if he's as hot as…Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura swooned.

Almost all the girls turned to where the raven haired boy was sitting at, squealing happily.

_Why are they thinking I'm a boy?_ I thought while pretending to gag and barf.

Naruto turned to the doorway to peer into the hallway only to see me pretending to barf.

Naruto snickered as I chuckled silently.

"What are you…laughing about, Naruto?" Iruka asked cautiously.

Naruto went quiet and Iruka shrugged.

"Anyway, this new student is not a boy, but a girl," Iruka said.

"Aww…" The girls said.

That's it…girlies…bitch and moan all you want…

You all is gonna get dissected by me!

An evil grin spread across my face as me round glasses reflected in florescent light.

How should I dissect you, hmm~?

Perhaps…around the diaphragm or near your abdomen…?

Oh, what fun!

I blinked, realizing that I was breathing heavily and drooling.

(**A/N****: See? Don't you think she's adorable yet creepy? She's a mad scientist!**)

"Aw, crap…!" I said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping my chin.

Just as I tucked my handkerchief into my pocket, Iruka-sensei said, "Quiet, girls. As I was saying, our new student is a girl, so I expect you to all be nice to her!"

Iruka turned to the door and smiled at me. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

I walked in and everyone fell silent.

As soon as I walked next to Iruka and turned towards the class, I gulped.

All their judging eyes fell right on me, making me uncomfortable.

"My name is Sakubo," I said. "I'm sorry I'm not a boy, but I was born this way."

A couple of boys laughed as the girls blinked.

"Why don't you tell everyone about yourself?" Iruka asked.

"…My favorite color is none of your business as my favorite food is not important right now, my hobbies have nothing to do with you," I said.

Everyone sweat dropped at me, including Naruto and Iruka-sensei, while I stood there proud.

"I suck at math, I suck at history, I like reading, and science is…" I began before shivering in ecstasy.

Everyone stared at me as I fell silent.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jolt. "That is all."

"I…see," Iruka said. "Well, Sakubo, we've…only got to understand your name…and…could you at least tell us where you've come from?"

"Why? I've got to protect my image," I stated, as if I were a celebrity.

"Awfully full of yourself, aren't you?" Ino said, giggling like she was all that.

"…" I just stared at her.

_She'll make a perfect…specimen_, I thought evilly.

"Tending order!" I suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"See, there are the fan girls, then the dirt, the worms in the dirt," I said, explaining the pyramid I had just thought up. "Then research, then my grandparents, and finally…me!"

"…"

"I never even heard of this tending order before…" Sakura said.

"Oh look, a girl who doesn't know any better," I scoffed.

"Hey, I haven't even heard of that either," Naruto said.

"Oh look, a girl who doesn't know any better," I repeated.

"HEY, I—aw…walked right into that one," Naruto sighed.

"Enough," Iruka said. "Why don't you sit over there, Sakubo?"

Iruka then pointed over to a row of desk that was occupied by three kids.

Among them was Hinata, who was silent the whole time.

I just went over and sat down beside her.

She glanced at me and smiled nervously.

I returned her smile with a smile from me before looking at the chalkboard.

Naruto, who was finally released, ran to his desk as Iruka began today's lesson.

XXX

I sat on the branch of a large tree that was behind the school during lunchtime.

"Wow…I really am here…" I said. "I'm in…the world of Naruto…"

I slapped my cheeks to forget everything for now and eat lunch.

Pulling out my bento from a small handmade bag Grandma had sewn together for me; I watched as everyone in class laugh and eat with their friends.

"Ugh…nothing has changed…at all," I said.

"Hey, four eyes!"

I looked down and saw Naruto holding up his sweet bun and a can of sweet red bean soup, grinning up at me.

"Let's have lunch together!"

"…!"

"?"

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

I jumped off the tree and landed next to Naruto, "Okay!"

We left to the end of the courtyard, sat at the stone benches and started eating.

"Let's start over, okay?" Naruto asked.

I nodded before holding out my hand. "My name is Sakubo, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, shaking my hand. "My dream is to become Hokage! What's yours?"

"…uh…" I scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "I haven't had much time to think of a dream."

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked as he let go of my hand. "Everyone has to have a dream."

"Well, it's quite ironic for someone like me to have a dream already," I replied.

"Oh-Kay," Naruto said while popping open his can of soup.

I opened my bento and found sandwiches.

"Want one?" I asked, holding it out.

He took one and stuffed it into his mouth while taking two more.

"Fanksh, Fakufoo!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I said.

He gulped and said, "How about a goal?"

"Uh…my goal is to…dissect a very interesting specimen," I replied.

"Huh?"

My glasses fogged up as I began to breathe hard. "*Huff* *Huff*you heard me…I want to dissect something—or someone—that interests me…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, scooting a little away from me.

I turned my head to him, my glasses clearing up. "No reason."

Naruto blew out a puff of air. "You're strange."

"I'll say."

I looked up to see four boys.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

It was…Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino.

"You're not like any other girl I know," Kiba said as they all sat at the bench.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"*Munch* *Munch*"

"…" Shino stayed silent, staring at the bushes the bench we were sitting on was next to.

"What's a cute girl like you wanting to dissect things…or people," Kiba asked, probably amused at my strange behavior.

"Listen to me now and believe me later," I announced to the five boys. "I am Sakubo, and I may prove useless in school, but I aim to dissect…"

"KYAAAH, SASUKE-KUN~!"

I turned around to see a flock of girls around Sasuke, who was ignoring them.

"Those things…" I finished, pointing to the fan girls.

"You want to dissect them?" Choji asked.

I kind of freaked them out when my glasses glinted in the florescent light and I began drooling. "I am most…*Huff*…curious to see how those things are made from…"

"They're just girls, Sakubo, nothing more," Shikamaru yawned. "Hey, can I have a sandwich?"

"But that's the thing…" I panted, pushing my bento to him. "I want to find out what makes it flock around that thing."

"By that thing, you mean Sasuke, correct?" Shino asked.

"Yes…*Huff*…finally, someone who understands my viewpoint…" I said, pulling out my handkerchief and wiping my chin. "So I plan to do research on those things and that thing."

"You can dissect those girls for all I care…it'll finally be quiet around here for once if you do," Shikamaru drowsed.

I grinned evilly, my heart filled up with happiness.

"So…why haven't you come to school those other days?" Naruto asked.

I turned around to them, my glasses clearing up and my insanity disappearing.

"Uh…none of your business," I answered.

"Man, you trying to be antisocial like Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"No, even if I told you why I didn't come, I wouldn't know what to tell you," I said. "From all that Grandma and Grandpa said, I was asleep for a long time."

"A coma…"

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said. "But that's all I know."

Lunch ended ten minutes after that and I now had those five boys as my friends.

My first group of friends other than Mikan…in a dream that allows me to explore in a realm like this.

_This is…a dream right?_ I thought. _I never thought I could get crazy like that…_

X (After school) X

"Sakubo!"

I turned around and saw Naruto grinning as he ran over to me.

"Let's hit the ramen bar! My treat!" Naruto grinned.

"Sure, I don't want to go back home anyway," I said as Naruto threw an arm around my shoulder and we began to walk down the street.

XXX

"See, watch this," I said, putting a napkin over my hand.

I traced my finger in a circle and quickly picked up the napkin.

A small bird perched in the palm of my hand, chirping in bliss.

"Awesome!"

"Wonderful!"

"Wow!"

The bird flapped its wings and took off into the sky.

"That was great, Sakubo!" Naruto said before the cook said, "Here's your miso ramen."

Everyone who was watching my short performance went back to their meal as I sat at the booth with Naruto.

"So uh…are magic tricks your hobby or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," I replied, getting my beef ramen.

"What else do you do?"

"Other than being a mad scientist or playing simple magic tricks, I don't do anything else," I said.

_Since…computers and the Internet doesn't exist in a world like this…_ I thought.

XXX

"Thanks for the ramen again, Naruto," I said. "I'll pay you back soon, okay?"

"Alright, well…see ya!" Naruto said.

Naruto walked down the street, quiet, but I knew the bliss he felt in his heart.

For why he was bliss, I don't know.

All I know is that…perhaps…he had made a new friend.

Maybe something else, but I wouldn't know.

"Whoo, I better go on home now," I said, turning around.

I walked down the sidewalk before I saw Ino standing in front of a giant crowd of fan girls.

A sudden blur of navy blue sped past me, causing me to blink.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Hey, you, nerd freak!"

I turned around to face the fan girls.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"No," I replied.

"Are you lying?" Sakura asked, making her way through the crowd.

"Nope, I don't have any interest in him," I assured her. "Maybe he ran to the shopping district?"

"…alright then," Ino said.

"C'mon girls!" Sakura shouted.

Strangely enough, they all turned around at the same time and stampeded away.

"Hm…yes, very interesting indeed…" I said, writing their actions down mentally.

"Why did you do that?"

I looked up to see an Uchiha, almost out of breath, sitting on a tall tree above me.

"Did you think I was helping you?" I said, folding my arms.

Sasuke glared down at me.

I shrugged, unfolded my arms, and began to leave until…

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"…?" I looked up.

I was about to tell him to 'F' off, but instead, these words came out.

"The subsequent period I plummet into stagnation, I may or may not awaken again…"

I was a little surprise at what I said, but I shrugged and walked away.

XXX

"Welcome home, Sakubo," Grandma said when I walked in. "My, you've come later than I thought you'd come home."

"My apologies, Grandma, I was getting to know an acquaintance of mine at school," I said as I took off my shoes at the front.

I laid them against the wall neatly as Grandma said, "You've already found a friend? How wonderful!"

"He's a nice kid, too," I said.

"Well, invite the nice boy over to our sweet shop whenever you want," Grandma said. "Free sweets on the house, you hear?"

"You and Gramps run a sweet shop?" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling.

Grandma laughed at my reaction and said, "Dinner will be ready at seven, so please take a bath while I go prepare it."

"Sure thing," I said.

XXX

"Iruka-sensei told me about your first day at the academy, Sakubo," Grandpa said at the table.

"What? He went directly to you?" I asked.

"No, no, I ran into him while fetching the ingredients for tomorrows pastries," Grandpa said. "He said you barked strange things to your classmates."

"Yeah, well, the girls were hoping I was a boy," I said, pouring sauce over my croquettes.

They both chuckled as I pouted, "It's not my fault…I was born a girl…"

"Don't let them get to you, Sakubo," Grandma said.

"I know," I said, finishing my meal.

"If you're done, then please go clean your plate," Grandpa said.

"Yes, yes," I said, getting up from the table and carried my plate to the sink.

A home cooked meal…loving guardians…a friend…

I might like this world better than my old one…

But…Mikan…

I turned the knob to release water and began cleaning the plate before a few drops of water fell on my glasses.

"Oops," I said, turning off the sink and putting the plate away.

As soon as I pulled my glasses off, I fell to my knees.

Everything went hazy as I heard the sound of chairs screeching against the floor.

"Sakubo?"

"Sakubo, Sakubo?"

"Huh…?" I said, my vision turning blank.

The last thing I saw was the floor.

"SAKUBO!"

XX (Somewhere) XX

"Uhh…"

"Arisu…"

"Wuuaah…"

"Arisu?"

"Nngh…"

"ARISU!"

"WHAT, what, what?" I asked, my body shooting up from my chair.

"Arisu, you're awake!" Mikan cried from the NET.

I felt my face, finding out that I was still wearing the helmet.

"Oh…it was a dream…" I said.

_A nice dream_, I thought.

"How long was I out?" I asked Mikan.

"You had fainted around four o'clock, and it's around seven," Mikan replied.

"Ugh…I took a three hour nap?" I said, pulling off the helmet.

"Yes, and I thought you wouldn't have woken up…" Mikan said.

I picked up the NET and smiled directly at Mikan. "Don't worry; no matter how stupid I am, I will fight my way through."

"Good…to know?"

"Relax. I believe in me," I said.

Mikan blew out a puff of air as I hummed a happy tune.

"Arisu, you do know you haven't finished your homework…right?"

"…"

"…?"

"…!"

"GOSH DANG IT…!"

X (Normal POV) X

"Oh, my, my…"

Watching Arisu from her window far off in the city of Tokyo, a dark figure carrying a suitcase studies her from a pair of binoculars.

"How cute she's grown to be after all these years…" The figure said.

He then smirked to himself.

"Even though it is my fault she's so lonely, she resorts to an A.I. Program for company…"

He puts the binoculars into his trench coat's pocket and then leaves the unknown area.

"In a few months or so…maybe weeks…I will visit…"

XX (To be continued) XX

**A/N: Sorry if it wasn't good.**

**But, anyway, next chapter, we'll soon learn how lonely and frustrated (and fixated) Arisu can be.**

**Did you figure out what part that Arisu went totally bipolar or went into Mad Scientist mode?**

**Anywhoo, if anyone wants to help me figure out what kind of personality Arisu Tsuki truly has, then come on and press the awesome blue button below!**

…

…

…**still reading?**

…**uh…**

…

…

…**I was for sure that you would have reviewed by now.**

**No worries…don't feel rushed…**

…

…

…

…**still didn't review?**

**What am I to do with you?**

**Dissect you?**

**Press the blue button if you don't want to wake up with scars that 'mysteriously appeared' on your body!**

'**Til next time!**


	2. Arisu the Mad Scientist!

I stared at the blackboard all day at school, not paying attention to the teacher's super boring lecture.

I still couldn't believe that I had met Naruto and the others in his world just yesterday!

I made friends, too!

Although, I can't actually count them as real friends…right?

"Arisu, can you solve this problem?" The teacher asked, fully aware that I wasn't paying attention to him. "While standing up, please."

"Huh? Oh, sure…" I said, getting up from my seat.

Everyone in their desks turned their heads to look at me while I was glaring holes into my mathematics textbook.

"Well, to, um, for this question…I," I sputtered, my face burning. "I have no idea."

Everyone burst into laughter as the teacher sighed.

"Arisu-san, with your poor grades, I don't know how you will move on to the fifth grade," The teacher said.

"AW CRAP!"

"WAAAH!"

I turned to the boy who would cry at my outbursts every day.

"Please…stop crying!" I shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Arisu, outside please!"

"Stop crying, stop crying!"

"AAAAAAHHHAAAAA!"

I was lifted from my spot by the back of my collar by a certain adult and taken outside for a loooong lecture.

XX (Recess) XX

"WAAAH!"

I was walking by the bushes at recess when I heard a loud cry.

"Hm?" I said, turning towards to shrubs.

"Shut up, ya baby!"

"All you do is cry, no wonder Arisu-chan hates you!"

"Yeah, if we beat you up, we'll look cool and Arisu-chan will like us!"

I had now crept up to the bushes and said, "I like who?"

Three boys were surrounding the crybaby who would burst into tears when I'd make a loud outburst.

"Uh-oh, it's Arisu!"

"Crap!"

"Oh great!"

"T-Ts-Tsuki…!" The boy sniffled through tears.

"Leave him alone," I said, folding my arms. "Far as I know, he didn't do anything wrong."

"But, Arisu, we just-!"

"But nothing! I don't like you guys enough to be friends with you!" I snapped.

They immediately ran off, tears running from their pitiful faces.

Like the tears that fell down the faces of Guy-sensei and Rock Lee in Volume Five of Naruto…

I turned to the weeping boy and rummaged through my pocket.

Pulling out a handkerchief, I handed it to him.

"Here," I said.

He looked at it for a moment before accepting it.

He buried his face into the cloth, continuing his crying.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked.

He made the motion 'no' with his head.

"That's good, uh…keep the hankie," I said before running off.

I didn't want to run away from a crying classmate, but I wasn't sure what to do in a situation like that.

I ran all the way to the swings and sat on one.

"Man, what do I do?" I asked, adjusting my glasses. "I've been so antisocial that I don't know how to comfort one's tears!"

I pouted before pondering.

*DING* *DING* dinged my NET.

I swiftly pulled it out to reveal Mikan in standby mode, which is when she's curled up in a ball sleeping.

I tapped the screen once and she unfurled, her eyes opening.

"Hello, Arisu-chan, what do you need?" Mikan asked.

"I think I have an E-Mail," I said.

"That you do!" Mikan smiled. "Shall I open it for you?"

"Sure, but be sure to run a virus check on it, alright?" I asked.

Mikan nodded and said, "Please hold."

I sighed before the bell ranged.

"GOD!" I shouted.

Quickly turning off my NET, I slipped it back into my pocket and ran towards the school.

X (After School) X

Humming to myself, I put on my backpack and slipped on my sneakers from my indoor shoes.

"There's Arisu…"

"I heard she stood up to the three toughest boys in school."

"Yeah, with just words, too!"

I rolled my eyes and began to leave the school building when a hand grabbed mine.

I turned around and saw the crybaby from before, wearing his backpack and tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"C-Can I-I…?" He sputtered.

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"…"

"Sure," I said.

Almost everyone I sort of knew gasped.

"Did Arisu just say yes to the crybaby of the whole school?"

"Oh no she didn't!"

"My god is she crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm insane," I said before they all stared at me.

XXX

"My house is over here," Tohru, the crybaby, said, pointing to the direction of a neighborhood I knew a little bit of.

"Okay," I said, following him.

He was much different from the wimpy loser who'd cry at everything.

No…he was much more excited than scared.

I wonder if it's because he thinks we're friends.

Meh…I'm kinda sick of being alone, so…

"Here we are!" Tohru announced as he stopped in front of a big house with a large front yard and a backyard that was fenced, but I could see a large pool.

Awesome, his parents must be rich!

"You guys own a pool?" I asked, obviously shocked.

"Y-Yes, my Daddy gave it to me for my birthday," Tohru said.

I was still shocked.

"Tohru, are you home?" A woman's voice asked.

The front door opened as a woman around five feet six inches came out with long brown hair and green emerald eyes.

I was awestricken by her beauty.

"Mommy!" Tohru squealed, running to her and throwing his arms around her neck.

"Tohru, my beautiful baby boy!" She giggled, hugging him back.

A man came out, wearing a suit without the tie tied on tightly, said, "Tohru, my boy, what about your father?"

"Of course, daddy!" Tohru said.

I felt sick to my stomach when Tohru was showered with attention from his parents.

It was something I never got.

"See ya," I said, turning to the sidewalk.

"B-But, Arisu-chan, don't you want to come in?" Tohru called out.

_Me? Come into your house? _I thought. _Please! I only walked you home because you would've cried if I didn't! I have an image to protect!_

"Did this nice girl walk you home, Tohru?" The father asked.

"Yes, Daddy, she did," Tohru said.

I turned to them as I adjusted my glasses and said, "I have to be home soon or I'll get in trouble."

"But we must offer you something for being so kind to our child!" The mother said, trying to persuade me to stay. "Your mother will surely not mind, will she?"

"Or we can call your father to let you stay a bit longer?" The father suggested. "I'll gladly offer you a car ride home."

I glared at them with my piercing cerise eyes.

"A-Arisu-chan…?" Tohru stuttered, feeling a new sense of coldness from me…something he had never felt from me before.

"I don't have parents," I said angrily yet sadly before walking away.

As I walked down the sidewalk, knowing that Tohru's house was out of view, I spat at the ground.

"Tch, a tough girl like me don't need parents…" I said, reassuring myself. "I'm my own boss!"

Evil scientists like me don't cry at all!

I will never cry!

XXX

I opened the door to my house, the large house that was covered in junk food wrappers and soda cans.

Trash bags aligned the walls holding junk I hadn't bothered to take out to the trashcan outside.

The floor was sticky with grime from not being mopped for so long.

I kind of jolted when one of the corners that was cluttered with stuff rustled by itself.

"Geh! Rats?"

I noticed my sister out cold on the sofa with an empty bottle of beer in her hand.

"Typical…" I sneered, walking past her.

Oh, I bet you're going to say 'why won't you go and get a blanket to cover her before she catch cold', right?

Why don't you go throw yourself off a cliff in order to understand the pain she's dealt to me?

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Nothing…

I looked in the freezer.

Nothing…

I looked on top of the fridge in the bucket where we kept all the ramen cups at.

Nothing…

"…it's been a while since I went to the store…" I said.

There was no money on me right now to pay for trash bags, a mop, and groceries to turn this place back to normal.

But I did have enough for a fast food meal for a few days.

That's right, I, Arisu Tsuki, don't eat properly…at all!

Why?

I cannot cook.

Why?

I am too lazy to move my behind to even pick up a pan.

Maybe that's why I'm so short?

I go upstairs to my room and change into a white sweater with a butterfly pattern in black rhinestones, cargo shorts, and sneakers.

The sweater was the only girly thing I wore in such a loooong time.

I put my hair in two low ponytails and got my purse before leaving the house.

XXX

"I'm home," I said when I came back home from eating out.

No answer.

Typical.

_Why do I even bother saying I'm home, anyway?_ I thought

"As an evil scientist, why do I even bother saying that I'm home!" I said, shocked at myself. "I am a disgrace to my insanity!"

"HEY! ARISCHU~, MAKE ME DINNER~!"

"…oh god…she's drunk…" I mumbled under my breath.

I turned back to the front door and left the house.

Outside, I frowned at the sun setting down slowly.

"It's cold, too…" I said, hugging myself.

I then walked down the front lawn and onto the sidewalk, ignoring that every kid that was out playing was now going into their house.

"Good for them, having a warm house to go to and snuggle up with their…passionate parents," I said with disgust. "It's horrifyingly incomprehensible!"

Without any warning, I go to the backyard.

Going through the small gate, I walked over to the back door and opened it with my spare house key.

Walking into the house, I could hear Kira bumping into things while looking for me.

"Where are you~? *HIC*"

What's with the hiccups?

Are you that drunk much?

I leave for the stairs, not caring what kind of trouble she would do.

As I walked up the stairs silently, I remembered about the E-Mail I had received on my NET.

"Gotta check it out…gotta back Mikan up with a new virus scan…" I muttered as I go to my room.

The minute I get in my room, I lock the door.

I go to my backpack and pull out the NET, turning it on.

"Welcome back, Arisu," Mikan said.

"Hey," I said. "So, about that E-Mail…"

"It's from your brother, Kazu."

"Kazu…?" I said, surprised.

"He says hello, asks about how are you, then says how he is, and ends with an 'I'll be visiting soon'."

I was overwhelmed by happiness.

"Yay, Kazu's gonna visit us!" I cheered.

I do a little dance before hooking the NET up to my computer.

After uploading new systems and programs into Mikan's main frame, I unplugged her from the computer and clicked on the icon that said 'Naruto'.

"No, not again," Mikan said.

"Relax, it's just a game," I said. "Nothing real."

I watched it say 'loading' while getting my helmet.

"At least pass out on your bed!" Mikan cried.

"Fine, fine, but you better power down, too," I said as I got up and walked over to my messy bed.

"Yes, ma'am, powering down NET…" Mikan said. "Nighty-night!"

The NET turned off as I put the helmet on.

I could clearly see the words 'STARTING NOW' in front of me.

I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

"H-Here I go…" I said before fainting on my bed.

XXX

_Falling through a vortex of the digital sea, I flew through everything, my eyes on the prize._

_A life…in the Naruto world!_

_No one can take me away from this place!_

_Not even…Kira!_

XXX

Waking up, I found myself in a futon with my Grandma sitting at my side.

"Sakubo!" She cried, immediately embracing me.

"…!" I was uncomfortable with her holding me like that.

What was it called?

A…harg…hag…?

Whatever, it feels weird.

When she let me go, she handed me my glasses and I put them on, hearing the words '_Listen here and listen well, these glasses are important. When taken off, you return to your dimension, so do be careful with them_' in my head before silence.

"I didn't feel faint all day before I did the other day!" I said.

"…it's my fault, you're still too frail," Grandma said.

"Frail? No way, what a joke! I feel alright now!" I said, reassuring her.

"Are you sure? You slept for three days," Grandma said, not convinced at all. "Your Grandfather and I were so scared you were in a coma again."

"Eh…three days?" I said in disbelief. "What about school?"

"Grandpa told Iruka the situation, so you should be fine," Grandma said. "But I don't think you should go back if you're still ill."

"Oh, Grandma, you guys worry too much!" I said. "What time is it?"

"It's morning," Grandma replied. "You have school today, but I don't—"

"I'll go," I immediately said. "I'll change right away."

"I-I'll get you a change of clothes," Grandma said, getting up.

XXX

Today, I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with black double buckles, detachable white kimono sleeves that hung onto my upper arms by black mini belts, white shorts that reached my mid thighs, and black ninja boots.

I wore a choker, as always.

My hair was tied back with a red bow.

"As always, these clothes are nice," I said.

"Of course they are, I've made them by hand," Grandma said proudly. "Store clothes are hardly worth it if you can make them yourself cheap."

"Right…" I said.

_Well, whatever…I can't sew either way_, I thought. _I never learned how._

"Be on your way or you'll be late," Grandma said. "I've already made your Grandfather wait long enough in the shop. You'll have to walk to school by yourself, for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said.

I'm used to walking home alone, I thought.

Leaving the sweet shop, I walked down the street and headed towards the academy.

XXX

"Excuse me," I said, opening the door to my classroom.

Almost all the girls scoffed at the sight of me, to which I answered my sticking my tongue out at them.

"HEY, WELCOME BACK, SAKUBO!" Naruto shouted, running towards me.

"Hey, glad to see someone likes having me around," I said, allowing him to embrace me.

What was that word…?

Hart…hat…hurg?

I embraced him back while Kiba got up from his desk and said, "Of course we miss you, at least us five guys."

Choji pulled out a box and got up, walking over to me. "I got you a welcome back present."

"Wow, thanks!" I said, accepting the box of candy.

"We tried visiting, but no one would let us in," Shikamaru yawned.

"You visited me?" I asked, shocked.

Shikamaru glanced at me. "Your house is on the way to my house, so I dropped by."

"Oh, wow…" I said, opening the box and giving Choji his fair share.

"Is there anything we should know about you…?" Shino asked.

"Um…apparently, my grandparents say I'm too frail," I said, shrugging.

They all looked at me in disbelief.

"You frail?"

"I know, I almost said the same thing," I said.

"That's our Sakubo," Kiba said, ruffling my hair. "Giving us a joke."

"Alright, you brats, get back to your desks," Iruka said, coming in out of nowhere that caused me to jump. "Oh, Sakubo, you came today."

"I sure did," I said, closing up the box and tucking it under my arm.

"You can't have that box out, Sakubo," Iruka said.

"What box?" I asked.

"The box you just tucked in under your arms—l"

The box was gone from my arms.

"W-What…?" Iruka stuttered.

"I have no idea what box you're talking about," I said, earning stares from my five male friends.

"Just go to your seats," Iruka said, recovering.

I went to sit by Hinata and giggled to myself.

I patted my upper arms and pulled the box from underneath my arms.

_Hehe, sucker_! I thought.

XX (Lunch) XX

Walking with my five friends who were all chattering, I felt faint and the back of my neck felt funny.

Maybe it was from the heat?

Yeah…that's it!

"Let's sit in the shade, guys," I said.

"Sure," Shino said.

We walked over to a shady tree and I set out the box for everyone to have a taste.

I sat down, yawning.

Of course, my buddies sat around me, talking about all kinds of stuff.

_This…isn't bad…_ I thought as I closed my eyes. _I'm not lonely at all anymore…_

"Look at her; she can't even stand up for herself!"

"What a loser!"

"The Silent Wallflower!"

"Not again, are they bullying her?" Naruto asked.

"Sigh…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Poor Hinata…" Kiba said.

I got up, much to my friends surprise, and saw three girls surrounding Hinata.

Seeing her being bothered by those three people reminded me of Tohru from class.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, running off towards them.

"SAKUBO!"

I can fight a little! Kazu taught me mixed martial arts!

"Stop right there, evil doers!" I shouted in my hero voice.

Man, I read too much hero comic books.

The three girls turned to me.

"Oh look, its four eyes."

"How dare you attack a damsel in distress, you demons?" I shouted. "For that…I shall kill you!"

They blinked as I grinned madly.

"Through kicking your ass!" I continued. "And then dissection!"

"Shove it down your throat, four eyes!" The leader(?) said to me. "There are three of us and one of you!"

"I may be alone, but never fear! For I have five honorable heroes on my side to jump in when I am in need of serving another helping of justice!" I said.

Just when I had said that, my five friends came down.

"What on earth are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is Lazy Ass!" I said, pointing to Shikamaru.

"I'll hurt you," Shikamaru threatened.

"No, I am wrong…" I said. "He is Shadow Caller!"

"…okay…?"

"That's Beast Boy!" I said, pointing to Kiba.

"Oh, I get why you're calling me that."

"That's Insectagon!" I said, pointing to Shino.

"…"

"He's Rollout Man!" I said to Choji.

"Meh, it's better than Chompers."

"And my loyalist hero in the business of justice," I said, pointing to Naruto, who was excited to get a super hero name. "Fox Fire!"

"AWESOME!"

"And me, Obsidian Girl!" I said. "We are the League of Justice!"

A moment of total awesomeness…

"Okay, enough of this crap," I said in my regular voice and switching to a Latin accent. "I'm taking you down, weddo!"

"You should do this yourself," Shikamaru said, yawning. "We shouldn't fight girls."

"You let me down, ese," I said, shaking my head. "You have no sense of justice."

"Whatever."

I shrugged before running quickly towards the three girls without warning.

"HAAH!" I shouted, striking one girl in the stomach.

She screamed as she fell to her knees and I grabbed the other girl, practically throwing her over me and slamming her into the ground.

I turned to the third girl, the leader, who was trying to get away.

"Nope!" I shouted running behind her and locking arms around her tightly.

"EEK!" She screamed as I bended over.

"TASTE. MY. GERMAN. SUPLEX!" I shouted, slammed her over.

Doing a decent German Suplex, I heard her give out a short cry before nothing.

"My god, she killed her!" Kiba said, shocked.

"Sakubo isn't like any other girl, she's not really scared of hurting people," Choji said, opening a bag of chips and munching away.

"She's awesome!" Naruto said.

"She's weird…" Shikamaru commented.

"Imagine the trouble she'll be in," Shino said.

"Justice has been served with a large helping of awesome-sauce!" I shouted after getting up.

The three girls were unconscious, probably because of my evil genius.

Nah, I kid the vice president, I'm really stupid!

But I take pride in that!

"Sakubo, you little troublemaker!"

Iruka ran out of the academy, straight at me.

"AAH, IRUKA-SENSEI!" I shouted.

"SENSEI, IT WASN'T HER FAULT! THOSE GIRLS STARTED IT!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH!" Kiba shouted.

"MUHAHAHAHA! THE EVIL SCIENTIST HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" I shouted, my glasses reflecting light brightly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET INTO BIGGER TROUBLE?" Naruto shouted. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Iruka yanked me up by the collar. "You troublemaker!"

"No, sensei, I'm _insane_," I sneered, my lips twitching into a crazy grin.

Iruka dropped me immediately.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked, acting as if nothing has happened.

"I hope you know you're getting detention along with the girls you beat up," Iruka said, trying to brush off his worries.

"Not beat up, sensei, you mean _killed_," I corrected.

"You're making it worse, Sakubo," Shikamaru said.

XXX

Hinata, who was in the midst of it all, was deeply guilty for getting the mad scientist in detention for protecting her.

"…" Hinata gulped and started twiddling her fingers.

"What should I do…?"

Hinata jumped up when the ocean blue haired girl laughed, "MUHAHAHAHA I, THE EVIL SCIENTIST, DR. DOOM, HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!"

"Who's Dr. Doom?"

XXX

"Stupid Naruto…didn't stick around to wait for me getting out of detention…" I muttered as I exited the academy.

"Hey, you!"

I turned around.

It was the three girls I had pounded into apple sauce from before.

"Oh, it's the wimps," I said.

"How dare you!"

"I'll beat you up—again—if you're not careful," I warned.

"I'm Kimiko!" The girl on the left announced.

"I'm Hanako!" The girl on the right said.

"And I'm Kotone!" The girl in the middle said before they all did a lame pose in unison. "Together, we're—"

"The Trio de Losers," I cut in.

They all glared at me.

They all screamed and protested when I turned away from them sharply and walked away.

The academy was out of sight as I walked down the street and towards a bridge that was near the river.

The sun was already set, casting a golden sunbeam throughout Konoha.

"Geez…what a day," I muttered as I crossed a wooden bridge.

"Hn…"

I looked to the left when I was in the middle of the bridge only to see Duck Butt leaning against the railings.

"Duck butt," I said, nodding at him.

"Mad scientist…" He replied coldly.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," I said as I walked over and stood beside him.

"Whatever…" He said.

"See? This is why all the guys hate you," I said.

He ignores me.

"You act like you have a huuuge tree up your ass," I said.

"A ten year old like you shouldn't have a mouth of a delinquent," Sasuke said.

"So? I've been on my own ever since my family abandoned me," I said.

Sasuke continues to ignore me, but I could see he was slightly interested in hearing my story.

"I can't even remember anything…" I said. "I have no clues what my mom or dad looks like. I was too young to have known their faces. So…you're pretty lucky to know your parents face…"

"Why don't you just look at the family photos?" Sasuke asked, a little disturbed that I brought up his parents.

"Don't have any," I said.

"…hn," Sasuke said, turning to look at the light reflecting the water.

"Although your past really is horrific, Sasuke, mine is…blank," I said. "I'd rather have the massacre of my own clan than nothing…then I would be able to…"

The minute Sasuke turned to look at me; I raised my hands at Sasuke face and clapped.

Colorful streamers shot out and lightly hit Sasuke's face, who was shocked.

"…huh…?" He said.

"One day, you'll smile, Sasuke," I said as the streamers floated to the ground. "And you'll do it around friends. Someday, I will too."

"You already have friends," Sasuke said.

"They're not real…" I replied bitterly.

"…" Sasuke returned his attention to the river after looking at me for a few moments.

"…"

It was a peaceful silence between us, no words needed to be exchanged to have understood each other.

"What about your grandparents…?" Sasuke asked. "You love them, right?"

"…" I stayed silent. "Love is such an ugly word."

Sasuke said nothing when I had decided to just leave.

He just continued to watch the river shimmer in light, a slight sliiiiiight blush on his face.

"A blank memory, huh…" Sasuke said.

XXX

"I'm home…" I said, going inside the sweet shop.

Customers flocked the counter, ordering buns, cakes, sweets, and so on for their dessert for tonight's dinner.

"Welcome home, Sakubo," Grandma said.

"Uh-huh…" I said, my eyes turning blank.

"Are you feeling ill?" Grandpa asked, after the last customers left.

"I feel…painful on my neck," I said, touching the back of my neck.

Grandma and Grandpa stopped breathing immediately.

"Do you…feel nauseous anywhere…?" Grandpa asked.

Now that he mentions it…my stomach feels funny, too.

"Yes," I said.

"Why don't you rest for now?" Grandma suggested.

"No dinner?" I asked.

"You feel queasy, I'll bring you dinner later," Grandpa said.

"Alright, then…" I said, going to the back of the shop.

XXX

"What should we do?" Grandma asked.

"We can't do anything…what happened in the past is over…but now it's coming back to haunt us again," Grandpa said.

"Should I warn Iruka that Sakubo won't be coming to school tomorrow?"

"That probably is best for now…if she doesn't wake up, that is."

"Why now…?"

XXX

"OW! Weird…" I said, changing into a white shirt with puffy short sleeves and white pumpkin shorts while grasping at my neck. "The pain at the back of my neck seems to hurt more by the minute…I wonder why?"

'_Listen…there are special occasions when you remove your spectacles and you don't return to the other world_,' a voice said before silence.

"Special occasions, huh?" I said, taking off my glasses and tugging the red ribbon out of my hair.

I crawled onto the futon and curled up under the sheets.

"I wonder if I'll be in my world again tomorrow…"

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~~ (Normal POV) ~~

XX (Dream) XX

_A girl no older than nine backed away into a stone door._

"_Haah!" She shouted, trying to push the door open with all her strength._

_It would not budge an inch._

"_Come here….little girl…" A heavy yet feminine voice growled along with the sound of wood scraping towards her._

_The girl turns around slowly, fear filling her eyes._

_Her eyes widened as a doll with long flowing light peach hair and glassy emerald eyes wearing a beautiful dress and a butterfly ornament on top of its head crawl towards her._

_A vagrant Cheshire grin spread across the doll's face._

"_Come here, little girl…"_

"_No…no…no…!"_

_The doll threw itself onto the defenseless girl, cackling._

"_HELP MEEEE!"_

XX (End of Dream) XX

Eyes that was like sparkling rubies opened halfway, misty and clouded.

The nightmare had absolutely terrified the young girl, but it didn't scare her enough to make her scream.

No…she was beginning to lose her emotions of losing fear…

The fog that infiltrated her cerise eyes faded away, as if at will, and Sakubo got up.

"Nngh…my neck still hurts…" She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sakubo, are you up?"

"Huh…?" Sakubo said, seeing Grandpa come into my room. "Yeah…"

"My goodness, what a surprise!" He said. "You've awakened for two days straight!"

She just stared at him.

"You should wear your hair down, Sakubo, you look much prettier," Grandpa said.

"No…" She said.

"If you say so."

"I'm going to get ready for school, so may you please leave me alone to change?" Sakubo asked.

"Yes, of course."

The minute the door shut closed, Sakubo grimaced.

"Rrgh…it really hurts…" Sakubo said before going to her closet.

_I shouldn't be feeling any pain if this world isn't real…_ Sakubo thought. _It's just a game…right?_

She opened it and selected the orange halter top and white shorts to wear for the day.

After changing into them, she then put her hair in a ponytail with a red hair tie.

She put on her glasses before noticing the black choker that never left her neck.

"Hm…I wonder if I can try to take off the choker…" Sakubo said as she went to her neck.

Before she could even touch the tight-fitting necklace, her grandmother came in.

"Breakfast is ready, Sakubo," Grandma said. "Oh my! Don't you look nice?"

"…coming," Sakubo said before leaving her room with the elderly lady.

XXX

"School, school, I havta go to school," Sakubo said as she trotted down the street that led towards the academy.

Sakubo stopped the minute she was close to the school building.

The large tree that held a single swing was occupied by none other than the orange wearing ball of energy.

He was sitting on the swing, thinking deeply and thoughtfully.

_Since when does he ever think…?_ Sakubo thought as she walked towards him.

"Naruto, what's up?" Sakubo asked.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Hey, Sakubo, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, just going to class…" Sakubo said. "What'cha doin' out here, dude?"

"Cutting time before class really begins," Naruto said.

"C'mon, Naruto, let's go to class together," Sakubo said.

Sakubo held out a hand and Naruto took it after a few moments.

Naruto's breathing slightly hitched to a stop when she looked at him directly in the eyes.

It made him happy that this crimson eyed girl would look him in the eye without disgust like other adults would…

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

X (Sakubo POV) X

Almost immediately when I walked into the classroom with Naruto behind me, almost all the girls 'ew'ed at me and I glared at them.

"Ooh, someone wants to be on my operation table," I said, threatening them.

As if they used it as an excuse, they marched over to Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakubo's being mean to us~," Ino purred, trying to work up the charm.

All the girls started cooing and I could clearly see an angry tick mark growing on his head.

"Ha, poor duck butt," I said.

"Aw, who cares about him?" Naruto asked, almost pouting at the sympathy (?) I had given Sasuke.

"Aw, Naruto, you know I don't care about him," I said, patting his head.

"…" Naruto stared at me, not believing me.

"C'mon, gimme an embrace," I said, holding out my arms. "You know you want one."

"I do…" Naruto said, practically tackling me.

"Right, right, good boy, good boy," I said, petting him.

"Tch, what is he? Your pet dog or something?" Kiba snorted as he walked down to us.

"No, he's my servant," I said.

"WHAT?"

"Aw, I kid," I said, patting his back. "I just want faithful followers."

Naruto stood there with a blank expression as I patted Kiba's shoulder.

"Hey, Kiba, Akamaru," I said.

"Hey, Sakubo, how are you?" Kiba asked.

"Fine, fine," I said. "You?"

"Doing great!" Kiba grinned.

I grinned back before Naruto grabbed my shoulder and said, "Hey, Saku-chan, sit next to me today!"

I turned to look at Naruto.

It was a long, awkward silence before I said, "Why not…?"

"What? You're going to sit with him?" Kiba asked.

"Aw, leave her alone…" Shikamaru called out from his desk. "I'm hoping to take a nap…"

Choji smiled at me before feasting on his favorite bag of potato chips.

Shino merely ignored us as he stared at the blackboard.

"Well, other than Kiba, no one is against us sitting together!" Naruto grinned broadly.

"Okay…" I said, finding myself being dragged away by Naruto.

"From now on, we'll sit together!" Naruto declared.

"Whatever," I said.

I then noticed that Naruto's desk row was close to Sasuke's.

_Perfect! I'll be able to get some research done! _I thought.

Just as I sat down next to Naruto, I could feel the fan girls' piercing glares stab my skin.

Owtch! Dammit!

This is why I hate groupies!

X (Lunchtime) X

"Check it! My lunch for today!" Naruto said, holding up a sweet bun and a can of tea.

"Why can't you eat something other than that?" I asked as I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my lunch. "Here, I'll share my lunch with you."

"Aw, thanks, Sakubo," Naruto said.

"Hey, you two!" Kiba shouted from the doorway. "Are we eating all together or not? Shikamaru and the others left already!"

"Coming!" I said, stuffing a scroll into my pocket and left the classroom with Naruto and Kiba.

I didn't notice that three girls were glaring at me.

"Grr…that girl makes me sick!"

"I can't believe Iruka-sensei didn't punish her harshly!"

"She has to pay!"

XXX

I sat between Naruto and Shino, staring at the sky from beneath a nice shady cool tree.

"Mm…feel that wind!" I sighed, stretching.

Yup…there's Shikamaru up on one of the branches, dozing off.

Choji sitting behind the tree, stuffing his face, and Kiba trying to teach Akamaru a trick…

Naruto eating some of my lunch and Shino staying silent…

Yet the wind running their fingers through our hair gently and the sunlight hitting our skin warmly made this moment feel like a dream I would never have experienced in real life...

"KYAAAH, SASUKE-KUN!"

I looked to the left to see that a bunch of girls were holding up their small box of food, offering it to the raven haired god.

"Oh…" I said, watching the Uchiha ignore them.

With the wind blowing and everything, it made his hair fly around gently, causing him to look more…hotter?

I suddenly gagged and almost screamed.

"Ew! How horrid! I think I barfed a little in my mouth…" I said in disgust.

"KYAAAH!"

I quickly pulled out my scroll and a pencil, immediately writing my surroundings down.

"Stupid airheads attracted to a numbnut…" I said. "With the wind and sunlight hitting the main target, it makes him more elusive to the idiots."

I stopped writing and looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe I wrote that…"

Damn you reading class, haven't you taught me to take better notes than this?

"I will take my research notes on a later day…" I said, stuffing it into my pocket.

"Forget them, Saku-chan!" Naruto pouted.

"Don't order me around…" I muttered, eating a sandwich.

Was it just me or is Naruto getting a little possessive during my research on duck butt?

…

…?

…!

Nah…I'm just imagining things.

XXX

Walking down the hallway with the appearance of a 'business' look on my face, I looking around with a serious glare.

"Where…?" I said, looking around.

"HIYAAH!"

"HOOYAAH!"

"HEEEYAAAH!"

I turned and saw Kimiko, Hanako, and Kotone behind me, doing a…stupid pose.

"It is us! The KHK!" Kotone announced.

"Also called the Trio de Losers…" I said before turning away. "Now…where is it…?"

"How dare you look away from us?" Hanako cried.

"We challenge you to a duel!" Kimiko said. "Right here, right now!"

"Can't…busy…" I said before walking off.

They followed me for about three minutes before I turned the corner.

When they turned the corner as well, they were shocked to find no one in the hallway.

"How did she…?" Kotone asked.

"…" Hanako shivered.

"Is she…she…she…?" Kimiko asked, tears already falling down her face.

"A GHOST!" They all scream.

They ran off in a stampede, screaming and crying for Sasuke to save them.

It was after a few minutes when the sound of a toilet flushing.

A door the KHK had not noticed opened as I walked out.

"I needed that!" I sighed before walking away to return to class.

The door the mad scientist had come out of lead to the…bathroom.

XXX

I sat in my desk, my eyes twitching at the current scene.

The KHK were in front of Sasuke's desk, crying.

"She's a ghost, Sasuke!"

"The minute she turned the corner…she disappeared!"

"Just like a ghost would do!"

Sasuke ignored them as I trembled in anger.

"Me…? A ghost…?" I said.

They turned to me—at the same time—and said—at the same time—with fear, "Yeah, you disappeared the minute you turned the corner!"

I felt the right corner twitch up, giving me the sarcastic grin.

"Me…? A ghost…?" I repeated while getting up from my seat and walking towards them.

They all squealed in fear as I stopped grinning and glared at them angrily.

"I CAN'T BE A GHOST NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO BE!" I shouted at them.

They all fainted when I cupped my chin and said, "Haunting people sounds like such a sweet gig…"

Naruto laughed at me while Iruka-sensei crept up behind me.

"Sakubo, what did you do?"

I looked up and saw Iruka's face with the words 'you get detention' written all over.

"Oh, hey, is class starting already?" I asked casually.

"I hope you know I'll be visiting your parents soon," Iruka said.

"I don't have parents," I said while blowing out a puff of air.

"Oh…I…"

"Doesn't matter…" I said before going back to my desk.

"Well…I'm still going to visit your home soon!" Iruka said, not giving up.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said.

XXX

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I began to walk out of the classroom when Naruto embraced me from behind.

"Hey, Sakubo, let's walk home!" Naruto grinned.

What was that word…?

Hag…hurg…hurd?

"Sure, just stop hurding me," I said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You heard me," I said. "Stop hurding me."

"Sakubo, it's hugging, not hurding," Naruto said.

"Oh…oh!" I said, feeling stupid. "I would never have guessed…stop hugging me, it's uncomfortable to me."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he let me go.

"I was never hugged before until yesterday," I said.

We then walked out of the classroom, not knowing that most of the students had heard what I said.

The diamond in the rubble, Sasuke, merely got up from his desk and left the classroom while being followed by his fan girls.

'_Never been hugged…_' Sasuke thought.

XXX

"…" Naruto stayed silent, as if bothered by something.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked.

"Um…I'm really glad we'll be able to walk home together…but…"

"But what…?" I asked.

"WHY ARE THEY WITH US?" Naruto shouted as he pointed out Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Aw, is someone jealous because he can't get alone with Sakubo?" Kiba teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"We have the same route to our home before we branch off to different parts of the village," Shino merely explained.

"Geh…!" Naruto said.

"I thought you had a crush on Sakura?" I asked.

Naruto blushed slightly as Shikamaru yawned and Choji smiled through bites of his sweet bun.

"How did you know…?" Naruto asked, taking a big step back from me.

"Don't question the mad scientist," I answered. "I know things you don't want me to know…"

Followed by a snort, I walked off.

Naruto, who didn't walk after me, stood still, blushing.

"I'll go with Sakubo…" Shikamaru sighed. "We go home in the same direction…"

"Then we'll stay with Blondie," Kiba said.

Naruto shot a glare at Kiba. "Shut up!"

Shikamaru then left and easily caught up with me.

"Hey…"

"Hm…"

Shikamaru put his arms behind his back and yawned again.

'_Why am I doing this for Naruto…?_' Shikamaru thought before shrugging.

"Hey, Sakubo…do you like Naruto…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn…? I do, as my favorite follower," I said.

He sighed loudly. "That's not what I meant…do you like him as a friend?"

"…friends are…" I began. "Friends are…"

"…" Shikamaru looked at me before changing the subject. "When did you move into the village?"

"I don't know…"

"…why didn't you come to school earlier…?"

"I don't know."

"Where are your parents…?"

"I don't know…"

"Why can't you act like a girl?"

"I don't know!" I shouted at Shikamaru, already having enough of his interrogation. "When I said I don't know, I don't know!"

I then ran off, sick of his face.

I ran off as fast as I could, not caring if he was coming after me or not.

Which I doubt he will, knowing how lazy he is.

I felt my glasses sliding down my nose, and as just as I was about to push them up while running I had collided into someone.

~~ (Sasuke POV) ~~

I felt my blood boil in anger as a small crowd of girls flocked behind me.

"Sasuke-kun, would you walk me home?"

"Sasuke-kun, can we go on a date?"

"No, me!"

"Me, me, me!"

I grunted, hating those girls immensely.

I then saw someone running down the street quickly.

With her soft silky locks of sky blue hair and sickly pale skin, she held her head down as if she was ashamed of something.

"Hey, isn't that Sakubo?" A girl spoke up.

"Wonder what she's doing…?"

"She better not come up to Sasuke and confess to him!"

"Yeah!"

Sakubo ran towards us, her small hand about to push her glasses up when she collided into me.

She didn't weight much, so I didn't fall back, but she did.

All the girls screamed and protested in anger about how she directly and on purposely she 'bumped' into me.

Sakubo fell to the ground, her glasses flying off.

"How dare she do that?" Sakura cried.

"She touched Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed in fury.

All the girls screamed in anger and began surround the petite body.

'_Uh-oh…_' I thought, knowing this was going to get messy. '_She better get up soon_.'

But Sakubo stayed motionless on the ground.

I looked at her face and stayed silent.

She was much cuter with her spectacles off, but…

"Hey, you, get up!"

"I know you hear us, get up!"

"C'mon, four eyes get up!"

I sighed.

'_Must she be so dramatic_?' I thought as I walked towards them.

"Move," I said.

As I expected, they moved from Sakubo.

"Don't touch her, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she saw me kneel before Sakubo.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, she's _insane_!" Ino cried.

The minute I touched Sakubo's neck, all the girls gasped.

I felt no heartbeat.

I got up immediately, worried, but I still held no emotion in my face.

"There's no pulse…" I said.

*CLATTER*

We immediately turned when we heard a bag clutter to the ground.

An elderly woman and man who had dropped their bag of supplies walked towards us.

"Sakubo, oh, Sakubo!" The old woman cried.

"I'll get her," The old man said, picking her up.

The old woman picked up Sakubo's glasses and went to retrieve their dropped bags.

"Is…is…Sakubo okay?" Sakura spoke up.

The old man turned to us and said, "I don't know…"

They left, leaving us all worried and confused.

'_Is she dead…?_' I thought.

No…she couldn't be dead…

She's Sakubo, our class's mad scientist!

Nothing could kill her…so why did her heart start pumping when she fell down like that?

XX (Back to the OC) XX

I fell through a vortex of spinning letters and numbers, feeling weightless…

"I'm going back, aren't I," I said.

I closed my eyes, smiling.

I immediately stopped smiling, remembering what Kazu said to me.

'When you smile…you look like you have a murderous intent…' Kazu said to me three or four years ago. 'Maybe you shouldn't smile anymore…'

Whatever…

The minute I woke up, I only saw a screen.

"I'm back…aren't I?" I said as I got up and pulled the helmet off.

Readjusting my glasses, I glared at the wall.

"Kazu…he's no better than Kira…" I said, clenching my hands. "…he can go straight to hell…"

I got up from my bed and snatched a photo frame of me with a brunette man who was my brother.

I was smiling happily as a six year old should, but there was a slight murderous intent in my joyous expression, while Kazu was smiling slightly.

Now that I looked in his eyes, there was disgust.

I held up the picture high and slammed it into the ground harshly.

*CRASH* went the frame as shattered glass flew everywhere.

"You can all go to hell…" I said. "You can all GO TO HELL!"

XX (To be continued) XX

**A/N: Oh, now that Arisu remembers a little of her past, her trust in people is diminishing.**

**She'll change more and more, her heart closing up almost completely.**

**Who will save her?**

**Will she understand 'love'?**

**Will she believe in the five little words that make up 'trust'?**

**Will she allow her hidden insanity to take over?**

**Or will she give everything up and end it all?**

**Review, my readahs!**


	3. Mikan appears!

**A/N: Hello, my readers!**

**: Yo, people, how are you—**

**A/N stuffs a chocolate pastry into Reaper's mouth.**

**A/N: Shut up and update your story already!**

**: Hm, hm, hm!**

**A/N: Anyway, let's clear up a few things.**

**One is that Arisu's heart was never closed until the only family member she loved left her to live with his lover abroad when she was six.**

**Two is that Arisu never met her parents, and that Kazu took all the photo albums with him abroad (Reason unknown).**

**Three is that there is a hint that Arisu had been to the Naruto realm when she was young…or did she?**

**The biggest question that will manifest itself throughout the story is...which world does she really belong to?**

**The Naruto realm or real life?**

**Now let's start the story.**

**P.S. Her full name in the Naruto realm in Sakubo Yoru (Full Moon/New Moon Night)…**

**P.S.S. I put down NET instead of PET so I don't get sued by the copyright law thingy.**

~~ (Arisu POV) ~~

"Please check out our club!"

"Join the karate club today!"

"The gardening club is looking for you!"

"The swim team needs you!"

I stared at all the gaudy flyers and twelve year old kids asking people in my grade level to join clubs.

Okay…its lunch time and I have nothing on me, so I am in a pissy mood.

If one of them even thinks of asking me—

"Why don't you join the track team?" A girl asked as she turned to me.

She immediately cowered when I sent her a death glare.

I 'tsk'ed and turned to go outside when an arm grabbed the hem of my shirt.

I turned to see Tohru, holding his lunch.

"C-Can…w-w-we eat together?" He sputtered.

I shrugged.

"We're not friends," I said.

"I know…but don't you want to be?" Tohru asked.

"I'm okay alone," I said.

"W-well, I'm not!"

I shrugged again. "I didn't bring my lunch today—"

"We can share my lunch!" Tohru said, pushing his quite large lunchbox towards me. "Our housekeeper always makes me a boxed lunch too big for me."

"Okay…?" I said, unsure of what to do.

He then dragged me over to an empty picnic table far, far away from everybody.

The minute Tohru began to unwrap his lunch, he turned to me and said, "I'm so, so, so sorry I made you uncomfortable yesterday at my house!"

"…" I just stared at him.

Where was he going with this?

"I didn't know you didn't…have…" Tohru sputtered, getting uncomfortable.

"Listen, Tohru," I said, patting him on the arm to tell him it's alright. "We barely know each other, so it's logical for something to happen like this."

"B-But…you don't have a mommy or daddy…" Tohru said, shaking. "That's…that's…"

I flinched slightly when he burst into tears.

"WAAAAAAH!"

_How can a boy cry so easily?_ I thought.

"T-Tohru, calm down, it's nothing to cry about!" I said, trying to sedate him.

Tohru turned to me, tears continuing to run down.

"But aren't you lonely? Aren't you sad that you don't have a mommy or daddy?" He asked, choking on every word. "I would cry if that happened to me."

I was shocked by his appearance and words, but I brushed off the slight empathy I had for him.

Like Mikan once said to me, 'Empathy cloud judgment!'

"I never cry," I said. "No…I can't cry."

Tohru stopped crying, but the tears still fell.

"Why?"

"I never knew their faces," I said angrily. "They never said anything like 'I love you' or 'How was your day' to me…I never got hugged by them or get warm homemade meals. So I don't cry for strangers."

"Is that why you don't make the effort to find friends…?" Tohru asked.

"…why do I need friends when I have a loyal follower?" I asked, rummaging through my pocket. "She never leaves my side and is always there for me."

I pulled out my NET and turned it on.

Mikan appeared on the screen with a smile.

"Hello, Arisu," Mikan said.

"Wah!" Tohru cried, obviously shock to see Mikan.

"This is Mikan, my only follower," I said.

"Arisu, have you made a friend?" Mikan asked, looking at Tohru.

"No," I replied quickly.

Mikan looked sad for a moment before smiling again.

"…Mikan, can you send Kazu a message saying that he better not bother coming home at all?" I asked.

"Yes, right away!" Mikan chirped.

I turned the NET off and didn't bother looking at Tohru.

"Mikan's the only thing that I feel closest to…I—" I closed my mouth shut, not believing myself.

I was telling a crybaby my life story!

I was telling him everything!

What the hell is wrong with me?

Am I warming up to him?

Hell no…no way!

The only person I should care about now is Mikan!

Yes…Mikan…just Mikan.

Tohru finished peeling off the cloth off the lunch and revealed two boxed lunches.

"This one's yours," Tohru said, handing me one.

I accepted it and just stared at it.

Should I be…friends with him?

Hm…

X (Fast-forward to the end of the school day) X

"Walk h-home with me!"

I turned to look at Tohru, who was blushing like crazy.

"Again…?" I asked.

"Y-Yes…again!"

"HEY! Who the heck do you think you are brat?" Kou shouted, quickly walking towards us from the school gate.

"Oh…it's you," I said, bored.

"A-Arisu and I-I are friends!" Tohru said.

"Boy! I ain't your friend!" I snapped. "Don't say things that aren't true!"

"B-But…"

"You hear that? Arisu doesn't like you following her all the time," Kou smirked before turning to me. "How about that date at the local sweet shop—"

"BZZZT, wrong man," I said, forming my arms in an 'x'. "There are no January specials at the sweet shop."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"C'mon, Tohru, I'll walk you home…**halfway**," I said, dragging the blubbering boy down the sidewalk.

"Really, Arisu…?"

The minute we were out of view, Kou shouted, "MY LOVE!"

XXX

"Arisu…"

"Hn?"

"Do you…have foster parents?"

I tilted my head, confused. "No."

"Then, then, who takes care of you?" Tohru asked, walking beside me.

"Too close," I said, walking faster to leave him slightly behind. "Anyway, I don't have anyone to take care of me."

"No one…?" Tohru asked, running up to me.

"I said, too close!" I said, beginning to run faster.

"No one takes care of you?" Tohru asked, running after me.

"No one!"

We both screeched to a stop.

"Dang, I said I'd only walk you halfway…" I said, looking at his big house.

"Do you want to come in?" Tohru asked. "My parents aren't home right now, but our housekeeper can make us tea and—"

"No thanks, I have to get home…" I said.

"Why?" Tohru asked. "Is someone waiting for you?"

"Not really…but that person will throw a fig if I don't come home fast enough," I said.

Before he could say anything, I ran off.

Maybe I'll…walk him home from now on?

Dashing home, I almost puked when I saw Kira's car in the drive way.

I ran by it and went to the backyard, going into the back door.

Entering the house, I could hear Kira screaming.

Was she yelling at her boy toys again…?

Walking into the living room, I could see her talking on the house telephone.

"Don't you say it's my fault," Kira shouted. "It's your fault! I don't even want to stay here! I have places to go, people to see—"

"And beds to be in," I sneered, causing Kira to turn around and glare at me.

"Pssh…here's Arisu, Kazu, talk to her, not me," Kira said.

I walked over, actually surprised that Kazu was on the phone.

I took it cautiously from her hands and watched as she plopped onto the love seat carelessly.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Arisu, how are you?"

That deep, mature voice that spoke to me over the phone belonged to Kazu…

"K-Kazu…? What…? Why are you calling now?" I asked with my voice full of curiosity and joy.

I then gasped as he said, "Is that how you talk to me after all these years, Arisu? I expected a little more happiness and kindness for a hello."

I felt my heart throbbing and my lips quivering before I glared at nothing.

"Maybe if you hadn't left to America so easily then I would've given you want you wanted!" I snapped.

"Whoa, what is this? A frontal attack over the phone?"

"Hells yeah, it is! Why are you even bothering to call?" I asked, gripping the phone tightly. "Why now? Don't tell me you finally remembered about us! Did that girl you left us for tell you to call us?"

"Whoa, Arisu, slow down and let me explain—"

"SHUT UP! You're in no position to explain anymore!" I snapped.

"Let me guess, you're taking advantage of the fact that Dad's working abroad like I am so that there is no one to punish you for your profanity—"

"You didn't leave Japan to work abroad!" I shouted angrily. "You left Japan with a girl to **live alone and secluded** in America!"

"You don't think that do you?"

"I do! I believe it because you left me alone so easily!" I snapped. "You left without telling me good-bye or anything!"

"I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, but—" Kazu said, before I muted out his words.

"The day you left me…in this house with Kira who doesn't even like me…" I cut in, my hands clenching hard on the receiver.

I trembled as I looked at the floor.

"Arisu…" Kazu said, with sadness that made me insanely sick.

"The day you left me with her…" I said. "I didn't know who else to count on anymore…"

"I'm so sor—" Kazu said before I shook my head, not believing him anymore.

"You can shove your apologies up your ass, Kazu," I retorted. "I will never ever trust you again."

"Arisu, please listen—"

I slammed the receiver back onto its original spot and stormed out of the house.

All the while, Kira watched in horror at her little sister's behavior…but not enough to have her think over her behavior.

XXX

I clutched at my heart, wishing that I could rip it out and become a heartless monster.

"Boo…wait…where am I?" I asked, looking around.

There were people walking, some jogging with dogs, and children playing at swings.

"The park…" I said to myself.

_Where do I go?_ I thought. _I can't go back…_

I looked up at the cloudy dark sky to see that it was going to rain very soon.

My stomach growled and I hissed.

I forgot to eat…again.

I sat down on a bench and pulled my NET out.

"Hey…Mikan, are you awake?" I asked as I turned it on.

"Yes, I'm awake!" Mikan said. "How is everything?"

"Bad…I got into a fight with Kazu," I said, causing Mikan to gasp.

"But he's the only other person who you trust!" Mikan cried.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, disinterested. "I'm not trusting him anymore…I only need you…"

"Arisu…" Mikan said.

I turned it off quickly and tucked it into my pocket, not wanting her to have pity in her voice.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.

_What do I do now?_ I thought.

"Arisu-chan…?"

I turned around to see Tohru with his…**parents**.

"…" I felt sick to my stomach when Tohru ran to me and grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Why are you out here?" Tohru asked.

"Ah…ditching my household," I replied.

"Are you…alone?" Tohru's father asked.

"Yup," I said, trying to shake off Tohru's tight grasp.

"Is something going on at home?" Tohru's mother asked.

"Something like that…" I said before seeing Tohru hugging my arm. "Hey, let go!"

It was a moment of Tohru's parents looking at us like we were a couple.

"Oh, how cute!"

"Darling."

"Hey, hey, we are not a couple!" I protested before my stomach growled again. "Ignore, ignore, ignore!"

"Arisu-chan…are you hungry?" Tohru asked.

"I am…but I don't really eat much," I said, about to punch my stomach. "I usually do this to shut it."

Tohru suddenly tackled me to the ground, yelling, "DON'T DO IT!"

"WAAH!"

*THUD*

Tohru's father picked us both up, both of us having our eyes spin.

"Waaah…"

"Tohru…you idiot…"

It took us a few moments to recover and I was blushing, embarrassed.

Evil scientists like me shouldn't be tackled to the ground!

"…why don't you come over for dinner?" Tohru's mother asked.

"…"

"…?"

"…!"

"Huh…?"

I then found myself being escorted to an expensive looking car.

_Hm…if Tohru's rich, then why is he at my cheap school?_ I thought. _Wait…I shouldn't be thinking about that! I'm being freakin' kidnapped!_

Awesome…but I don't want to be kidnapped by them!

XXX

Lemme tell you….

After being forced into a stranger's home, I have only four things to say…

It.

Was.

Freakin'.

Awesome…

They had…a huuuge living room…a giant kitchen and dining room…

There was even a game room inside!

But that's just the first floor!

I have no idea what's on the second floor, but I'm hoping they'll show me.

I stopped getting excited when I realized I was slightly drooling.

I quickly wiped my chin with my sleeve and watched as Tohru's parents go into the kitchen with an elderly lady I presumed as the housekeeper.

Tohru was standing by me, excited.

"Yay, Arisu-chan is eating with us!" Tohru cheered.

I sighed, wondering how I got into this predicament.

Oh, right, I was _forced_!

But…I don't hate it.

But that doesn't mean I like it!

I ignored Tohru tugging on my arm as I let my eyes wandered the house.

From the butter yellow wallpaper to the expensive looking little statues and furniture.

Heck…even the houseplants looked expensive!

The thing that really caught my eye was a picture frame, not all the frames that were neatly aligned on the wall, which had a beautiful elegant lady putting her lips on Tohru's cheeks.

"My god…" I said, my eyes not leaving the picture.

"What's wrong, Arisu-chan?" Tohru asked, hugging my arm.

"Why is that lady biting your face?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

"Silly, Arisu, my Auntie isn't biting me, she was giving me a kiss!" Tohru stated as if this were obvious.

"A…kiss…?" I asked, slightly disappointed that it wasn't a bite.

Didn't I read about a kiss when a girl gave me a pink letter?

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Tohru asked.

"Nope," I replied in the way as if I were stating my favorite food or color.

"Dinner!"

"Okay!" Tohru called back. "C'mon, Arisu, let's eat!"

"Whatever…" I said, letting my eyes linger from the picture and turned to follow Tohru to the dining room.

X (Home) X

Sneaking inside my house, I closed the door behind me and locked it, making it just in time to beat the rain.

I took off my shoes and walked up the stairs with them.

The minute I entered my room, I locked it, and set my shoes down by the wall.

I trotted to my computer and turned it on.

"I better recharge my NET, too," I said, pulling my NET out and plugging its USB cord into my PC.

I went to my computer and clicked on the NARUTO icon.

"Okay!" I said, pushing game boxes off of my desk and onto my Play Station 2 and 3 before picking up my helmet.

I walked over to my bed and almost immediately passed out the minute I put it on.

"Here…I come…"

*BOOM*

The last sound I heard…was lightning…or was it thunder?

~~ (Normal POV) ~~

The young girl lay lifeless on her bed as the monitor of her computer blinked.

The monitor of her NET flashed, revealing a slumbering Mikan.

*CRASH* *CRASH* the sound of thunder went as Mikan opened her eyes.

"Ari…su…" She whispered before the monitor shut off.

The USB cord sparked and sizzled as the PS2 and PS3 glowed.

The thunder went off once more as the game boxes seeped some sort of light into the game systems.

My readers, Arisu's true adventure starts…

Now.

~~ (Arisu POV) ~~

I zoomed down the tunnel, practically bare but the bright lights kept everything hidden.

"Here I go!" I said, seeing ribbons of data twirl around me.

Everything glowed as it wrapped around me.

'_Now uploading consciousness into S.A.K.U.B.O…._'

The ribbons that tied my hair up in pigtails snapped off, allowing my hair to whip around freely.

The red ribbons glowed and zapped onto my neck, forming a choker.

The ribbons of data that wrapped around my body dissolved into a body suit.

'_Have a wonderful day in the realm…_'

I then dived headfirst into the bottomless tunnel, spinning.

The darkness shot at my body, consuming me.

I closed my eyes, now accepting my existence as…someone else.

~~ (Sakubo (Arisu) POV) ~~

My eye lids slid up as I awakened.

I'm back.

How grand!

I shot up and looked around.

My virtual bedroom…

Awesome…

I saw that my glasses were next to me, so I simply grabbed them and put them on.

In the pocket of my puffy shorts, I found something that looked like a travel toiletry bag.

'_A gift for a novice mad scientist…you never know when you'll need it, correct? A valuable asset to your research._' a voice said through my head.

It was a luxurious-looking travel bag, something girly that I would never be caught with.

_A valuable asset, huh? _I thought as I pulled it out of my pocket.

I got up from the futon and fold it over, picked it up, and walked over to the closet to put it away while hiding the travel toiletries bag underneath the futon.

I shut it closed and heard the sliding door open.

"Sakubo!"

I turned around. "Grandma, Grandpa, I've awakened once more."

The elderly couple walked towards me and hugged me.

"Oh, please do not scare us again like that!" Grandpa scolded with empathy.

"I was so scared when you fainted in the middle of the street!" Grandma sobbed.

"I can't help it, I'm just so frail," I said, snorting.

"Please, you must be hungry, come into the kitchen for a late lunch!" Grandpa said. "I'll make some rice balls or sandwiches!"

"Uh…what time is it?" I asked. "No…is today a school day?"

"Why yes it is," Grandma said. "It should be around lunchtime."

"Let me guess, you'd like to attend school now," Grandpa said, smirking. "Even if it's a little too late to attend…"

I was about to say yes when I remembered Mikan's words.

'If you're hurt so badly, don't act happy…that means you're lying to yourself.'

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to."

They were a bit shocked at my decision, but they let it go.

I was shocked when I saw that they probably knew what I was going through.

How would they know?

This world is fake…right?

~~ (Mid-afternoon) ~~

"Thank you for buying from our shop," I said, bowing slightly to a customer.

The customer smiled and left.

I blew out a puff of air, already tired of helping around the shop.

My grandparents made me wore a black yukata with blue butterflies fluttering on it.

Wearing something so girl and pretty gave me a headache…I really wanted to leave and go to my room…

_No! Mad scientists do not give up!_ I thought passionately. _If they want to keep their laboratories, then they must pull their weight around!_

I wiped the counter with a rag, hoping that the cleaner the display case was, then the more people would notice the delicious, mouth-watering treats.

They were half the reason why I would probably drool.

I said _half_…

"Sakubo-chan, will you sweep the front for me?" Grandpa asked, helping Grandma bring in a really big delicious looking cake.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's for a wedding," Grandma replied. "Though it's a small wedding…"

"What's…a wedding…?" I asked, completely confused.

"It's when you get married," Grandpa said, handing me a broom. "Now hop to it."

I took the broom from him and jumped over the counter and stepped out of the shop.

It was halfway through the sweeping when a thought hit me.

"What's married?" I asked.

I then returned to sweeping the front of the shop from dead leaves and twigs.

*SWISH* *SWISH* and *TMP* *TMP* were the only sounds I heard other than constant chattering from civilians of the Leaf Village, going through the streets with the look of business or joyful expressions sprawled on their faces.

I yawned and finished sweeping up when I heard a loud, "SAKUBO!"

I turned and saw Naruto.

"Naruto…?" I said, slightly surprised.

Naruto grinned and walked over. "I haven't seen you at school today! Were you ditching? If you told me, we could've ditched together!"

I looked away. "What I do is none of your business."

"Huh…? Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "You're not drooling or anything a mad scientist would do…did something happen?"

My eyes widened.

How can an idiot like Naruto figure me out?

Am I that easy to read?

I then recomposed myself and turned to Naruto. "Nothing's wrong…I'm just frail and everything."

"Good one," Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his head.

"Whatever," I said.

"You do know that Iruka-sensei's gonna visit your place, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hunh…I thought I was forgetting something today…" I said, not caring.

"Who cares, let's just hang out!" Naruto said.

"Can't. I'm helping out my old folks," I said.

"Aw, but you owe me!" Naruto said.

"For what?"

"All those days you left me alone!" Naruto cried. "Especially when you could have come to school earlier…we could've met sooner!"

"…"

_What does he mean by that? _I thought as I saw Naruto looked the other way, turning red. _And he has a fever to boot…_

I ended up going into the shop to set the broom against the wall and went right back outside.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, earning stares from onlookers who were shopping.

"Naruto, you're scaring the shoppers," I said.

"Like I care, let's go!" Naruto grinned, already running off.

"Hey…! Wait!" I shouted, running after him.

~~ (? POV) ~~

I brushed a lock of my carroty hair out of my face, my jade eyes scanning the streets.

The only thing that caught my eyes was a petite girl with soft ocean blue hair and cerise eyes that held pain.

I immediately wanted to run to her and hug her, but I knew I couldn't until I finished my business.

I felt pity for her.

I felt empathy for the girl.

But I knew my life could never match hers…

How I longed to serve her…

"I…need to take care of business…." I said while ignoring the stares perverted men threw at me.

I couldn't blame them…yet I wish I wasn't born this way…

Hmph…I wasn't actually born…more like…

_Created_.

Walking towards the local sweetshop that was run by an elderly couple, I saw a man with tan skin and a scar across his nose go inside.

For a split second, he had the look of concern before it was washed away with annoyance and anger.

"Oh, I mustn't squander more or I'll never finish my mission!" I said before continuing to walk towards the shop.

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

"Two beef ramen please!" Naruto said to the owner of the ramen bar.

"Coming right up!" The cook said.

I stared hard at the counter, not believing this.

"C'mon, Saku-chan, I'll pay, okay?" Naruto said. "So stop frowning!"

"Who's frowning?" I snapped.

Naruto threw his hands up, grinning.

"I'm innocent, I'm innocent!" Naruto chanted.

"Yeah, right…" I muttered.

It was complete silence between us when the cook came back with our ramen.

I picked up my chopsticks and slurped up a helping of noodles.

The sound of slurping and chewing filled the air as we feasted.

"So…why didn't you come to school today?" Naruto said between chews.

I immediately stopped eating. "I told you, I'm frail."

"You know we don't believe that," Naruto said. "The guys and I don't really believe that."

"Well…why not?" I asked, stirring the noodles around in my bowl.

"You're freaking awesome!" Naruto grinned at me.

I blinked.

Awesome?

Duh! Of course I'm awesome!

I'm a freakin' villain!

Ssh…don't tell that to the Hokage.

"You're not like other girls," Naruto said. "You fight like a boy, you're really weird, and you're super brave!"

"Huh…" I said, finishing up my ramen.

"If I had known better, you're more of a boy than a girl!" Naruto said. "A real proud tomboy who does nothing girly…!"

I almost choked on my ramen. "*COUGH* you making fun of me?"

"But…"

I glared at him.

"There are times when you act like a girl too!" Naruto smiled.

I turned away from him. "Hmph!"

"Y'know, you could smile more," Naruto said, poking my cheek. "Then you might look more like a girl."

"Hah, as if!" I said, slapping his hand away.

"What? You can't smile?" Naruto asked.

"That's right! I can't smile."

Naruto snorted. "Everyone can smile!"

"…someone I really looked up to said that whenever I smile…I look weird…" I said.

Naruto looked at me like I was crazy.

"He said that I looked like I had a murderous intent in my face whenever I was happy…after that, I stopped smiling," I said, snapping my chopsticks in half.

"Aw, why do you care about what he thinks? Keep on smiling!"

"Yeah…right…" I said, pushing my bowl away. "Because I stopped being happy, I can't cry anymore."

I got up from my seat.

"Thanks for the ramen, Naruto…" I said, running out of the small noodle bar.

"Hey, Saku-chan, wait!"

I ignored Naruto's pleas and raced down the street, hoping to get away from his voice as far as possible.

Maybe it was a bad decision coming this way, but I ran into Sakura and Ino.

I screeched to a stop, not believing my eyes.

They were with Sasuke, and he was doing window shopping.

_If I had my scroll, I'd take notes right away…_ I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a date with Sasuke-kun!" Ino sneered.

"No, he's on a date with me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both…_pretty_…now be quiet," I said, a little disgusted when I said pretty.

Sasuke ignored us, continuing his shopping for…something.

I looked at the window and saw a small selection of weapon pouches, each with different customized functions.

No wonder he's out shopping!

He's going to kill us all with his weapon filled pouch!

I suddenly appeared next to Sasuke.

"What'cha doin', duck butt?" I asked, nudging him. "*HUFF* *HUFF* are you planning to buy a weapon pouch and kill us?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but ignored me.

"Or are you going to murder your fan girls from an infinite supply of shurikens from your newly bought weapon pouch?" I asked, drooling a little, with my glasses glowing. "Either way, it's amazing!"

"Freak," Sasuke sneered.

"Cockatoo," I shot back.

I turned away from him and saw that Ino and Sakura were glaring at me.

"Stay away from Sasuke!"

"Yeah, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

I sighed and wiped my chin as Ino and Sakura were arguing with each other when a couple passed by squeezing each other's hands.

Hmm…why on earth would they squeeze each other's hands? I thought.

My eyes widened.

Of course!

"Hey, forehead! Chicken legs!" I said to the two idiot girls.

"WHAT?" They asked angrily, continuing to glare at each other.

"Why are they squeezing each other's hands?" I asked, pointing to the couple walking away.

They caught a quick glance as I said, "Are they engaging in a competition to see who can crush each other's hand first? Or are they trying to pull their arm off? If yes, then that's amazing!"

"They're holding hands, freak head," Ino said.

I narrowed my eyebrows at her. "Holding…hands? Why are they doing that?"

"It's a sign of affection of their love," Sakura lectured. "They hold hands because they like each other."

"Like…love…?" I said with disgust and disappointed.

They watched as I lifted my hand to stare at it.

"To hold…hands…?" I said.

"Uh, yeah?" Ino said, as if it were obvious. "What? Haven't you ever held someone's hand?"

"No," I said.

"I thought so," Sakura said. "After all, you are a freak."

"…" Sasuke turned away to continue his examination of the pouches.

His eyes caught an ice blue one with red words written in kanji saying junsui (pure), kinbou (hope), and kokoro (heart).

"…" Sasuke continued to stare at it.

"Is it…important to hold hands…?" I asked.

"Duh!" Sakura said. "Especially with someone you love!"

They gave glances at Sasuke and sighed dreamily and lovingly.

_Love…like… _I thought. _I'm incapable of those feelings…_

I squeezed my hand and held it out to them.

They stared at my fist and I opened it, flower petals popping out.

"This is one of the many things I can do with my hands," I said as they watched the petals flutter to the ground. "I can punch, slap, write, lift, carry, and everything else…but I can't hold hands…"

I turned away and walked down the street with the intention of heading home.

"…" Ino stayed quiet.

"What's with her?" Sakura asked before turned to Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Nothing.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had left into the store.

"SASUKE-KUN, WAIT FOR US!"

~~ (? POV) ~~

The minute I entered the shop, I saw the tanned man speaking to the elderly couple.

"I'll be with you soon," The elderly lady said to me before returning her attention to the man.

"I'm telling you, Sakubo's behavior will not be tolerated," The man said. "I already have Naruto to look after, and he's a handful! Plus, she has terrible attendance!"

"I apologize, Iruka-san, but Sakubo is a very sick girl," The elderly man said.

"She looks fine to me," Iruka said. "A little too energetic if you ask me. She beat up three girls the other day without difficulty! I simply do not know what to do with her!"

"Iruka-san, Sakubo had been…dealing with a lot of family issues," The lady said. "To tell you the truth, she isn't actually our real granddaughter, but a surrogate one. Our granddaughter has already grown up and moved to a village far, far away."

"So, she's an orphan?" Iruka asked.

I lowered my eyes in sadness.

"We were given her because we knew her family," The man said. "And let me tell you, her mother and father are very cruel."

"She also has an older sister who wanted nothing to do with her," I spoke up. "Her brother cared for her a bit, but…"

They turned to me, utterly shocked.

"They all consider her to be very unfit to be in the family, thinking that she's too hideous," I said, walking towards them. "Every day of her life, she was treated as an outcast by her family and entire country. Not a single person except her older brother and another person cared for her."

"But her brother was drained of his emotions as he cared for her more and more…and then after that unfortunate accident, she was stripped of her emotions and trust and was left with amnesia and suffers from slipping into a comatose state now and then after the misdeed he had done to her," I finished.

"Is that…so?" Iruka said, his eyes softening. "I had no idea."

"She only had two people to count on when she was young, yet that second person was taken away and her brother left her, leaving her with no one to count on…and she lost her ability to cry, to love, and to trust," I said. "If it wasn't for that accident, she would never have been traumatized heavily."

I turned to the elderly couple. "No matter how much you care for Sakubo…how much you love her, she'll never be able to trust you…I'm sure you know that, correct?"

"Who…are you?" The lady asked.

I smiled at her gently. "Why, my name is—"

"Mikan?"

We turned to the door to see Sakubo there, shocked.

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I don't believe my damn eyes!

Mikan, my A.I. program from the real world, was right there!

How curious…

"My lady!" Mikan said, walking over to me.

Her long orange hair and emerald eyes were even more beautiful than I had programmed her to be.

Let's see…she was a twenty-five year with a curvy body…peachy skin…a small nose and nice lips…

Yup, that was Mikan alright!

"You're alright!" Mikan said with relief. "I was so worried!"

"Mikan…?" I said, still not believing anything.

I can…hold her…touch her…she's real!

XXX

I sat next to Mikan, super excited.

She's here, alive and in the flesh!

"I am Sakubo's caretaker from before she was involved in that…freak accident," Mikan said, choosing her words carefully around me. "I am perhaps one of the few people she trusts most."

"Ah, so you are that Mikan we were told about," Grandma said.

"Where have you been?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm sure you were told that I was kept under captivity ordered by…her father," Mikan said. "But now I'm released and given free will to do whatever I want."

"…and you want to continue to look after Sakubo," Grandpa said.

"It'll be great, Mikan, you can be my assistant!" I declared.

Mikan laughed while ruffling my hair. "As you wish, my lady."

I then thought of all the things I could research with her help…

Animals…plants…fan girls!

"We have extra room for you, Mikan-san," Grandma said. "We're very grateful that you remain loyal to Sakubo to this very day."

"Of course," Mikan said. "My only purpose in life is to serve Lady Sakubo."

"Damn straight it is," I said. "Anyone who becomes my follower must remain loyal."

I folded my arms and nodded as if that was a law.

My grandparents stared at me, sighing, while Mikan smiled at me.

"I would like you to know that I have been trained at ANBU level and I'm very good at housekeeping," Mikan said, bowing to my grandparents.

"Oh, then you can help us out in the shop!" Grandma said, cheerfully.

"Boring!" I said, getting up and walking over to the door. "C'mon, Mikan, let's blow this joint!"

"As you wish," Mikan said, getting up and turned to my grandparents. "Have a lovely evening. Leave Sakubo's well-being to me."

"Of course."

Mikan and I went to my room and I locked it.

"Oh, my kami!" I said.

"I know!" Mikan cried.

"I didn't know you come here either!" I said as I sat down on the tatami floor.

She sat down in front of my, neatly folding her legs underneath. "This is actually my first time being here."

"So how does it feel to be alive?" I asked.

She was about to talk when I shushed her and leaped to my desk, grabbing a pencil and a blank scroll, and jumped back down in front of her.

I wrote 'Researching Mikan' on top of the scroll and unraveled it.

"Continue," I said.

"Being human is so…exciting!" Mikan said. "When I first awoke in the middle of a forest, I was shocked to feel the earth. The scent of the dirt, the fragrance of flowers, and the feel of the wind hitting my face caused my senses to shiver in ecstasy!"

"Uh-huh…" I said, writing everything she said down.

"Getting up and walking around, jumping, and breathing was so amazing!" Mikan giggled happily. "To touch, hear, and see everything I never thought I could approach was like a dream."

Mikan closed her eyes breathe in, as if she could still smell and see the flowers. "I felt very blessed to be able to do all this."

I nodded, feeling slightly happy for her.

Although…when I feel happy, I feel like stabbing somebody and cutting myself, so I'm glad I'm not super happy.

"Then I realize, the person who made it all happened was you," Mikan said, opening her eyes. "You created me, and then somehow gave me life."

I stopped writing.

"I gave you your life?" I asked.

"Yes! You gave me my life!" Mikan said, nodding. "You plugged in the USB cord into the PC! Perhaps subconsciously, you wanted me to experience adventure with you in the Naruto realm. I don't know how it worked, but it happened!"

"Does that make me…God?" I asked, my eyes sparkling.

"I don't think so…" Mikan said, laughing slightly.

"Damn…"

"But, still, Arisu, you gave me life!" Mikan said, as if she still couldn't believe she was breathing. "And now, from all those years of you taking very good care of me, it is my turn to take care of you."

"So you're saying that you'll serve me?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Muhahaha! Perfect!" I said, getting up and throwing my head back, my glasses reflecting in the light. "Finally I have a servant who will stay by my side, no matter how much they hate and despise me!"

"Uh…I don't hate you," Mikan spoke up.

"As my servant, you must abide to my every command!" I said, feeling victorious. "Whether it is cooking, running trivial errands…or even killing, you shall obey me!"

"I'm actually okay with that," Mikan said.

"You must tolerate my evil research and horrible actions from now on!" I added.

"I don't really care if you're the cruelest person on the planet…"

"Other than me attending school or helping out at the shop, you will stay by my side to serve me!" I said proudly.

"Sounds good to me!"

"You can start by giving me candy or juice whenever I hold out my hand."

"Candies too fattening and you should drink more water, but okay!"

I turned to Mikan. "Why are you so bubbly?"

"Well, I—"

"I forgot, I made you that way," I said, cupping my chin while nodding. "I think I made you ditsy…"

"I'm sorry…" Mikan said sadly, looking down.

"No, it's not your fault, it's my perfect skills that failed me," I said, sighing and looking up at the roof of my room. "My own talent's a threat to me…"

"Arisu, I'll do my best to serve you in this realm!" Mikan giggled, closing her eyes.

"Right, right, you can only be human in this realm…" I said, writing that down.

Mikan nodded.

"Oh, you cannot call me Arisu around people," I said, pointing to her. "If you don't, you'll be highly punished. But I'll give you permission to call me Arisu when we're alone."

"Yes, Lady Sakubo," Mikan said.

"Good, now that we're on even terms, has something strange happened when you arrived here?" I asked.

"Other than being alive and following my instincts to come here, I feel as if I have another set of memories I do not remember having in my software," Mikan said.

"Oh? Do tell," I said, smirking. "This'll be amusing."

"Most of them are about you being happy as a child…" Mikan said. "And as Kazu said, you look like you have a murderous intent…but it does not faze me."

"Of course it doesn't, I programmed you to be forever devoted to me," I said.

"Other is when you're crying or angry…all emotions I have never seen you do."

"Hmph…I was a regular little bitch before I turned six."

"Lady Sakubo!"

"What?"

"…as I was saying, these are memories I received when I arrived here," Mikan said. "But there's a huge block of memory that I cannot seem to remember…yet when I try to remember, I get incredibly scared."

"Hn, another emotion you now feel?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Whatever, I do not care if you can't access it," I said. "The past is bullshit; we have to focus on the future of even more shit!"

"L-Lady Sakubo…other than you cursing…that was so lovely…" Mikan said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatev," I said.

"The past is history; the future is what we need to focus on…" Mikan said softly. "Yes…you're absolutely right!"

"Duh, I'm so stupid yet smart; of course I'd be right!" I said. "Don't underestimate your creator!"

"You have such interesting humor, Lady Sakubo," Mikan said.

I snorted and got up. "Alrighty, I got plenty of research data, this'll be plenty to go over tonight."

"Right!"

X (The next day) X

I was dressed into the kimono blouse, mini skirt, leggings, and boots from the first day I had come to this world as I stood in front of the shop with my Grandpa and Mikan.

"My lady, I have prepared a wonderful lunch for you today," Mikan smiled, giving me my bag.

"Good," I said, taking it.

"Sakubo, aren't you going to thank Mikan-san?" Grandpa asked.

"Oh, no, sensei, she mustn't!" Mikan cried, shaking her head. "Having the chance to serve her is like a dream! I'm more grateful to her than she is to me! She needn't thank me at all!"

"…" Grandpa stared at me as I nodded.

"That's right, and don't you forget it, people!" I said. "But…I commend you for being so obedient."

"My lady…" Mikan said, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Don't think I'll compliment you again," I said. "Anyway, I expect you to pick me up when school is done."

"Of course," Mikan said. "As you ordered, I'll stay here and tend the shop."

I nodded and turned to leave the shop.

"Have a nice day!" Mikan smiled.

"You too, I guess," I said, leaving.

~~ (Mikan POV) ~~

I was sad that she had to attend school.

Now that I am alive, I wish not to be apart from her.

"Are you okay with Sakubo-chan treating you like a servant?" Grandma asked.

"I am," I replied, turning to her. "She means the whole world to me."

"Now that I look closely, she's a bit more antisocial than before," Grandpa said.

"I wonder what happened." Grandma asked. "Is she being teased at school?"

"Oh, no, sensei, she's just being who she must be," I said, trying to convince them. "After all, she's been mistreated all her life. It's only natural that she'll close her heart."

_I don't want her to get hurt again…all those emotional scars…_ I thought. _She even lost her trust in Kazu…_

"Is that so…?" Grandpa said.

"But I am sure that deep down, she is very grateful to us three," I said before smiling. "After all, I know her best."

"Really, truly…?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, why of course!" I said. "That is why I will smile for her, I will laugh for her, I will even cry for her. That is what she wishes."

They were shocked at how devoted I was to Sakubo, but they smiled.

"We hope Sakubo will open her heart again," Grandma said.

"Really…?" I asked. "Honestly…"

I then walked to the back, going to start baking pastries.

_I certainly don't want her to open her heart…_ I thought. _…hm…why open your heart only to get hurt again?_

I want Arisu to be heartless…cold!

Cruel hearts show no emotions…it's a strong heart!

Unaffected by futile emotions…it's perfect for Arisu!

"Why does she need emotions when I can show them for her?" I asked as I opened the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies.

This is for Arisu's own good…right?

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

Arriving to class, I was greeted by my four followers and girls sticking their tongue out at me.

"You came to school today," Kiba snickered. "Good boy, good boy."

I rolled my eyes, already knowing that they all think of me as a boy.

_What terrible followers…_ I thought.

"Whatever, mutt," I said bitterly.

"Ouch," Kiba said.

"Serves you right, mutt…" Shikamaru said, dozing off in his seat.

Choji smiled, walking over and offering his bag of chips to me.

"You eat them for me," I said to Choji before turning to Shino. "Where's Naruto, Insectagon."

"He'll be late, knowing him…" Shino replied.

"Ah…" I said.

"What's with you and Naruto already…?" Kiba asked. "Are you guys hooking up or something?"

Kiba looked at me playfully before continuing, "You don't have to say anything, Sakubo! I saw you two at the ramen bar last night! Did Naruto already break up with you?"

"Naruto cannot rip me in half," I sneered. "I'll destroy him if he does. I'm only asking because he's my first follower from this school."

"Follower?" Kiba said as Akamaru whined.

"Don't worry, Akamaru, you can be my watch dog," I said to the puppy. "You can bite people to your heart's content. That proves how many enemies I have."

"What do you mean by…?" Kiba trailed off as a fan girl walked by, glaring at me.

"Bring it, you piece of turd!" I said. "I ain't scared of you!"

She turned to me, glaring at me. "What did you say, red eyes?"

I gasped.

How did they know I was sensitive about my crimson eyes?

"Oh, it's on!" I shouted, walking up to her.

"Fine!" She said, totally wanting to fight.

Shino pulled me back, earning a grunt from me.

"Hey, let go of me!" I shouted.

"Let it go, Sakubo," Choji said. "They're not worth it."

"…" I glared at the girl as she had the look of victory. "No one defeats me!"

"You're such a loser," She sneered. "You already lost before you defeated me!"

"Oh yeah? We're continuing this after school, bitch!"

"Oooh…" Kiba and Choji said.

"Ah! How dare you talk to me that way?" She cried. "Fine, then! After school! If you chicken out, you're the biggest loser in the whole school!"

"You're on!" I said, already being controlled by pure anger.

She walked away in a huff, mumbling about how she'll disgrace me.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Need any backup?" Kiba asked. "I got your back."

"I don't need your help, mutt," I snapped. "I got this in the bag!"

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Choji said.

I was about to say something when someone hugged me from behind.

"MORNING, SAKUBO-CHAN—"

Whoever had jumped on me from behind could not finish whatever they wanted to say because I had flipped him over and slammed him onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAH—GAH!"

"Take that, pedophile!" I snapped.

I took a better look at the criminal to realize that it was just Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto," I said.

"Curse you, Sakubo…." Naruto muttered, his face turning blue.

"C'mon, I barely used one percent of my true skill in mixed martial arts," I said, nudging his sprawled out body with my feet. "Get up."

"One percent?" Shino said.

Naruto finally got up and grinned at me. "You came today!"

"Yes, she did, and I'm shocked you came early," Shikamaru said.

Naruto shot Shikamaru a glare before smiling broadly at me.

_Geez, he should really be president of Smilesville…_ I thought.

But then again…I felt okay when he smiled.

Just like the feeling I get when Mikan smiled at me.

Hmm…I wonder why I feel that way…

"Anyway, how was your teacher visit yesterday, Sakubo-chan?" Naruto asked. "Did Iruka-sensei chew you out in front of your old folks?"

"Nah…he left pretty soon after that," I replied, no emotion detected in my voice. "I don't care, though. Better him out of my life than him messing with it. I swear that teachers are so god darn nosy!"

"I hear ya there," Naruto said, agreeing with me.

"Of course you agree with me, you're my follower!" I exclaimed with pride.

"Not that again!"

"What's so bad about following me?" I asked. "You can sleep in, pick at your food, and even talk back to adults! You should be thanking me!"

"But don't followers have to do, like, orders?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, you can start by giving me candy whenever I hold out my hand," I said. "Choji already offered me chips, but I didn't hold out my hand yet."

"Pfft, like we'll obey a short boy," Kiba snorted.

"Obey this girl!" I snapped.

They laughed, causing me to get a little angry.

Seriously, do they really only think of me as a boy?

I'm clearly a girl!

Just wait 'til I grow up to be a fine little lady!

Like Mikan!

Or that lady that was biting Tohru's cheek.

"Sigh…I'd skip today, but someone's gonna pick me up after school…" I sighed. "Now I'll have to ask her to wait after I beat up a specimen…"

"Here goes Sakubo's crazy side," Choji said.

I shot him a glance before pointing my nose up in the air. "I am invincible! After all, I beat up three girls without fail!"

"They weren't even cute girls…" Naruto sighed. "Not like—"

"Sakura?" I asked. "They're not as _cute_ as Sakura?"

"What?" Naruto blushed. "No!"

"Don't deny it, you know you _like_ her!" I sneered.

I turned away from Naruto, already bored of teasing him.

_They're not as cute as you…_ Naruto thought sadly.

"I got you something, Sakubo," Choji said, pulling out a small box of candy.

"Another box of candy?" I asked as I took it. "I didn't even hold out my hand yet…"

"Well, you're pretty thin for a boy," Shikamaru said, beginning to yawn again. "You need to eat."

"I am not a boy!" I said.

"Heh, you're flat, dude!" Kiba laughed. "You're straight up, no curves, not even a feminine frame! Admit it; you're a boy trying to be a girl."

I felt my heart beat a little harder.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" I asked, putting my hand on my heart. "Is my heart fucking up?"

"You have a potty mouth, don't you?" Shino asked.

"Who doesn't?" I asked. "I wasn't raised well like you guys or Naruto…"

"?" Naruto looked at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Alright, everybody, take your seats," Iruka said as he came into the classroom.

"Oh? It's crunch time!" I said, going to my seat.

As usual, Naruto sat next to me.

"Sakubo? Why aren't you sitting next to Hinata like I assigned you to?" Iruka asked.

"It's 'cuz I don't want to, sensei," I said, folding my arms and nodded. "Yup, I do what I want and I like it!"

Unexpectedly, he then moved onto today's lesson, earning shocked faces from everybody.

_Bah! Boring…_ I thought. _I expected him to argue with me. How dull…_

As Iruka lectured about different villages having different ways of training ninjas, I frowned as I looked out the window.

Stupid classes…stupid fan girls…stupid everything…

I wanna ditch and hang out with Mikan!

Not here in class with my slacking followers.

I sighed before flinching, feeling the back of my neck stinging me with extreme pain.

"Uh…" I grasped at my neck, not liking this at all.

"Sakubo, would you like to answer my question?" Iruka's voice came in.

"No…I'd…I'd prefer listening…" I said, trying to hide the pain.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked before hitting my head lightly with his clipboard. "Pay more attention. The final exams are at the end of the week."

"…" I ignored him, not caring anymore.

~~ (Lunchtime) ~~

"Okay, guys, what did you bring today?" Naruto asked, grinning.

I ignored him, noticing that he referred the whole group as 'guys'.

Kiba set out some sandwiches, Choji with a few bags of chips, Shino and Shikamaru had both brought juice boxes and dumplings, and Naruto set out a few pouches of candy.

They all looked at me. "What did you bring, man?"

"I'm not eating with you guys," I said bluntly. "You all can die for all I care."

I turned away, ignoring some of their protests.

"Aw, come on, Sakubo! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Naruto said, running over to me.

"Yeah, we'll arm wrestle with you after we eat!" Kiba grinned.

Shikamaru sighed before eating his share of the combined lunch with Shino and Choji.

"Screw you," I said, slapping Naruto's hand away. "I'm eating alone, and god, will I enjoy eating alone!"

"Ah, forget eating alone, you're eating with us!" Naruto said, putting me in a headlock. "Every single day with us!"

"What…a nightmare…" I said before pushing Naruto away. "Yeeah…I don't think so…"

Somehow, he managed to sit me down with him and asked, "So what did you bring?"

"…" I picked up my bag and opened it, pulling out a large bento. "This…"

The minute I opened it, they all seemed to gasp silently.

Never did they saw such delicious looking food all crammed neatly inside.

"Oh, nice, just as I expected," I said, highly proud of Mikan.

I then pulled out the box of candy Choji gave me from earlier and I set it out with my lunch.

The minute we all tasted the food from my lunch set our mouth with fireworks.

Yup…Mikan deserves much praise…

X (Fast-forward to the end of class) X

"And that closes for today's class," Iruka said. "I expect you all to be here as much as you can this week in case if you want to pass the final exams…that means you, Sakubo!"

"Doubt it," I replied, pulling the strap of my bag over my head.

It was filled with bags of chips, a pack of candy, three pouches of juice, a few dumplings, leftover sandwiches, and a little bit of Mikan's cooking.

Those four boys ate so much of my lunch that they barely ate theirs.

Score one for me!

Just as I finished my preparations to leave the school, I saw the girl from before trying to leave the class in a hurry.

"HEY!" I shouted, causing her to jump.

She squeaked as I said, "I better see you out there or we're gonna have problems."

She gulped and said with fake confidence, "Of course I'll be out there! I ain't scared!"

She then ran off, screaming.

I smirked and saw Kiba looking my way.

"You still need my help?" Kiba asked. "You are a scrawny little boy…"

"Shut the hell up, Kiba," I snapped. "I can do everything by myself."

"Hey, don't yell at Kiba, he's just worried for his friend," Naruto said.

"Friends…?" I said, completely shocked.

"Yeah, you're gonna need help with this fight," Shikamaru said, not yawning for once.

"Whatever," I said while turning and walking out of the classroom.

~~ (Normal POV) ~~

"Man…what's _his_ problem?" Choji asked.

Shino shrugged as Sakura and Ino walked by with their idol, Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke said, not acknowledging them. "Where's she going?"

"Grr…what are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Dunno…" Choji said, replying to Sasuke's question. "She's probably going to fight someone outside…"

"Sasuke, who cares about Sakubo?" Ino asked, practically hanging off of Sasuke's shoulder right shoulder.

"Yeah, who needs her?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged Ino off and sighed.

There was something about the crimson eyed girl that caught his attention…

She didn't need help from anybody…and she was able to fight by herself.

That was almost admirable, since all the girls in school were weak.

Sasuke then walked out of the classroom, causing the two girls to chase after him.

_Sakubo…fighting…?_ Sakura thought before going pale. _This doesn't sound good…not at all._

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I stood in the park that wasn't far away from the academy.

In front of me stood Kimiko, Hanako, and Kotone, who were with the girl who I was supposed to fight today.

"Hmph, so you're so scared I might beat you to death that you bring in the Trio de Losers?" I asked, folding my arms.

"No, I was begged to bring them into the fight!" The girl protested. "They want payback!"

"Right!" Kotone shouted. "Revenge for the KHK!"

"My name is Mayumi, and I'm going to beat you up!" The girl shouted.

I smirked, surprisingly amused.

"Is that so…?" I asked, seeing their death glares. "Muhaha, how amusing…I almost feel sorry for you!"

"How dare you!" Hanako snapped.

I yawned before noticing a certain orange-haired woman up in the trees.

"This time, we'll beat you!" Kimiko cried.

I watched as they all ran at me, screaming at the top of their lungs.

I sighed, quite bored.

I then said, "Mikan, watch me as I take them down…"

I suddenly ran at them, dropped down when I was close to them, set my hands down and swung my legs at their feet.

"KYAAAH!" They screamed as they fell to the ground.

I brought myself up in a handstand and leaned over, bringing myself to my feet.

"That was amazing and quick, my lady," Mikan said as she landed next to me.

"That's because they only care about their looks, so they don't bother to train at all," I said. "Besides, when I become a ninja, I'll face tougher opponents."

"W-We're not finished!" Mayumi cried, trying to get up. "Ow…I scraped my knee…"

"Ow…"

"It hurts…"

"Wah…"

I was annoyed at their whining in pain.

"If you didn't want to get hurt, why challenge me?" I asked. "You should've known the outcome the minute you crossed me."

They all looked at me, tears in their eyes.

"J-Just leave us alone…" Kotone sobbed. "You won! What more do you want?"

"An opponent on the ground, on her knees while begging for her life…doing that, you expect me to forgive and forget while sparing your life? Forget it! I'll beat you until you're hanging onto your life by a thread!" I asked, pissed.

_Yes, lady Sakubo…do it…_ Mikan thought.

I walked over to Kotone and slammed my foot onto her back, causing her to cry.

"I can't believe just one swing of my legs was enough to beat all four," I snickered, stomping my foot occasionally. "I hope every fan girl of Sasuke's are easy to defeat like this."

She gave a loud cry when I kicked her.

"Shut up!" I snapped, folding my arms. "You're lucky I didn't get an ANBU to kill you already!"

"You're…evil…" Kotone said weakly.

"Good, glad you noticed," I said, kicking her over and raising my foot above her face. "You won a prize: A stomp to the face."

"SAKUBO!"

I turned and saw Sasuke there with Ino and Sakura.

Sakura was the one who shouted my name.

"That's enough," Sasuke said. "You can just leave them here…"

"Don't get in my way, asshole," I snapped, setting my foot down lightly on her cheek. "I'm setting an example that I am not to be taken lightly."

"You already made your example by disrespecting Iruka-sensei!" Ino said, clearly fearing me. "What more do you want?"

"Shut up, Ino, you're going to be next if you keep yapping!" I snapped quickly.

She flinched and hid behind Sasuke.

"I'm surprised, Sasuke…" I said, removing my leg from Kotone's cheek. "You stopped me from destroying her ugly face…"

Sasuke scoffed as I turned to him. "Stay out of my way! What I do is my business! Not yours!"

"I'm only doing this because you don't need to do more…" Sasuke said. "I'm not saying you had no right to beat them, but I don't think it's worth it to kill them and be kicked out of the village as a criminal."

"Oh, please…I'm not wanted anywhere," I said.

"My lady, we must be going," Mikan spoke up.

I turned to her. "How dare you interrupt me? Hmph, so you're on his side?"

"Of course not, my lady!" Mikan cried. "I'm just saying we mustn't waste time with them anymore. I'm sure you are bored, correct, Lady Sakubo?"

"…good point," I said, kicking Kotone one last time. "Let's go…"

I turned and walked away with Mikan coddling me.

_How wonderful!_ Mikan thought. _Lady Sakubo was this close to being heartless…ohh…if it weren't for that boy!_

_How dare he get in my way! _I thought. _If I ever get the chance to kill him, I'll definitely take it!_

_What a freak…!_ Ino thought. _She's so cold and ruthless, her very presence scares me!_

_I wonder why she's like that…._ Sakura thought sadly._ Is she that hurt that she won't even give pity to anyone?_

_Hn…_ Sasuke thought. _I'm getting interested in her…_

Who needs friends when you have enemies?

~~ (To be continued) ~~

**A/N: Ooh, Arisu's heart is closing up bit by bit.**

**Who will open it up?**

**As a robotic program, Mikan doesn't know what's right or wrong, so she believes being heartless will protect you from pain.**

**Of course, someone unexpected will teach her true emotions as someone will help Arisu learn the meaning of love and trust.**

**Arisu is soon going to be even more heartless in the Naruto world.**

**Next chapter, there will be more action, there will be realization of crushes, and there will be…dissections…?**

**Stay tune and PRESS THE FREAKING BLUE BUTTON!**


	4. I'm such a Bad Girl!

**A/N: Hi everybody, how are you? I hope you all had a wonderful day (Or night) so far, now you can relax with a nice Sci-Fi story made by a…girl.**

**Reaper. Death: Neener, neener, neener!**

**A/N: Oh, hush you.**

**Reaper. Death: *GASP***

**A/N: Anyway, as you have probably noticed, Sakura may be feeling pity for Sakubo (Who is actually Arisu).**

**So!**

**This chapter, I promise more action, realization of potential love, and dissections!**

**Dissections, people…**

**Reaper. Death: A/N does not own Naruto, just this really strange, yet awesome storyline!**

**A/N: Read on! And I will now go by the alias of Fire!**

**Something interesting will happen during a tender moment between Sakubo and Mikan.**

**I swear, it's so cool!**

**And it all had something to do with that storm last chapter…**

XX (Arisu POV) XX

I laid my head on Mikan's lap, slightly liking how she was stroking the side of my head.

We were out in a secluded meadow Mikan had found yesterday.

"Lady Sakubo, shouldn't you be leaving the realm by now?" Mikan had asked me an hour ago. "By my calculation, school should be starting by now."

"Ah, don't worry…" I had said to her. "It's a Saturday…"

Yup, yesterday was Friday in my world, so I had two days to stay in the Naruto realm without worrying about going back…

So now we were in our new secret place, relaxing.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today, Arisu?" Mikan asked.

"Dunno…I feel like staying here…" I said, yawning.

Mikan giggled before continuing to comfort me.

I closed my eyes, feeling strangely tired…

~~ (Normal POV; Somewhere) ~~

"Ino, where do you think you're taking Sasuke?" Sakura asked furiously as Sasuke was still thinking how he got into this mess.

"You can go back, forehead!" Ino snapped before blushing. "I found this secluded place Sasuke and I will enjoy very, very much~…"

"Ino, you pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Sasuke sighed as he continued to walk down the unknown path.

Perhaps seeing this place could be his new secret training grounds?

Ever since Naruto got competitive, he was never able to train in peace.

"My Lady, are you feeling okay?"

Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura stopped walking and turned to the trees, seeing a meadow behind them.

There stood the beautiful woman from yesterday sitting on the ground with Sakubo laid on the ground with her head on her lap.

"What's that freak show doing here?" Ino whispered angrily.

"I don't know…" Sakura whispered back.

Sasuke crept up to the trees, probably trying to hear the conversation better.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked quietly.

Sasuke shushed them, not caring whether they leave or join in the eavesdropping.

"I feel alright…" Sakubo sighed. "…"

"My lady, if I may, would you consider us going out for a stroll in the forest?" The lady asked.

"Why is that lady calling her 'my lady'?" Sakura asked.

"…" Sasuke ignored her, finding the perfect spot to hear everything clearly.

_Wait…what am I doing?_ Sasuke thought. _This has nothing to do with me. Sakubo means nothing to me!_

'_I have no clues what my mom or dad looks like. I was too young to have known their faces. So…you're pretty lucky to know your parents face…_'

Sasuke looked at the dirt of the ground, concentrating on the grass and rocks.

'_Although your past really is horrific, Sasuke, mine is…blank— I'd rather have the massacre of my own clan than nothing…then I would be able to…_'

Sasuke could remember how his heart almost popped out of his chest when Sakubo had popped streamers to his face out of thin air. It still made him flinch when he remembered.

'_One day, you'll smile, Sasuke… and you'll do it around friends. Someday, I will too._'

Sasuke looked up when Sakubo said, "I feel a little anemic…"

"My lady, if you feel unwell, then please let me offer you medicine your grandparents have given me this morning," The woman said.

"Huh…? Medicine…?" Sakubo said.

"Yes, they wanted to give you the medicine sooner, but they say you continue to drift into comatose states…" The woman said as she pulled out a medicine bottle from the small purse that was tied to the obi of her yukata.

_Comatose states…_ Sasuke thought.

"I won't take it…" Sakubo said.

"But, my lady…isn't the back of your neck harming you?" The lady asked. "We must subdue the pain quickly for it to disappear completely!"

"This pain…it's been affecting me ever since the second time I woke up…" Sakubo said. "I don't know if it'll work on me…"

"My lady…"

"I don't get it…" Ino whispered to Sakura. "What's going on?"

"Shh…it's getting interesting…" Sakura asked, clearly hoping that soon there will be fresh, juicy gossip to splurge everyone at school.

Sasuke gave them a quick glare before returning his gaze to the woman and crimson eyed girl.

"Mikan…?"

"Yes…my lady?"

_So the woman's name is Mikan, huh…?_ Sasuke thought.

"Are you going to _abandon_ me like he did…?" Sakubo asked. "Today, tomorrow, or the next day…? When are you going to?"

"Of course not, my lady!" Mikan cried. "Never!"

"…I don't believe you…" Sakubo said, earning a silent gasp from Mikan. "Everyone I…really, really like leaves me…"

"My lady…" Mikan said.

_Really, really like…_ Sasuke thought. _I'm sure that's the closest way of Sakubo saying 'love'…_

'_Love is such an ugly word._'

"I…really, really did like Kazu…" Sakubo said. "But he left without saying good-bye…what was I to do? Send him a letter and ask him to come back?"

"My, my…look at all those emotional scars he left on your weak heart…" Mikan said, shaking her head disapprovingly as she looked at Sakubo's slightly drowsing form.

"My own brother betrayed me…" Sakubo said, life being squeezed out of her voice. "I really, really liked him…I looked up to him…and I wanted to be…happy with him…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Her own brother…betrayed her…_ Sasuke thought, not believing it. _Just like…_

"Maybe you decided not to ask for his return because you wanted him to be happy…?" Mikan suggested.

"…who knows…?" Sakubo said. "I don't care anymore…"

"A cruel man he is," Mikan said while cupping Sakubo's cheeks like a mother would do to her child. "He stole your smiles…he stole your tears…and your ability to love…"

Sakura felt her heart beat quickly.

_This Kazu stole Sakubo's tears…?_ Sakura thought. _Worse…he stole her ability to love and smile. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand that kind of situation…_

"Why are you so good to me…?" Sakubo suddenly asked, moving Mikan's hands from her face. "Everyone dislikes me because I'm a freak…"

"My lady, I told you the day we finally met that I wouldn't care if you were the cruelest person in the whole world…" Mikan said as Sakubo got onto her knees. "As your caretaker, I will stay by your side no matter what."

"But why would you do that?" Sakubo asked. "There must be something you're after!"

Mikan put her hands on Sakubo's small shoulders, smiling.

"I want to smile for you, to laugh for you, to cry for you…" Mikan said with a pure smile. "And I'll do this by my own free will…"

"…" Sakubo fell silent as Mikan embraced her.

XXX

"Why are they so lovey-dovey like that?" Ino whispered before gasping. "Maybe they're an item!"

"Shh!" Sakura shushed.

Ino immediately went silent as Mikan gently broke the hug.

"It hurts me to see you suffer alone…" Mikan said. "I want to take away your pain…but I cannot do that…there is no way I could do that…"

"…" Sakubo turned away from Mikan. "I'm used to the pain…"

"…" Mikan closed her eyes before opening them.

Sakubo then got up and said, "Do you like the way I turned out, Mikan? A cold hearted, ugly girl who cannot regain her sanity…?"

_Ugly…?_ Sasuke thought. _She's not…_

Mikan looked up to her. "My lady, it is not your fault that you turned out this way…"

Mikan shot up from the ground, standing up lean and tall, and pulled out a hidden kunai from her sleeve. "Who is there…? Show yourself!"

Ino and Sakura gulped as Sasuke's faced shed a single trail of sweat.

"Did she finally notice us?" Ino asked quietly.

"I think she did…!" Sakura whispered.

"…" Sasuke furrowed his brows as he studied Mikan's stance.

She definitely wasn't bluffing anything.

She had a perfect, yet serious stance, practically shouting out that she was much stronger than him.

"…has this person been watching us for a long time?" Sakubo asked.

"Yes, ever since we've arrived the meadow…" Mikan replied. "I thought it to be a harmless passerby, for that I apologize…"

_Ever since they had arrive the meadow…?_ Sasuke thought.

As smart as Sakura was, she was thinking the exact same thing that Sasuke had thought.

"It's not us…" Sakura whispered.

Ino sighed in relief.

XXX

"There seems to be…three…" Mikan said. "One woman…and two men…"

"Tee-hee-hee, goodie…!" Sakubo said suddenly with a sick grin. "I was in the mood to _kill_…again_!_!"

When Sakubo meant by that, she meant that she had killed many zombies in the virtual games she played…considering that she thinks the Naruto realm is just another game.

Plus, when Sakubo was in the mood to kill or stab, that meant she was happy…very happy!

Of course, Sasuke and his two fan girls took it as something else.

_My athletic abilities changed ever since I came here…_ Sakubo thought as she walked three steps forward. _Of course…that doesn't change anything in the real world…_

"My lady…will you be alright without a weapon?" Mikan asked.

"I got something to protect me…" Sakubo said, reaching to her pocket and pulling out the travel toiletry bag.

She hadn't actually opened it ever since she got it, but she did know it was a valuable asset to a mad scientist like her.

"Let's find out what's in it!" Sakubo said as she unclasped the strings that held it closed.

XXX

Sasuke stepped back as Ino and Sakura did the same as all three pairs of feet slipped occasionally on wet grass and leafs.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I'm kinda freaking out…" Ino said, taking short breaths.

"…" Sasuke held his arms out as he turned away from Ino and Sakura.

Although he could care less for Ino and Sakura, he had no choice but to protect them.

Of course, as Sasuke was distracted with the intent of finding the enemies, Ino and Sakura were too distracted blushing at their…hot hero trying to protect them.

None of them noticed a dark figure standing tall above them, staggering in silence.

The figure took a step further, stepped on a twig, and…

*SNAP*

All three turned around quickly, eyes widening at the strange figure.

Sasuke then realized he had no weapons with him.

No kunai, no shuriken, not even a stick to defend him…

The figure, welding a dagger, lunged at them.

"AAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!" Ino and Sakura shrieked as they cowered to their knees.

Sasuke stepped back, not believing this misfortune of his.

"Wuh-oh, 'scuse me!" A voice shouted as a foot appeared on both Sakura and Ino's head and jumped, causing the two girls to faint.

A petite silhouette flew above him, holding a long pole.

She had her hair in a messy ponytail and as soon as she was close to the figure, she slammed her feet into the figures face while banging the pole into the person's chest.

The attacker fell back as the girl landed in front of them.

Sasuke looked closer at the girl and gasped.

"Sakubo?" Sasuke said.

She was holding what clearly wasn't a pole, but a scythe.

Sakubo turned around and grinned maliciously.

"I have the prettiest smile, don't I?" Sakubo asked sarcastically as she set the top of the scythe on the ground, tapping it.

The figure appeared behind her, staggering like a zombie.

"Saku—" Sasuke shouted, but was cut off as Sakubo lifted her scythe and slid the pole between her arms back, hitting the attacker in the stomach.

"Don't mess with me!" Sakubo shouted as she twirled on her heel and ran at the stranger.

She twirled the scythe with speed as the stranger pulled his dagger out again and lunged at her once more.

Sakubo swung her scythe swiftly at the attacker, but he dodged, infuriating her.

Unbelievable—and too fast—for Sasuke's eyes, Sakubo slashed at the man quickly with irregular speed, adding mid-air kicks and punches.

"DIE!"

Slash.

"YOU!"

Punch.

"SON OF A-!"

Kick.

"BITCH!"

Stab!

"!"

The man had just stabbed Sakubo in the shoulder, yet Sakubo continued to fight.

She then planted one foot down on the ground, the other bending, as she whipped her scythe around in a circle, catching the man by the sharp blade.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakubo shouted as she spun around quickly, cutting nearby trees down as she did this.

Sasuke watched as she threw the badly mutilated assailant over to the meadow with ease, as if her injured shoulder did not bothered her at all!

The bloodied body flew in the air as Mikan jumped out of nowhere, holding a short katana sword.

She spun in the air before she slashed quickly at the man, and spun around as she returned to the earth.

Sasuke watched in horror as the body was sent higher into the air before it exploded in cuts, letting a rain of blood shower the meadow lightly.

Sakubo, who was now in the open meadow, grinned evilly before dancing in the crimson rain, laughed with pure insanity.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_She's insane!_ Sasuke thought, completely mortified as he got up and ran to the unconscious Ino and Sakura—while Sakubo continued to dance and laugh in pleasure.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"Lady Sakubo, you're so happy!" Mikan smiled happily.

_Is she insane too?_ Sasuke thought.

"Who knew that travel bag was actually stocked with scalpels, syringes, scrolls, and pins!" Sakubo giggled manically. "I'm shocked that one of the scrolls had a sealed scythe in one of them!"

"And a katana blade in another!" Mikan added.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy…Not!"

Sasuke shot his head up and saw a woman in a strange pink dress he never saw before.

She held some kind of thick stick drenched in blood.

Her blonde hair and cruel hazy eyes made it unclear if she were a good guy or an enemy.

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I stared at the blonde woman wearing a pink frilly dress and welded a bloody baseball bat followed by a man dressed in some S&M bondage getup…

Hm…that guy Mikan killed wore the same thing…

Where have I seen her?

She stumbled a little in those pink high heels of hers as she walked towards me.

"Great, another one to kill…" I said. "Except this one is trashy and drunk!"

"Up yours, little bitch!" She spat at me. "Like what you did to my man over there, you're gonna pay—with your fucking life!"

"…" I picked my scythe up as I saw that in her free hand, she held a can of beer.

She popped it open and drunk all the contents thirstily before burping a little after she had finished. "*BELCH* damn, that was fucking smooth…"

She crushed the can with her fist and threw it at me.

In a blink of an eye, I had slashed the can in half with my scythe.

It clattered to the ground as I glared angrily at the woman before a thought hit me.

"You're Bad Girl, aren't you?" I said with realization. "From No More Heroes…you rank number two in the UAA."

"Hmph, someone did her homework…" Bad Girl hissed, glaring at me.

"Lucky me, lucky me…" I giggled. "I get to fight someone acting like Bad Girl from my favorite game!"

"Who is acting?" Bad Girl slurred, stumbling back. "I am Bad Girl!"

"No one's buying it, fucker," I sneered, earning a death glare from her.

"Oh, yeah…? Then maybe you'll believe me after I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bad Girl shouted, pointing her bat at me. "Come on!"

She then went behind her single lackey and leaned over to the left, as if she were about to make a swing.

"HOME RUN, *giggle*!"

*SHWACK*

The sound of the bondage-wearing man's bones and neck snapping filled the air as he was sent directly at me.

I merely giggled maliciously as I swung my scythe at him when he was close enough, ending up with a decapitated lackey being sent back at her.

Bad Girl brought her bat up and swung it down, breaking every bone in the already dead man as he was crushed into the ground.

Blood splattered everywhere as Bad Girl giggled.

I felt nothing—no fear, no shame…nothing.

That man died the minute he was forced into that bondage outfit.

I mean, when I fought Bad Girl on my PS3 using Travis Touchdown for the first time, she was at the beginning beating at gimps on some convector (Or was it converter) belt, and after they were dead after one swing, they would go into a hole where it was just mounds of probably rotten flesh and blood…yet it earned no surprised reaction from me back then.

"Nice, little girl, I like you already," Bad Girl smirked.

"I'm just a crazy girl," I giggled.

"Listen up, Crazy Girl," Bad Girl said, already nicknaming me. "I have no idea how I got here, or why I'm here, but if I don't fight someone by the name of Travis Touchdown soon, I am GOING ON A MURDER SPREE!"

I snickered, awfully amused by her behavior.

Seriously, people—I am **fighting** Bad Girl from No More Heroes!

"What's so funny?" Bad Girl growled at me.

"Why would you want to fight that douchebag?" I asked, spinning my scythe around. "I'm clearly a much more evil, sinister, insane opponent who just loves to kill as much as possible—like you!"

"Hmph…" Bad Girl grunted while pulling out another spare can of beer.

She then turned sideways and put her hand on her hip while allowing her baseball bat to lean against her, turned slightly towards me, and held up the can of beer. "Wanna drink?"

"My lady!" Mikan exclaimed.

"No thanks, I'm underage," I said, comforting Mikan. "After all, I'm only ten!"

She immediately popped it open, held the can up high, and tilted it to her face.

A stream of amber-colored liquid poured from the aluminum can, straight into her opened mouth.

After a minute, which I had concurred that her mouth was full of alcohol, she stopped tilting the can, closed her mouth, and swallowed whole.

"Uuuuh, that's damn smooth!" She groaned.

She turned to me and shook the can, the sound of the content swishing around.

"Drink it for me," I said. "I never fought a drunken lady before—a pretty one at most."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, bitch," She hissed before downing the last of the content.

"I'm not flattering, I'm just stating the truth," I said with a grin—my worst, yet evil one yet since it caused her to flinch.

"Yeah, well…I'm already in the mood for killing…" Bad Girl said, peering at the bloody mess of her lackey that we practically played catch with.

"I'm always in the mood," I said. "So it's a real big chore to hold in that temptation…"

"Heh, I really like you," Bad Girl said, swinging her bat in front of her. "I wouldn't mind dressing you up and keeping you in the basement if I ever return to my place…or at least my world."

"Henh, I wouldn't mind either," I lied.

"Good, then if you want to come with me, just take a little sip of my secret elixir here…" Bad Girl said, pulling out one of those silver canteens drunk ass people would put alcohol in. "And we'll be set!"

_She believed me?_ I thought. _Then it's true that blonde girls are stupid._

(**A/N: I mean no disrespect, you intelligent blonde ladies, it's just that in 's school, all the blonde girls are…well, you know this society now…plus, take a look at Ino! We all hate her…**)

"My lady!" Mikan shouted in fright.

"You heard the lady," I said to Bad Girl. "I can't leave with you. End of discussion!"

She put the elixir away and glared at me.

"Come and get some!" Bad Girl snapped at me as she twirled her bat around by the handle as she quickly walked towards me. "I was gonna kill you anyway!"

_I knew she would say that…_ I thought humorously.

"Mikan, go and, I dunno, watch duck butt, forehead, and chicken legs?" I asked casually, not worried that a drunken lady was going to hit me with a baseball bat.

"Yes, my lady," Mikan said as she jumped into the trees.

I jumped to the left when Bad Girl swung at the right, dodging the attack.

"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!" Bad Girl cried, swinging her bat at me.

I merely jumped back, clearly not enjoying the thought of getting beat to death by her bat!

She threw down her bat at me like a heavy club, only to have it blocked by the very sturdy pole of my scythe.

"WHY."

*WHAM!*

"DO!"

*CRACK*

"YOU!"

*BAM*

"KEEP!"

*WHAM*

"BLOCKING?"

*KRNCH!*

"MY!"

*WHAM*

"KILLER ATTACKS?"

*WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!*

"Tee-hee-hee, this doesn't mean that I'm a coward!" I giggled.

She pulled her bat back, exhausted for a moment.

"My turn!" I said quickly as I swung my scythe up.

"KYAAAH!" Bad Girl screamed as I sliced the middle of her stomach…not too badly. "Bitch!"

I attacked her with the back of my scythe, turned around, pulled the scythe and turned it, and swung it at her.

"AAAAAAGH…!" Bad Girl cried as she fell back.

She managed to stay up and not on the ground, but she was bleeding profoundly and dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Here I go," I said, appearing behind her and dropped my scythe.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back.

Doing a German Suplex that seemed to have improved since the last time I had used it, she cried while calling me a bastard.

I got back up while recovering my weapon.

Bad Girl managed to get up and watched me as I hopped away from her.

_Is she fucking teasing me?_ Bad Girl thought angrily.

A smirk twitched slowly on her face as she decided to use _that_.

~~ (Mikan POV) ~~

I struggled mixing the tiny vials of chemicals to make an amnesia potion for Sasuke, lying to him that it was going to be medicine for Lady Sakubo.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, demanding answers. "Who is that woman?"

"I don't know, Sir Sasuke," I said, realizing I could never be good in chemical mixing as Lady Sakubo since the now mixed potion was bubbling furiously.

Sasuke was supposed to sniff this…right?

_Maybe I should try doing this kind of thing with herbs…_ I thought sadly.

Sasuke peered past the trees and seemed to shiver.

I got up and joined him, seeing the woman walk in a graceful way with a hand on her hip.

It was like a catwalk, except slow in a flirtatious way.

As expected of Lady Sakubo, she copied her.

I giggled, seeing how the attacker was very furious.

I looked over to Sasuke and saw him stare at Lady Sakubo.

I suddenly blushed.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Don't tell me…

I turned my attention back to Lady Sakubo, seeing that she had slashed at the woman up close.

"EEEEK…!"

"Yeah! Take that!"

The woman jumped back, her body covered in cuts, and suddenly fell to her knees, crying.

"*sob* *sob*"

Sakubo quickly jumped away from the woman, as if she knew this was a trick.

Just as I expected out of my creator!

Smart in strategies as usual!

~~ (Sasuke POV) ~~

The woman was on the floor for god's sake!

Why won't Sakubo attack?

Maybe she really wasn't cold hearted and was taking pity on the assailant because she was crying?

Doesn't she know that shinobi must never show mercy on the battlefield?

"Fine…I'll do it!" I said, snatching the short katana sword from Mikan's obi.

She gave out a short cry as I ran off into the meadow that was now drenched in blood.

Dashing towards the weakened woman, I prepared to make a lunge.

The woman whose face was looking at the ground looked up quickly and said, "Now you die!"

I saw her swing that stick at my legs, causing me to fall back.

I couldn't think of anything as I felt my back hit the crimson stained grass as she got up with her bat and raised it up in the air. "DIE!"

The sound of thundering footsteps filled the air as a silhouette jumped in front of me and covered me.

"LADY SAKUBO!"

*WHACK-WHACK-WHACK*

My eyes widened as Sakubo hugged me tightly as she took the hit.

"Idiot!" She yelled, doing her best to pinch my arm. "Close your eyes! It'll be easier for you!"

I had no choice but to do what she wanted and shut my eyes tightly.

I could hear Sakubo cry out in pain at every lash of the woman's weapon.

Every time I felt that the weapon would hit me, Sakubo would merely move herself to keep me from getting hurt.

"Tch, this is boring!" The woman said.

I opened my eyes to see her take out a silver canteen.

She merely twisted the cap off, drunk the elixir deeply, threw away the canteen, and raised her stick.

She put it in front of her and spat alcohol onto it.

She then quickly pulled out a lighter and lit the bat on fire with a giggle.

"The hell," I said before realizing that she was beating Sakubo with the fiery stick.

"AAAAH!" Sakubo shrieked.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

It was after a moment that I realized Sakubo wasn't moving anymore…

Her head rested on the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around me protectively.

_Sakubo…_ I thought.

Why are you even protecting me?

The woman was out of breath as her beating went slower.

"Huff…huff…" The woman breathed.

She bent over us and grabbed a lock of Sakubo's hair…her lovely sky blue hair…

The minute I got to see Sakubo's face one last time, a drop of her blood fell from her neck and onto my cheek and her glasses fell to my chest.

Is she…?

I heard lightning fast footsteps running towards us and attacked the woman with the same katana blade I had tried to use.

The woman cried out as Mikan angrily growled and pushed the blade in deeper.

Mikan then pushed the woman onto the floor as Sakubo fell to the ground, causing the blood to make a mushy sound.

The stick fell next to Sakubo, the fire finally going out.

"I…will never lose…" The woman said, gasping for air.

"You already did…" Mikan grunted furiously.

Sakubo suddenly got up slowly while picking up the stick.

"See how you like getting hit with this!" Sakubo shouted as she turned to the woman and cruelly beat her with it.

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM!*

"AAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mikan fell to her knees beside me and whispered for me to close my eyes.

I did so as she covered my ears.

It felt like ages until Mikan shook me as a signal to open my eyes.

I did so and saw that we were now in the forest, Sakubo and I sitting under a shady tree with Sakura and Ino unconscious beside Mikan.

"Please watch over them while I…do some business…" Mikan said before disappearing.

I sighed before noticing that Sakubo was snoring lightly.

"Hn…she snores?" I said.

It was an hour before Mikan came back and smiled at me.

"May you please stay here with Lady Sakubo while I take care of these two?" Mikan asked.

Without waiting for my reply, she disappeared with the two annoying fan girls.

I didn't mind anymore…no, I didn't care.

Next to me was a girl who risked her life to protect me when it should've been the other way around.

Yes, I was pissed off that my life was saved by a lunatic who was shorter than me!

But…somewhere in my heart, I didn't mind.

I didn't know why.

"What are you trying to do to me…?" I asked as I pulled her over a little to let her lean on me.

She was drooling, but I didn't mind.

I owe her.

That's all there is to it…right?

Mikan came back and picked Sakubo up.

I got up myself and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

It was seconds later that I found myself in a traditional tatami room with sliding doors and floor cushions.

"This is Lady Sakubo's home, the masters of the house are currently out, so please feel free to relax and everything," Mikan said. "I'll fetch you some clean clothes."

XXX

"…!" Sakubo turned over in her sleep in the futon that Mikan had set out an hour ago, drooling. "Haha…that's not a…*snore*…ha!"

I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

_She sure is different when she's asleep…_ I thought.

Mikan had helped get me a long sleeved black shirt and white shorts identical to my original ones and was currently cleaning my blood soaked ones.

"…everything from a scalpel to a saw…? Oh how do you go on?"

What the hell was she dreaming about?

"That's freaking amazing…"

…

I turned away from her and decided to look around the room.

It was messy, with scrolls and books everywhere.

"Whose room is this?" I asked before I picked up a scroll that said 'Researching Mikan'. "Definitely Sakubo's room…"

"Got a problem with that?"

I turned to see Sakubo up, looking at me.

She wasn't glaring nor grinning sadistically.

She wasn't smiling or giggling (A/N: Not that she'd ever do that…yet.).

She was looking at me softly, as if she had done a terrible thing.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Could you come closer?" Sakubo asked softly. "I'm still injured from that fight…"

I put the scroll down and walked towards the futon.

I sat on my knees, right beside her.

"Closer…" She said.

I did, but not close enough for her to trick me, punch me, or slap me.

Tch, I'm not as dumb as Naruto…

"What you did was unexpected," Sakubo said. "Running into the fight that wasn't even yours…"

"I know…" I said, looking at the futon covering.

"I thought school thought you to always be wary of your opponents," Sakubo asked.

I looked up. "She was slashed to ribbons, so I had expected it to be an easy finish…"

"Mikan probably thought the same thing…" Sakubo said, clutching the blanket. "But…"

She turned to look at me straight in the eye. "I could have won that fight, Sasuke. You ruined it for me. I wanted to prove that I'm strong, not weak like those girls at school."

"You're not like those girls at school," I said, getting closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all," Sakubo said. "I already know that I fight like a boy, I act like a boy, and I never even act like a girl! Hell, they even asked me if I was a boy in disguise!"

Rummaging through my pocket, I pulled out her glasses.

"You certainly don't look like a boy," I said with a smirk.

Sakubo 'hmph'ed at me and turned away.

"Hey…" I said, setting her glasses on her lap. "Why did you jump in and protect me?"

"Who protected you?" Sakubo asked. "I sure didn't!"

I shook my head. "You did."

Sakubo looked at me and frowned. "You crazy, man!"

"Do you want me to take back the big favor I now owe you?" I asked.

"I mean of course I saved you!" Sakubo said with a crazy grin, flipping a one-eighty.

I rolled my eyes.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I dunno, it's not every day you get to have a wish granted by an Uchiha," Sakubo said before making the motion that she was pretending to polish something. "I never knew rubbing the lamp would make a genie appear."

I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy," Sakubo said. "I **am**."

"Just remember that I owe you…" I said, getting up.

"Fine, I'll come to you and tell you what I want soon," Sakubo said.

"…tell Mikan thank you for the clothes…" I said, turning to leave. "I'll come by soon to return them…"

"You can keep them," Sakubo said. "I don't want those clothes back worn by a duck!"

I turned to glare at her before leaving her room.

XXX

Running down the slick, forest road, I took quick breaths as I ran faster and faster.

The meadow where the fight took place was close…very close.

I just needed to know what kind of person the body was and then go to the village and get help.

The minute I arrived, I could not believe my eyes.

Green…

Not red, but green…

It was fields of jade clovers, diamond-like white flowers, and the aquamarine blue sky that stretched on forever.

No blood-covered fields, dead bodies, and the musty scent of gore and slaughter.

I fell to my knees, not believing this.

"Was it…fake…an illusion?"

But Sakubo was injured…!

~~ (Mikan POV) ~~

I took the kettle off the stove and carried it to the table, pouring the herbal tea into a teapot.

"This tea will help speed up the process of Lady Sakubo's recovery," I said as I set the empty kettle aside and put the teapot onto a tray. "Oh, how I just love herbs…"

It's true; I'm an aromatic plant fanatic!

Lavender, rosemary, basil…and so on!

I'm crazy about them!

Placing a teacup onto the tray, I picked it up and went to Lady Sakubo's room.

She was currently laid flat on her back, resting.

"The stupid Uchiha left…" Sakubo muttered.

"Yes, it is better that he had left…" I said as I walked over and got on my knees.

_Forever out of your life, if possible,_ I thought as I poured tea into the cup.

"My lady, I have prepared some herbal tea that will work wonders on your tired out body," I said, feeling all bubbly.

"Seriously…?" Sakubo said, getting up while grunting. "I didn't ask for anything…yet you did it anyway."

"Drink it while it's piping hot!" I said, handing her the teacup.

She took it gently and raised it to her lips while saying, "Hot-ot-ot…"

The minute she sipped some, she spat it out while yelling, "YUCKY!"

I sighed, a little sad at how immature she was.

"My lady, if you do not drink it, your shoulder will not recover," I said.

"But it's so bitter…" Sakubo said, staring at the green tea.

I stared at her until she finally gave up and drank it all while gagging a little.

"Good job," I said, taking away the teacup while ruffling her hair.

"I hope I don't have to drink it anymore…" Sakubo huffed while crossing her arms.

"That's funny," I said, holding up the teapot. "You still need to drink this more."

"WHAT! NO!"

"You're running out of options~," I chirped. "You either drink it or tell your grandparents how you got injured in the shoulder."

"…!"

XX (The next day) XX

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I waved to Mikan and Grandma before running off to school.

My shoulder healed up a bit nicely overnight because of Mikan's yucky herbal tea.

Seriously…that woman can do so many great things but her herbal medicine tea is simply the worst!

Although the results make up for that…and it even kept my wound from leaving a scar!

But it still hurts if someone touches it.

"Saku-chan…!"

I whipped around and saw Naruto grinning like crazy as he ran towards me.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"You know, walking around…and stuff," Naruto grinned as he threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Naruto, you're going to attract some unwanted attention if you do that to a boy like me," I said, pushing him away.

"Aw, are you angry about that?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Angry about something so trivial…?" I asked. "Naruto, go back to day care!"

I turned away from him and stormed off.

"You are mad, aren't you?" Naruto shouted after me, running to catch up.

XXX

I barged into the classroom by tumbling in a ball, causing everyone to look at me blankly.

Naruto crashed into the room, falling over me and crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

I stopped rolling on the floor and shot up with my arms in the air. "THE MAD SCIENTIST OF KONOHA HAS ARRIVED! FEAR MY PRESENCE!"

Silence.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked as he walked over.

I shrugged before Naruto dashed to me and glomped me.

"Sakubo-chan!"

"Hey!" I said, not liking this new form of hug.

Geez, why was he hugging me every chance he got?

"What were you guys doing out in the hallway that made you two crash into the classroom?" Choji asked.

"We were racing…"

"For fun!"

"Then it got serious…"

"Dead serious."

"Then we started a game of slapstick while running."

"Basically, I couldn't hit Sakubo hard enough because she'd block and hit me even harder…"

"Then we started jumping, bouncing off the walls and everything to avoid getting hit…"

"We never saw it coming when we decided to trip each other at the same time."

"I was smart enough to hut, tuck, and roll, while Naruto…"

"Yeah, I crashed into the door and into the wall."

"Since Naruto crashed the door open for me, the trip was smooth sailing for me."

"Lucky you, you even got to make a cool entrance that made everybody quiet in shock!" Naruto said, anime tears falling.

I nodded my head in approval. "Yup. I'm basking in the green light of envy."

As Naruto and I started chatting, Kiba whispered to Shino, "You know, I'm kind of getting jealous of all the attention Sakubo's giving Naruto…"

"…I understand exactly what you mean…" Shino replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, well, Naruto's not going to let anybody get near Sakubo…so you might as well feel lucky to be even near her at lunch…"

Choji nodded. "Trust Shikamaru, he should know."

"Yeah, right…Shikamaru walks Sakubo home most of the time so far…" Kiba grunted.

"Yet I only know as much as Naruto knows about Sakubo…" Shikamaru yawned.

All four boys then looked towards Naruto with the mysterious _moi_ (It means me in French).

I was about to punch Naruto for trying to pull off my red bow that held my hair in a ponytail when someone said, "Hey, Sakubo."

I turned around to see Sakura waving at me.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto said, waving to her excitedly.

Sakura barely spared Naruto a second glance as she smiled at me.

She waved playfully at me before turning around to hang out with Sasuke.

I was literally confused.

I thought she hated me as much as I hated her?

Hm…is something going on?

~~ (Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino in the corner) ~~

"What are you doing, forehead?" Ino whispered furiously to her pink-haired rival/best friend.

"Being nice to Sakubo!" Sakura replied. "You did hear the conversation between her and her caretaker, right?"

"I know that! But why be nice all of a sudden?"

"Well…I dunno…remember when she first came to class? She seemed to be so full of herself by not letting us know anything about herself…but the second time she came to class, she protected Hinata from bullies when nobody bothered at all."

"Oh, yeah…I remembered that," Ino chuckled. "Go on and get that, Obsidian Girl."

"Basically, she's a nice person if you give her a chance," Sakura said. "Although I can't remember what happened yesterday, judging by Sasuke's facial expression—"

The two girls took a moment to sigh dreamily as they thought about Sasuke's face.

"Sakubo must have helped rescue us from that assailant!" Sakura finished.

Ino took in a minute to think everything over before nodding. "True…plus, she's cute. I'm actually dying to dress her up, you know."

"So, are you at least agreeing with me on this subject?" Sakura asked.

"You bet!"

~~ (Back to our mad scientist) ~~

I shivered, feeling as if something I was not going to enjoy will happen today.

"M-Maybe I'm just imagining things…" I said as I walked over to our desk with Naruto.

"Something wrong, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No," I replied, feeling as though I'm warming up to him calling me that nickname. "I just said I'm probably imagining things."

God…what's wrong with me?

Maybe I'm spending too much time in the Naruto realm…

I sat at my desk while Naruto was glaring at Kiba and the others, who were also giving him dirty looks.

Naruto turned away and sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Naruto brushed it off with a smile. "Ah, nothin' much, Sakubo."

I turned away. "Whatever…"

Iruka-sensei then entered the classroom, saying, "Alright, class, let's get started to quickly go over for this week's exam."

XX (Fast forward to lunch) XX

Sitting under our usual spot, the shady tree, I stared at the sunbeams that playfully peeked through the gaps of the leaves.

All five boys were feasting on my incredibly large bento, and I was shocked to realize that there was enough for everybody…even Choji!

"Don't you want to eat, Sakubo?" Choji asked with his mouth full of rice. "It's good!"

I shook my head. "I'll just take your lunches when you're finished, guys."

_Yeah…yummy junk food…_ I thought sarcastically.

I dozed off, hugging a bag of barbecued potato chips when two shadows approached me.

I blinked when I realized it was Ino and Sakura.

"Hi, Sakubo, wanna eat lunch with us?" Sakura asked.

I stared at her, already believing that this was a prank.

"You're coming with us, since Sasuke-kun is nowhere to be found right now!" Ino declared.

I found myself being dragged away by Ino and Sakura, not understanding anything at all.

They sat me down on a bench and they sat on either side of me, pulling out their own small box of food…which consisted of diet stuff.

I looked at them, shocked.

Okay, I know I'm probably the thinnest _boy_ in school, but these two girls are practically starving themselves!

Look at how empty that bento is…

_Well…at least they have all the steam they can eat_, I thought humorously.

"Any hobbies, Sakubo?" Ino asked.

"Other than beating people up with mixed martial arts," Sakura said.

"Um…" I said, trying to think of something to be able to tell ninja-in-training students who had never heard of the Internet. "I like…singing."

"Singing?" Sakura and Ino asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "But I'm not very good at it."

"Sing something for us!" Ino said, shaking my shoulder a little.

"Yeah!"

"NO!" I immediately said, forming my arms in the shape of an 'x'. "No way am I singing in public!"

They immediately backed off, as if they were scared to get me angry.

"I like…magic tricks…" I said.

"Oh, yeah, you did one in front of us, remember?" Ino said to Sakura.

"The one that involved cherry blossoms," Sakura nodded. "Plain as day."

They then started telling me their hobbies and favorite things to do as I noticed Naruto hiding in the bushes behind to bench.

_You are a great lackey, Naruto!_ I thought approvingly. _Save me from this monstrosity!_

But I didn't know Naruto was actually taking notes about Sakura and I.

_Thank you so much…Sakura…_ Naruto thought with tears falling as he wrote on the scroll he had in his pocket.

He didn't know that the scroll he was writing on also had his notes from _yesterday_ for _today's_ paper test.

Let's just say he failed the test.

~~ (Fast forward to the end of the day) ~~

"I can't walk you home today, Sakubo," Shikamaru told me as we walked out of the school together. "My mom wants me to meet up with her at a friend's house…tch…such a pain."

"That's okay," I said. "See ya…"

I watched as Shikamaru left with Shino, Choji, and Kiba.

I turned to Naruto sharply. "I refuse to go home alone, so you're going to walk me home."

"Huh? Didn't you have someone to pick you up the other day?" Naruto asked while putting his hands behind his head.

"I forgot to ask her to pick me up…" I muttered.

"Heh, then I don't mind at all!" Naruto grinned. "C'mon!"

We then walked off together, side-by-side.

"That lunch was really tasty, Sakubo!" Naruto said, suddenly bringing up a random subject.

"Huh…glad you think so," I said.

Naruto started talking about many different kinds of places in the Leaf that had great small restaurants that served something almost as tasty.

"But don't forget the Ichiraku's ramen bar!" I said, causing Naruto to nod.

"Yup!"

I sighed as Naruto started humming happily.

People walked past us, giving Naruto dirty looks and me looks of disgust.

I wanted to flip them the birdie, but I didn't want to look like a bad leader in front of Naruto.

Sigh…

I felt sort of bad for Naruto…but there was nothing I could do for him…

Except…

"Naruto, do you mind if I sing a little?" I asked.

Naruto shot his head up, slightly blushing.

"H-Huh? Sure, sure…!" Naruto said.

_Don't tell me he's caught a fever…_ I thought.

I took in a deep breath before letting it all go.

"Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari

Sore mo ii omoide data

Kimi ga oshiete kuretanda

Mou kowakunai

Donna fujiyuu de mo

Shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

Hitori de mo yuku yo

Tatoe tsurakute mo kimi to mita yume wa

Kanarazu motteku yo

Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare de mo nai…"

I kept my eyes closed, completely embarrassed that I was singing.

I knew I sucked, but why did I have to sing out in public?

Dammit…I chose such a bad time!

Naruto, on the other hand, was listening to the crimson eyed mad scientist, slightly blushing.

_She's got such a great voice…_ Naruto thought.

I opened my eyes as I stopped singing for a moment to move my hand towards Naruto's.

Naruto stared at my action before slowly holding my hand.

I smiled for the first time, not caring if I looked like I wanted to kill something and continued singing.

"Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain dane

Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta

Ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru

Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai

Matsuri no ato mitai sabishiin kedo surosoro ikou

Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto

Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo

Kimi to hanarete mo donnani tooku nette o

Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo

Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida

Mou nani ga atta ka omoi dasenai kedo

Me wo tojite mireba dareka no waraigoe…"

We were already at my house as I slowly let go of Naruto's hand as I sang the last lyric to the song I had heard somewhere.

"Naze ka sore ga ima ichi ban no takara mono…" I said.

Naruto and I stood there before I flushed.

"Uh…uh…if I sounded horrible, then I'll practice a little more," I said, very embarrassed.

"No, no, you sounded great!" Naruto said, flustered.

I blushed redder, not believing this.

Why am I blushing around Naruto?

Why did I hold Naruto's hand?

Why…did I smile at him?

Wait a minute!

I know why!

I felt pity for him!

Yeah, that's it!

I felt pity for Naruto, so I did all these things I'm not used to doing.

Man…Naruto's a lucky dog!

"See you, Naruto," I said, going into the sweet shop.

The minute I was gone, Naruto did a victory dance.

"Yes, yes!" Naruto cheered. "WHOO-HOO!"

~~ (To be continued) ~~

**A/N: Mm-mm…did you all see that?**

**Sakubo, not used to this heavy feeling, used a simple excuse to hide these feelings she will soon explore later on.**

**You know, I read a lot of these fanfics and saw that crushes blossom at the beginning and then bloom beautifully at the end.**

**Sadly, there was no dissections in this chapter…you know, I don't really know if I can handle myself to keep those scenes for teens…maybe this story should be for mature…?**

**But, yeah, because of the thunderstorm last chapter, some characters from Sakubo's video games will appear in the Naruto realm.**

**It's up to Sakubo to eradicate them from getting to the people of the virtual (?) world with the help of Mikan, who seems to be able to clean the blood and dead bodies while erasing evidence after every battle.**

**This chapter, I decided that Bad Girl from No More Heroes would be a good choice.**

**I think I got her down right for most of the parts…**

**Hmhmhm…Sakubo's heart was shut the other chapter, but opened up a little ever since she jumped in to rescue Sasuke from Bad Girl.**

**Remember that no one in the Naruto world knows about these games right? So I'd imagine them not knowing the cheat codes to these games and the little warnings and go straight to try the finishing attack.**

**Like…don't get close to Bad Girl when she falls to the floor and cry…if you do, then she'll do her finishing move.**

**Why don't you guys tell me what kind of character you'd like to see soon?**

**Like Mao from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice…or any character as long as they are in Play Station 2 & 3.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Just you wait Vergil!

**Fire: Hi, everybody, I'm back!**

**Someone: Will there be dissections this chapter?**

**Fire: I don't know.**

**Fans: Awww…**

**Arisu/Sakubo: Get over it!**

**Fire: Anyway, what video game character will we see today? I may put in a character, but I really want to let the story progress, so we'll see.**

**I do not own Naruto or any games that may be mentioned in the storyline, just Arisu and the others.**

**Let's start the show!**

**BTW, since a certain reviewer said it was weird to call the PET a NET, I'll have to change it to PET starting today.**

**This chapter, in honor of TNTkitten, I'm having Vergil from Devil May Cry appear this time!**

**I hope Reaper. Death explained about him good enough…**

**BTW, when the POV is under Arisu, she's back in the real world. When the POV is under Sakubo, Arisu is now in the Naruto realm.**

**So people…tell me one thing…maybe two.**

**Which world is Arisu/Sakubo's real world?**

**And…which character from a PS2 or PS3 video game do you want to appear next—and get killed by Sakubo? (Depends on how popular that person is…)**

**Depending how popular that game character is...it'll be up to me if he/she stays in the series.**

**So stay tune and get involved.**

**Read the story, homes!**

**Arisu is going to fight both Sasuke in the day and Vergil in the dead of night.**

**This…will be interesting.**

XXX

_I ran down the magnificent white marble hallway, giggling and smiling._

_Today, my dear brother was going to take me to the garden for a picnic!_

_My milk-bottle glasses slipped down my nose and I simply pushed them back up._

_I looked around Golden Hall, the secluded hallway of the queendom._

_My dear older brother said he would be around here around noon._

"_Perhaps I've come here a bit early?" I asked myself, tilting my head._

_I shook my head._

_No, I couldn't have. Today was a very special day, according to him, and he wanted me to come outside of the palace for the first time._

"_Dear sister…?"_

_I turned around to see a sixteen year old standing behind me, tall and handsome as ever._

_Both equipped with brunette hair and brown eyes, he donned expensive robes made from the finest silk the queen would only buy for her beloved children, much different from the Country and Sweet Lolita dresses she'd only bothered to have given me._

"_Elder brother…!" I smiled, curtsying before running to give him an embrace._

_But as always, he shook his head to indicate that he wasn't in the mood for that._

_His eyes were dull, as if something had drained the life out of him, but I couldn't understand what it meant._

"_Shall we be headed off?" He asked._

_I nodded and walked alongside with him._

_Today will be a very special day…_

_A very special day indeed…_

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

"Duh…huh, huh?" I said as I snapped my eyes opened.

_That daydream was weird…definitely weird_, I thought as I rose up from the futon and looked to my right.

I was still in the Naruto realm, and I was beginning to decide it was about time for me to return to my real world.

"After all, it is probably Sunday now…" I sighed.

I suddenly heard a knock followed by a voice that said, "My lady, are you awake?"

"Yes," I said.

The sliding door opened and Mikan came in, wearing a dark purple yukata that looked very good on her.

"Would you like some dinner?" Mikan asked. "The minute you came home from being walked home by that boy, you went to your room for a nap."

I shook my head. "No, I should be returning to the real world right about now…"

Mikan bowed and said, "I understand."

"Tell those old folks I'll wake up very soon…" I said.

Mikan smiled and I reached for my glasses.

I put them on before taking them off.

I immediately felt lightheaded, like how you feel when you sniff the air at a gas station.

Stinky, right?

I fell back, feeling the cushy futon below me.

I closed my eyes, seeing myself being sent down a vortex

~~ (Arisu POV) ~~

I woke up, immediately pulling off my helmet.

"Wow, that was cool," I said, setting the helmet next to me as I sat upright on my bed.

I got out of bed and walked over to my computer, shutting it down.

I then plugged the PET's USB cord from the computer and shoved the PET into my pocket.

"I wonder what time it is…." I said, checking the clock.

'_8:10 A.M._'

"Hah…now I wonder if it's Sunday," I said, turning my PET on.

Mikan appeared on the screen, but was sleeping.

I looked on the upper corner of the screen to see that it was…

Monday.

"OHMIFUCKINGKAMIGODDAMMITI'MGONNABESOFREAKINGLATE—" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth in two swipes, ran out to my closet and threw on the first clean outfit I could get my hands on, and stuffed my textbooks into my briefcase-like school bag.

I placed the PET into my school bag securely, and left the room, locking it behind me.

~~ (School) ~~

I barged into the classroom, barely catching onto my breath.

"Huffhuffhuffhuffhuffhuff…" I panted, walking to my desk unsteadily.

Oh, how I wish this was the Naruto world…then I wouldn't suck at running.

Everyone in my classroom looked at me as I plopped into my desk and returned to their conversations with each other like nothing had happened.

Tohru walked over, worried.

"Are you okay, Arisu-chan?" Tohru asked.

"I'm…fine…" I said, recovering quickly.

Tohru smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows, not liking this.

The teacher came in and Tohru quickly left for his seat.

I merely drowned out the teacher's lecture as I dreamed about going to the Naruto world once more.

Wait…am I actually looking forward to returning to it again?

No way…

"Arisu-chan, may you please answer my question?" The teacher asked.

You know, it may be a bad time to say this now, but I never actually bothered to learn all my teachers' last names.

"Uh, hunh…" I said before shrugging. "No idea."

"Step outside, Arisu-chan."

"Aw…" I said, hanging my head down as I walked from my desk to the door.

XXX

Whistling the tune of a song I heard on the radio weeks ago, I walked down the hallway, heading for the lockers.

I decided that school wasn't worth it today and pretended to be sick during class.

The teacher believed me (After all, I'm a good actress when it comes down to it) and sent me to the nurse's office.

Of course, I took my bag with me when I left the classroom, and here I am.

I reached the lockers and switched my indoor shoes for my sneakers.

I slipped them on and headed out the door, continuing to whistle.

I was now down the sidewalk, the school out of view.

I stifled a yawn as I turned the corner.

I saw the street I lived on, with the rows of houses with no cars driving down the concrete.

Yes, I preferred this quiet neighborhood.

I walked down the sidewalk, seeing small children play in the grass.

A few that knew me waved to me and I waved back out of the tiny pinch of 'kindness' I had left in my heart.

Their…mothers and fathers would usually complain about the loud music coming from my house because of Kira's weekly drunk parties, but they couldn't do anything about it.

They're all wussies…afraid that those thugs Kira would constantly invite over would hold a grudge and do something to them like damaging their properties and commit thievery.

I ran to my house and opened the door with my spare house key.

Entering the house, I immediately found it empty, since Kira's shoes were missing at the front.

"Perfect," I said as I took my shoes off and set it against the wall neatly.

I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Empty…

I slammed it shut and decided to eat out later on today.

"What's the point…I'm practically starving myself…" I sighed.

My head shot up when my PET's automatic vibrated.

It was a little thing I did to my PET: An alarm that will work even if it's off.

I felt it stop vibrating in my backpack and I hung my head down.

It was my weekly mourning time.

I walked slowly to the living room, my backpack immediately slipping from my shoulders and fell to the floor with a *THUD*.

I got onto the couch and sat at the end of it, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Hugging my knees, I buried my head into my mid-thighs, feeling my heart heave in despair.

My stomach growled, like it did all the time.

I'm starving all the time and sooner or later, I'll run out of money to buy something to eat.

I'm doing poorly at school, with my grades as low as the worms in the dirt…

I can't get any sleep because of Kira's loud music.

My clothes are ripping apart…

My singing voice is worse than ever…

I'm lonelier than Laharl in Disagea: Darkness of Hour (Or Disagea DS).

"Maybe…maybe I'm not even trying to do anything…" I asked myself, feeling my eyes pulse.

That was the closest I could ever get to crying.

I had never shed a tear ever since Kazu had left me when I was little.

"Hrrrgh…!" I groaned, ignoring my stomach.

_I should just go out and eat…_ I thought. _But…I…should I?_

"I wonder if I eat in the Naruto realm…would it affect my stomach," I said as I got off the couch.

I saw a few restaurant pamphlets that do delivery on the coffee table.

I picked them up and shuffled through them.

_I wonder who left these,_ I thought as I walked over to the home telephone.

XXX

Holding a pizza box with only two slices left, a box of cinnamon breadsticks with white icing, and half a liter of Sunkist, I felt somewhat satisfied as I went into my room.

I set the three edible items on my desk and picked up my helmet.

As I walked back over to my desk, my foot hit against a game box.

Looking down, I saw Devil May Cry lying on the floor.

That game wasn't so bad; I played it many, many times, defeating the whole game again and again until I got sick of it.

I then picked it up and tossed it onto my PS2 before plopping onto my chair.

With my helmet on my lap, I pulled out my PET and plugged the USB cord into my computer, so that Mikan would be in the Naruto realm.

"I'll eat those later," I said, glancing at the leftover lunch.

I put my helmet on and felt around the right side of the helmet.

My petite fingers ran across the smooth black surface before bumping into a switch, which I immediately flipped down.

The screen I saw inside the helmet showed many numbers and symbols I realized were from the Greek alphabet.

Delta, omega…you get the picture, right?

'**Accessing S.A.K.U.B.O…**'

X (Sakubo POV) X

I shot up from the futon and quickly grabbed my glasses that were sitting beside me.

My fuzzy vision quickly turned into a clear sight as my glasses were adjusted around four or five times.

I took in a deep breath before exhaling.

I then got out of the futon and folded it up and put it in the closet.

The minute I closed it, Mikan came in with a tray of food.

"Early good morning~!" Mikan smiled.

I tilted my head.

"Early good morning…?" I asked.

"Correct," Mikan said, walking over to me. "You went back to the real world last night and came back earlier than I had expected."

"Hm…" I hummed, cupping my chin.

Obviously, the time from my world and here is different…

"Alrighty then," I said before taking an onigiri from the tray. "After a quick snack, I'll head to school!"

I stuffed my mouth with the onigiri and drank some tea.

"I've already made a nice bento for you," Mikan said, pointing to the bento on the tray.

"Good," I said, taking it.

I walked over to my desk and picked up my bag, putting it in.

I then grabbed a brush and pulled off my red ribbons before brushing my hair.

I put my hair in low pigtails with red hair ties and then changed into a red kimono shirt with a black flower vine print, black mid-thigh shorts, and black ninja boots.

I then pulled off the red hair ties and braided my hair in one braid that went all the way down to my knees.

_Maybe I should cut it…nah; Mikan'll throw a fig about it…_ I thought as I tied the end with a red bow.

"How cute~!" Mikan squealed as I let go of the braid, allowing it to dangle.

"…shut up," I said, not liking the word cute.

I then turned to the door of my room, deciding to leave for school.

Early.

"Here's your bag, Lady Sakubo," Mikan said, putting it on my shoulders.

"I'm leaving…" I said, exiting the room.

Mikan stood in the middle of the room, a smile still on her face.

"Have a nice day…My Lady…" Mikan said.

XXX

"Here comes Dr. Doom!" I shouted, slamming the door open.

No one.

At all.

"Hunh…so the duck ass isn't here, eh?" I said as I walked into the classroom.

I grinned to myself.

"Great, then I can have his seat~," I said as I walked up the small steps towards the usual spot Sasuke would sit at.

The early bird gets the worm, eh?

~~ (Sasuke POV) ~~

"…" I walked up the steps towards the academy.

I wanted nothing more than to train to get stronger.

Stronger than Itachi…!

I entered the building and walked down the hallway.

There was something strange…the mood in the empty hallway, I think.

Emotions swirling around—something I'd never thought I'd sense before.

I can feel many emotions…

Sadness and happiness, mixed into one, together with other emotions.

But, there is this one…

Just this one…

Sad, yet gentle.

Strong, yet full of despair…

Calm, yet lonely.

I followed the path, leading me even closer to that emotion.

This strange emotion led me to my classroom.

I opened the sliding door and walked in.

My eyes scanned the room before my dark coal orbs rested on crimson orbs.

Sad, yet gentle…

Strong, yet full of despair.

Do all those emotions belong to her..?

"Sakubo…" I said, my voice faltering slightly.

She was sitting on my desk, hugging her left knee with the sun's morning beams glowing on her through the window.

With the way the sunbeams shone on her so brightly, her hair looked like a silvery blue hue.

She had this calm, yet mature expression on her face—as if she were meditating with her eyes opened about her current life.

She ruined her expression by glaring at me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Calm, yet lonely.

"…I didn't think you'd come to school early…" I scoffed, folding my arms.

Her eyes softened before she slowly tilted her head back so that she could peer through the window that was next to her.

"Does it matter what I do?" Sakubo asked. "It's none of your business…"

"What if I was just curious…?" I asked.

"…" Sakubo ignored me.

I sighed.

"So? What do you want?" I asked.

She hummed. "Hmm?"

"The favor…you saved my life…" I said.

It was true.

The crazy loony scientist saved my life.

She's going to put me through hell, isn't she?

"…I don't know what I want," Sakubo replied.

I looked at her.

"I guess…I'll tell you what I want after…" Sakubo said before trailing off.

_This world isn't my place…_ Sakubo thought. _One day…I'll have to…_

"Anyway, I'm stealing your seat," Sakubo announced.

I smirked.

"What makes you think I'll let you do that?" I asked.

"…because I can," Sakubo said.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Worst decision I had ever made.

Her cerise eyes told me to immediately let go, but I didn't.

Hate, revulsion and detestation…

Anger, rage, and fury…

…Fright, fear, and distress.

All mixed into one emotion into her eyes.

Like those other emotions.

"What…" Sakubo said as she stared at the hand that touched her.

It was then only a few moments of silence before she finally slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Sakubo snapped.

I held up my hands as if I had done a misdeed…which I don't think I did.

"Something the matter…?" I asked, awfully amused.

"…you touched my shoulder almost like…" Sakubo said before she gritted her teeth.

My heart skipped a beat.

A blur filled her eyes, as if she was lost in a maze.

Confused, I placed the same hand back onto her shoulder.

She flinched and glared at me.

"Stop!" She snapped, pushing my hand off. "Never ever touch me again!"

The minute I pulled my hand away, I felt warm…

But that feeling was interrupted as a mob of twelve year old girls crashed into the classroom, screaming my name.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN~~~!"

I froze.

"Wait…why is Sasuke-kun with Yoru-san?" Sakura asked.

She was in the front of the crowd of girls, along with Ino.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting a serious headache.

"Not now…" I muttered.

"Were you seducing him, Yoru?" Ino asked/demanded.

I was a little bit baffled as they all glared at Sakubo.

XX (Sakubo POV) XX

Seduce?

What the hell was that?

I got off of my newly claimed desk and folded my arms while looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" I asked in a growl.

They slightly backed off, but continued to glare at me.

"After we've been so nice to you…!" Ino cried.

"I regret trying!" Sakura sobbed.

"I never asked you to be nice to me," I said with authority. "It was a foolish decision to go and try to…befriend me."

They all glared daggers at me and I let them…until I pulled out my toiletry handbag from my cinch backpack.

Sasuke noticed this and shot me a 'Put that away' look.

"You can't tell me what to do," I sneered, tossing the special equipment holding bag into the air and catching it.

I then muttered, "Spear…axe…sword…gun…scythe…gauntlets…although I have more, which one to pick?"

Sasuke was the only one who heard me and he glared.

"I can't believe you had the guts to try and set the moves on…on…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in frustration.

"Watch it, Sakura Haruno," I said. "Take the actions of a child, and you will become one…and you're supposed to be the smartest in the classroom?"

"…!" Sakura stepped back.

I then sighed as I snatched the bag from the air. "All I wanted to do was come to class early and be left alone…but nooo~!"

I shot Sasuke a quick glare before returning to the fan girls.

"If you have a problem with me, then fight me," I said, smirking at them. "I can take you all on with one hand behind my back."

They all growled at me, but refused to move.

"You saw what I did to those girls, Sakura…Ino," I said. "Those losers…all four of them… I took them all down without using my hands at all!"

That's when all the girls trembled.

"I'm a master of mixed martial arts!" I half lied. "Imagine all the moves I can use if you all tried to fight me at the same time."

"Sasuke-kun, save us!" The all cried before I glared lethally at them.

"You all are in a school teaching you how to become a ninja!" I snapped angrily. "It's your duty to learn how to be independent! Not some needy little girl wanting a guy to rescue you all the time! That is disgraceful!"

I didn't notice that Iruka-sensei was at the doorway holding his clipboard, so I kept going, "What will you do if you're all alone? Then what? Cry on your knees for some knight in shining armor to come and rescue you? Please! That's fantasy! Reality is when you're put on the spot to make a decision that will change your life forever!"

I then heard someone clapping and turned to the doorway, seeing Iruka-sensei.

"That was very good," Iruka said.

_Piss off…_ I thought.

All the girls were silent as I abandoned my new desk and sat at my old one.

"…what about you…" Ino spoke up.

I replied without turning around, "I gave up childish things…love is nothing to me…"

It was after a few minutes before everything went back to normal: They crowded around Sasuke, squealing.

I rolled my eyes.

See if I give you gold words again!

It was after another few minutes when a shinobi came barging in and told Iruka-sensei something I guess must've been very important.

"That brat!" Iruka shouted before running out of the room with the shinobi.

I smirked to myself.

Is this the part where Naruto had put graffiti on the monuments?

Awesome…

Sooner or later, the class filled up and we were now waiting for Iruka-sensei to come back.

Of course, I expected him to come back with a tied up Naruto.

I hit the nail on the head when Iruka-sensei came in barging through the door with a tied up Naruto.

I yawned, blocking out Iruka's lecture until he said, "Now we will all review the Shadow Clone Jutsu as punishment. Everyone come down and line up!"

Everyone but me groaned in annoyance and grumbled at Naruto, who simply shrugged.

I smirked as I got up from my seat and walked over to the back of the line with Naruto.

"…sorry you have to get in on the punishment, Saku-chan," Naruto said sadly.

"I don't care," I said. "But that was pretty cool of you…ruining the Hokage Monument…"

For a minute there, I saw Naruto blush.

Maybe I should ask Mikan to make him some herbal tea for his fever?

That would be…nice of me.

From all my thinking, I didn't hear Iruka-sensei calling my name.

"Yoru Sakubo!"

"Huh…?" I said, blinking.

"It's your turn," Iruka said.

I nodded and walked forward towards him.

_Hmm…how do I do this?_ I thought.

Make a hand sign, right?

Doing a hand sigh, I pretended to concentrate on gathering my chakra with my eyes closed.

I suddenly felt some kind of energy well up in my body and I opened my eyes.

"Pass," Iruka said, writing something on his clipboard.

I looked at my hands to see that they were larger than they were supposed to be.

I felt my face and felt a long scar running across my nose.

"Holy crap, I really did transform!" I shouted, causing some people to laugh.

I then *Poof* back to normal and went back to my desk.

Naruto was then called and he failed.

Just like both in the manga and the anime.

I stayed silent as everyone laughed and he hung his head as he walked back to his seat next to me.

"Failed," Iruka said before writing on his clipboard.

Naruto rested his head on my shoulder, as if he were looking for comfort.

I let him be as Iruka-sensei gave us a lecture about chakra control.

I made sure to pay attention, since I am interested in this world.

He somewhat explained quickly before saying, "Now, we're going outside for a quick sparring lesson. Form a line please!"

I let Naruto get up before I got up too.

XXX

"Now, the only reason for this sparring exercise is to see how well you've progressed before your final exam in a few days," Iruka said.

I snorted as Naruto had his hands behind his head.

Iruka ignored us as he then assigned people to spar against each other.

Naruto finally got paired with Kiba while all the other fan girls were assigned with one another.

"And I think Sakubo and Sasuke would be a good choice," Iruka finished.

I blinked before I noticed that people were being called forward to spar.

Me…?

Fight Sasuke?

Finally, Iruka-sensei!

XXX

I watched as everyone sparred.

Apparently, Iruka-sensei decided that it would be best to have my fight against Sasuke last.

Bull!

Right now it was Naruto versus Kiba, and I watched as they both ended up with a tie.

Of course, Naruto and Kiba didn't like that result and wanted to have a rematch, but Iruka-sensei said, "We're almost out of time, you two. Settle it another day."

I smirked before my body froze up.

Apparently, Sakura and Ino were standing next to me, trying to convince me to forfeit the fight when they saw my body froze.

"Are you going to for-?" Sakura asked before I turned around to see who was spying on me.

Up on the roof of the school, I saw a figure of shadow watching us—watching me.

I furrowed my brows as the figure disappeared.

That piece of shit…

"Yoru-san, you're up," Iruka said.

I turned around to face Sasuke, who was glaring at me.

"What are you looking at, duck butt?" I asked sarcastically.

He scoffed, turning his head away from me.

"Don't you mean quack?" I asked. "Where'd your beak go?"

I saw a big red anger sign form on his head, pumping violently.

I grinned maliciously, dreadfully excited.

To tell you the truth, I've wanted to fight the Uchiha for many days, no matter how little research I had gathered on him.

"To the center, you two," Iruka said.

I sneered and Sasuke and I walked to the center of the field.

"Ready…?" Iruka asked. "I trust you know the rules?"

He and I nodded, even though I wasn't actually paying attention.

"Kick his butt, Sakubo!" Naruto cheered.

"Make us proud!" Kiba roared.

"Go, Saku-chan!" Choji called.

Shikamaru and Shino just stayed silent.

On the other hand…

"Go, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"Down with Yoru!"

"You can beat her, Sasuke-kun!"

I rolled my eyes as Iruka approached us with two weapons: A katana sword and twin blades.

My eyes sparkled childishly at the twin blades.

_I never used those before…_ I thought.

"This…" Sasuke said, taking the sword.

"Heh…" I said, taking the pair of short swords.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted as he disappeared from the field.

I gripped the twin blades and smirked at Sasuke, who was getting into a stance.

"I've heard the story, Sakubo…" Sasuke said. "About how you were asleep for many, many years in your adopted grandparents' home…"

"Yeah and…?" I asked, raising the blades up.

~~ (Sasuke POV) ~~

I stared and her and sighed.

She was herself as usual.

Ignorant, blunt, and stubborn…

I raised the katana up and glared at Sakubo.

I soon realized I was staring at her facial features.

Long thick hair that reaches her waist…

Big eyes framed by feathery eyelashes…

A small, delicate body.

I felt my face getting hot before I shook my head.

_She's nothing to me!_ I thought harshly.

But my heart beat faster than it should have…

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

A glint appeared in my eyes before I dashed towards Sasuke, my teeth gritting.

"Haah!"

Sasuke and I clashed weapons, sparks flying.

Everyone around us gasped in amazement.

"Woow…."

"Augh, they're serious!"

"I need a camera…"

I pulled one blade back and strike it up below his katana, sending his weapon flying into the air.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he punched me in the stomach and jumped back and hopped up, catching his sword.

I stumbled back, a hand on my stomach while the other carried both blades.

_I feel it, yet I don't…_ I thought, rubbing my belly. _What a vague feeling…_

Sasuke smirked at what I was doing.

"What? Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

I looked up at him and scoffed. "Actually, it's the opposite, you bastard. I can't feel a thing."

Sasuke growled and charged after me.

I jumped up and brought both blades down to hold down his katana.

"Guhh…!" Sasuke gasped, bending back as he used up his strength to hold his katana up.

"C'mon, Uchiha," I mocked, pushing my weight down. "_Show me what you got_!"

Sasuke pulled his sword back sideways and did a high kick, smashing his heel against my chin.

"OOF!" I shouted, flying back.

I skidded back while grasping my chin.

"Okay, I **felt** that!" I roared, flailing around at the pain.

While I was flailing around, Sasuke was charging at me.

"SAKU!" Naruto shouted.

My eyes furrowed as my fingers twitched.

Time for magic…

Sasuke brought his katana up and made a slash, but I was suddenly teleported away and replaced with a boulder.

"Huh…?" Sasuke's katana wedged itself into the large rock and he soon had a difficult time to pull it out.

"SURPRISE!"

The boulder suddenly exploded as I popped out of the ground, without the twin blades, and made a hand stand.

I brought my knees down and kicked them up, smashing Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke was sent flying back as I leaned over and landed on my feet.

Dashing to him, I jumped up and delivered multiple kicks and a few punches…which were never delivered, for he had recovered quickly and dodged them.

I jumped back and we both decided to fight with our hands, not our weapons.

A hand to hand combat fight between Sasuke and I was like Armageddon until I grew tired of him punching me.

I then delivered a sweep kick, causing Sasuke to fall back, and I punched his stomach to make him fall faster.

He hit the ground and I slammed my knees on either side of his shoulders.

"Take this…!" I sneered, raising my iron fist up.

I was this close to giving him a Moon Punch—a deadly technique of mine—when a large hand grasped mine.

I looked up and frowned.

"That's enough, this match is a tie," Iruka said with a sigh.

I snatched my hand away from his and got up—while kicking Sasuke's collapsed figure.

"This is so stupid…" I snapped, hearing all the girls complaining and screaming about that I cheated.

"Sakubo cheated!"

"Yeah! She cheated!"

"Cheater!"

"Sasuke would've won if you hadn't done that cheating move!"

"What a sore loser!"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UUUUP!**" I shouted at them, causing them to scream in fear. "You wanna see if I cheated? Fine! Get your ass up here and challenge me!"

They all hesitated.

"What I thought?" I sneered.

On the other hand, my followers were too shocked to even congratulate me.

They were currently shaking and mouth falling to the ground.

"Damn…she's gonna kill us…" Naruto quivered.

They all nodded, frightened, in unison.

I sneered before going over to my spot and picking up my bag.

I then turned to Iruka and said, "If you don't mind, I think I'll hang on to these…"

I raised the twin blades up and disappeared.

"Sakubo…?"

~~ (Somewhere) ~~

"That was most excellent, my lady…you were this close to beating that Uchiha without a second thought!"

The figure then sighed as she cupped her chin.

Her emerald eyes lingered from the group of students who were still in awe of the Sakubo versus Sasuke battle.

"My lady, hurry up and become the person you were meant to be!"

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I stopped walking down the street and smirked to myself.

Mikan suddenly landed in front of me and smiled. "I have arrived, my lady."

"Good…now, about that guy who was watching me from before…" I said.

"He wishes to see you…at night, of course," Mikan said with a smile.

I nodded before disappearing, along with Mikan.

~~ (Night) ~~

I stood on the same meadow as before where I had ended Bad Girl's life.

Everything was quiet and still…the air as soft as pale gelatin and the night sky a velvet black.

The stars reminded me of sprinkled sugar powder and the moon a beautiful white round marble cake.

Mikan was standing behind me, smiling as usual.

She held my sword that was sheathed and carried lovingly in her arms.

I closed my eyes and opened them, seeing a man walk towards me.

How he got there, I will never know…but I knew who he was.

"Vergil…" I said.

He smirked before saying, "Sakubo Yoru…"

I sighed. "Great, someone else to kill…"

"Oh, I don't plan on letting you kill me just yet," Vergil said before jabbing my forehead. "You're too short for that."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, slapping his hand.

"I dunno, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Mocking me, that's for sure."

"Thanks for the tip, Sherlock."

"Whatever…" I said before snatching my sword from Mikan and swiftly unsheathed it.

I pointed my sword at him and growled, "I want your sword, you loony bastard!"

"Hohoho…oh, you truly want my sword, do you?" Vergil asked. "Well, then, perhaps if you grow a foot taller and lose those freckles…oh wait, you can't!"

"Damn you and your mockery!" I growled.

"Listen," Vergil said, patting my head. "You're not ready to battle me, not yet. I want an opponent who is stronger than me! If you become that opponent, then I don't mind dying by your hands."

"Wait…what?" I asked. "Are you really Vergil?"

"All I want…is to get the hell out of this world," Vergil said. "And in order to do that, you have to kill me. Unfortunately, you aren't ready to challenge me."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure-?" I asked before I fell to my knees.

Vergil had kneed me into the stomach and swiftly chopped my neck.

My eyes widened as I began to lose conscious.

"That's what makes me so sure…" Vergil said before disappearing.

"You…dick…" I said before fainting.

"My lady…" Mikan said before picking me up along with my sword. "You're first loss…"

Don't…think this is over…Vergil!

I swear by the pain in my heart that I will destroy you!

Along with my heart!

~~ (To be continued) ~~


	6. Bonus Chapter: Bloody Valentine!

**Fire: Hey, guys! I thought it would be okay to have a bonus chapter right now.**

**Anyway, this chapter is when a month has past and it's February…meaning.**

**Valentine's Day!**

**Who will our sweet (Pfft) Arisu Tsuki give chocolate to as Sakubo Yoru?**

**Will it be Naruto Uzumaki, Arisu's first friend?**

**Arisu: Hey! I don't have friends! Only followers!**

**Fire: Or will it be Sasuke Uchiha, Arisu's main object of research?**

**Sasuke: Ugh… (Why couldn't she say 'affection' instead of research?)**

**Arisu: Don't worry; I'll exchange your fingers for missiles.**

**Fire: Or will she give chocolate to Tohru, the school's biggest crybaby in the real world?**

**By the way…she will have her first kiss this chapter.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Read on!**

**I do not own Naruto, just Arisu.**

~~ (Arisu POV) ~~

I had a chocolate chip cookie hanging out of my mouth as I changed the channel lazily on the couch.

**Arisu uses Chocolate Chip Cookie; Arisu recovers 1000 HP.**

There was nothing on today, nor was there something to do today either.

"…" I quickly turned off the TV and ate the rest of the cookie before Kira came barging in, hugging a big paper bag.

**Arisu the Scientist Trainee meets Kira the…Entertainer.**

"?" I noticed her rummaging through the bag and pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, Arisu," Kira said, waving it in my face. "Is there anybody you'd like to give one to?"

I simply stared at her, not understanding anything.

"Valentine's…day?" I said.

She sighed. "It's the day where girls give boys chocolates as a sign of their love."

"…I don't love anybody, so I'm not participating in that stupid holiday," I said, getting up from the couch.

"No one? Not even one boy at school?" Kira asked.

I took a step waaaaay back from Kira.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?" I asked. "You're not hitting me or cussing at me."

"Uh…" Kira said.

She then tossed the box of chocolates she had onto the couch and walked away.

**Arisu receives Heartfelt(?) Chocolates.**

I looked at them before saying, "I ain't eatin' that."

I picked up the box of chocolates anyway and left upstairs to go to the Naruto realm.

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I slowly opened my eyes before screaming at what I saw.

Pink.

Sparkly.

Hearts.

In. My. Fucking. Room.

By none other than Mikan herself.

I felt faint at all the bright pink colors and…

*SPURT!*

I fell back, spurting blood from my mouth.

**Sakubo the Moon Phase Trainee takes 100 points of damage.**

I twitched on my futon while blood dripped down from my chin and onto my crisp white pajamas.

I then got up and glared at Mikan while wiping my chin.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted at the ginger haired woman who was currently decorating my room.

"Oh! Milady! You're awake!" Mikan said, turning around with flowers bubbling around her head.

**Sakubo and Mikan the Stewardess engages in battle.**

Mikan had decorated the room with red wallpaper, pink and white heart balloons, pink and red streamers and confetti, glitter, and teddy bears.

**Mikan uses Frilly Heart.**

"My room…" I said.

"Come along, My Lady, we'll be making chocolate with your grandmother," Mikan said, pulling me up from my bed.

The pink and red bright colors burned my eyes, and I could feel my stomach ache in pain.

**Sakubo takes 100 points of damage.**

"BLEAUGH!"

I doubled over, blood spurting from my mouth again.

**Sakubo takes another 100 points of damage.**

Of course, Mikan looked the other way and went into a paper bag, pulling out a ridiculous frilly pink dress with lots and lots of ribbons.

"Here, put this on!" Mikan smiled as she turned to me.

I immediately rose up from the futon again and sent her a death glare.

**Sakubo uses Serpent Glare.**

"EEEEK!" She screamed, scurrying out of my room in a chibi form.

**Mikan the Stewardess flees the battle.**

I huffed before getting out of bed and opening my closet and…

"*SPURT!*!"

**Sakubo falls for a trap! Sakubo takes 200 points of damage.**

I fell back, unconscious at how all my regular clothes (Wa Lolita) were gone and replaced with frilly pink dresses that were giving off a Sweet Lolita vibe.

"I'm…dying…"

**Sakubo sends an SOS message.**

**No allies available.**

XXX

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so we have to make lots of chocolates to sell tomorrow!" Mikan said as I tied a red checkered apron on.

**Sakubo receives Pretty Apron.**

"I see…so why do I have to help while Grandma and Grandpa are out in the front?" I asked, an anger sign forming on my head.

"It's…because…I want My Lady to experience the joy of cooking…" Mikan replied shyly.

I backed away, not liking that look on her face.

"Please, My Lady? I promise that after a day with me, you'll be a pastry chef master!" Mikan giggled.

I sighed in relief before she said darkly, "**Of course, the training is deadly ****and**** rigorous…**"

**Mikan the Stewardess turns out to be the Final Boss! Sakubo engages in a cooking battle.**

"Shizz…"

XX (With Naruto and company at the ramen bar) XX

**Naruto starts a meeting with the Justice League.**

"Alright, guys, tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Do you know what that means?" Naruto asked.

**Fox Fire starts the meeting with a proposition.**

"Morbid fan girls screaming louder over Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

**Shadow Caller lazily makes a guess.**

"No peace while they scream over Uchiha?" Shino asked.

**Insectagon makes a guess.**

"No quietness in the classroom as they throw chocolate at Mr. Perfect?" Kiba asked.

**Beast Boy makes a guess.**

"Chocolate?" Choji asked.

**Rollout Man makes a suggestion.**

"Right you are!" Naruto said. "I knew Choji would get it right."

**Rollout Man wins the proposition.**

Shikamaru punched his arm, causing Naruto to give out a grunt.

**Shadow Caller use Lazy Jab!**

"Ouch!"

**Fox Fire takes 50 points of damage.**

"Whatever…so what's the point?" Shikamaru asked. "You know that no one gives us chocolate every year except for Hinata…"

"Yeah…everyone else gives Sasuke chocolate…" Kiba sighed.

"That's why this year will be different!" Naruto announced before taking a sip of water the cook gave them for free.

**Fox Fire uses Guts Potion. Fox Fire ups his courage and determination.**

"Because of Sakubo?" Shino asked.

"Because of Sakubo!" Naruto agreed.

"Yeah, and…?" Choji asked.

"Sakubo will no doubt about it give chocolate to me!" Naruto grinned.

**Fox Fire is inflicted with Infatuation!**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you?" Kiba asked. "As if!"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Face it, Naruto," Shikamaru yawned. "Sakubo is exactly like those hard to find girls: She obviously doesn't care for Valentine's Day…nor is she into hot…guys."

"So true…" Shino said.

**Fox Fire takes another 50 points of damage in verbal attacks!**

Naruto's eyes were brimming with tears as he said, "You…you don't think Sakubo-chan will give me chocolate?"

**Infatuation decreases…then increases because of Guts Potion.**

"That's exactly what we think," Kiba said.

"No no no no no no no!" Naruto protested. "Sakubo will give me something! She will! She has to!"

**Infatuation skyrockets.**

"What makes you think so?" Choji asked as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"I am the first ever friend she's ever made at this academy!" Naruto said, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Like that'll change anything," Kiba snickered.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Right on," Kiba grinned, patting Akamaru's head.

"Awww…" Naruto sobbed. "But…I really wanna taste something she made…"

"…you want too much, you whiner…" Shikamaru said before turning to the cook and ordering miso ramen.

"Gyahh! You think?"

**Infatuation delivers a heavy blow to Naruto (Fox Fire) the Hokage Dreamer's HP of 1,000 points!**

"Yeah, maybe that's why Sakubo looks like she can't stand you (Lie)!"

**Kiba (Beast Boy) the Beast Tamer delivers final blow.**

"NOOOOO!"

**Effects of Guts Potion wears off.**

**Naruto the Hokage Dreamer KO'd.**

XX (Back to Sakubo) XX

I fell back, slipping on some spilt melted chocolate.

**Sakubo takes 30 points of damage.**

I opened my eyes to see Mikan, towering over me with a twitching smile.

In her hand was a piece of crudely made chocolate.

**Mikan gains Inedible Chocolate.**

"You call this chocolate?"

"Aaaugh!"

"Start again! I'm not letting you out until you make chocolate that fits for a king!"

"Fit for a king? I'll be dead before I can make royal chocolate!"

"Up! Up, up, up!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Now!"

"GYAAAH!"

"Fine then, eat your chocolate!"

**Mikan forces Inedible Chocolate down Sakubo's throat.**

"…YYYYYUUUUUCKKK!"

**Sakubo takes 1,000,000 points of damage!**

**KO'd…**

XX (midnight) XX

**Sakubo revives with Fresh Water and Berry Sandwich; Recovers HP and SP.**

My eyes drooped as I checked on the cooled chocolate—my fiftieth batch.

The kitchen was a disaster.

There was melted chocolate everywhere, along with sugar, cocoa, milk, and caramel.

Kitchen equipment, dirty pans and plates, spoons and forks filled the sink as Mikan was currently washing them.

"I wanna go to sleep…" I groaned.

**Sakubo inflicted with Sleep.**

"Well, then, you'll go to sleep when you make enough chocolate for your friends—IF they're good enough to past my test."

**Mikan use Energy Drink on Sakubo.**

I shivered as I stirred a bowl of melted chocolate.

This was the second time I was ever scared of Mikan.

Damn, my reputation as a leader will be ruined!

"Besides…wouldn't you like to do research on how girls act on Cupid's Day?" Mikan asked. "And how boys react to receiving chocolate?"

I stopped stirring and stared into the dark brown mix.

"…I already know…"

**Sakubo's Black Heart casts Ice on itself.**

Mikan looked up.

"Whenever I gave Kazu chocolate…he'd never smile…or thanked me…" I said.

**Sakubo's Black Heart closes tightly.**

"My lady…"

I shook my head and returned to stirring the bowl.

…

…

…

**Sakubo gains Perfect Chocolate.**

XX (The Next Morning) XX

"…zzzz…."

"…lady…"

"…zzz…"

"My lady…"

"…"

"My lady? Are you awake?"

"…"

"…?"

"ZZZ…"

"Don't you dare snore louder, young lady!" Mikan snapped, grabbing my blankets and snatching it off of me.

**Mikan use Wake Up.**

"Waah!" I shouted, feeling cold.

I got up and looked around.

The room was even frillier and pinker than usual.

**Sakubo takes 300 points of damage.**

"Auuugh-*SPURT*!" I spurted out blood and fainted, acting dead on my bed.

"My lady?"

…

…

*Twitch*

**Sakubo restores HP with leftover Decent Chocolate.**

I got up slowly and looked at Mikan.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've brought a special Wa Lolita outfit for my special lady!" Mikan giggled as she held up a paper bag.

**Mikan hands over Paper Bag.**

"Don't tell me its pink…" I moaned as I peeked into the bag before falling silent.

"No, it's not, My lady," Mikan said.

"It's red."

**Sakubo receives Valentine Wa Outfit.**

XXX

(Naruto POV, at the academy)

I sat at my desk, frowning at how Sakura and the other girls (Excluding Hinata) were crowding around Sasuke with chocolates and gifts.

**Naruto views the classroom.**

I really wanted Sakura to turn around to me and give me a box of chocolates.

"That's fantasy, Naruto," A voice cut in.

**Shikamaru uses Mind Reader.**

"Gyaaah! Who was reading my mind?" I shouted, turning around.

It was Shikamaru and Choji, looking at me.

"It's easy to read you like a book," Choji said, opening a box of chocolates.

"Can…can I have some?" I asked.

"Nope!"

I hit my head on my desk before turning to them. "Why not?"

"You said Sakubo will give you chocolate, so why don't you eat hers only?" Shikamaru asked.

I swallowed my pride and nodded. "R-Right…"

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was listening to our conversation and simply frowned.

_Sakubo giving Naruto chocolate…? I don't like that at all…_ Sasuke thought angrily.

**Sasuke the Avenger stays silent…for now.**

It seems to our viewers that the great Uchiha is finally becoming possessive of our little dense heroine.

Keep on reading.

Iruka came in and smiled at the class.

"Everyone, take your seats," Iruka said and all the girls pouted before running to their seats.

Hinata, who was caught in the fray by getting to class just before Iruka, was tossed back and forth before finding herself sitting right next to Naruto.

**Hinata takes 200 points of damage, recovers HP with Love for the Fox.**

Hinata blushed fiercely as Naruto was at a loss for words.

**Naruto is petrified.**

That was Sakubo's seat.

His Sakubo.

Two words.

**His**.

Sakubo.

_Nothing I can do about it…it looks like she's not even coming…_ Naruto thought sadly. _No homemade chocolate for me from Sakubo…_

**Naruto is heartbroken; gets 1,000 points of damage.**

The idiot.

"Today will be a half day, as a treat on a great Valentine's day," Iruka announced. "In an hour, I'll release you all into the courtyard to get together and give out chocolates. Until then, we'll look over to what we've learned yesterday."

Everyone groaned until the sliding door opened.

"Yes, I'm late, get over it," I said as I came in.

**Sakubo enters.**

Today, I was wearing a red styled kimono blouse with black butterflies on it and a red obi, red detachable kimono sleeves, a big butterfly bow on the back of the obi, a black ruffled red laced skirt, and black ninja boots that went up to my knees.

I even had a black bag I hung around my shoulder decorated in a red string and a few red ribbons.

**Valentine Wa Outfit and Elegant Bag equipped.**

For the first time, I wore my hair down and had a red heart-shaped hair clip, and I didn't wear my glasses.

**Heart Clip equipped; Nerd Glasses unequipped.**

I guess today was a special occasion, huh.

'_At least I can make out things without my glasses…_' I thought.

Only two words could be said about the wonderfully dressed heroine.

Too cute.

So pretty.

Simply adorable!

Beautifully divine.

Unbelievably cute!

Okay…that's enough.

"What?" I asked as I walked towards Iruka. "Do I look weird?"

"Not at all," Iruka said with a smile. "I suppose Mikan dressed you?"

I stepped back. "How did you know that? Unless…"

I did a dramatic pose while pointing at Iruka and said, "You're a stalker…"

"Your seat, please…" Iruka said, chopping my head with the clipboard.

**Iruka the Mentor uses Smarty Chop!**

**Sakubo takes 500 points of damage.**

**Sakubo use Prideful Sin to recover HP.**

"Whatever…" I said, rubbing my head and walking up to my usual seat.

Here it comes…

I stopped, seeing Hinata sitting there.

"Hey…" I said, pointing to Hinata. "That's my seat."

**Sakubo use Hateful Correction.**

"!" Hinata flinched.

**Hinata takes 70 points of damage.**

"I-I'm sorry, Sakubo!" Naruto said. "I was going to make her move, but…"

Unfortunately, he couldn't stop blushing over Sakubo's appearance.

_She's sooo cute!_ Naruto thought, blushing.

"…" I frowned. "You traitor…"

**Sakubo use Serpent Glare.**

**Naruto loses 90 points of damage.**

Naruto gasped, heartbroken until a velvety voice broke in, "I have an empty seat right here for you, Sakubo…"

I turned and saw Sasuke and an empty seat next to him.

I looked at him and his angry fan girls.

I then looked around and saw that the other seats were taken.

Naruto gave me the 'Please don't sit there' look, but I stuck my tongue at him.

"Fine…" I said, walking over and sitting down next to him, much to the fan girls and Naruto's dismay.

**Naruto takes 800,000,000,000 points of damage.**

**Naruto KO'd…**

"Alright then…" Iruka said before turning to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk.

I leaned back, letting out a sigh with my hands on either side of me when I felt a warm, yet slightly calloused hand grip my right hand.

I looked over to see Sasuke looking at the blackboard, propping his chin onto his free hand, while holding my hand.

**Sasuke use Helping Hands.**

He noticed me and smirked.

I looked away and slowly pulled my hand away.

But for some reason, I didn't want to pull away.

**Sakubo rejects…slowly.**

My heart was beating quickly…and I liked that feeling for once.

What's going on with me…?

**Sakubo replenishes HP without knowing.**

XX (An hour later) XX

**Sweetheart Event begins.**

We were outside now, and I was standing far away from everybody who was giving each other chocolates.

Naruto was standing with his friends and occasionally looked over to me, as if he wanted to come over and apologize.

**Naruto inflicts Puppy Eyes.**

I sent him a glare every time he looked over to me.

**Sakubo inflicts Serpent Glare.**

_Why do I feel like going over there and hanging out with him?_ I thought. _I feel strange…like when Sasuke touched my hand back then…_

"Sakubo? What are you doing over here?" A voice asked.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke standing there, holding a paper back filled with chocolates and gifts.

There was still a big crowd of girls who were still offering him candy and presents.

"I didn't think you'd accept them," I said.

"…I thought it'd be a waste if I didn't take them…" Sasuke replied.

_I want you to get jealous… _Sasuke thought.

'_You hate sweets._' I thought.

All the girls swooned as I snorted, quickly earning glares from them.

"Although…that's awfully kind of you…" I said, my heart almost giving out at the word kind.

Sasuke smirked before flinching at how much gifts they were now pouring into his bag.

"It's…overflowing…" I pointed out.

They all pouted—trying to be cute—and said, "C'mon girls, let's find another bag for him!"

They all ran off and I snorted.

They were stupid enough to leave their idol behind with their enemy.

Hardly ninja material, I might say.

"Hmph…" I huffed, turning away.

Sasuke smirked before looking around and then walked to me.

"Sakubo…you look very cute today," Sasuke said softly.

"…?"

"Red suits you best."

"…it does, actually."

"I wonder how you'll look in navy?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Still have the potty mouth I see…"

"Shut the hell up."

I turned away before Sasuke took a lock of my hair and played with it. "Even though you're like a boy, you dress like a girl and take care of your hair and skin like a lady…"

"…" I slapped his hand away. "Shut up."

"Could I take you to anywhere you want today," Sasuke said, putting a hand over my shoulders. "Will that fill in for that favor?"

**Sasuke casts Charm.**

"What the hell?" I asked, trying to push him away. "Are you high or something? You aren't acting like an ass at all!"

**Sakubo is unaffected by the spell.**

"Maybe Ino was right…" Sasuke said, leaning towards me. "Maybe you are…."

_Seducing me… _Sasuke thought as he felt his face getting very close to his new object of affection.

"OH HELL NO!"

Sasuke was pushed away roughly by a very jealous Naruto, who had the casual looking heroine in his arms, secured.

**Fox Fire enters the fray in rescuing Obsidian Moon from The Avenger.**

"Damn you to hell, Naruto," Sasuke muttered as he glared at him.

"Stay away from Sakubo!" Naruto shouted, hugging Sakubo tighter.

"Lemme go…you're crushing my bag…" I muttered.

Naruto then grinned and then cuddled against Sakubo. "Saku-chan! Did you dress up all nice and cute for me today?"

"…" I stayed quiet since I thought it was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Maybe she dressed up for me? Don't jump into conclusions," Sasuke said, sending a glare to Naruto.

I sighed as Naruto grunted and said, "Oh yeah? Since when is Sakubo dressing up for you? I'm her friend! Her first friend!"

"Hey! Bad guys don't have friends!" I snapped. "We've no need for them."

"Sakubo…"

"Why would she dress up for you?" Sasuke asked as he swiftly pushed Naruto back and quickly pulled me forward. "You keep teasing her like she's a boy."

Naruto blushed like crazy as he protested, "B-But! She knows I'm just teasing! Right Sakubo?"

"I dunno…" I muttered, tugging my skirt down since I wasn't used to wearing one. "You kinda hurt me…"

**Naruto takes 500 points of damage.**

"Anyway, both of you better leave me alone," I sneered. "I'm in a very bad mood."

"Hear that, Sasuke? Get you and your Uchiha pride out of here!" Naruto snapped as he pulled me closer.

"More like you and your stupidity," Sasuke barked back.

I sighed as they started arguing when I heard a, "NARUTO, LEAVE SASUKE ALONE, YOU IDIOT!"

Before the person who shouted could throw a punch at Naruto, I pushed Naruto back and caught the fist.

"!" Everyone gasped at my agility.

Sakura, who was the culprit, trembled as I tightened my grip harshly on her fist.

"O-Ow…Sakubo, you're hurting me," Sakura said tensely.

"I know," I said with a smirk.

"Any chance you'll let me go?" Sakura asked.

"Not now," I said with a satisfied sigh.

Sakura immediately let out a meek squeak as I squeezed tighter.

"HEY, LET FOREHEAD GO, YOU FREAK!" Ino shouted as she came out of nowhere and tried to throw a fist at me.

I immediately fell to my knees, while still clutching Sakura's fist, to dodge her punch and I noticed Ino tripped over me.

Taking the chance, I used one hand to do a handstand the minute Ino was above me and kicked up.

Ino fell back as I pushed myself up and kicked Sakura back as well.

As they fell back, I landed on my hands, my legs in the air.

I leaned back and landed on my legs as I sighed.

"No good…" I said, shrugging while sighing again. "You aren't satisfying me…you're just appetizers…Sasuke was more of a sumptuous dish…if only I was allowed to finish."

"What kind of metaphor is that?" Naruto asked.

I whipped around and pointed a finger at him. "To cook is to fight! A clash of passionate souls! A strong, intense cold heart is the only spice that can sway your ingredients souls! Unity! Harmony! A cult of tasty blends! Have an evil desire, gather up your ultimate powers and strike!"

"Uh…whatever."

"A DYNAMITE FLAVOR THAT KILLS ANYONE AFTER ONE TINY TASTE, BOOOOM!" I shouted, my eyes growing passionate fire.

I then ran off.

**Obsidian Moon runs off.**

"HEY, COME BACK!" Naruto shouted. "DON'T RUN AWAY-!"

Sasuke and Naruto ran off after the scientist.

**The Avenger and Fox Fire runs after the parrying Obsidian Moon.**

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were left on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Sasuke-kun, help us~~…" They said in unison.

**Loser Twins KO'd….Obsidian Moon levels up!**

XXX

I ran down the street and into the mini woods that was south from the academy.

I darted past people who were currently exiting the forest with a satisfied smirk, knowing that those two could never catch up to me.

"Heheh…maybe I can eat those chocolates myself?" I mused as I hopped over a log.

"SAKU!"

I screeched to a stop and turned, eyes glaring at the jogging Naruto.

I made a cat smirk and said in a French accent, "Ze Sakubo you seek iz farther down the road."

"Oh, really? Thanks, I'll go see!" Naruto said with a grin and walked past me.

It was a moment or two when he stopped and turned to me with an accused finger, "HEY, DON'T TRICK ME!"

"Honhonhon, even Naruto believed me," I said, continuing the accent. "The fool…el stupide…"

Naruto started steaming while muttering, "I almost fell for it…"

"Yes, you did, monsieur," I said. "Too bad you snapped out of it. A pity…"

"What's with the accent?" Sasuke asked as he casually walked up.

"Oh, welcome home, Mr. Ogre," I said, switching back to my regular voice. "I like your home."

"Haha, very funny…" Sasuke said.

I did the V-sign before a light bulb appeared above my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said before rummaging through my bag and pulling out a box of homemade chocolate. "I have this to give away."

"Eh…?" Naruto and Sasuke said, seeing the red heart-shaped box.

"This is for you," I said.

Naruto started blushing. "For me…? Aww…you shouldn't have-!"

I suddenly pulled the box apart with a serious face.

"AUUUGH!" Naruto screamed with tears falling down his face as Sasuke's eyes twitched before they both noticed something about the box.

The ribbon that tied the box together was the only thing that ripped, the box on the other hand…

"This one is for Sasuke, and the other one is for Naruto," I said, holding the two half-heart shaped boxes to them.

**Fox Fire and The Avenger receive Perfect Chocolate.**

The box itself was actually a separate set: A broken heart-shaped box that separates into two.

Naruto immediately cheered while holding his box up as Sasuke looked at his.

"I…don't care for sweets," Sasuke said coolly.

"I know," I said. "That's why it's bitter chocolate."

Naruto huffed and said, "Why does he get chocolate too?"

"Stop being a baby!" I said, pointing at him. "Be a good follower and shut up!"

Naruto pouted before looking at his box, grinning.

I then looked at them with a confused, yet expressionless look while tilting my head.

"I dare say that this is very much quite strange…indeed…" I said, cupping my chin.

"Hn?" Sasuke said, looking at me.

"What's up, Saku?" Naruto asked.

"Usually, there was this certain person who I'd give chocolate to…and he didn't react the way you two did…" I muttered.

Everyone stayed silent until I shrugged. "Eh…whatever. This was actually the first time I ever made chocolate, so eat it with pride or I'll dissect you!"

They looked at me worriedly as I drooled and my eyes turned hazy as I said, "I'll dissect you good!"

I quickly wiped my mouth with my sleeve as Naruto said, "Thanks, Saku-chan! I'm glad!"

I shrugged. "Eh, whatev! Just eat it."

"Hn…" Sasuke looked at his box before looking at me.

"Sakubo, I—" They both said as they took a step forward before tripping over a root that 'somehow' shot up. "AHHH!"

**The Avenger and Fox Fire use Tackle!**

"Hey, wait-!" I shouted as they tumbled towards me and we all fell down. "Ack!"

**All three take 30 points of damage.**

*THUD*

"Ow…" I groaned before feeling something warm on both side of my cheeks.

I turned completely white when I saw both Naruto and Sasuke's lips were on either side of my face.

Their face were beet red and they immediately pulled away.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Sakubo!" Naruto shouted, his face beet red.

Sasuke covered his mouth, blushing, while secretly smirking.

I blocked out Naruto's crying as I reached into my bag and pulled out a scroll.

"I'll…KILL YOU!" I shouted as I jumped up while carrying a big axe above my head.

**Sakubo equips Battle Axe!**

Sasuke and Naruto shot up and ran off with a furious (yet blushing) heroine running after them with a deadly weapon.

XXXX

(Arisu POV)

I grumbled as I walked towards my classroom, still remembering the punishment I gave to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke only received a hard jab to the stomach (Since he was quick enough to get away) and Naruto was punched into a shriveled prune!

"I'll kill 'em later…" I muttered.

"Arisu-chan!" Someone chirped as he slapped my back.

"OW! WHO THE-?" I shouted as I turned around and saw a grinning Tohru waving at me. "Oh…"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tohru grinned.

"Yeah, the same to you, I guess," I said before remembering something. "Oh, right. Here."

I pulled something out of my bag and handed him the box of chocolates Kira had given to me yesterday.

"F-For me?" Tohru sputtered, holding the box like it was a chest full of gold.

"Yeah, well…I thought you'd want one," I said, shrugging.

Like I would eat something Kira would give me!

Yeah…Tohru's my guinea pig! I thought.

"Thank you!" Tohru said, blushing harder than Sasuke and Naruto combined.

I nodded.

"C'mon, we have class," I said, slapping Tohru hard on the back before walking off.

Tohru then hugged the box dearly before following after the red-eyed girl.

In the distance, Kou was behind a corner, biting a handkerchief furiously.

"How dare that crybaby get chocolate from her instead of me?" Kou exclaimed. "Not fair!"

**Who can't wait for White Day, hm~?**

XXX

**Fire: Whew! Finally done! I hope it was good!**

**Reaper. Death: Let's work twice as hard! (Holds a laptop…an expensive one)**

**Fire: Yeah! (Holds a tray of desserts)**

**Sakubo/Arisu: I can't believe both Sasuke and Naruto bit my cheeks…**

**Mikan: My lady, I believe it is called kissing.**

**Sakubo/Arisu: No, Mikan, it's biting. Whoever bites are cannibalisms!**

**Mikan: My lady…you are mistaken…but please, don't stop on my account.**

**Sakubo/Arisu: I'll kill 'em!**

**Mikan: I shall prepare your weapons now.**

**Fire: Next bonus story will be on White Day, where Sakubo will receive a unique surprise…**


	7. A Soft Spot for the Knucklehead!

**Fire: Hey, everybody, sorry that I didn't review in such a long time, I was stuck in the *COUGH* for a while and wasn't able to get near a computer with internet access.**

**But, whatever!**

**This chapter, I've decided to put in a scene where Arisu would be excused from school and go to the Naruto realm to focus on being a ninja.**

**Well…let's say this was a tad bit too far…**

**Whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto, just the plot and the OC characters.**

~~ (Arisu POV) ~~

I plopped down onto the grassy field of the track field as my classmates ran past me on the trajectory.

I lay down on the grass to stare up at the clear blue sky.

Sky blue…the color of my hair…

My cerise eyes gazed at the beautiful blue as I ignored the shouting of my gym coach.

"TSUKI-SAN, GET YER LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW AND DO YOUR LAPS!"

I ignored him as he grunted and marched over to me, steam literally blowing out of his ears.

"Tsuki-san, are your ears stuffed with cotton or deaf? I SAID GET YER ASS UP RIGHT NOW AND DO THESE LAPS!" He shouted, his stiff bulky body in a track suit towering over my petite body.

"…" I sat up, staring at him with my large cerise eyes.

He slightly stepped back, as if something I had overpowered him.

Something I didn't realize I have.

The power of KAWAII*.

"Sensei, I'll do your laps as soon as your wife comes back from Hawaii," I said with a fake smile.

He literally fell back, crawling back from me. "H-How did you know she was there? She's there visiting her family!"

I nodded as he quickly got up and ran off; announcing that today will be a free day.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not lazy, I just hate running…in a T-shirt and bloomers.

I'd much prefer playing video games than go to school.

"Ari-chaaan~!"

My head shot up to the cheerful idiot who ran over to me and plopped right down.

"Tohru…?" I said, slightly acknowledging him.

Since when did this brunette give me a nickname?

"Ari-chan, let's go to this new café that opened up a while ago after school!" Tohru said, grinning.

I felt my mouth water as I heard the word _café_.

I've never actually been to a café before, but I've seen Kira bring lattes in and never drink 'em.

I drank them and they were so good!

"I don't have much cash on me…" I said, pulling out my handy coin purse and taking a peek inside, seeing all the yen coins I had.

I wish I got an allowance...

"Don't worry, I can pay!" Tohru said, flailing his hands around.

I slightly smiled before Tohru had a blank look on his face.

I waved my hand in front of his face, wondering if he went retarded.

"Arisu, who are they?" Tohru asked as he pointed towards the barbed wired fence.

I turned my head to see two grown men with a suitcase running right by the school fence.

I shook Tohru's shoulder, saying, "You should tell Sensei."

Tohru nodded and got up, running towards the buffed up man.

I got up and watched as those guys ran towards the school entrance and one of them threw the suitcase to the entrance and ran off.

Right before my eyes, the suitcase burst open and *BOOM*.

I fell back from the impact as everyone screamed.

I hit the ground hard as I heard frantic shouting.

"EVERYONE TO THE FENCE DOOR, IMMEDIATELY!" The gym teacher shouted.

I was barely able to lift myself up, but I did, and ran towards the side of the fence that had a door.

The teacher fumbled with his keys before being able to open the fence door.

We scrambled out the door and piled out onto the street before we heard fire trucks and police cars come onto the scene.

"Ari-chan!"

I stopped running across the street to see Tohru running through the crowd to get to me.

His hands reached out and I paused for a minute.

I raised my hand to immediately slap it away.

But instead…

I made a grab for it and grasped his hand.

XXX

I sat on the edge of the sidewalk with Tohru, clutching our backpacks and wearing our regular polo shirts and pants, as we watched the firefighters try to put out the fire.

"Hey, Tohru…"

"Hai*, Ari-chan?"

"Wanna know what this means…?"

I then pointed to the half destroyed school.

"That we can't go on our café date?"

"The café has those nuts?"

"…"

"Whatever, this means that terrorists have invaded Japan!"

"!"

"Now that they've destroyed half of our school, we can have an early summer vacation!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air.

"Oh, my dear aquamarine, you should know better than that…" A voice chimed.

"Who dares correct my awesomeness?" I asked, turning around to see a boy taller than Tohru wearing a silk collar shirt and black jeans and white Nike's shoes. "Who are you?"

The boy was shocked as Tohru turned to me and said, "That's our senpai, Kou!"

"Oh!"

"That's correct, monsieur*," Kou said, flipping his shoulder length black hair arrogantly at Tohru, making his short brown hair look like _shi_—

"So how come we can't have an early vacation?" I asked, looking angry at him.

He turned to me and smirked. "Well, I am the son of the school district's president, so I can guarantee that the district will split everyone up into different schools across the prefecture…although not immediately, so we do get a few weeks off school."

"Eh…what?" Tohru said, flustered. "We'll be separated?"

"What can I say? The school's a bitch," I said, shrugging.

Tohru trembled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "B-But, I just became friends with Ari-chan!"

_Friends?_ I thought.

'_ALL STUDENTS MAY LEAVE THE AREA…_' Roared a policeman with a megaphone as the two terrorists were shoved into a police car.

"Let's go," I said to Tohru.

"Sure!" Tohru said, picking up our backpacks and walking over to me.

"Wait, Mademoiselle*! Allow moi* to walk you home with my lovely cousin!" Kou said.

Before I could flip him off, he turned around and waved.

The girl from before, who gave me the letter (Fire: Check out chapter one), ran up to us with a sweet smile.

Her short red hair and rosy cheeks made her outstandingly cute.

"Bonjour*, my name is Tsumiko," The girl said, bowing slightly.

I felt myself bow slightly to her along with Tohru to Tsumiko.

"B-But, Ari-chan and I are going to the café," Tohru sputtered.

"That's quite alright, moi can treat everyone," Kou said with a smirk.

XXX

"W-Wait, don't you think it's weird to go somewhere like a café right after the school blew up?" Tsumiko asked as we sat at a wooden table inside a fancy looking café that looked like an old fashion Victorian home.

"You say that now that we're inside?" I asked, scooping my spoon into my chocolate parfait.

"Oui*, that is correct, cousin," Kou said as he pointed at her plate of cake, a glass of juice, and her tiramisu.

That tiramisu looks good…

Tsumiko flushed, embarrassed, and laughed as I snickered along with Kou.

Tohru, who was sitting between Tsumiko and Kou, was pouting as he clutched his fork.

He and Kou both ordered a glass of lemonade and an orange cake.

Tohru seemed very bothered by something, so I decided to speak up, "Kou said we don't get the letter of our transferring until next month, so why don't we go to the arcade or something, Tohru?"

Tohru looked up and beamed. "Really, Ari-chan? C-Could I get your phone number?"

I picked up my napkin and pulled out a pen from my pocket and scribbled my name, address, and phone number on it. "My PET is also my phone, and I have it on all the time, so call me if you want to…hang out."

Mikan doesn't appear in my PET anymore since her program is inside the video game at home.

Meh…I don't care, as long as she isn't gone.

"W-Wait, mademoiselle, let me give you m-mine as well!" Kou stuttered, pulling out his phone and grabbing a napkin.

"Eeehh?" Both Tohru and I said in unison.

"I think I want to give you my number too, Ari-chan~!" Tsumiko giggled, pulling out our phone.

"Huuhh?" I said, receiving three napkins covered in writing.

I watched as they all gave me sincere smiles.

I felt uncomfortable as they started a light, but humorous chat.

My chest, which always felt incredibly, felt light, and I quickly grasped at it.

_My…my chest…why do I feel like this?_ I thought.

It felt…so…

Wonderful…

"Ari-chan, eat your parfait before it melts," Kou said, pointing to the chocolate banana parfait.

"No way will I let that happen!" I said, picking up my spoon and digging in.

The whipped cream drizzled with chocolate sauce at the top of the parfait simply melted in my mouth.

All of a sudden, Kou and Tohru got into a light argument over something stupid as Tsumiko giggled over it.

That girl is strange…yet…I feel okay around her.

XXX

"This is my house," I said, pointing to the two story house.

They all 'aww'ed about how 'cute' it was.

"I'd invite you in, but it's kind of messy and my sister will throw a fit if I invite anyone in," I said.

"You have a sister?" Tohru asked.

"I'm hoping I'm adopted," I said. "I have siblings, but they aren't around."

They all nodded before Kou said, "We'll see you later, Ari-chan. Call moi~!"

Tohru seemed irritated by that and mouthed to me 'Don't call him'.

"Okay…" I said as I opened the little gate to my house.

They all waved bye before heading down the street in the direction of the subway station.

I ran up to the door of my house and opened it.

Entering the house, I slipped off my sneakers and set it by the wall when Kira popped out of nowhere.

"ARISU, I SAW ON THE NEWS THAT YOUR SCHOOL WAS A VICTIM OF TERRORISTS!" Kira shouted…right in my ear.

"FUCK, DO YOU WANT ME DEAD OR SOMETHING?" I shouted right back at her.

I ran past her and headed upstairs.

I went to my room and closed the door, locked, before I went to my computer and grabbed the helmet, putting it on.

_Lucky me, lucky me~!_ I thought as I saw the screen turning on after I flipped the switch.

'_Now entering S.A.K.U.B.O…_'

~~ (Sakubo POV) ~~

I jumped up from my futon, frightening an orange-head who was collecting my dirty clothes for laundry and ran to the dresser.

"I need clothes!" I shouted, rummaging through my dresser.

"Why, my lady?" Mikan asked as she walked over and handed me my glasses.

"School's canceled until next month," I replied as I put my glasses on.

"Oh, my!" Mikan said. "Why?"

"Two adults who were identified as terrorists set a bomb in front of the school and blew it up," I replied. "I don't care since I didn't get hurt…nor did anyone else have… Now I can enjoy the game to its fullest."

Mikan looked at me and her face darkened as I pulled out a pair of shorts.

_My lady is changing…she's happy…_ Mikan thought. _As much as I pray for her to be happy, I cannot allow her to be happy __**now**__…I must change her._

"My lady, please…" Mikan said before she gasped at how quickly I had changed into a green T-shirt and tan shorts.

"Okay, I'm going!" I said, walking past her.

"Ah, my lady, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"It's time for school, right?" I asked.

"School started half an hour ago," Mikan replied.

I shrugged. "So? I'm still going. Bye."

"Mikan watched sadly as the heroine exited the room.

"This is not good…"

XXX

I opened the door, interrupting Iruka's lesson in whatever.

"You're late, Sakubo," Iruka said.

"I couldn't get out of my comatose trance, sensei," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, really…?" Iruka asked.

"I'm serious," I said, walking in.

All the girls, except Hinata, began talking about me.

"I heard that Yoru has an older lover and she spends all day with him…"

"I heard she beats up her grandparents and her caretaker every morning before coming…"

"I heard she's nothing but a delinquent and fights lots of shinobi just to satisfy her bloodlust…"

"I heard—"

"Enough," Iruka said, causing the girls to gasp. "Sakubo, go to your seat."

"Sure," I said, walking past him.

Iruka noticed something about me that I hadn't noticed before. "Yoru, have you been losing weight?"

"Huh…?" I said before looking at my wrist.

They were more slender than I remembered and said, "Well, I can't eat when I'm in a coma, can I?"

Iruka fell silent as I walked over to an energetic Naruto who was frantically flailing his arms around for me.

I sat down next to him and he grinned.

I slightly smiled, causing him to turn a deep red.

"As I was saying," Iruka said. "All villages…"

I blocked out his lecture as I examined my wrists.

_Am I fasting myself…? _I thought.

I shook my head before I felt someone looking at me.

I turned my head to see Sakura glaring at me.

I half-closed my eyes and smiled before moving my eyes to the blackboard.

I'm tired of this…

XX (Lunch) XX

"Yeah! What did Sakubo bring for lunch today?" Naruto grinned, throwing an arm over my shoulders before he blinked.

_She's thinner…_ Naruto thought.

"I didn't bring my lunch today," I said, pushing him away. "Leave me alone! I'm…tired."

I then ran off, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Sakubo…!" Naruto shouted.

I ran to the tree that stood at the very end of the courtyard and sat down behind it.

"I'm so tired…" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

I sighed as I leaned back before my left hand hit something.

"Huh?" I said while turning to it and saw a small diamond vial filled with a dark liquid.

I picked it up and looked at it closely.

"The color reminds me of obsidian…yet you can still see through it…" I said.

My eyes widened when some invisible force knocked the vial out of my hand.

I watched as it crashed into the ground, breaking into pieces.

My eyes trailed at the leaking black water, sinking into the earth.

'_A memory, just for you…_' The same voice from last time said to me in my head.

I then blacked out when a figure approached the tree.

"Sakubo-chan…?"

~~ (Shattered Memories) ~~

"_Keep your eyes opened, Sakubo, don't you dare look away!" Kazu's voice shouted as a loud sickening CRUNCH echoed throughout the air._

_I slapped my hands over my opened mouth, tears streaming down my face as they beat a soldier to death._

"_STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" I shouted, my eyes squeezing shut._

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_The soldier's screams filled the air as I screamed for the two guards to stop striking the innocent man._

_I covered my ears as I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to be drowned out by the sound of torture._

_Then I heard nothing._

_Silence…_

_Uncomfortable silence as I slowly opened my eyes and uncovered my ears, only for me to shriek at the bloodied man…_

_The guards were given axes by squires and they began hacking the body to pieces._

_A splash of blood was sent my way and splattered onto my crisp white dress._

_My eyes widened as they hacked off arms, legs…and then his head._

_This man that was murdered had committed a crime that only death could pay._

_The crime?_

_Being kind to me._

_Pitying me._

_I watched as they tossed the body parts into a large bag and left the room, leaving me alone with Kazu and the Queen._

"_You…you're responsible for us losing another men of our army," The tall, beautiful woman known as the Queen growled at me._

_I glared at her, my face streaming with tears._

"_Kazu, I want you to punish Sakubo for causing all this trouble to the Queendom," The Queen said, banging her bedazzled scepter onto the marble floor before going back to her golden throne. "I tire of this. I wish to not continue looking at that pitiful face of hers…"_

_I gazed at the Queen, who looked away from me, as Kazu got ahold of me and escorted me out of the throne room._

_I craned my neck to look up at Kazu before paling._

_He was frustrated._

_It was a nightmare to experience when he was angry._

_After walking down the long, I was brought to a door that was secluded and alone._

"_Get in here, Sakubo," Kazu said._

"…_?"_

_Kazu quickly opened the door and pushed me in._

_I fell into the room and quickly looked around before screaming._

_It was black as night—so dark that I couldn't even see my hands._

"_No no no…! No! No! NOOOO!" I shrieked._

_I held my head as I shook it._

_I can't stand the darkness._

_I don't like it._

_I hate it._

_I hate the dark!_

_Get me out of here!_

"_KAZU!" I shrieked, screaming louder and crying harder, turning to the door and slamming my hands on it._

"_Hhheee…." A creepy, low voice said, causing me to turn around._

_My eyes widened as I saw…._

_A monster…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

~~ (Meanwhile…Sakura POV) ~~

"Sakubo…?" I asked, walking towards the slumbering girl.

I kneeled before her, looking at her face.

She looked like she was suffering.

Like…she was being tortured.

"Eh? Yoru-chan?" I said, kneeling by her and shaking her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened, and I expected her to glare at me, but instead she looked at me as if I was fear itself.

"!"

She crawled back, but hit her head instead of getting away.

"Uh…you're sitting behind a tree," I said, pointing to the tree behind her as she doubled over and held her head.

"!" Sakubo muffled in pain.

_What a ditz… _I thought.

"Sakura, what are you doing over here with that freak?" Ino asked as she walked up to me.

"Ino, I—!" I said before we looked at Sakubo and our eyes sparkled.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she held her head and rubbed it.

"KAWAII~~!" Ino and I shouted, our eyes sparkling.

Sakubo looked at us quickly, looking at us in fear.

"FUCK!" She shouted as she got up and ran off to the building.

"HOW KAWAII~!" I squealed.

XX (Sakubo PV) XX

"!" I shouted, running down the wooden hallway and into the classroom.

I was suddenly slammed into a person and fell back.

"Uwaaah!" I shouted, falling back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Iruka said.

I looked up at him while quickly getting up. "Ah! Dang, I didn't mean to crash into you, sensei!"

"That's quite alright, Sakubo," Iruka said with a smile before noticing something. "You're much paler than usual, Sakubo."

"I…wha…?" I said before touching my face and flinched at the coldness. "I didn't feel so well when I woke up, sensei…"

"Do you need to go home?" Iruka asked. "Normally, I wouldn't let any students go home the day before the final exams, but in your case…"

"F-Final exams?" I asked.

"I'll let you go home on one condition," Iruka said. "That you come early and prepared."

I nodded and bowed before leaving.

_Huh…maybe Sakubo's becoming more of a lady?_ Iruka thought.

"Hey, freckle face!" Kimiko said, coming towards me at the doorway. "I want a rematch!"

"Where is your other…teammates?" I asked.

"I came by myself to show you how much I trained without distractions!"

"…"

"Now, let's—KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kimiko shouted as I quickly picked her up and threw her into the classroom, causing her to crash into the desks.

"Just so you know, I don't feel well, so leave me alone," I said before leaving.

_Or maybe not…_ Iruka thought.

XX (Home) XX

"Myyyy laaaady~!"

"Fuckfuckfuck…"

"Wheeere aaare yooou?"

"Not here, that's for sure."

"I have a suuuurprisse for you~!"

"Da fuhk?"

"A new dreeeess~!"

"NONONONONONONONONO!"

I ran around the shop, not caring if I ruined the place.

"SAVE ME FROM HER LOLITA FETISH!" I shouted, diving into my room and closing the sliding doors behind me.

"My lady, I wish you no torment, but thou self must look good for tomorrow's test!" Mikan said from the other side of the door.

"With a frilly pink dressy dress?"

"It's cute!"

"Fuck it!"

"When and where?"

"AAAH—Oh god…"

"My lady, just one—"

"DERP AND SNERF! THAT IS ALL!" I shouted as I went to my desk and sat down at it, reading about Clone Jutsu.

"Myyyyy laaaady," Mikan cooed.

I got up from my desk and whipped around, narrowing my eyes.

"Fuck da shit! Where are you?" I asked, looking around my room. "Where are you hiding? How did you get in here—oh, I forgot, you're a ninja."

"Peek-a-boo!" Mikan giggled as she popped out of my closet and threw the ridiculously pink dress my way.

"NOOO! NO! NO!" I shouted, dropping to my knees and ducked as the dress flew towards me. "HAAHAHAHA! Insolent fool! I shall never succumb to your Lolita fetish! Wa Loli is good enough for me!"

The dress hit softly against the wall and slid down to the ground of frills and ribbons.

"Aw, but, my lady, I want to see you wear Sweet Loli once again…" Mikan pouted.

"Nevah, you inconceivable lunatic!"

"Just three minutes?" Mikan asked.

"Studying."

"Two?"

"Grinding."

"One?"

"Stu. Dy. Ing!"

"None?"

"Now we're talkin'!"

"Damn."

"Ufu-fu-fu! Back to studying," I said, going back to my desk.

As I sat down, Mikan stood next to me and helped me with my studying.

It was a few several minutes later when Mikan said, "I never thought you'd study so seriously!"

"Heh…well, never underestimate me!" I said, punching her arm lightly.

"Eep!"

"Ne, I didn't hit your arm that hard did I?"

"Not at all."

"Back to studying."

XXX (Night) XXX

"Nice, nice, niiiice bath…" I said, coming out of the bath with Mikan.

Nonononono, we aren't like that.

As a servant, she must accompany me everywhere so that zombies won't attack me.

"My lady, I believe it is time for your bed time," Mikan said.

"Meeh…yeah," I said, following her to my room.

She helped me dress into my pj's and made sure I got into bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mikan said. "Good night, my lady."

"Night…" I said.

The minute she turned off the lights, I found myself screaming.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mikan quickly turned on the switched and rushed to my side, seeing my shivering and panicking breath.

"My lady!"

"Ah! AH! NO!" I shouted, my eyes shut closed.

I started to sweat and my teeth started chattering.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted until Mikan hugged me.

"Ssh…calm down…"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN FOR FUCK SAKE?" I yelled at her as Grandma and Grandpa came in.

"What is going on here?" Grandma asked.

"What's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"It's nothing," Mikan said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOTHING'?" ?" I yelled at her before fainting onto my futon.

Mikan had chopped my neck and watched me fall to the floor.

"My lady, I thought you could recover from that fear…your fear of dark…" Mikan said. "Your case of…nyctophobia*…"

The fuck…I hate my life.

Can life be bitchier?

Oh yeah!

It can!

Nyctophobia sounds important.

~~ (Morning) ~~

I sat at the low table, on my knees, eating toasted bread slowly as Mikan, who sat next to me, offered me a bowl of rice.

"Today, I made you a nice lunch," Grandma said as she set down a plate of fried eggs and sausages in front of everyone.

"T-Thank you…" I said reluctantly.

They were letting me live with them, so I guess it was alright to thank them…

Right?

Grandma smiled as Grandpa read a newspaper.

"What would you like for today's dessert, Sakubo?" Grandpa asked.

"Um…I want castella!" I said as Mikan began to brush my hair.

"Consider it done," Grandpa said.

"Good luck on today's final exams, My lady," Mikan suddenly said. "After all that reviewing last night, I know you'll pass!"

"Yes," I said as Mikan put my hair in pigtails and tied it with red bows to match my outfit: A white sleeveless shirt with a red ribbon at the chest, black shorts, and boots.

"A ninja…" Grandma trailed off before blushing slightly. "You'd make an adorable ninja, Sakubo."

"…"

I finished my breakfast and got up. "I'm going now. See you later."

"Good-bye, Sakubo. Have a nice day."

"Good luck."

"I wish you good fortunes, my lady."

I waved before leaving the kitchen and going out the back door.

XX (School) XX

"I'm a badass delinquent, yes I am!" I sang as I came into the classroom, a strangely warm feeling in my chest. "No one can touch me, cuz' I'm so freakin' badass!"

Everyone just looked at me as I looked at them.

"You ain't got nothin' on me," I said, glaring at them.

They flinched as Iruka-sensei gawked at me.

"Sakubo, please refrain yourself from making a scene like that in school," Iruka said.

"No promises," I said when I saw Naruto in his desk waving frantically at me.

I walked over to him casually and plopped down next to him.

"Sakubo, you came early, awesome!" Naruto said, grinning broadly.

"Heheh…don't underestimate your master, Naruto," I said, my nose up in the air.

Naruto sweated as I heard Iruka began his speech before calling out names to bring them to the other room.

"I bet you fifty bucks that Sakubo will fail," A girl chortled.

"Ne*, I bet seventy that she'll cry~!"

"No, wait! A hundred that she'll do both!"

Three girls—Kimiko, Hanako, and Kotone—laughed loudly until I got up from my seat and turned to them.

"I bet all the money in my pocket that I'll dump your bodies into the ocean," I said in a frightening tone. "Now SHUT UP!"

They screamed and hugged each other as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Sakubo."

I stopped at the sound of a certain Uchiha and quickly hid the scroll away. "You got lucky, bitches."

I sat back down and grumbled as the girls beamed at Sasuke—who didn't really care.

Iruka came in and said, "Yoru Sakubo."

I got up and walked down, getting words of encouragement from all my 'friends' and went to the next room.

"Yeah?" I asked as I was now standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki-whatever-his-face-is-guy who were sitting at the table.

"Yoru-chan, can we ask you to do a simple Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Mizuki-bastard-face asked.

"Sir no sir," I said, making a few hand signs.

*POOF*

Two clones that looked exactly like me stood right there on either side of me as I looked at the two men, waiting for their reaction.

"Pass," Iruka said, writing something on his board and picking up a hitai-ate headband.

He got up and handed it to me and I simply stared at it.

Once I put this on, I will be a shinobi.

But…according to the manga, Naruto doesn't become a shinobi until midnight…or at the break of dawn, I believe.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki-fuck-his-face asked.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Iruka asked.

"No!" I snapped before stuffing it into my pocket. "I won't put it on in front of the class…! Iruka, Mizuki, don't reveal to anyone that I've passed. I have my reasons."

Iruka and Mizuki-bastard-head stayed silent before nodding.

I exit the room with Iruka-sensei and all the girls (Except for Hinata, Sakura(!), and Ino(!)) giggled and I walked over to my desk.

"See? I told you she failed."

"But we all agreed she failed, so all three of us win the bet!"

"Haha, what a loser."

I clenched my fist as Naruto glared at them.

"Don't listen to them, Saku-chan," Naruto said, grinning at me. "You gave it your best shot, right?"

I glanced at him before settling for a smile.

"That's funny…how come when you say stuff like that…" I began before closing my eyes. "I believe you…"

"!" Naruto fell back in his desk like he had a shot through the heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto quickly got up and stiffly walked down towards Iruka-sensei like a zombie.

They left the room as I listened to Kiba and Choji give me words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Sakubo, you can try again next year and become a ninja," Choji said.

"Yeah, and you'll be waaaay behind us," Kiba smirked.

Okay, just Choji giving me words of encouragement.

"See, this is why I prefer Choji over you," I sniffed, causing Kiba to collapse over his desk.

Kiba and I got into an argument, which was postponed when Naruto came in with Iruka, hanging his head in depression.

I turned to look at him, my eyes turning hazy.

The way his blue eyes stare at the ground, his slightly tan hands balled up in a fist.

My heart thumped as I found myself running over to Naruto.

"_I failed…_"

XXX

I looked at Naruto, my hitai-ate headband tucked away in my skirt pocket.

Naruto sat at the swing, watching the other students at the front of the academy with their parents.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I don't have any…I'm an orphan, like you," I said.

I could hear a gasp past his lips before we fell silent.

I suddenly overheard two women talking.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who-" A woman began.

"Yeah, that's him," Another woman said. "He's the only other person who failed! Apparently that girl next to him was too ill to become a ninja."

Naruto turned his head to me, his eyes full of pain that seemed to say 'You're ill?'

"Serves him right…," The first woman said. "Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi?"

"I mean, think about what he is—" The second woman began before I squeezed my eyes shut.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" I shouted as I punched the ground. "SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAGS!"

The earth below me shattered into pieces from the impact of my fist, getting many people's attention.

"Inhuman trash…" I muttered. "NARUTO'S MORE HUMAN THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

I grabbed Naruto's hand and began to run off with him, my dominant hand dripping with blood.

I am not used to doing that in other video games.

Naruto held onto my hand, trying to catch up to the speed I was going at.

A soft red blush appeared on his face as he looked at the heroine.

The sky blue hair…those lovable crimson eyes that no one saw these days…

"Saku…thanks," Naruto said.

"I can't let them get away with that, Naruto," I said. "I…I just can't."

I let go of his hands and slowed down to let him continue walking until I was behind him before walking with him.

I raised my right hand and began to lick the blood from my knuckles without Naruto noticing.

I could see people glancing our way with disgusted looks.

I gave them all a deadly glare, my red eyes and blood-stained lips and chin increasing my seriousness.

They all seemed to gasp with their eyes wide with fear.

They turned away from us to do whatever the hell they were doing.

Naruto and I stopped walking when I placed a hand on his back.

"I don't care what people say about you…I really don't," I said.

"Sakubo…" Naruto said.

I was unable to see his face, but I could almost feel the quickening of his heartbeat.

I felt myself about to smile when…

"Naruto…"

We both turned around and saw Mizuki-sensei.

"Mizuki-sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, Yoru, can I borrow Naruto for a while?" Mizuki-sucks-his-own-***** asked.

"Sure," I said. "See you, Naruto, come over anytime you want."

"Yeah, bye," Naruto said.

I watched them leave before flipping my hair out of my face.

"It sure is hot…" I muttered before walking off.

I took a few steps before slowing down and finally stopped.

Mikan stood in front of me, a serious look on her face.

I knew that look.

That look of seriousness meant business for me.

"What time?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Alright…" I said before she turned and walked away.

I turned around towards the direction of the academy and walked off.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRATER, IT IS SO YOUTHFULLY DEEP!"

"?" I raised my right fist and licked it before flinching. "Okay, _that_ one hurt!"

I continued to lick my wounded fist as I walked towards where the crater was.

There stood a man with a bowl hairdo and wore green spandex, a mini version of him, a girl with a bun hairdo dressed in a pink shirt and pants, and a boy with long brown hair and milky white eyes in a tan jacket and pants.

A bubble thought formed above my head and an image of milk and cookies popped in.

'_Mmm…cookies…_' I thought as I licked my fist.

A light bulb then replaced the bubble as I realized that they were that squad.

Might Guy's squad!

My eyes widened before they dulled.

"Huh…I'm not so interested anymore…" I said before licking my blood.

I looked at them before watching the two green spandex duos shout out about youth and proof.

Hey, that sort of rhymed…youth and proof.

"Hey, are you guys done making a scene?" I asked bluntly before pointing to bun-head and Oreo's. "I mean, after all, you're clearly embarrassing these two numbnuts."

An exclamation mark appeared above Might Guy's head as I grunted at the pain.

"Hm? Who is that youthfully adorable maiden?" Lee asked.

They were too far away to see what I was licking, so it made sense when Guy said, "Enjoying some refreshing ice cream on a youthfully hot day, are you? How youthful!"

I snorted as I continued licking.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked when I stopped licking.

"This crater," Tenten replied. "We were running laps around the village until we noticed this crater in front of the academy."

"Are you a student?" Lee asked, his eyes growing small hearts.

"Yes," I replied before I continued my licking job. "We just had our final exam today…"

"Did you pass?" Guy asked as he began to walk towards me. "Of course someone as youthfully as you pa—!"

He stopped talking when he saw what I was truly licking—my bloodied fist.

He stared at me with wide eyes and some beads of sweat trailing down his face from his forehead.

With my mouth covered by my fist, my big red eyes focused on Guy.

So many emotions swirled in my eyes, mesmerizing Guy for a minute.

He suddenly stepped back, holding his face.

I tilted my head before my blood-stained lips curved to a smirk.

I walked forward as he stepped back.

When we were close to his squad, he stepped to the side they were on and raised a hand to them, preparing to protect them.

I could see the fear in both Lee and Tenten's eyes…even a little bit in Neji's.

I wiped my mouth with my bloodied fist and grinned at them.

Yes…

That's right…

I'm as mad as a Hatter…

"Isn't it a lovely day~?" I asked before walking past them.

That was then Neji finally decided to speak up.

"You made this crater…didn't you?"

I stopped walking and turned around slightly.

"Yes…" I said with a smirk. "I caused this crater because someone made me angry."

I then ran off, giggling like mad.

_She reminds me of…him…_ Guy thought.

"Guy-sensei, what is wrong with her?" Lee asked, looking up to his idol.

Guy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Let's meet tomorrow at the training ground as usual," Guy finally replied. "Until then, you are dismissed."

'_Orochimaru…is she your apprentice…?_' Guy thought as his apprentices left reluctantly.

XX (Night) XX

I stood by Mikan, holding a large scythe with care, as Mikan was cleaning my face from the blood from before.

"So who am I fighting tonight?" I asked as I grabbed ahold of my scythe and swinging it around.

"Ninjas are infiltrating the village, but that isn't important," Mikan said as she pulled back the handkerchief she was using. "There's someone from your homemade game that came here, asking for a challenge to you."

"…ninjas are infiltrating the village…?" I asked. "Why are you…?"

"My Lady, do you actually care about this village? We aren't even supposed to stay here long!" Mikan said to me. "Let's leave after you defeat that person."

I glared. "I'm not done here!"

Mikan stared at me. "…what?"

"I said I'm not done," I repeated. "I want…to stay here!"

I then dropped my scythe and grabbed ahold of Mikan.

"Take me! TAKE ME TO THOSE ROGUE NINJAS!" I shouted, shaking her.

She stared at me before her eyes softened.

"As you wished…" She said, lowering down to whisper in my ear.

…

I closed my eyes before saying, "That's so close to where Naruto is…isn't it?"

"Yes, they just sneaked into the village and are rampaging into the forest where Iruka, Naruto, and Mizuki are at…" Mikan said.

I let her go and ran, scooping up my scythe, and headed off.

_Naruto…_ I thought.

I ran into the village, running past villagers and jonin who were trying to locate Naruto as quickly as possible.

Some yelled out 'Hey, you!' or 'Come here, you brat!' to me, but I ignored them.

They were nothing to me.

I swear…they are nothing!

But…the images of Naruto, Iruka, Mikan, and my grandparents flashed through my mind.

They…are something.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" A gruff villager shouted, running over to me and reaching out to me. "Why are you carrying that thing…?"

Fuck…

I gripped the pole tightly before it turned into cherry blossoms.

"What thing, sir?" I asked innocently as the light pink petals scattered into the night air. "I'm just trying to get home!"

He and a bunch of other people looked confused and then ignored me.

_Bitch…_ I thought as I turned to continue running.

Thank god I can still use magic tricks here!

I finally arrived at the forest, Mikan already there to guide me, and made my scythe reappear.

"They see you, My Lady, and they will try to ambush you and kill you…" Mikan said. "I suggest you take them to the end of the forest…because I will not be able to clear up their bodies…"

"I see…" I said, already knowing why. "And do you think that threat will frighten me?"

"No…actually, I am hoping you'll kill them…that'll make things much easier…" Mikan said.

I glared at her. "Are you keeping things from the person who created you?"

"My lady, everything I do is for you…" Mikan said, curtsying. "Times will be tough, but I assure you that you will thank me for it…"

"I don't expect to…" I said, turning away from her.

"…go, they are waiting for you…" Mikan said.

I walked forward and stopped.

"Hey, Mikan…"

Mikan turned to my direction. "Yes?"

"…why am I strong already…?" I asked, clutching the pole of my scythe.

"…because before you fell asleep in this world…you were already a _murderer_…"

I turned away and ran into the dark; the only light that guided me was the fireflies.

Those mysterious bugs emitting light seemed to spin around me, leading me to a dark area where all my predators hid in the shadows of the leaves…

I raised the scythe up and started swinging it. "So, you guys are the ones infiltrating my village?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't try to hide; I know you're here…" I said, closing my eyes.

I quickly raised my scythe up and swung it behind me swiftly.

"GYAAA—"

The man behind me was beheaded as specks of blood fell on my cheek.

I licked my lips as I looked blankly at the group of rogue ninjas that now stood before me.

"Hmm…attacking from behind…what cowards you people truly are…" I said, my muscles throbbing.

What the fuck…they snuck up behind me.

Am I…slacking off?

"Heheheh…you ain't bad yourself, girl…" The leader (I think) of the group spoke up. "With your skills, you can take down the village yourself, eh? Why not join us in taking this village down?"

"With those skills of yours, and you not having a hitai-ate headband, I'm sure you're still a trainee…" Another one said.

"How sad that the Leaf won't pay attention to one with exceptional talent…" The last one said.

"Join us, young one…together, we can reach out to other villages and bring the Land of Fire under our control!"

I felt my heart beat quickly.

Those…those offers were so tempting…

A blood-soaked offer that made me think of a massacre in every village I could rampage through.

…but…I…

"Hmhmhm…of course I…" I began before my eyes widen.

Me…?

Take down the village…?

Team up with them and bring the Land of Fire under my control?

I raised my scythe and quickly ran up to them, swinging it down.

*SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHTLLLL-SPLUUUUUUURT*

"CANNOT!" I shouted, hacking every one of them into pieces. "YOU GODDAMN BITCHES!"

They all screamed in pain as I hacked and sliced and beheaded them.

"HOW!"

-HACK-

"DARE!"

-STAB-

"YOU!"

-SLICE-

"SUGGEST!"

-THRUST-

"!"

I thrust; I plunged, mangled, and cut…

Their salty blood fell on me as I felt a rush of power build up inside of me.

"They're worthless…WORTHLESS!" I shouted, throwing my head back and laughing as loud as I could.

My body felt relaxed and weightless…

My heart felt nothing…

I could only feel the beads of blood fall onto my clothes.

I laughed slower and slower until I completely stopped, straightened up, and fell to my knees.

"They will all pay…pay, pay, pay!" I growled, my mind disappearing from me.

I got up slowly and looked around.

Dead bodies…a large pool of blood…ninja…

"Na…ruto…" I said.

That's right…

If I…took that offer…I'd have to kill him.

"Forget this shit, I want to see Naruto," I said, taking my shirt off and walking off.

Am I going soft?

If I had taken their offer, I'd have the chance to kill everyone in this village.

I shook my head as I continued to walk through the dark lush forest.

No…I can't do that…I came here to fight alongside everyone I read in the manga I…liked a lot.

If I did, I wonder what would Naruto think of me if I was about to kill him?

I decided to push that thought away as I trudged on towards my destined area.

Along the way, I found another shirt identical to the one I ruined hanging on a branch and decided to change into that.

I knew it was Mikan who left it there.

I tucked the shirt into my pocket and stuffed it in there until a bump was seen in my skirt.

I found myself in front of Naruto, Iruka, and a beat up Mizuki-fuck-his-life on the ground.

I looked up at the visible sky that was seen between the bushy trees and saw that it was almost daylight.

I was killing those guys that long?

I looked at Naruto and Iruka and saw that the blonde boy was resting against the tree, with his eyes shut, and Iruka was taking off his head protector.

I watched as Iruka tied the hitai-ate headband around Naruto's head and pulled mine out that was tucked in my pocket—not the pocket barely holding my blood-drenched shirt.

I tied it around my head and felt the engraved Leaf Village symbol on my forehead.

_Shinobi…_ I thought.

"Um, sensei, can I open my eyes?" Naruto asked when Iruka-sensei had finished tying the headband on.

"Yes, Naruto," Iruka said.

My heart beats faster than it should have when Naruto opened his eyes, I almost laughed at his expression when he felt the hitai-ate headband.

"Congratulations…graduate!"

"Yeah…congrats…" I said, causing both Naruto and Iruka to look my way.

"Sakubo…you…" Naruto said, his cerulean eyes fixated on my hitai-ate headband.

"Yeah, I'm ill, but I want to be a ninja, like you—with you," I said.

Naruto turned red as I walked over to him.

"To celebrate, I'll treat you both to some ramen," Iruka said before Naruto had suddenly glomped us both.

"Awright, I'm finally a shinobi!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey, that hurts!" Iruka said, flinching at the pain.

"!" I flinched at his touch.

It was different than usual…

It was warm.

"We passed, Naruto," I said, swaying a bit.

Geez, when did I get so tired…

"…that's awesome…" Naruto said before falling asleep.

"I…I know right…" I said, falling to my knees and fell to the floor.

Naruto collapsed and fell beside me.

"I don't believe it…" Iruka sighed.

Naruto and I were asleep, content looks on our face.

"Well, they did stay up all night," Iruka chuckled.

"Ninja…" Naruto murmured in his sleep.

"…ninja…" I murmured.

Iruka smiled at the duo before his nose caught the scent of blood.

It wasn't his blood…

He sniffed the air and looked at the heroine.

"She smells of blood…"

XX (To be continued) XX

**Fire: I know I haven't written in a while, but I decided to update right now so that I can continue my sessions at the *COUGH*.**

**Reaper. Death knows Japanese and French, and Spanish, and English, plus some more cultural knowledge so she did the translation notes for me below.**

**Read!**

***Kawaii means cute in Japanese.**

***Hai means Yes.**

***Monsieur means sir.**

*** Mademoiselle means miss.**

***Moi means me.**

***Bonjour means hello.**

***Oui means yes.**

***Nyctophobia is an intense fear of the dark.**

***Reaper. Death thinks Ne means Hey.**

***Tres leche is a milky cake that is very popular among Latin Americans. (I tasted it, and I'm only a big fan if it's a good piece of cake)**

**Fire: Hey guys, make sure to review 'cuz it's a new segment called "Ask Sakubo Yoru/Arisu Tsuki!**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Hey there people of earth! Become my loyal slaves!**

**Fire: Ignore that. Anyway, next chapter, you guys can ask Sakubo/Arisu whatever you want!**

**Sakubo/Arisu: PM us or review your questions. Preferably reviews…**

**Fire: As an added bonus, here's an omake!**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Enjoy, you peons!**

**Fire: …**

**~~ Omake~~**

Tohru Sunahara was clearly in love with the dense Arisu Tsuki.

But ever since that day of the explosion those terrorists did to their school, they became friends with Kou Tachibana and Tsumiko Tachibana.

There were a few things he was happy about.

One…was that he got Ari-chan's number.

Two…he knew they would hang out again.

Three…

She likes chocolate banana parfaits, like his Mother did.

But, as good things come with bad, there were a few things he hated that came with that day.

One, Kou Tachibana

Two, Kou Tachibana.

Three…

Did he mention Kou Tachibana?

Right now all four of them were at the same café like last time—La Madeleine—drinking café au lait and eating a slice of cake.

Chocolate strawberry and strawberry shortcake for Arisu.

Banana for Tsumiko.

Tres leche* for Kou.

A red velvet cake for Tohru.

They all had a cup of decaf coffee that was topped with whipped cream and sprinkled powder snow on top.

Tohru looked straight at Arisu across the table and sighed.

After that day when that bomb incident happened, Arisu had been answering her phone lately and replying to her E-mails he had sent her slower than anyone would have.

Although, she did managed reply to one of his E-mails and they got together at their new hangout.

Of course, their 'date' was interrupted by Kou and his cousin who happened to be there.

Naturally, since Arisu was such an introverted oddball, she told them to go away.

"Get the fuck away from us! SHIT!"

Sadly Kou was very stubborn, and Tsumiko was being so warm and sisterly, they joined them.

"Sorry, darling, but moi doesn't take no for an answer~!"

Boy is Kou getting on Tohru's nerves…

"Ari-chan, you haven't returned any of my calls," Tsumiko spoke up.

Arisu stopped eating one of her cakes and looked right at Tsumiko.

"I have my reasons…" Arisu replied.

"Is that so?" Kou asked.

Arisu nodded before noticing Tohru.

Her apple red eyes that seem to see right through his soul sent his heart fluttering.

How could this unapproachable girl who made him cry all the time be his first ever friend—and hopefully his first love.

"Tohru, do you have a fever?" Arisu asked. "Your face is red."

Tohru flushed darker.

Those eyes of hers were like a hawk, noticing anything that happened around her.

"_Ohonhon~_…a fever, hmmm?" Kou chortled, his eyes glaring at Tohru.

An invisible spark broke out between the two boys as Tsumiko finished her coffee.

"Shall we go to the park after this?" Tsumiko asked.

"Yeah…" Arisu trailed off as she watched the two have a glare fight.

~~ **The Park**~~

The four of them sat at the park bench, all eating crepes they bought from a vendor.

Kids DO eat a lot.

All of a sudden, after they finished their snacks, Tohru and Kou were arguing over simple things.

Tsumiko was skipping around the park, whistling a simple tune.

Arisu…?

You all know what she was doing.

"Come at me bro! It's 2012, so we're already gonna die in a few months!" Arisu taunted, picking a fight at a boy who was giving her dirty looks.

Mind you, that this boy was a sixteen year old boy who had dropped out of school AND was with his gang.

Geez…what was wrong with that girl.

"Well, well, little girl, who you think you is talkin' to meh like that?" He asked, walking gruffly to Arisu.

Arisu glared as they surrounded her.

Fuck yeah did she loooove picking fights.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Sakubo said casually.

That's when they walked closer to her, the intent to beat her up on their faces.

~~ (To be continued) ~~

**Fire: What will happen?**

**Decide now!**

**Tohru will save her.**

**Kou will save her.**

**Tsumiko will save her.**

**Arisu will save herself…in the most humorous way…with a banana.**


	8. Possible Love

**Fire: Hello! I'm back better than ever!**

…

…

…

**Okay, okay, so I'm still an amateur in writing, but whatever!**

**People are reviewing, and they like it!**

**So! Half of this chapter will be…**

**The day before they go to the academy to meet their new sensei (You know, when Naruto go takes his picture and meets Konohamaru) and the day when they meet Kakashi.**

**I do not own Naruto, just the plot and the insane adorable little mad scientist!**

**Read and review!**

**Note: Alice's second form looks a little like Emily from Pandora Hearts, except without the long hair.**

**She will be Sakubo's insanity AND emotions.**

**Plus I thought she'd be a bit of comic relief.**

XX (Sakubo POV) XX

I sat on a wooden chair in a large, wide room with polished hard wooden floors, sitting about three feet away from a table where Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage sat at.

'_I think this was the Guidance Office…'_ I thought, remembering the copy of _Naruto: Anime Profiles Episode 1-37_ I had in the real world.

It was hot, and I was incredibly irritated.

I wasn't so good when it came to extreme heat and cold.

And I really hate taking my picture.

I watched as Iruka-sensei and the Third Hokage review the picture I had taken an hour ago and my profile while getting everything ready.

My cerise eyes noticed Iruka sneaking glances at me, beads of sweat dripping from his dark tan forehead.

I furrowed my brows, clearly not pleased.

That look in his eyes…they were mixed with a few emotions—most of them I wasn't very keen on.

Sadness…confusedness…fear…

Disappointment.

Those were emotions I had thrown away ever since Kazu left me.

I don't care anymore.

I have Naruto—

I suddenly felt my face get extremely hot.

Wha-what?

Did I just think that?

I shook my head as I got up from my chair.

"Excuse me, but this is taking far too long!" I said with authority in my tone, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "It's hot, and I'm really not in the mood to stay around!"

Iruka looked at me before sighing. "Sakubo, please be patient. You are in the presence of the Third Hokage."

I grunted when the Third Hokage gave me a wrinkled smile…a sincere one.

I scoffed and sat back down. "Don't smile at me…"

The Third Hokage lowered his gaze back at my profile, a slight smile on his face.

"You seem to get along well with the boys, young one," Third Hokage said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…'cuz the girls aren't serious on being ninjas…"

The Hokage blinked before smiling again.

Damn it! Why is he always smiling?

It's unnerving…and uncomfortable.

Kazu wouldn't smile that much around me…no…he'd give me this eerie sneer.

"So you rather hang out with people who are serious?" Iruka asked as he shuffled papers together and tapped them on the desk.

I didn't answer him.

I didn't even look at him.

I…didn't feel my heart beat.

"Tell me about yourself, Sakubo," Third Hokage suddenly asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"The profile provided by the Ninja Academy says you woke up from a comatose state almost a month ago and became a ninja just yesterday," Hokage said, holding up a single sheet of paper. "There are witnesses of you being bullied by three girls, but you handle them with a high martial art skill. But you prefer not to hang out with girls, and only socialize with four boys."

"Hmm…" I hummed, looking at the two grown men who sat at the table before me.

"You are adopted by two elderly people and you have a caretaker named Mikan who knows about your past, yet refuses to tell anyone about it," He continued, his eyes slowly drifting from the paper to my face. "Although you are now a shinobi of our village, I question you past shrouded in mystery…"

I sighed before giving them a sharp glare. "Give me one reason why I should tell you?"

They both looked at me before Iruka got up from his seat and motioned me to get up.

"Come here…"

I slowly got up from my seat and walked towards the table.

Every step I took made my heart heavier.

'_They don't trust you…_' The voice said in my head. '_They don't trust you…so play your cards right…watch your tongue._'

I sighed when I reached the table.

Quickly, the Hokage picks up a folder and rummages through it before placing a few photos onto the table.

My eyes widen as the whole room spun around me.

Those photos…they were taken last night.

The night I killed those rogue ninjas that were in the middle of infiltrating the village…

I was shown on the many photos, holding a bloodied scythe, standing among bodies that were mangled and torture.

Thrust.

Sliced.

Mangled.

Murdered.

I stared at the photos before looking up at the Third Hokage and Iruka, having a calm look on their face.

'_Shit! They caught me in the act…_' I thought angrily.

"You were watching me, weren't you?" I said, my eyes glaring at them.

"There had been reports of you carrying a large scythe in the village last night, and then it disappearing when you were confronted by a shinobi," Iruka said, diverting his eyes from me.

As if he was ashamed to look at me.

I then crossed my arms and huffed. "Oh please! You should be thanking me! Those rogues would have damaged the village and possibly kill many people before you could have stopped them!"

Iruka shifted his eyes from the floor to me, quickly walking around the table and grabbing my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes as he said, "So…you confess murdering those rogue ninjas?"

I nodded, my eyes not leaving his. "I won't lie. Not when you have evidence."

Iruka let me go and fell to his knees, holding his head.

*PIT-A-PAT*

Clear, sincere drops of his tears fell to the floor as he cried softly.

"Sakubo…why…?"

I gulped as I saw my own sensei cry before me.

Cry…he was crying for me?

I immediately fell to my knees and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei, stop crying," I said, not one ounce of sympathy in my voice. "I did kill those ninjas, I won't lie. But that isn't a reason to jump into conclusion that someday I'll end up taking down the village."

That stopped him from sobbing, but his tears still fell.

"I…I don't remember my past, Iruka-sensei…I really don't," I confessed, turning my head from Iruka-sensei's pitiful form. "If I remembered, I think I might be willing to tell you."

"That doesn't answer the question to why you killed them…" Iruka murmured softly.

I 'hmph'ed and said, "Don't tell me you care for those pitiful souls! I killed them because they were coming at your direction in the forest. If I left them alone, you might have died considering your injuries from Mizuki's attack—along with Naruto. I practically saved you and Naruto's life! So why am I getting interrogated for this? This is—"

"Sakubo."

I stopped protesting and looked up at the table where the Third Hokage sat at.

He still had a serene look on his face, but his eyes were a little stern.

"I worry for you, Sakubo," Third Hokage said with sincerity in his tone. "You are so young…too young and pure to be killing rogues at the dead of night."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm pure? What a joke! Ha!" I laughed with a hint of madness. "I am not pure! I am young, but that didn't stop you from letting one of your own become a ninja as a Chūnin at the age of six!"

I saw the eyes widen in the Hokage.

Fuck…I shouldn't have said that.

"How…did you know that when you just graduated from the academy…?" He asked.

"Uh…umm..." I got up slowly and backed away from the table.

Fudge…how do I get out of this?

"I know…because…I was trained to fight when I was very young and given information," I said slowly.

"This…wasn't the first time you killed?" Iruka asked, getting up from the floor, his back to me.

"No."

'_Ooh, how honest~! That will be good…for right now…_' The voice said in my mind.

I sighed, falling to my knees, my head bowing slightly.

"I swear…I was trained to be a weapon when I was young…that's all I can say for now…" I said, looking at the floor. "Whoever trained me abandoned me…probably for someone stronger, so I'm nothing more than a defective, useless tool…stripped from her memories."

"You are neither a weapon…nor a tool," Iruka said, turning around to face me. "You are a shinobi of this village now."

"Yeah, I know…but I don't want to waste my abilities…" I said, flushing slightly as I looked away. "I was made this way…and I can't get out of it…I'll keep killing at the dead of night because of my intuition…"

I then balled up my fist and slammed them onto the floor.

'_Damn them…damn them all!_' I thought.

"I'll keep killing! I'll never STOP!" I shouted, my eyes goring into the floor as I got up. "I have no loyalties to anyone!"

"Then become a part of the Anbu Black Ops Unit, young one."

"PFFFT!" Both Iruka and I spewed (in a humorous way).

"Say what?" I shouted, my palms sweating. "Already!?"

"No! Lord Third, you cannot!" Iruka protested, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She—"

"—is perfect for the village," Third Hokage finished. "She was trained to fight, and we need that. If we do make her an Anbu Black Op, then she must swear complete loyalty to the village. I believe this is the only solution we have… If she continues to…defeat enemy ninjas at night as an Anbu, then she is doing justice for the village."

Iruka and I were at a loss for words.

Yes, if I become an Anbu, then I won't be questioned and have the privilege to kill as many people as I desire…as long as they are rogue ninjas trying to infiltrate the village.

But if I don't…

I don't think I want to think about that.

"…what's the catch?" I asked, my serious cerise eyes looking right at the Third Hokage.

He stopped smiling and gave me a sad look.

That look…was so familiar…

Wait…didn't she give me that look…

Mikan…

"For someone as young as you, having lost your past memories and no trace of relatives, having remarkable skills in assassination, I believe sending you on assassinations when you aren't busy are the only choice for you," He said.

"I don't mind killing anyone, I don't," I said, causing Iruka to flinch. "I have a hard time trusting people, and I hate being in crowds…I was isolated."

The Third Hokage gave me a warm smile, causing me to tremble.

I stepped back quickly, enough to be at my seat again, and I sat back on my chair.

"I don't like it when people smile at me…I'm not used to it…" I said, lowering my head.

_All I'm good for is murdering others…_ I thought, my heart continuing to beat.

"I-I'm a living weapon of war…" I murmured, looking at my hands. "I can't keep count of how many people I've killed."

'_You've killed more than you know, that's for sure, it is certain that when your…servants find out who you really are, they'll abandon you~_' The voice giggled in my head.

I looked up to see Iruka standing in front of me, kneeling down to be at the same eye level as me.

"You're a little girl, Sakubo, not a weapon of war," Iruka said with a gentle smile.

"…you wouldn't know…" I muttered.

I suddenly felt my heart beat slower and slower.

'_Are you shutting your heart again…~?_' The voice said, awfully amused.

"Cat or Monkey?" Iruka suddenly asked.

"Eh?" I said, looking up.

He was standing up again, but at the desk, shuffling through a stack of paper.

"Your Anbu mask, of course," Iruka said. "You'll need a mask if you'll be doing private assassination tasks now and then."

"…Rabbit."

I placed a hand on my mouth, not believing what I had just said.

I asked for a freakin' rabbit mask.

That is not cool of me!

"I thought you were a rabbit girl," Iruka said with a slight chuckle.

I grunted.

'_Rabbits are cute~ Rabbits are adorable~ Like you~_' the voice sang.

"Now, we need to start the preparations," Iruka said, turning to me. "Although I am against this, Sakubo, I want you to be trusting and loyal to the Leaf."

"I know…" I said, lowering my head. "This is the only way to hold me down…"

"We'll get started on branding the traditional Anbu Black Ops tattoo."

I had the serious 'Wtf' face at them.

"Hell to the no you're giving me a tattoo!" I shouted, before I realized one thing.

They really are going to make me an Anbu Black Op…

I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

The minute the tattoo gets on me, I'm forever to the Leaf…

Well…at least I can help Naruto get closer to his dream of being Hokage—

Wait…what the fuck did I just say?

~~ (Fast Forward) ~~

A bandage wrapped around my right shoulder as I walked down the many busy streets of the Leaf Village.

My right shoulder hurt like hell, and I was not in the mood to fight, argue, or talk to anyone.

Although…a part of me was looking forward to seeing Naruto, but I knew that he was somewhere around the village fooling around with Konohamaru…

I let out a mushroom sigh as I stopped in front of a vendor, who was having a lot of girls crowding around, squealing and chattering like annoying parakeets.

Dammit, why'd I stop in front of that?

I turned my head to see what they were shouting for and saw one thing…

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ohh~" I said thoughtfully. "No wonder, of course where there are rabid fan girls, there is Sasuke."

I wonder what Sasuke is purchasing at the vendor…?

I suddenly remembered it was really hot today, so I was hoping it was ice cream.

I took in a deep breath and rammed into the crowd of girls, either knocking them down or pushing them.

I made it to the vendor, and no he was not selling ice cream.

He was selling soft drinks and water

I saw Sasuke buying a regular water bottle.

"Ah…" I said, nodding at him.

He seemed a little surprised at my sudden appearance, but still looked emotionless.

"Hn," Sasuke said, nodding at me.

I turned to the vendor and reached into my pocket, "Lemonade."

I gave him the desired amount of ryo* and he grinned at me, rummaging through his cooler for my drink.

I ignored the girls' shouting as the man handed me my drink.

I popped it open and took a small sip before turning away.

I looked at the girls, who immediately parted for me to walk through, and walked past them.

"Later," I said, raising my can up.

I lowered it to have another sip before realizing Sasuke was now walking next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Hn…"

"Tch…" I 'tsk'ed as I took another sip.

Sasuke unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and took a swig.

A trail of water escaped his lips and trailed down from his lips to his chin, and down his throat.

"You are so doing that on purpose," I said smugly as the entire crowd of fan girls sighed in ecstasy, fanning themselves.

Sasuke parted the bottle from his lips and capped it, ignoring me.

"When did you…get hurt?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Eh?" I said, glancing at him.

His gaze was right at the bandaged right shoulder, which held the forming Anbu Black Op tattoo.

"Ah…" I felt everything go into slow motion as Sasuke reached out and was this close to touching the bandage when—

"Hey, you! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

I saw a girl—not Ino or Sakura—walk up to me, as if she represented the whole community of fan girls.

She marched up to me and boldly slapped the can out of my hand.

*CLANG*

I watched as the can fell to the ground, in a drippy mess.

"Take that as a warning for talking to Sasuke-kun!" She grunted, looking at me as if I were a piece of trash.

That look was too familiar for my liking.

As if by instinct, I punched her, sending her skidding down the sidewalk.

I could sense everyone's—including Sasuke's—eyes widen as the girl laid on the ground, sniffling as she held her face.

I felt no pity when she quickly got up and ran off, crying like crazy.

I glared at the crowd before turning to walk away.

I don't need anyone.

I hate everyone.

They hate me, I hate them.

I—

I stopped walking when I reached the small sweets shop.

There stood in front of the entrance was Mikan, smiling gently at me.

"Welcome ho—" Before she could even finish that sentence, I ran towards her and hugged her.

Mikan didn't have to say anything.

She did the most important thing.

She hugged me back.

About three feet away did a certain Uchiha watch this, standing in the middle of the crowded street, not believing what he saw.

Sakubo had feelings.

Pure feelings that can be easily broken down…

He himself had a special feeling for Sakubo…a feeling that was growing by the day.

But there was something about Sakubo that made him not approach her.

Her intense murderous intent…

XXX

XXX

XXX

~~ (The next day) ~~

I woke up on a bright sunny morning.

Tucked into a warm futon with a soft, fluffy comforter with my glasses next to my head…

This was such a nice feeling.

"How come I'm being treated better here than real life…?" I murmured, snuggling into my pillow.

"It's because this world is real as well," Replied a very familiar voice.

So familiar that it shocked me.

I sat up quickly from the futon to stare at an exact carbon copy of me.

"Alice knows…" She said.

My eyes widened.

Her voice was exactly as the one in my head!

"Who are you?" I asked, getting on my knees.

"Alice is Alice," She merely said, her eyes not leaving mine.

She had the same small body, pale skin, freckles, and sky blue hair that reach the waist like I do.

The only thing different about her was her eyes.

They were amber.

"Alice has been waiting for you for a long time…sleeping for oh so long, visiting that world you believe is real…" Alice said, hugging her knees as she sat at the foot of the futon.

"You're the voice in my head!" I accused, pointing at her.

"Alice is the one who talks to Alice, yes, Alice does…" She said, a smile curving on her face.

"Huh?"

"Alice is Alice, and you are Alice as well," She explained.

"Alice…is me, but is also you," I muttered, still confused. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"*SIGH*…Alice is you…but Alice is ALSO Alice!" Alice said, pointing at herself.

"Oh…Oh! You speak in third person!" I announced, pointing to her.

Alice nodded, as if I found a cure for cancer.

"Alice is your mental state, and your mentality is out of reach, creating Alice in the process," Alice said, hugging herself. "Just as you created Mikan, you created Alice~!"

She suddenly got up, revealing she was wearing a flowing white slip on.

"Alice is your emotions as well, but Alice feels no happiness…just hurt…" Alice said, walking over to me.

"So…? Why should I care about my emotions? They're worthless!" I said, getting up to face her and placed a hand on my hip.

"Alice knows, Alice knows, but Alice wants to know if you still care for him!" Alice said, placing a hand on her heart. "Alice hurts…when she thinks of him…"

I felt my breathing shake when she said that.

I pushed her aside as I began undressing myself, leaving my clothes on the floor. "I don't care about him anymore. I have no time for this! I have to get to school!"

Alice's eyes filled with worry as I changed into a sleeveless white turtleneck shirt, black shorts, and fingerless opera gloves with hand protectors, and black sandals.

My hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, leaving two bangs to frame my face.

"Alice wants to come with Alice," Alice said when I tie on my hitai-ate.

"If I go out with someone looking like me, they'll think we're twins!" I protested.

"No one but Alice can see Alice," She said with a smile.

"Oh, you're like a conscious, huh?" I said as I walked over to the sliding door. "Fine, you can come if you promise to be my servant."

"Alice making her own emotions her slave, how evil~!" Sang Alice as she followed me out the door.

XX (Ninja Academy) XX

"Alice is excited!" Alice giggled, trotting beside me as I stride down the hallway to class.

"Shut up and be a good little conscious!" I snapped, reaching the door.

I was late. So late that Iruka-sensei would be here soon.

What? I got caught up at breakfast and Mikan was taking too long at making my special lunch.

It was fine, though, since everyone but Naruto in class thought I failed.

I slowly opened the door before sliding it across fully just in time to see the big event!

Naruto was crouching in front of Sasuke, having a glaring contest, when the boy behind Naruto accidentally knocked Naruto forward, causing their lips to meet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" All the girls shrieked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEW" All the boys gagged.

"…" I stayed silent as they scrambled away from each other.

"ACK! MY MOUTH HAS BEEN POISONED!" Naruto gagged, shouting.

Sasuke was at the corner, spitting as much as he could.

Naruto noticed me and burst into tears.

"NO! SAKUBO-CHAN SAW ME! I'VE BEEN HUMILIATED!"

I blinked before seeing Sakura walk up behind Naruto, raising her fist.

"FUCK! SWITCH!" I shouted, reaching into my pocket quickly, pulling out a ball that looked like a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground.

Naruto and I were suddenly engulfed in smoke and just as Sakura brought her fist down, I was in Naruto's place.

I quickly formed an 'x' with my arms and raised it up to defend myself.

I blocked Sakura's iron fists successfully, a bead of sweat rolling down my face.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!" I said as Sakura's eyes widened before pulling her fists back. "Giirl, those things are dangerous!"

"Sakubo, why would you protect someone like Naruto!?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes, as she grabbed ahold of my shoulders and shook me lightly. "He kissed Sasuke-kun!"

I flinched as she harshly grasped my right shoulder.

Bitch.

"As Naruto's master, it's my job to protect him from harm!" I said, pushing her away. "Besides, if you want to beat somebody up…"

I suddenly grabbed the guy who accidentally caused the incident, who was immediately shivering.

"Beat this guy up! He caused it!" I said, pushing it towards the rabid fan girls.

The good thing and bad thing about the fan girls is that they'll take their anger out on anybody.

I watched as they viciously attacked him in groups.

…

Anybody.

"You okay?" I asked, trotting over to Naruto.

Alice was next to Naruto, smiling.

"Alice was amazed at how Alice saved Naruto! Congrats!" Alice giggled, clapping.

"Sakubo, you s-saved me!" Naruto sobbed, anime tears falling.

"It's all part of being a boss," I said before striking an awesome pose with a hand sign. "Like a ninja!"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, joining me on my pose.

I then gave Naruto a breath mint and we walked towards a pew to sit at.

"Listen, Naruto, I won't be able to save you all the time, so we have to get strong," I said.

"I promise!" Naruto grinned before holding out his hand. "Shake on it?"

I stared at his hand before realizing something.

I could be like Valvatorez from Disgaea 4 and be crazy about keeping promises.

And sardines!

"You got it!" I said, shaking his hand.

We let go of our hands and both scowled when Sasuke sat next to me.

_Feh…He won't move, so there's no point in asking_, I thought as I saw Sakura walk over to our desk and placed a hand on her hip.

Naruto looked up and his eyes sparkled as he sported a blush.

My heart skipped a beat when Naruto looked at her.

"Aaah…"

I saw Alice, who was sitting next to me, tremble.

Why was she trembling?

"Beat it, Naruto! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura said, pushing Naruto away and scooting over to me.

She gave me a look as I smirked.

"Are you going to ask me to move as well? You're smart enough to know I was here first, right?" I asked, smirking. "Selfish bitch."

She gritted her teeth and I added, "That's not good for your teeth, you know."

I then got up and allowed her to sit down next to Sasuke, which she gladly took.

I sat down next to Naruto, looking directly at the chalkboard down in front.

"I told you you liked Sakura!" I whispered to him, causing Alice to twitch painfully.

Naruto flushed before shaking his head.

"N-No, I don't love Sakura, I love—!" Naruto began before Iruka walked in with his trusty clipboard.

"Quiet, everyone, I'm about to announce the squad members," Iruka said.

I shrugged as Naruto bonked his head on the desk, as if he was frustrated he couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi," Iruka said. "But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells—or in this odd number of students, we'll be having a four-man cell just this once—which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

"As long as Sasuke isn't on my squad," I snickered quietly.

Naruto was the only one who heard me and grinned, punching me lightly on my left shoulder.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka said as he waved the clipboard at us.

As Iruka-sensei called out names, I saw Sakura glancing at me.

I glanced at her and saw that she was looking right at my bandaged shoulder.

"Next cell number seven."

I looked up.

"Haruno Sakura…"

I nodded at Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"No!" Sakura cried.

"AW, YEAH, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Naruto cheered.

I grabbed Naruto's collar and slapped him.

Hard.

"Sakubo Yoru…"

I smirked at Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air, almost forgetting that I slapped him.

Sakura slumped in her seat, depressed lines hanging over her head.

"And Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finished.

"NOO," Both Naruto and I yelled as Sakura cheered.

"Iruka-sensei, are you out of your mind?" Naruto asked, slamming his hands into the desk. "I'm fine with Sakura-chan and Sakubo-chan, but Sasuke? Not him!"

"…of the twenty eight of you, Sasuke and Sakura, has the best grades, Naruto," Iruka explained. "You and Sakubo would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths, and that is the full reason why you ended up together! I'm sure the two of them will make you stronger."

"Hmm…just don't drag me down…dunce," Sasuke said.

He suddenly said something in a low tone, "The same goes to you, Sakubo. Except…stop hanging around someone as weak as Naruto."

"Eh, why the hell do you care?" I asked. "Naruto is my vassal. It's my business to protect him."

Sasuke turned to glare at me.

"What'd you call me? A dunce, why you little obnoxious punk, I dare you to say that again!" Naruto yelled as he got up. "And leave Sakubo-chan alone!"

"Just knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura said as she got up and pounded her iron fist onto Naruto's head.

He fell onto his desk, his head growing a large bump.

"Calm down, Sakura, you're going to kill him!" I warned, getting up.

"Don't waste your time," Sasuke said as he took my hand and pulled me down.

"Hey!" I said as I was forced to drop back into my seat. "No one touches me like that!"

"Oh, no she didn't let Sasuke just touch her…" Sakura said under her breath before glaring at me. "DON'T LET SASUKE-KUN TOUCH YOU SO EASILY!"

"But I'm innocent!" I interjected before laughing. "HA! No way could someone like me be innocent!"

"SAKUBO!"

Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke 'hn'ed and looked away, getting on Naruto's nerves.

"SASUKE!"

"God, everyone, shut the hell up!" I shouted.

Everyone fell silent and Sasuke finally did his usual catchphrase, "Hn…"

"Okay, everyone," Iruka said, sweat dropping a bit. "I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructor this afternoon, until then, you're dismissed for lunch."

I got up and slung my bag over my shoulders before leaving.

"Alice, wait for Alice!"

I stopped and turned, seeing Alice run up to me.

"Alice can't run as fast as you!" Alice pouted, hugging my arm.

"Whatever, let's go eat or whatever…" I said.

XXX

I sat on the roof, seeing what was taking place below at the courtyard.

'Sasuke' was sitting next to a clueless Sakura, talking.

"Stupid Sakura…stupid Naruto…" I said, using my chopsticks to pick up a meatball from my bento.

"Alice knows Naruto likes Sakura…but Sakura likes Sasuke…" Alice said, hugging me from behind.

I chewed, ignoring her.

"But Alice loves Naruto—" Alice said before I turned to glare at her.

"NEVER say that word! That useless emotion brings only sadness…"

Alice lowered her gaze, looking at the tiles of the roof sadly.

"Alice knows…please forgive her…"

"…It doesn't matter," I sighed, shrugging.

"Uh, be right back, Sakura!" 'Sasuke' suddenly said as he hugged his stomach and ran off from the campus bench.

Sakura blushed, hugging herself in such a victorious way.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun is finally mine!" Sakura gushed, giggling like crazy.

I sighed before frowning. "What a stupid girl."

Alice grinned before disappearing.

I twisted my body around, my palms sweating when Alice had disappeared.

"W-Where are you-?"

"On Alice's right shoulder~"

I glanced at my shoulder and my eyes widened.

A small white rabbit with a little ribbon on its right ear, a little bigger than a man's fist, wearing a white dress sat on my shoulders.

If I looked closely, I could see an exact black choker around its neck like my own.

"A-Alice…?" I sputtered in disbelief.

"This is Alice's first form; she does not have enough energy to stay in her true form…" The doll said but its little mouth didn't move; it only staying in a cackling grin.

"Besides, Alice loves this form, she can stay with Alice and people will be able to see her~" Alice giggled, bobbing around in place on my shoulder.

It…was disturbing to feel.

I then finished my lunch and put the empty bento into my bag before jumping off the roof.

I felt the gravity pull me down before I landed onto the ground, a perfect ten.

"Sakura? Sakura, where are you?"

I looked straight to see 'Sasuke' run into the courtyard, looking around.

"Huh…maybe I missed the part of Sakura with the real Sasuke…?" I muttered.

"How can Alice see through Naruto's disguise?" Alice asked.

"Easy. His scent!" I announced, pumping a fist into the air. "He smells like instant miso ramen!"

"…Alice isn't a doggie…" Alice sighed, snuggling up to the side of my head.

"Oh!"

I froze, seeing 'Sasuke' look at me.

"Hey, man," I said, holding up a hand to wave a bit.

He smiled back and waved in return.

I trotted over to 'Sasuke' and smirked. "Hey, dude. What's going on? Have a hot lunch meeting with Sakura?"

"I do, but I can't seem to find her," 'Sasuke' sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a shame…Naruto," I smirked.

'Sasuke' flailed his arms around, extremely flustered. "W-Wait, how d-did you find out?!"

"It's easy, really," I said calmly, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"She could smell your usual musk~" Alice snickered, bobbing around in place.

"SHUT UP!"

"Wha—at?" 'Sasuke' yelled before being enveloped into a cloud of smoke, transforming back into Naruto himself. "Do I smell THAT bad?"

"No, actually, it suits you," I said, unfolding my arms. "It's a light scent."

"Man, you must have a strong nose—like Kiba," Naruto said with a grin as he tapped my nose lightly.

I pouted before turning away. "No, I don't. It's just something that I'm used to."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Naruto chuckled, putting his arms behind his head.

"…"

"?"

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Sakura sure is pretty, isn't she?" I said, feeling my heart deflate.

What?

This feeling…

Alice whimpered softly when Naruto suddenly said with a big smile, "She sure is! She's pretty and smart and so great! If she didn't like Sasuke so much, she would've been all over me!"

"How conceited~" Alice cooed, trying to hide her pain.

"…" I clutched the hem of my shirt, not caring if it wrinkled. "S-so…Sakura's the only person in your heart?"

"Hm? I dunno, I like her 'cuz she's cute and all," Naruto said, lowering his eyes as he kicked the ground.

"So you'll like anybody who is cute?" I asked, my face heating up.

What the hell am I saying?

Why am I feeling so uneasy?

"I guess…" Naruto said, unsure.

"So—" I began before Naruto cut me off.

"All the girls I know are cute and pretty, but you're more like a boy, not afraid to get dirty like them," Naruto grinned.

I stopped moving.

The pain that was bubbling in my heart lightly suddenly swallowed up everything inside of me.

I looked at my hands, only to see them clench onto my shirt so hard I was bleeding.

I felt so angry, so mad…so insecure.

My stomach rumbled in uneasiness as I trembled.

My palms sweated, stinging the wounds on my hand.

There were so many words I wanted to say, but only one thing came out of my mouth.

"Yeah…"

Naruto blinked, seeing my figure tremble.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Do you want me to bring you to the nurse?"

"No," I said as Alice stopped moving.

'_You're hideous…_'

My heart deflated once more, remembering Kazu…and his tormenting.

"Naruto?"

"? What?"

"It's too bad I'm short, right?"

"Wha?"

"It's really geeky that I wear glasses, don't you think?"

"I—"

"It's a big turn off that I have freckles, huh?"

"No—"

"I wasn't brought up like Sakura…" I said, looking at the ground.

Specks of blood had dotted the ground from my fists.

Shit.

I walked away from Naruto, leaving him confused and speechless.

The minute I entered the building, Naruto blushed.

"A-Ah…Sakubo…wait!"

XXX

Marching down the hallway, I gave anyone a glare who looked my way—even the teachers.

If looks can kill, I'd be a mass murderer.

I stopped in my tracks and took in a deep breath.

"What's up with you…?"

I turned around to glare but met Sakura, but she was crestfallen.

"What's it to you, forehead?!" I snapped, not in the mood to deal with anybody right now.

"Uhh…" Sakura gloomed, depressed lines floating above her head.

"Crap…what's wrong?" I sighed, really feeling like a pushover.

"Sasuke really hates me…" Sakura sighed.

We walked into our classroom and sat at the front desks.

"Of course he does, you silly head~" Alice grinned.

"…what's that?" Sakura asked, looking at the rabbit doll.

"This is my…new trick," I said, pointing to Alice. I then returned my hand in front of me and spreaded my hands out. "Ta-da…"

Sakura slammed her head onto the desk, groaning loudly.

At least she ignored Alice.

"Hm, so, Sasuke hates you…" I sniffed, trying to go back to the main problem.

"Yeah…" Sakura sniffed.

"Why not work your way to make him like you? At least make him hate you a little less," I suggested.

Sakura looked at me curiously as she raised her head off the desk.

"Make some progress and hope for the best," I finished.

"That…is such good advice!" Sakura cried, turning to me and grabbing my hands. "Thank you so much, Sakubo!"

I flinched as her soft hands held my almost identically soft hands.

"Uhh…yeah, I'm…glad it's useful…" I said in an uncomfortable tone.

She let go of my hands and smiled brightly.

"I am so wrong about you, Sakubo! You can be so nice at times!"

My stomach did belly flops.

'_I wish I could smile as radiantly as her…_' I thought.

"Uh…yeah," I said, looking the other way.

No wonder Naruto likes Sakura…she can have such an alluring smile.

"Let's be friends!"

I stared at her, as if she had just committed a sin.

Which I do on a regularly basis—since murdering is a sin.

I got up abruptly, feeling my lunch coming up, and ran out of the classroom, dodging into people.

Iruka was among the crowd of people I ran past, and I could clearly hear him shout out my name.

"SAKUBO!"

XXX

"Alice is cute, just like Sakura," Alice said, nudging my cheek as I curled up in a ball in the corner of a storage room. "Believe Alice~"

"Shut up…" I muffled, doing my best to ignore her. "You sound just like Naruto."

"Naruto is just confused, he doesn't know that he should be liking Alice~"

"I don't want him to like me!" I snapped at the rabbit doll.

Alice did not flinch, but gave me her eternal cackling smile.

"Alice is heartbroken to see the almighty Alice confused," Alice said, snuggling up to the side of my head.

"I…am not confused! I'm just a little sick from the lunch…thank God I didn't puke…"

Alice cackled, her head bobbing unstably.

"Oh~ Alice knows, she's just as confused when it comes to thinking about him~"

"Alice…shut up!"

"Alice wants to forget, doesn't she~ Alice wants to get rid of all the bad memories of him~"

I was slowly losing it.

I couldn't take it.

I want to forget.

"Make me forget…someone…" I said, raising a hand.

The hand that would reach out to someone for help and comfort.

Only to be rejected.

"Who am I kidding…? No one will help me…" I whined, not raising my head, but dropping my arm beside me.

"No one wants Alice…"

"Not even Naruto…"

"No one likes Alice…"

"Not even Iruka-sensei…"

"No one loves Alice."

"Not even Mikan…"

I just created her.

Her love for me is fake.

It's artificial.

Like my 'friends' here.

And my heart.

"This world is filled with torture and anguish for you, Alice…" Alice cooed.

"Stop tormenting me…" I grunted, reaching out my hand. "I hate it…that man never loved me and he'd do that every day…"

Such a fool I was…not seeing it.

"Uhh…uugh…"

Naruto.

I could feel something wet fall down my cheeks.

"Naruto…you…you're my vassal…" I sobbed into my knees, ignoring the wetness.

I could hear crying other than my own.

I felt someone hold me.

But it was empty and cold.

"Don't touch me, Alice…" I muttered as Alice, in her human form, hugging me from the side, her tears falling onto my face.

"Alice…Alice will hold you…because there is no one who will do this for her."

"Stupid Naruto…" I said, ignoring her. "How dare he make his master feel this way!?"

I felt something crinkle underneath me.

*CRACK*

"Aahh…"

"Alice?" Alice asked before her amber eyes widened.

I was now on my knees, holding my head as I bobbed it lower to the ground.

"Aah…uurrghh…" I groaned, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Alice-?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!" I shrieked, throwing my head back as chakra flowed out of my body.

Crystal stakes erupted from underneath me, surrounding me with a wall of crystal.

"ALICE!" Alice shouted as I trembled.

"I'm a good girl…he said s-so…" My voice cracked as my eyes crazed in insanity.

"Alice, calm down!"

"I…"

"Please?"

I looked up to see Alice back in her rabbit doll form and the crystal stakes were slowly receding to the ground.

My head throbbed in pain as I clenched my forehead.

"Uuhhh…I don't feel well…" I groaned as I got up.

Alice floated to my right shoulder and said nothing.

I slowly stepped out of the storage room and realized I was in there far too long.

I quickly, yet slowly walked towards the classroom, which was three minutes away.

When I went inside, I saw only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in there, looking bored with all the waiting.

"Ah! Sakubo, are you alright? You were gone a long time!" Sakura said with concern.

In her eyes, the heroine was just a misunderstood delicate girl who was only acting tough to please others.

(**Fire: Pffft, yeah, maybe**)

She didn't know what kind of past the blue headed girl had, but she was determined to bring out Yoru's true personality.

"Hey! Sakubo, sit over here!" Naruto grinned, waving his hand over to me.

"…" I stepped into the room, ignoring Naruto and Sakura and sat in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blue-headed mad scientist, but dismissed it.

Naruto, on the other hand, was even more confused.

Since when have his 'friend' ever ignored him?

Naruto pouted as I was still dealing with the truth.

I had no true friends.

Everyone in both worlds would never be able to comfort me.

I can't trust Mikan since she's keeping secrets from me.

I watched Naruto get up from his desk, glanced at me with some sort of emotion in his eyes, and trotted over to the sliding doors.

"Hmmm…." Naruto hummed as he peered into the hallway from the classroom.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura scolded, very annoyed at Naruto's behavior.

Naruto flailed his arms around wildly, showing his tantrum as he said, "Why are we the only cell…whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?"

I sighed as I poked Alice's little head, causing her to giggle.

"All of the other teams have already gone off with their teachers," Naruto fumed. "Even Iruka-sensei has gone."

"…" I rested my head on my desk, biting my lower lip to refrain myself from groaning.

"Hey! What are you up to, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto prepared a basic prank at the door with a chalkboard eraser, snickering evilly.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto said as he hopped off the chair.

"Grow up!" Sakura said. "I want no part of it!"

"*Cackle*~" Alice cackled, attracting all three of their attention.

"Hmmph, no way could a superior shinobi be caught be such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke scoffed, eyeing Alice. "What is that?"

I was about to say something when the doors opened.

A man with gray hair and a black mask covering the lower half of his face came in and the eraser fell.

"AHAHAHAHA," Naruto laughed. "Gotcha, good one, huh, guys?"

"I'm sorry, sensei," Sakura said gently. "I tried to stop him, but Naruto…"

I looked over at Sasuke and saw him glaring endlessly at the man, as if the man was worthless.

"Hmm…how shall I put this…?" The man began, pondering out loud. "I'd have to say…I hate you!"

Everyone but me flinched at what he said.

All of a sudden, he walked towards the desk I was sitting at.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "You look pale…"

I looked at him, exhausted.

"…" I couldn't say anything.

I wanted fresh air.

As if he read my mind, he cleared his throat.

"Shall we move to the roof, shall we?"

~~ (The roof) ~~

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves," The man said as he leaned against the rail.

"Like what?" Sakura asked, hugging her knees.

We were all sitting on the steps that stood on the roof, but I was sitting a little farther away from everyone.

I was sitting with an energy bar in my hand, Alice on my shoulder.

The adult of the group gave it to me.

Smells good…

"First off, sit closer to your future teammates," He commented over to me. "Second…you know the usual. Your favorite thing…what you hate the most… Dreams, ambitions, hobbies… Things like that."

"Help us out here, coach," Naruto said. "You go first; show us how it's done."

"That's right…after all; you're a complete stranger to us…" Sakura said.

"Oh…me, alright then," He said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi; I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies."

"Isn't he a little reserved~" Alice snickered into my ear as I took a bite out of the energy bar.

Yum.

"Hey…he said a lot…but all we really learned was his name," Sakura said, turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now, it's your turn."

Naruto grinned. "You're talking about me, right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, go ahead and introduce yourself to us."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen ate the Ichiraku noodle bar!" Naruto said gleefully.

"What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water…" Naruto continued.

"Keheheheheh~" Alice giggled.

"My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage!" Naruto declared. "And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!"

I shivered when he said 'acknowledge my existence at last'.

"Is Alice okay?" Alice asked.

I simply nodded, taking another bite.

Tastes like theirs a little cinnamon in there.

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next," Kakashi said, peering at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said. "There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters…"

'_Like I care…_' I thought.

"Alice…!" Alice yelped.

Sasuke turned to me, glaring.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I asked, tilting my head.

"…like I said, considering there is almost nothing I do that I'd like…but there is one thing…" Sasuke said. "But it is none of your concern."

Well…that's different than what he said in the manga and anime.

"It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just a word…" Sasuke said. "…but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there is someone I have sworn…to kill…"

A gust of breeze passed by as we all stared at Sasuke.

"Oh no, Sakubo, he wants to kill you!" Alice cried into my ear.

I shrugged.

"Next," Kakashi said, looking at Sakura.

"Oh, um, I am Haruno Sakura, my favorite thing is…well it's not a thing, it's a person…a boy…and that boy is…" Sakura began before flushing heavily as she peered at Sasuke. "Uh, let's move onto my dream…"

Sakura then blush a beet red and squealed her famous fan girl scream that made me gag.

"I hate…NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto burst into tears as I snorted.

"My hobbies are…" Sakura began and blabbed her mouth off while glancing at Sasuke.

When she finished, Kakashi looked relieved as he looked at me. "Finally, now it's the young lady, who just can't seem to stop interrupting people, right?"

I was spacing out as I looked at the sky, thinking of nothing but the pain I was feeling.

Kakashi and everybody was shocked at my spacing out.

"Um…hello?" Kakashi asked.

I blinked before frowning.

"Dumbass~" Alice cooed to Kakashi.

"Hurry up won't you?"

"…fine, my name is Yoru Sakubo and this is Alice," I said, pointing to the rabbit doll.

"Hello there~" Alice giggled, bobbing on my shoulder.

"My favorite thing to do is none of your business, my dreams don't involve any one of you, and my hobbies are a secret," I said. "What I hate is people getting involved in my personal business and I won't be afraid to cut you down. Right, Alice?"

"Yes~" Alice cackled.

Naruto paled, Sakura gulped, and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"…" Kakashi looked at me with his visible eye and sighed.

"We have an isolated one, don't we?" Kakashi sighed. "Could you at least tell me why you refuse to tell us anything other than your name?"

"Alice doesn't know…why don't you tell us why you won't tell anything other than your name?" Alice spat.

Kakashi looked at Alice before looking away, as if Alice freaked him out.

"Enough," Kakashi said. "I believe we all understand each other. Formal training begins tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir," Naruto shouted with a salute. "What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission, Kakashi-sensei, can you tell us, huh?"

"Shut up," I muttered as I popped the rest of the energy bar into my mouth, crumpled the wrapper, and threw it at Naruto, hitting him on the head.

"HEY!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell," Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. "What?"

"Survival exercise," Kakashi simply stated.

"Survival exercise, but why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked while pondering about the matter. "Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive…against me," Kakashi said. "It won't be your typical practice."

I cocked my head to the side so that Alice could jump giddily on my shoulder.

"Oooh~" Alice squealed.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi trembled, as if he were holding back a lot of laughter.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi snorted. "Oh, nothing, it's just that…if I told you, you'd chicken out…"

"Chicken out…why?" Naruto asked.

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Junior-level shinobi," Kakashi chuckled. "The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we're about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

I watched the reaction of my teammates and I returned their reactions with a smirk.

Naruto was freaking out, Sakura had gulped, and Sasuke had a trickle of sweat fall down his face.

"Hahaha, see? You're chickening out already!" Kakashi laughed before glancing at me. "But you're not."

"'F' you," Was all that I wanted to say.

"That sucks!" Naruto complained. "We have been through it all, what about our graduation test, huh, what was the point about that?"

"Oh, we wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from you ranks," Kakashi explained. "The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"Say what!" Naruto exclaimed.

"In any event, we will meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weakness," Kakashi said as he got off the rail he was leaning on. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons, and don't have breakfast before-hand…unless you enjoy throwing up."

Kakashi walked towards us while pulling out some paper. "The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it…and don't be late."

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?" Sakura asked as we received the handout.

I took a paper and rolled it up.

"Here," I said as Alice opened her mouth widely, revealing a dark abyss.

I stuck it in her mouth and she practically swallowed it whole.

"You didn't even read it," Kakashi frowned, looking at me.

I shrugged.

As Alice chewed, Naruto freaked out.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Naruto exclaimed.

"My only friend," I replied, that last word tasting bitter on my tongue.

"What? Aren't I your friend?" Naruto asked, giving me the puppy eyes, which had no effect on me.

"No."

"Aww…"

"That was yummy~" Alice squealed, snuggling up to me.

I had a slight smile on my face before frowning.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at the practice field," Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Like a ninja," I said.

Sasuke walked away and Sakura followed after him like a docile puppy, leaving Naruto glooming around me.

"Aw, how sad for the Uzumaki boy~" Alice cooed.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped.

Alice stopped cackling and I took her off my shoulder.

"Alice, behave," I warned.

Alice said nothing, so I took it as a yes.

"…"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You're all gloomy when Sakura left," I said, hugging Alice.

"Well, uh…" Naruto began, scratching behind his head.

I felt myself heat up when he gave me his famous grin.

"If you are uncomfortable talking to me, I'll leave," I offered.

"No, no! Don't leave!" Naruto suddenly shouted, causing me to flinch.

"?"

"Uh…I was really gloomy 'cuz…I saw you suffering, you know?" Naruto said, his cerulean eyes looking into my cerise eyes. "You looked as though you have no one to go to. Like…you're confused."

I blinked before hugging Alice tighter, causing her to squirm. "Me?"

"Yeah, uh…I wanted to tell you…that I…"

"L…ove Sakura?" I asked, having difficulty saying that word. "I already know."

"No, no! Ah! Damn it! Why is it so hard to say this?" Naruto cried, grasping at his head.

"Naruto, there's nothing else to say between you and me," I said with a frown, glaring at him. "I'm in pain and I don't want to deal with you. I'm really pissed when you called me a boy, you little shizz!"

Alice shrieked all of a sudden and popped into confetti.

"Ah! Alice!" I shouted, seeing the multi colored shredded pieces of paper between Naruto and me, and suddenly Naruto grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him. "Hey!"

"I think you're the cutest girl I've ever met, cuter than Sakura!"

Cue me punching him in the stomach, causing him to let me go and fall to the floor.

"SHUT UP! Don't go around telling girls that when you already l…ove Sakura!" I shouted at him, a pipe appearing in my hands.

How I got it?

Things are left to be unsaid.

"I don't like Sakura!" Naruto groaned, hugging his stomach.

"Quiet! Or I'll bust your internal organs into mush!" I snapped, raising the pipe above him. "You know I won't hesitate to do that!"

"Whoa! PUT THAT THING DOWN!"

"I'LL PUT IT DOWN WHEN YOU'RE READY TO ADMIT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU MORE!"

I dropped the pipe, it clattering to the floor when he said that.

He…likes me more than Sakura?

"Liar!" I accused, pointing at him, my crimson eyes glaring at him lethally. "Idiots are one thing, but I don't tolerate liars!"

"I'm not lying! I really like you!" Naruto protested, almost shouting at me.

"…" I turned away from him. "Yuck. I can't believe you'd like a boy."

"You're not a boy—"

"You always call me one."

"Well then, I'm sorry," Naruto said, causing my face to heat up.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked, turning back to him. "I can't—"

Right in front of me stood Naruto all of a sudden, his lips softly pressed against mine, as he held both side of my head, his fingers tangled into my sky blue hair.

My heart quickened its pace as I stood there in Naruto's arms.

Is this…a…

Kiss?

Naruto let me go, trying to catch his breath since he kept his lips on mine for so long.

I simply stood there, my glasses on the ground somehow, as I heated up.

"There!" Naruto said with a big smile. "Now do you believe me?"

I simply nodded my facial expression still in a surprised state.

"You're really pretty without your glasses," Naruto gushed as he scooped up my glasses and peering into the lenses. "Hey, these aren't prescription glasses!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and snatched them away, hugging them to my chest.

Naruto laughed before hugging me. "You're so interesting, Sakubo. It's no wonder I like you."

I think I fainted in his arms.

Why?

I forgot to breathe.

"AH! SAKU-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, shaking me.

XX (To be continued) XX

**Fire: And there.**

**Finally, Naruto and Sakubo are now possibly an item.**

**Anyway, to our next segment called…**

**Ask Arisu Tsuki/Sakubo Yoru.**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Fuck 'em!**

**Fire: The first question is…**

"**What is your fondest memory of your brother Kazu?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Uh…it was probably around three, when he let me out of the house and bought me soft-served ice cream. Vanilla. Although I eat ice cream rarely…**

**Fire: Why don't you go out with Naruto for ice cream?**

**Sakubo/Arisu: …nah.**

**Fire: Stubborn girl! Alright, next question!**

"**Are you a natural blue?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Yes, I am. Although I find it strange for me to be the only one out of Kazu and Kira to have blue hair and not brown.**

**Fire: Oh well, at least you stand out in your family. Next!**

"**What is your favorite food?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: I don't eat very much since I'm so poor and I can barely taste anything in the Naruto realm, so…chocolate and candies?**

**Fire: You poor girl! Maybe the reason you can't taste anything is because you haven't fully adapt to your new world?**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Maybe…**

**Fire: Next!**

"**Do you consider Tohru to be your friend?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: No. More of a vassal. One who cries. A lot.**

"**What is your favorite pastime?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Well, it used to be programming, but there are no computers in this world! So, I'd have to say fighting.**

**Fire: …**

"**Do you consider Naruto your friend?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: Uh. No comment.**

"**What's your favorite weapon?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: I use the scythe more, there are no favorites. As long as the sharp thingy gets the job done.**

"**What kind of martial art do you practice?"**

**Sakubo/Arisu: If you were to dumb enough to remember, I practice mixed martial arts. I am an adept at every martial art. But…I am no good at running or jumping.**

**Fire: That was the last of them! Next chapter will be 'Ask Naruto'~**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Sakubo/Arisu: !**

**Sakubo/Arisu runs off, leaving both Fire and Naruto confused.**

**Fire and Naruto: O.O**_'_

**Omake**___~ Part Two_

It wouldn't be the first time Arisu got into trouble.

Oh no.

She got into arguments with every adult at her school, at home, and once got kicked out of a store for beating up the owner's son—who was hitting on her.

As Arisu was being slowly surrounded by teenage thugs, two very…manly boys quickly stepped into the picture.

"Ari-chan!"

"Ma Cherie*!"

Arisu had a look of disgust when Kou and Tohru ran towards the situation.

"I'll save you!" Both Kou and Tohru cried before they glared at each other.

"I'm sorry, stupide*, but I believe she wants moi to save her!" Kou grunted as Tohru pouted childishly.

"No! Arisu wants me to save her!" Tohru whined.

"Moi!"

"Me!"

"Moi!"

"Me!"

The gangsters merely stared at the pointless conversation at the two preteens as a bead of sweat trickled down their face.

Arisu, on the other hand, slapped her forehead.

"So useless…" She muttered before she saw Tsumiko on top of a nearby tree, holding something…

Magical.

"Ari-shan*, catch!" Tsumiko shouted, flinging a yellow object to the red-eyed girl.

Arisu jumped, probably only an inch from the ground, catching the object with an outreached hand.

Oh yes, the fun can finally start now that she had 'this'.

"Hey, fuckheads!"

All the gangsters turned around to see Arisu standing on top of a wooden box that happened to be there.

"Take this!" Arisu shouted, throwing the yellow object at them like a pitcher in a baseball game.

The yellow object flipped in the air like a boomerang at top speed.

*BAM*

The first guy in front was practically slapped multiple times with the object before falling back, knocking his gang down to the ground in a domino effect.

The yellow object swung back to Arisu's hand as she held it up into the air like a champion.

"Behold the…banana!" Arisu announced as the banana glowed in the sunlight, attracting Kou and Tohru's attention.

"Hey…did a mere banana defeat those delinquents?" Kou asked.

"Uh…yeah?" Tohru said, looking at Arisu, who turned to them.

"You guys!" Arisu spat, causing them to flinch as she waved the banana around. "You two are so useless! You stood there arguing, not coming to help me beat them up! God!"

"Ari-chama*…" Tsumiko said as she climbed down from the tree.

Arisu then peeled the banana and ate the mellow fruit, tossing the peel down to the sidewalk where a passerby was walking.

*SLIP*

"AUGH!"

*THUD*

"Haha!" Laughed Arisu and Tsumiko.

Kou and Tohru could only stand there looking at the poor passerby roll on the ground, groaning in pain.

XX (Tohru's house) XX

Tohru slowly trudged into his wide yard, feeling depressed at how harsh Arisu had scolded him.

If anyone was to be yelled at, it should be Kou!

Or the banana!

Tohru entered the enormous house, greeted by his butler and maid, and went straight up to his room via the wide staircase.

He didn't feel like using the elevator today.

As soon as he went inside his large room, he sat at his rosewood desk and turned on his PC.

"Huh?"

On his desk sat a package, and like all spoiled children, he did not hesitate to rip the package open.

As the white paper fell to the ground, he stared at the item that stood inside the box.

Amidst the package peanuts stood a game box.

A small note fell to the floor without Tohru noticing as he read the title.

'The World of NARUTO!' it said in bold letters with a boy with blonde hair in an orange tracksuit holding a kunai knife on the front.

"Maybe it's a present from father?" Tohru mused as he opened the box and took the disc out.

He now had it in his PC and was waiting for it to load.

'Please put on your headset' read the dialogue box on the monitor.

Tohru reached under his desk and pulled out an expensive looking headset.

Only poor people could buy helmets.

(_Arisu: ACHOO!_)

The minute Tohru put it on, he collapsed in his chair and the PC screen glowed.

'_Now entering D.A.I.C.H.I._'

The note that descended to the floor…

It said….

"I have sent you something that Arisu Tsuki has been given earlier than you. You have been given one out of the four only copies in the world. Use it if you wish to learn of Arisu's secret. If you can help her, keep this game. If you cannot. Give it to Arisu. Let the games begin."

Tohru limped in his chair as the PC shut off, showing that he was now in the Naruto realm.

It was hard to include that both Kou and Tsumiko had received a copy exactly like Tohru's and was currently limping in their seats at home.

'_Enter S.A.T.S.U.K.I._'

'_Enter H.O.N.D.A_.'

Except that…for some reason, Tsumiko had a slight smile on her face.

**End** ~

**Fire: Read and review.**

**Notes:**

***Shan is a combination of Chan and San, trying to make it sound cute.**

***Chama is the combination of Chan and Sama.**

**Note that Chan, San, and Sama are honorifics used in Japan.**


	9. The Bells Chime Softly

**Fire: Ah…Oh, geez, I'm so tired and weak. Can barely tap a word on the computer.**

**Arisu/Sakubo: (Eating the banana from last time) Maybe if you exercised more often, you'd have more energy!**

**Fire: …**

**Arisu/Sakubo: Muhahaha…!**

**Fire: Anyway, let's start the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto, just this fanfic and the mad scientist.**

**Arisu/Sakubo: Read and review. Muhaha…**

**Fire: ?**

XX (Sakubo POV) XX

So warm.

Comfy.

Things that I fear that I will never experience again.

"…lice…"

Who is that?

"Alice…"

Oh, yeah, that stupid rabbit doll who claims to be my emotions. Pfft. Even though she truly is, I don't want her to make me leave this warm bed.

"Leave me aloooone…" I groaned, turning to the right on my futon.

I then proceeded to cover myself in the warm comforter.

"Alice, wake up!"

"But it's early…a mad scientist needs her sleep…" I groaned once more, shifting a bit. Go away, you little shi—

"But today is the day when Alice was told to go to the Training Ground!" Alice whined, her little plush arms tugging on the comforter.

"…" I stopped snuggling into my pillow and sat up immediately. "Shit! I almost overslept, did I?"

Alice shook her head as I began to pull the comforter off of me before I recollected the memories of what happened between Naruto and me yesterday.

"On second thought," I said, lying back onto my futon and throwing the comforter over me. "I'll just skip."

"Nooo!" Alice cried, floating over to me and landed on my stomach. "Alice has to wake up!"

I ignored her until she began to flail around.

"Alice!"

Ignore.

"Wake up!"

Ignore.

"Alice, c'mon!"

Ignore.

"Alice!"

~Yawn~

"Oh, Alice~ Have you gained weight, you jellyfish you ~BOING~"

I sat up and swiftly grabbed Alice, pulling out a scalpel I had hidden under my pillow with my free hand.

"Fucker, do you want to get dissected by me?!" I asked angrily, having enough of her foolishness.

Alice flailed around in my fist like crazy, squealing. "Eeek! Alice is sorry! Alice didn't mean to call her fat!"

I shoved Alice onto the ground and raised the scalpel above the plush.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, plunging the sharp tool down towards Alice.

"No! If you kill Alice, then how will you know how to proceed in the game!"

~PAUSE~

The scalpel stopped just above Alice's head and I could hear the bunny doll sigh in relief.

"Game? What on earth are you talking about, Alice?" I asked as I withdraw my scalpel, but I didn't let Alice go free.

If she says something that I like to hear, I'll probably let her go.

Probably.

"All Alice knows is that this is all just a game! Like those zombie games that Alice likes to program and play in!" Alice cried.

I let her go and glared at her.

"Hn? So, if this is a game, then this isn't actually a real world like you said? Did you lie to me?" I asked, playing with the scalpel.

"No, no, this world is real! Alice will never ever lie!" Alice cried, cringing. "It's just that…Fumikazu*!"

I felt as if someone has slapped me.

"That name…F-Fumikazu…" I said, trembling.

Nothing usually scares me. Nothing. But…that name.

Fear swirled in my eyes as I held my head, looking straight into the ground.

"He's…here?"

Kazu…?

"Fumikazu…also known as Kazu…is in this world," Alice said.

Beads of sweat dripped from my forehead to my chin, specking my white comforter in little damp spots.

"No! Kazu is in America! He's…he's…"

"Kazu is in this world, as well as the other world, Alice!" Alice shouted at me, causing me to flinch.

I felt a lump in my throat as I trembled.

"What d-does he want?!" I asked, looking at Alice.

"He wants to play a game," Alice said, floating into the air and twirling. "He wants to play a vicious game…"

"What kind of game?" I asked as I got on my knees, holding my hands out flat for Alice to sit upon.

When Alice did, she merely said, "A dangerous one."

"A game where…one of us dies?" I asked as Alice nodded.

"Yes."

I found myself smirking insanely, as if it were the best news I've heard my whole life!

"Oh hoh? A dangerous game where I'm the hunted?" I asked as I crossed my legs and my arms when Alice was floating again. "Hmhmhm…as if! I won't die from his sinned hands! If anything, he'll be the one dying from my own hands!"

"…!" Alice looked at me. "You're that confident?"

"Of course, you bloody git!" I snapped, glaring at the rabbit. "I made a promise to Naruto that I'll be strong! And I already am! Surprisingly."

'_But it wouldn't hurt to get even stronger…_' I thought as I got up from the futon.

I put the bedding away in the closet, did my morning routine, and changed into the something that was dedicated to Salvatore from Disgaea 3 Absence of Justice.

God I love that woman.

I then wore a sleeveless black shirt with the white collar undone, wore the hitai-ate headband like a bandana (Even though it wasn't red), detached black sleeves with red cuffs at the bottom, black shorts, a white belt with an 'x' buckle, thigh-high black leggings, and black sandals with two belts tightly buckled onto it on each one.

I wore red suspenders underneath, and I made sure they were laced with weapons and smoke bombs so that when Kakashi would think I didn't bring anything I could give him a surprise~!

Yep…my homemade Cosplay of Salvatore…

Now where's the fucking hat?

"Ah, I don't need one…" I said as I put my hair in a long low ponytail.

"Let's go~" Alice giggled as she landed comfortably on my shoulder.

"Sure…" I said as I walked out of my room, seeing Mikan in the hallway wearing a dark blue yukata.

She was carrying my weapon pouch, currently restocking it.

Shit…now I have to bring it.

"Morning, Mikan," I said.

Mikan jolted and turned around. "Oh! My lady, I did not see you there! I didn't expect you to wake up so early!"

"…hm? What time is it exactly?"

"Around five in the morning," Mikan replied.

"Eh? Good enough, so…why are you awake?"

"It's around time when we get ready to bake cakes all early morning and sell them throughout the day," Mikan explained. "Your grandparents and I."

"Meh," Was my reply. "The only reason why I'm up so early was because of Kakashi-fuck-his-face."

"Oh my! …will you need an escort back home today?" Mikan asked.

"Yep…around noon, I guess," I said. "You know where the training grounds are, right?"

"Yes, My lady."

"Good, now time for some breakfast!" I grinned as Alice cackled.

"But Kakashi-sensei said no breakfast!"

"So? I know what's gonna 'appen today!"

~~ (Training Ground) ~~

The training ground where our survival exercise is being held is a barren piece of land facing a dry riverbed with water still intact.

It's a quiet, desolate place, surrounded by a small forest and the famous Memorial Stone.

…

…

I like it!

I got there a bit early and was sitting on one of the stumps, the middle one where Naruto would soon be tied to around noon to be exact.

The weapon pouch was strapped onto my right leg and Alice was sitting on top of my head.

I guess it was a good thing that I didn't try to find and wear a hat.

I started spacing out, staring at the still dark sky, thinking about my strength.

Yes, I was strong for my age…but if I were to face someone like Kakashi…

Hmmm…

Now I better start thinking about training.

"…ey…hey!"

Maybe I could work on my hand to hand combat moves!

"Sakubo…!"

"WHAT?" I snapped, turning to the right to face Sasuke. I then fell off the stump, out of shock that Duck-Butt was there all of a sudden. "Waaah! ~THUD~ Umph! DAMMIT, SASUKE!"

Alice fell on my lap and cried, "Waah! Sasuke's a meanie! Waaah…!"

Sasuke had his arms cross, looking down at me emotionless.

There was an emotion in his eyes that softened it, but I didn't know what it was so I dismissed it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked, snatching the weeping Alice and got up.

"Hn…"

A tick popped up from my head as I glared at him with a smirk.

"Ah…playing the emo card, eh?" I smirked, eyeing him.

"Hn."

"Oh, boo-hoo, you are absolutely no fun," I grunted, crossing my arms. "You're boring."

Sasuke turned away from me and walked over to the riverbed, deep in thought.

I smirked as Alice finally stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. I looked down at Alice and she looked back up at me, those red tinted black beady eyes that were sown on the rabbit's head looked straight into my red orbs.

"Ali…"

"Call me Sakubo," I said, interrupting her.

"…Sakubo…sama."

"Close enough."

I looked up at Sasuke and grunted. "If you're done being all emo, turn around and listen to me!" Sasuke didn't turn around, and I growled. "Stupid Uchiha…how dare you not listen to me!"

"Hn."

I gritted my teeth and pointed at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, you better watch your back! Make the wrong move and you'll find yourself on my operating table! I won't hesitate to dissect you into pieces."

Sasuke turned around and slightly frowned when I was drooling and breathing heavily.

"*Huff* *Huff*…how interesting'll that be, eh?" I drooled, cradling Alice. I giggled madly, my iris dilating. "Operating on an Uchiha duck…or would it be more interesting to dissect Itachi—

*SNAG*

Sasuke quickly reacted and swiftly grabbed my left shoulder, his onyx eyes boring into my ruby eyes. His teeth gritted, absolute rage exploding on his face. "You know him?"

Alice squealed in fear. "EEK! SASUKE! LET US GO! KYAAH!"

"Hey! Don't touch me!" I snapped, immediately head-butting him in the gut. Sasuke let me go quickly and turned away, walking away from me. He was in pain, I knew, but he didn't want anyone to see him in discomfort. Stupid Uchihas and their pride…

I smirked confidently. I was so proud that I burned his pride a little. It was like eating cake for breakfast—which I did have for breakfast.

"She who knows the most speaks the least," Alice cooed as I scratched behind her floppy ear.

"Exactly, Alice," I said as I walked away from Sasuke.

"…what do you know…about my brother?" Sasuke asked as his onyx eyes drilled into the back of my head. I could imagine him frowning. "You…weren't there when…"

I could hear the hurt in his tone, but I felt no pity for him. I sighed and shrugged. "Fuck off, Uchiha. You have no idea how much I know…"

I then paid full attention to Alice, who was wiggling those little paws up at me. It was adorable and I secretly liked adorable things when I was very little, and I wasn't able to get stuff animals that normal girls could get. But I'm a mad scientist now! I can't show my weakness to anyone!

'_As usual, I'm the one protecting someone else…_' I thought angrily as I continued to cradle Alice. I closed my eyes, humming a song that I knew from long ago. It was a short, simple melody, but it was soothing and warm. I felt Alice cuddle against my flat chest and I held her closer. '_I…I wish someone did this to me…_'

"Hn…"

I glanced to my right to see Sasuke looking down at Alice. He had a slight smirk, but his eyes burned with anger. As if he were…jealous?

Naah…Emo's don't have emotions. I should know since I want to go Punk. Did I mention that it's very popular in UK?

But I won't let the icky stuff they call make-up touch my face.

"What are you looking at, you duck turd?" I asked, glaring at him, causing him to look back at me. He sighed before saying, "Why are you showing so much love to that thing?"

I felt my breathing hitch in my throat, my skin turn numb, and my palms sweated, and my heart rapidly thumped in my chest. I looked at Sasuke, a crazed smile on my face as my eyes open widely at him, as if I were mad.

"You…you sure do come up with the craziest things to say sometimes…" I smirked before turning away, placing a chaste kiss on Alice, who giggled. "What I do to Alice is none of your bloody concern, you damn rice ball eater."

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to take a better look at Alice. He then frowned. "When did you get it?"

"When did you get your fucking dignity, you bloody twit!?"

"…"

"Bugger off!"

"…"

"T'at's what I thought, you wanker."

Oh…speaking in the British accent feels so nostalgic…I should speak like this more often. It's so natural when it rolls off my tongue…

I hugged Alice, feeling the warmth she was now giving me. She was my emotion and she was possibly the real me. No one had to tell me that. I already knew. The bloody ingrates…

"F-Fumikazu…" I whispered as I walked away from Sasuke, placing my lips on top of Alice once more. I had no idea why I said his name, but I felt the longing in my words.

"**Punish yourself when no one is around…**" Whispered Alice darkly. I simply looked down at her, my eyes hidden beneath my bangs.

Another side of me…eh? I must be that bloody mad! Whatever…

"Sakubo-chan!"

I turned around to see Sakura and Naruto running up to us from far away. They both carried a bulky tan bag across their shoulders and I scoffed. We were going to do survival training for a whole day—not an entire weeks' worth! Mind you, I had already read up to volume twelve of Naruto.

Sakura, of course, ran past me and practically threw herself at Sasuke's feet as Naruto stopped in front of me, slightly out of breath. Hmph.

"Saku-chan, did you sleep well last night?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes on me. I continued to cradle Alice and nodded silently, not bothering to say anything. "I bet we'll pass this test in no time! After all, Kakashi-sensei was stupid enough to fall for my awesome prank!"

"Heh…so true, but I suggest you watch your tongue, you twit," I sniped, smirking at Naruto. He seemed a little disturbed when Alice cackled while quivering in my arms, but I shook it off. "'e's not a jonin for nothing, chap. Even if 'e is calm as a cat who feasted on catnip~."

Naruto flushed as he scratched behind his head. "O-Oh…you think?" I nodded before glancing at my right shoulder. Although the bandage was out of sight, I could feel the mark burning against my skin.

"Aye," I said as Alice hopped onto my shoulder. "I should know, after all." I then gave Sasuke a smirk, remembering about the Bad Girl incident. Oh, she was so bloody foolish~

That bat of hers made a nice memento of her death~!

Sasuke seemed to remember and looked away, as if he never wanted to be in debt to me ever again. Which reminds me, what should I ask from the wanker? I didn't collect my favor from him.

"Hmhmhm…what foolish blasphemy…" I muttered before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "When it comes to you, you ramen eating wanker, I believe it will be quite a show when it comes to today." I pulled my hand back and walked away, humming the same song from before.

Sakura, who was in the middle of forcing a hug on Sasuke, stopped and closed her eyes, as if enjoying the sound. She then opened her eyes and turned to the mad scientist. "Hey, Sakubo. Where'd you hear that song?"

I stopped before thinking. "I 'aven't a single clue of where it originated from. But I do believe I 'eard it from a mother singing to her child…" I then flinched, attracting all three of their attention. "T'at…bloody wench!"

XX (Naruto POV) XX

I looked at the hurt look spreading across her cute face. It looked as though she wanted to cry, but there was something that kept her from doing it. I wanted to hug her, but I knew she would immediately punch me in the stomach. I rubbed my stomach, feeling it pinch at the bottom. I wanted my morning ramen…

"B-Bloody wench!" She flinched, hugging the rabbit doll tightly.

A sharp pang hit my heart as I glared at the rabbit. I was jealous that Sakubo showed that rare attention of hers to that doll of hers. It would be so cool if she did that to me. I grinned to myself as I remembered the kiss from yesterday. My cheeks burned and I sighed contently. Her reaction was so cute, it was unlike her.

"…forget it, it 'as nothing to do with me," Sakubo said icily to herself. She was so harsh on herself and everyone around her. "Bloody 'ell."

Her voice sounded stranger, like an accent I never heard of before. When I first met Sakubo that day, her voice sounded slightly off, like she had an accent she was hiding terribly. But today…she sounds like she accepted her accent and let it all out.

It was…hot.

I like—no! I love Sakubo! I'll protect her, believe it! It wasn't wrong of me to be in love so fast, was it? Forget about Sakura, she won't leave Sasuke alone for one second; Sakubo is probably the only girl who showed me attention! And she didn't treat me any differently from everyone else.

And that's why…I like her so much. But I guess I ruined my chances with her by treating her like a boy. Slightly. She didn't seem to enjoy being treated like a girl, either. No, it seemed she enjoyed being treated like…a freak.

I found myself by her side, shocking Sakubo and making her uncomfortable for a second until she relaxed and that doll of hers jumped onto my shoulder. The minute it touched me, I felt something zap inside of me. It was so…

Warm, believe it.

Like, there was a connection between Sakubo and this toy. I wonder…

XX (Sakubo POV) XX

I felt a little strange when Alice was now on Naruto's shoulder, but I dismissed it since Naruto was a special case.

"You…heard it from a mother singing to her child?" Sakura asked sympathetically, her emerald eyes clouded with sadness. Oh boo-hoo, Sakura! I don't need your fake pity!

"Bugger off, Sakura!" I snapped, causing her to flinch. She then frowned and stepped forward.

"What's the big idea? I'm just asking, that's all!" Sakura snapped furiously. I smirked and crossed my arms before frowning. "I don't know what 'bugger off' means, anyway. But if it's coming from you, it can't be good."

"I never 'ad anyone's pity and I certainly don't want it now!" I retorted as Alice hopped onto my shoulders. "Bugger off can also mean piss off."

"Worthless concern~" She sang.

"That's right, Alice. Pity is nothing to us." I then tapped Alice's cute button nose. Ahh…how I always wanted to do that…

"I just want us to get along, is all…" Sakura said, darting her eyes to the side and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I tightened my fist while gritting my teeth, but she was oblivious and kept going. "We're going to be on the same team, right? I want to be friends and…"

"Making friends isn't exactly my cup of tea," I said as I picked Alice up by the scruff of her neck and immediately hugged her. I smiled down softly at Alice before frowning, my eyes flashing in annoyance before looking up. "If you want to get on my good side, you should leave me alone."

Sakura glared at me, her emerald eyes flashing a hurt emotion. I wouldn't know what I could do if I was forced to comfort her. I read in a manga long ago that a cure for a sad friend is a piece of chocolate and rub their back. I don't have any chocolate on me right now…

" 'Cuz you ate it~" Alice grinned and I flinched before raising her up in the air.

"You pillock! 'ow in the bloody 'ell are you reading my mind, you twit!?" I snapped as I used my petite little fingers to squeeze the doll's neck.

"Gyaaah! Sakubo…sama…I…can't breathe!"

"You're a fucking doll for fuck's sake!"

"Oh~ You're absolutely right, Saku-sama!"

~SWISH~

Alice now dangled from my right hand as I shook her around in the air. Quite quickly, I might add.

"Take t'at, Alice!"

"MyAaAaAaH~!" Cried a rabbit plush doll as I ran around the field, swinging her around by her right ear. "My eaaaaar!"

Meanwhile, my soon-to-be teammates watched the whole scene, confused.

"What…"

"Seriously…"

"Hn."

As I was about to chuck Alice into the riverbed, Kakashi decided to drop in by appearing beside me. Did I mention that I hate people that appear out of nowhere?

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi said cheerfully as he patted me on the head, which I cringed at.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto accused at him.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME, YOU BLOODY PRICK!" I snapped, about to bite his fingers off. Unfortunately, he swiped his hand away before I could and proceeded to pull out his favorite volume of those Make-Out Paradise volumes.

The stupid Pedo-Bear.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kakashi said as he walked to the stumps. "My alarm clock broke."

"BZZZT! Uh-uh!" I spat, hugging Alice as I glared at Kakashi. He was a liar and I knew it!

Look! He's smiling at me!

"Stay away from me, fuck-your-name," I hissed, running backwards to be by Naruto's side again. Kakashi rolled the left visible eye of his and walked towards the three stumps, placing an alarm clock on the middle stump.

"Who said his alarm clock broke?" Alice asked, tilting her little head up at me. I raised a finger up to my lips to shush her.

Kakashi ignored Alice and tinkered around with the miniature clock. "I'm setting this alarm to go off at noon," Kakashi said before setting the clock down once again and pulled out three bells from his weapon pouch. "I have here three small bells… Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."

I smirked down at Alice, who looked confused. She tilted her head and rubbed her head with a small furry paw. "That sounds difficult, myah…"

When did she decide to add 'myah' to her sentences?

"Anyone who fails…doesn't get any lunch," Kakashi said, grinning, "Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." He then proceeded to point at the stump in the middle.

I snickered when I heard Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's stomach growled.

I am so glad I ate—

~GROOOWL~

Shit, I forgot I can't really eat in this world. I hate forgetting the most important things.

"All you need is just one bell…apiece," Kakashi explained as he tied the bells onto his weapon pouch. "Since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. …And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail," Kakashi continued. "One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace."

They gulped, I sighed.

"You may, if you choose, shurikens," Kakashi said. "Attack as though you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura hesitated. "But…but that's so dangerous."

"Shut up…" I said softly, rubbing the back of my neck. I froze when I felt something flaky under the choker I never took off. I pulled my hand back and hugged Alice tighter.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN DODGE AN ERASER!" Naruto laughed. "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Only the weak speak loudly," Kakashi sighed. "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal."

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai knife and struck to kill Kakashi-sensei.

The next thing I knew, Kakashi-sensei was behind Naruto and he had twisted Naruto's hand, which was holding the weapon, behind his neck, close to stabbing him.

"Not so fast," Kakashi said. "I didn't say go."

I stood my ground, feeling the urge to kill Kakashi. Alice seemed to notice this and looked up at me again. "Don't do it, Sakubo…if you kill any of the main characters in this world, you'll be kicked out forever…"

I could barely hear the whisper, but I knew what she exactly said. Now I'm wondering why I wanted to kill Kakashi just now. Was it because he almost attacked Naruto? Hmm…

"But at least you struck to kill," Kakashi said. "So it seems you've begun to respect me…"

"Wow…" I said, looking at Kakashi-sensei in amazement. I gasped and glared at him. Why did I just do that? Fuck!

"Heh-heh-heh…maybe…just maybe…I'm starting to like you four…" Kakashi said as he began to let go of Naruto.

"And now…ready…steady…"

I stepped back.

"GO!"

We all jumped from our spots and descended into the trees. I landed on a tree branch, hidden behind emerald leaves. Perfect, I can somewhat hide myself from my opponent.

An opponent who likes to read porno. P.E.V.E.R.T.

Pulling out a kunai from my weapon pouch, I shifted to the side and allowed Alice to hop onto my head. I sneered when I could see Sasuke hiding not too far from me in the trees and Sakura under a shrubbery.

They weren't too bad, I guess… Now, where the hell is Naruto—?

"IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!" Naruto shouted as he stupidly appeared in front of Kakashi-sensei. "LET'S MAKE IT A REAL MATCH, WORTHY OF THE GREATEST WARRIORS!"

…

…

…

"Freakin' dumbass…" I grunted as I face palmed. Why is he my vassal again? Oh, yeah… It's cool to make the main character of a popular manga your underling.

I then decided to look back at Kakashi and Naruto, who were out in the open.

"…You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…" Kakashi said.

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" Naruto yelled as he ran to attack Kakashi-sensei.

I turned away, swallowing down a chuckle that was trying to come out. Oh, God damn it. I can't allow anyone to hear me out. Especially since Duck-Butt is nearby!

Why?

Well, if he hears me laugh, he will tell someone and I'll have to use that favor just to make him not say anything! And I really don't want him to do that.

"Sakubo-sama, what plan do you have in store for Kakashi?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down on my head.

I smirked. "I was thinking of an ambush—" I said before I got interrupted with a, "YAAAAAAAAAH ~SPLASH~!"

"…"

"Myah~"

I turned around to jump further into the forest, trying to ignore the cries of Naruto and his failures.

"WHAT THE HECK—?"

Ignore.

"NOT AGAIN—!"

Oh, look, a butterfly—

"AAAHHH, SASUKE—!"

…

…

…

That was Sakura…right?

"Arrgh…now I don't know what to do!" I snapped, throwing my hands up into the air. I sighed in frustration as I ran my fingers through my silky hair. "Where do I go and fight Kakashi?"

Alice pondered for a moment and giggled. "Why not watch Kakashi and Sasuke brawl? It's just down the forest and the clearing will be there~"

I stopped and frowned. "First off…'ow do you know that? Second, why would I want to watch Duck-Butt fight? He practically did nothing when I fought Bad Girl!"

"…but, you still want to see, right?" Alice asked, patting her paws against my forehead. I replied with a grunt.

Even though I protest, I still walked forward and I saw a small clearing with Sasuke facing a calm Kakashi who was leaning against a tree, reading his perverted books.

I jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, swung myself up, and landed perfectly on the branch.

"I'm not like them…"

I smirked and leaned back against the trees, getting all comfortable. Heheh…

"Sure, save your boasts until you've got a bell, Sasuke," Kakashi said, getting off the tree while waving his Icha-Icha book at Sasuke, who frowned.

I smirked softly to myself as I snatched Alice off my head and placed her on my lap. This will be very interesting to watch.

"The strength of the Uchiha clan…the most elite family in the Leaf Village…" Kakashi said as he shut the book he was currently reading. "I'm looking forward to it."

I yawned when Sasuke and Kakashi clashed, not interested in how Sasuke would throw quick kicks and punches at his directions.

Alice, on the other hand, watched his every moves, her little eyes taking in every movement he made.

"Like a stalker~" Alice snickered softly, resulting in my bopping her head. "Myah!?"

I snickered and immediately shut up when I saw Sasuke throw a cluster of shurikens at Kakashi. "A frontal assault is wasted here," Kakashi said as he dodged Sasuke's shurikens.

But the shurikens cut not Kakashi, but a rope that triggered a trap that Sasuke seemed to have set up earlier. Unfortunately, Kakashi dodged the incoming trap, and I had to jump off my comfy branch because Sasuke's trap was heading straight for me!

'I am so killing him!' I thought as I landed on the ground ungracefully.

Sasuke began doing hand signs and ended it with the sign of the horse and the tiger. "Fire Style…Fireball Jutsu!" I recognized Sasuke's technique, watching a large mass of searing flames coming out of his mouth, directly heading towards Kakashi.

"What!" Kakashi said before being engulfed by the flames. I simply stared at the fire, my eyes widening in horror.

"A-ah…ah…! No…!"

Alice looked up, although her rabbit doll face didn't show any emotion, she looked sad and worried. "Sakubo-sama?"

I shook my head and sighed, hugging Alice, my heart still beating wildly. "No…it's nothing—

"Earth Style, Grounding Technique Decapitation!"

I didn't bother looking up, ignoring the rumbling of the earth as Sasuke shouted.

"No!"

I then turned away and curled up into a ball, burying my face into Alice, who patted my cheeks softly in a comforting way.

"Shinobi battle skill, lesson number three—Ninjutsu," Kakashi said. "…but at least, as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulder above your two other companions."

Kakashi chuckled and I could imagine him pull out his Icha-Icha novel because of all the rustling and rummaging sounds he made.

"Oh, well!" Kakashi said. "You know what they say! The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right? Heh-heh-heh…now where is that loner girl?"

I heard bushes rustling far away and then nothing. Kakashi probably went off to look for me, the loner girl.

I got up and walked out of the bushes, seeing Sasuke's head stick out from the ground. I took a deep breath and snickered at him.

"Ello, ello, ello, look what we 'ave 'ere…" I sneered as I crouched in front of his head.

Sasuke shot me a glare. "Shut up…"

"Muhaha…" I chuckled, reaching up under my shirt and pulling out a dagger.

"EEEK!"

I flinched and turned around, seeing Sakura standing there freaking out.

"EEEYAAAGH, IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!" Sakura shrieked before fainting.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as I shrugged.

"The wee lassie is all but impressive," I said before plunging the dagger into the ground next to Sasuke's head. A little too close for his comfort.

I could only smirk at his discomfort, yet I continued until there was a large hole that reached his neck. His neck…

"Hmph." I then tossed the dagger away and started to dig around him until he was free from the ground. I got up quickly and walked away, Alice sitting on my head. "I can't believe I 'elped you…"

Sasuke, having some difficulty, crawled out of the hole and glared at me. "I didn't need your help."

"But you didn't refuse it."

"Hn."

"I'll leave Sakura to you," I said as I jumped back into the trees.

Sasuke, watching the mad scientist take her leave, got onto his feet and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He stayed silent for a moment before walking towards the unconscious pinkette…or rosette.

XXX

"Naruto…"

"Yeah, Saku-chan?"

I stared blankly at the tied up blonde knucklehead and hissed. "What the bloody 'ell were you thinking when you tried to snatch up the lunches?"

Naruto blushed before chuckling. "Well, I, uh—wait, how'd you know I was trying to eat the lunches?" I then gulped and stepped back.

"Shit! Naruto, you twit, I don't 'ave to tell you nothin'!" I snapped before Alice shivered. Then…nothing. "Alice?"

"Sakubo-chaaaan!"

I turned around to see Kakashi holding Alice, who was quivering and flailing around, in interest.

"You pillock!"

"Hmm. I wonder what this doll is actually…" Kakashi said as he examined Alice with interest. Alice, not liking the mysterious glint in his eyes, squealed in terror.

"SAKKUBOOO-SAMA!"

"You wanker!" I cried, jumping for Alice, but Kakashi, being the taller person, held it out of reach.

~JUMP~

Miss.

~JUMP~

Miss.

"Bully!" I shrieked, kicking his shins without warning.

Kakashi let Alice go and turned away, holding his shins as I caught Alice. "Sakubo-chama!"

"Don't let whatever-the-bloody-'ell-'is-name get you!" I snapped, causing the bunny to recoil.

I then tossed her to Naruto, where she landed on his head, and I turned to Kakashi, who was still recovering.

"C'mon, you stupid bully!" I snapped, cracking my knuckles. I then crouched into a fighting position. "Give me all you got!"

Kakashi turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. '_This girl…she isn't acting at all in the way Guy had described her…_' Kakashi then sighed and said, "Fine. Attack with all you got, Sakubo."

Without a word, I jumped at Kakashi-sensei, kicking the novel out of his grasp swiftly with a high kick. Kakashi watched in shock as the orange hard-covered book fell to the ground meters away and I smirked softly. I then grinned madly. "What? I wanted to get all distractions out of the way~"

'_Ah…there it is…_' Kakashi thought, noting the insane look in the crimson eyes. Kakashi suddenly sent a punch at my direction and I dodged it by doing a split.

Kakashi was about to kick my head so I leaned down, my forehead touching my thigh. His quick kick missed my head and I smirked against my clothed skin. I then placed both hands on the floor, pushing myself up. My legs swung at Kakashi and he dodged.

As I swung my legs, I did a cartwheel to get back onto my feet. Out of breath, I jumped back and did a stance that felt very familiar to me.

My left knee was up to my chest, my right extended to the right and my left hand to my right thigh, where my weapon bag. A strange stance, but it felt comfortable.

"There!" Kakashi threw a punch my direction and I smirked. I dodged it by leaning back, and all of a sudden, my legs wrapped around his neck. I placed my hands on the ground and flipped, sending Kakashi flying.

I landed back on my feet once more as Kakashi caught himself in midair. He landed in front of me and nodded. I pulled a kunai knife out and dashed towards at Kakashi. I saw that he tried to dodge, so I faked a lunge and attacked the other direction.

'_Why is she stronger than average shinobi?_' Kakashi thought as I kicked high up into the air, not planning to back down from a fight. Kakashi then, by the flick of the wrist, threw a kunai at my way.

I tilted my head to dodge it, grinning madly. That very kunai that was flinged at me landed sharply into a nearby tree trunk, deeply. It was time to end this.

"I'm ending thiiiiis—whoa!" I cried, falling headfirst into the ground right in front of Kakashi.

~THUD~

Kakashi watched in wonder as the azure-haired shinobi lay there, not moving. Was this a trick she just made up? By acting clumsy and he'll be forced to go and check on her, and she'll steal his bell in one fell swoop? Smart—for a desperate moron.

~GRRROWL~

"Uurrgh…" I groaned, curling up into a ball. Curse my stomach. At a time like this? "Why, why, why? At a time like this?"

Yes, everyone. The beloved mad scientist was indeed, starving for food. You see, because this is a digital world that Arisu (Sakubo) just recently visited, the food given to her here has no filling in her bottomless pit stomach nor is it satisfying for her gluttonous appetite. Well, it was bound to happen since she can't remember the last time she had a REAL home cooked meal for real other than that time from Tohru's home.

Probably never.

~BR-RRRRRING~

Time was up.

Kakashi sighed as he saw the girl writher in hunger and pain on the ground—and he did nothing. Although she showed impressive skills in Taijutsu, he had yet to see her Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. She showed strength—as well as klutziness.

Who was feeding this girl?

"Enough," Kakashi said as he walked over to the surprisingly now unconscious girl. "C'mon, it's almost time for lunch if you can wait a little longer—

"Uwaaaah! I'm sooo hungry! Waaaah!"

Kakashi turned his head to see a bawling rabbit he believed was named Alice. It looked thinner all of a sudden, and it was weaker looking all of a sudden.

Before Kakashi could say or do anything, Alice cried desperately.

"Help me~~~~!"

Without a word, Kakashi reached over and scooped up the petite girl, realizing that she was lighter and thinner than he thought her to be.

Again, he thought to himself.

'_Who feeds this girl?_'

~ (Ten Minutes Later) ~

The whole gang was here after a few minutes and Kakashi was snickering at their growling stomachs. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the left side of a tied up Naruto while an anemic me was sitting at the right of Naruto, hugging Alice softly. She gave soft whimpers and I could hear growling from her little tummy.

"Oh, my," He said. "Just listen to all the little stomachs growl!" Cue me giving him the bird. "By the way, you four, I have an announcement about this exercise."

'_This is gonna be bad, I just know it_,' I thought as I rubbed Alice's belly soothingly. '_I mean, I should know. After all, I read the manga._'

"None of you…need to worry anymore about being sent back to the ninja academy," Kakashi announced.

Here it comes…

"Yeeah, awesome, guys, we did it!" Naruto cheered, flailing around in the ropes. "This means all four of us—."

"—are hopeless," Kakashi cut in. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi! Give it up. Not one of the four of you will ever be ninja!"

My heart beat loudly to me, so loud I could hear it. Even though I already knew about it…

Why am I so devastated?

~ (To be continued) ~

**A/N: Hmm…**

**Please review and hopefully, if I get some time, I'll be able to put out a new story.**

**Hey, does anyone like Soul Eater? There's this fantastic Death the Kid fanfic out there called 'The Dark Rosary'. I swear, it's so good and slightly freaky. Yet, it turns funny in the second chapter! You have to read!**

**See ya!**


	10. My Fault, And Kana's Fault

**Fire: I thought it would be nice to give Sakubo an accent. You know, to make the story more interesting.**

**The first accent I came up with was a British accent.**

**I do not own Naruto, just Arisu Tsuki (Alice Moon) going by the alias Sakubo Yoru (New Moon/Full Moon Night)**

_~Last time on Arisu in Narutoland~_

_"None of you…need to worry anymore about being sent back to the ninja academy," Kakashi announced._

_Here it comes…_

_"Yeeah, awesome, guys, we did it!" Naruto cheered, flailing around in the ropes. "This means all four of us—."_

_"—are hopeless," Kakashi cut in. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi! Give it up. Not one of the four of you will ever be ninja!"_

_My heart beat loudly to me, so loud I could hear it. Even though I already knew about it…_

_Why am I so devastated?_

**XXX**

~ (Sakubo Yoru POV) ~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN—GIVE UP?" Naruto yelled, squirming under the ropes. "Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of you stupid bells…but why the heck should we quit over that?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto uninterested and sighed, shrugging. "Because out of the four of you, only one showed what I wanted to see in this exercise. Even if that person showed only one hint of what I had expected from you all," Kakashi stated. "Excluding the Uchiha, he showed nothing that I had expected from him."

I noticed Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists before gritting his teeth. All of a sudden, Sasuke quickly got up and charged right at Kakashi-sensei, intending on killing him.

"Sasuke, don't!" Sakura yelled. I, who never wants to agree with morons, agreed with the rosette. Sasuke is merely a beginning shinobi, while Kakashi is a jonin who kicked his ass!

I quickly closed my eyes and placed a hand over Alice's face. I bit my lower lip hearing a ~TUMBLE~ and a ~smack~.

That poor bloody fool.

"What you all are—is a quartet of spoiled brats," Kakashi said, obviously pissed. I could hear Sasuke muffling a grunt.

"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "Get off of him!" I heard her scoot around and almost jolted when I felt two hands grab my right shoulder and shook me a little hard. "Sakubo, do something. Please!"

'_What does she want me to do?_' I thought as I opened my eyes. I then saw Sasuke being held down by Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to laugh, but seeing the serious face of humiliation on Sasuke's face made me bite my tongue back. '_Shit._'

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior?" Kakashi asked cruelly, shooting us a glare with that visible eye of his. "Well, are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?" I shivered, knowing the answer. Shit, even though I knew the answer, I didn't do it. Whatever.

"Uhh…excuse me?" Sakura asked, not following him.

"Obviously not," Kakashi sighed. "So you missed the entire point of this exercise." He then looked up at the sky, as if it were more interesting than dealing with us.

"It had a point…?" Naruto asked, and that question made me flinch again.

Kakashi noticed this and smirked. "Of course! And that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

"But…you haven't explained what it is!" Sakura protested. I coughed, earning me a glare. Even with that big brain of hers, she still didn't know? See? This is why **l**-**love** is bad for you!

"I don't believe this…" Kakashi said, holding his forehead as if he was going to have a headache. I'm on the same page, Mr. I-Don't-Want-To-Remember-Your-Name. But I do, because I have to.

"Aw, come on already!" Naruto yelled. "Tell us!" I was tempted to stab him to death. Like how I wanted to stab Alice this morning.

Kakashi looked at me, causing me to jolt. "Why don't you tell them, Mixed Martial Artist Expert, since you showed at least a bit of the topic in front of me, right?"

"Aye? …Why me? I abandoned Sasuke and Sakura after I—oh…" I said, realizing what I had done.

~ (**Flashback**) ~

**I got up and walked out of the bushes, seeing Sasuke's head stick out from the ground. I took a deep breath and snickered at him.**

"**Ello, ello, ello, look what we 'ave 'ere…" I sneered as I crouched in front of his head.**

**Sasuke shot me a glare. "Shut up…"**

"**Muhaha…" I chuckled, reaching up under my shirt and pulling out a dagger.**

"**EEEK!"**

**I flinched and turned around, seeing Sakura standing there freaking out.**

**"EEEYAAAGH, IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!" Sakura shrieked before fainting.**

**"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as I shrugged.**

"**The wee lassie is all but impressive," I said before plunging the dagger into the ground next to Sasuke's head. A little too close for his comfort.**

**I could only smirk at his discomfort, yet I continued until there was a large hole that reached his neck. His neck…**

"**Hmph." I then tossed the dagger away and started to dig around him until he was free from the ground. I got up quickly and walked away, Alice sitting on my head. "I can't believe I 'elped you…"**

**Sasuke, having some difficulty, crawled out of the hole and glared at me. "I didn't need your help."**

"**But you didn't refuse it."**

~ (**End of Flashback**) ~

I blinked back the images that swept through my mind and ran my fingers through my hair. "Do I 'ave to say it? It's embarrassin'!"

Kakashi made a face at me, implying that he was smiling, but the mask hid his beaming feature. "Embarrassing for you, but it'll be even more embarrassing for them." He then gestured me to talk.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I ought ta tell it straight, eh? Alright, you blokes, it was teamwork…" Kakashi nodded approvingly as it hit Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura like a stack of books.

He noticed that I wasn't going to say anymore so he cut in. "As in working together," Kakashi finished before crossing his arms and shaking his head disapprovingly. "Get it? Sakubo's right, you all were expected to work together and only she showed cooperation for Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi then took a pause, as if taking in a long breath. "If the four of you had come at me… Together…you might have been able to take the bells."

It was then time for Miss Bitch to cut in. "If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have three bells?" Sakura asked, balling up her fists on her lap. "Even if we'd work together, one of us still would have had to go without lunch. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

Kakashi nodded at Sakura before chuckling. "Of course, this task was deigned to cause dissension in your ranks," Kakashi answered.

"What—?" Naruto said and I sniggered, earning a look from all of them. I then sighed and closed my eyes, allowing Kakashi to speak up to Naruto.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you…would set aside your individual interests…and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all," Kakashi said. "Instead of which, you, Sakura, ignored Naruto who was right in front of you…while you focused you attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was."

Sakura jolted and looked at the ground, looking guilty. I felt no pity for her, actually, I was pleased. I love sadness, and I loved it even more on my enemies. That was the only love I allowed myself to feel. The joy in everyone's pain.

"Naruto tried to do single-handedly what would have been the work of all four. Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way…and he was better off playing solo." Naruto gritted his teeth as Sasuke glanced at the sky, trying to ignore Kakashi, as if the jonin didn't know what he was saying.

Kakashi turned his gaze to me. "And Sakubo, she aided Sasuke when he was stuck in the ground from my Jutsu and when we were facing off while she proceeded to try and release Naruto from the ropes that bind him; she showed great combat skills that normal ten year olds _shouldn't_ know. Although she didn't operate the way I would've wanted you all to have been functioning, she was the closest to doing teamwork."

He then sighed. "But that doesn't mean she was perfect," Kakashi continued. "She's fairly much stronger than you three, but that doesn't make her different from any of you. She'll have to work on everything if she wants to become a good ninja." He then tapped his head and pointed at Alice. "Starting with her mental health and that doll."

I then laughed maniacally, earning a fearful look from Naruto and Sakura. "Muahahahahaha! As if yeh should talk, yeh pillock! Yeh better work on that attitude before Ah ought ta tear yeh down! Don't think Ah won't 'old back, old chap! AHAHAAA!" Whoa, when did my accent thicken? I better hold back again…

Kakashi gave me a slight glare and shook his head. '_No, I was wrong. She is as exactly what Guy had described her to be…'_ "You are a team! Learn to act as one!" Kakashi said before applying pressure to Sasuke, who grunted in pain. I shivered at Sasuke's discomfort, taking joy in his pain. "Yes, it's necessary for ninjas to have individual skills, but what's even more important now is teamwork!"

I raised Alice up to my lips, trying to hide my sneer. I just hate hearing this kind of stuff…

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger," Kakashi continued as he pulled out a kunai knife from the weapon pouch he had resting on his waist behind him. "You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example…"

'_Kill your own comrades…I've been in that situation before…_' I thought before giggling mentally.

"Sakura, listen well!" Kakashi exclaimed as he held the kunai knife near Sasuke's throat. He gently pressed the cold blade's flat side against his neck. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled as Sakura trembled, not being able to make out words. I, on the other hand, was in absolute bliss. Kill the mother fucker, Kakashi! Now!

"The day could come…when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice," Kakashi said as he got off Sasuke and I immediately ran to crouch in front of him. "When you are on a mission, you lives will be on the line."

Sasuke struggled to get onto his knees and I merely scowled. Kakashi glanced at me as Sasuke looked at me dead in the eyes. I sneered before jabbing his forehead.

"Stupid Kakashi, 'e 'ad the perfect chance to get rid of yeh~" I snickered, getting onto my feet. "Aaah~ 'ow will Ah enjoy this game called life now t'at 'e's still alive?"

Sasuke, unable to process anything, had his iris dilated. Was that girl absolutely insane like he viewed her to be? He then furrowed his brows as he got up onto his feet.

Kakashi, pushing my actions aside, decided to change the subject. "Look at the marker, all the names carved in the stone," Kakashi said as he pointed to a monument. "Heroes of our village…ninja…"

At the word 'ninja', Naruto immediately perked up and looked at the stone monument that was shaped like a stone sun dial with sparkling eyes. "That's it! I just made up my mind!" Naruto shouted. "That's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them, a hero!"

"Hmph," Sasuke turned away from Naruto, his hand close to mine, as if he was trying to get a chance to hold it. I reached around my weapon pouch with my free hand and raised the hand he was trying to touch, tossed a kunai into it, and stabbed the ground that was one centimeter apart from his hand. One centimeter. That taught Sasuke how to pull his hand away.

"~Ahem~…but the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…" Kakashi said as he walked over to the monument. He then crouched beneath it, reading the words encrypt into it. "They are special heroes…"

"Really, what kind of heroes are they?" Naruto asked while I scoffed. Heroes? Bad guys like me are given life tasks to murder them. Cut them down. **Destroy** them. …but why? Was that my purpose?

Kakashi-sensei stood silent, as if it brought him bad memories. Again, I took pleasure in people's pain.

"Come on! Come on!" Naruto pestered and I giggled, rubbing Alice's ear.

"The dead kind," Kakashi finally replied. "They died in the line of duty."

Naruto's face changed from happy to nervous. My heart exploded in bliss.

"This is a memorial," Kakashi said as he stared at the monument. "It includes the name of my best friend."

His best friend… What good are they?

"…pay attention, I'm giving you all one last chance," Kakashi said, getting up as he turned to us. "One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells, if you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry."

"Why?" I asked. Tch, why did I just asked that? I read the book! I should know and let the stupid pink-haired fangirl ask that word.

"You should know, he brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself," Kakashi replied. "If either of you feeds him, you fail the test right there. My word is law, do you understand?"

With that, he disappeared. Like a boss.

I then saw Sakura get up and go to the right stump, getting the three bentos. She then hand one to Sasuke and I. I opened it to see rice with an umeboshi* in the middle on one side, Tamagoyaki*, broiled salmon, and lettuce. What a poor bento. I could make a better bento than this, and I can't cook shit!

Naruto saw the bento and gulped when I casted a glance at him. "Hey, this'll be a breeze!" Naruto said, grinning. "I can go without lunch, no problem—!" His stomach growled like a lion as soon as I got my wooden chopsticks and snapped them apart.

I smirked and brought my lunch towards him. "'ere, lad, eat, Ah insist."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke and Sakura almost spewed rice they were currently eating. "Yuki…what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, glaring at us as he continued to chew his rice.

"Feedin' meh subordinate," I replied, picking up a Tamagoyaki with my wooden chopsticks and feed Naruto carefully, not wanting to drop any nourishment to the ground. Naruto then proceeded to chew happily, as if it was the best Tamagoyaki in the whole wide world.

"But…but, Sakubo! Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed Naruto!" Sakura cried, holding her bento close. "You'll fail!"

"Ah ain't not worried one tiny bit," I said. "Ah'm prepared ta fail since Naruto's my follower." Naruto blushed like crazy as I fed him once more. I paused for a minute before turning to them. "Ah say, never 'ad Ah thought t'at Ah'd be the one feeding him. Oh hoh! It was ever so much fun seein' Sasuke being thrown to the ground like that! Oh, what fun!"

Sasuke looked at me in annoyance before sighing. "…fine," Sasuke said, pushing his lunch towards Naruto. I sneered.

"…" Sakura stared hard at her lunch, as if debating, before shoving it to Naruto. "Here!" Cue her blushing like crazy. Geez, is everyone getting the fever lately?

Again, I sneered before feeding Naruto half of the rice. I then coldly said, "'e don't need your trash! Ah can take care of this mah self!"

Sakura, not taking my attitude anymore, set her bento down and threw her hands up in the air. "Why, Sakubo!? Why are you rejecting us harsher by the second?! What did I do—no, what did we do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

Sakura standing up for herself? Oh wow…what kind of surprises is today full of?

I sneered before feeding Naruto the broiled salmon. "Bite your tongue, wench." My voice was finally turning back to normal from the accented voice I had used.

I picked up another piece of food for Naruto to eat until a gust of wind erupted behind us.

"What the heck?" I said as I turned around.

"You…!" In the gust of wind, I could make out the outlines of Kakashi, coming right at us.

Sasuke immediately covered me to protect me from Kakashi, as if it were instinct to him. I gasped in disgust when he hugged me tightly. What is he doing? I shut my eyes until I felt nothing, just Sasuke's embrace.

"Pass~!"

"Huh…?" I said, my eyes snapping open. It took us a minute to recover before I ran away from the position I was in. "AAGH, NOW I 'ATE BOYS!" I shrieked as I hid behind a nearby stump.

"We passed?" Sakura exclaimed, not knowing what Sasuke just did. "But…why?"

"You four have just taken a giant step forward," Kakashi answered before looking my way. "Get out of there."

"Um…how, please explain, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as I pouted, shaking my head.

"Up until now, all any of you have done is listening unquestioningly to everything I say…" Kakashi said. "Like mindless, little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings with hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders…are lower than garbage."

I blinked.

"However, those who do not care for and support their fellows…are even lower than that!"

I sneered. How ridiculous!

"Oh!" Sakura said, smiling.

"This exercise is now concluded!" Kakashi said, giving us the thumbs up epically. "You all pass! That's all for today, team seven, your duties will commence tomorrow!"

"I…did it! I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto cheered, flailing his legs around since he was tied to the stump. "Ninja, ninja, ninja, this is the best day of my life!"

"…" I came out from behind the stump and nodded. I felt…good for Naruto, I was glad.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said.

"Hn," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and smirked. I was about to slap the smirk off of him before hearing a loud, happy voice chirp in, "My lady! I've come to pick you up like you asked me to!"

I looked to the right to see the ginger-haired woman in her yukata, holding something in her hand. My glasses.

"Ah, Mikan." I nodded at her as she bounced up to me and patted my head, earning a pout from me. I hated it when people patted my head. Especially when they're taller than me.

I was about to say something to the ginger-haired woman until Kakashi walked over, looking curious. "Who is this, Sakubo? Your sister?"

"Sister?" I mused, but Mikan giggled girlishly. "Oh no! Of course not, sir. I'm her caretaker!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Caretaker? For what?"

Mikan gasped, putting a hand on her chest dramatically. "Oh dear! You didn't hear—

"You rhymed!" I pointed out, earning sweat drops from everyone. I frowned and stomped my foot, not liking that look on their faces.

Kakashi coughed before putting a hand on Mikan's shoulders. "Shall we take this discussion elsewhere?" Cue me jumping in front of him, slapping his hand off her shoulder somehow, and flipping him the birdie while Mikan just smiled.

"Fuck off, Kakashi, Mikan belongs to me!" I snapped before quickly reaching under my shirt and pulling a kunai out. I flicked it at the ropes binding Naruto to the stump and we all watched as the ropes unraveled around him. I then turned around sharply, closing my eyes. "C'mon, Mikan!"

"Yes, My Lady—wait!"

~BAM!~

I had walked right into a tree that SOMEHOW popped up there and I fell back, a trail of blood escaping from my nose.

"F-Fuck!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all had WTF faces while Kakashi merely folded his arms and nodded. "That's what you get, brat. Disrespecting your ever so kind sensei like that."

"Bitch, I ain't apologizing for anything!" I huffed as I took the offered handkerchief Mikan held out and held it up to my nose. I grunted as I began to make my way to the village, not caring about anything else—since Mikan would follow after me faithfully.

Mikan looked back at everyone before bowing and ran off after me. "My lady, wait!"

XX (Home) XX

Holding up a beaker to my eyes, I looked at the transparent red substance before sighing. It was emitting a fresh scent that made my mouth water. It was going to be used to sugar coat the chakra enhancement pills Mikan had gone to get me. They didn't taste very well to my liking so I decided to concoct a special substance to coat the pills.

"I'll coat them lightly…and…" I spoke without an accent now, finding it disgusting to speak in a strong English accent now.

I stopped, set the beaker down, and paused, taking a moment to look around my room. The tatami floor was littered with scrolls and pens that I used to do research on, some wrinkled clothes, Alice, who was taking a nap, and my chemistry set that I was currently using.

My eyes stopped at the scalpel that stood beside me and I snatched it up. I lightly ran my fingers across the sharp spine and shivered in delight as a small cut formed on my delicate fingers, beads of the red water I adore falling down my skin. My lazy frown turned into a sadistic grin as I raised my damaged fingers to my lips and licking them clean.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?!"

I shivered, looking up to see Alice turning her head towards me, her beady eyes looking dead into my eyes. It was like she was screaming 'Stupid moron' at me. I didn't like it, but I didn't dare say anything. Yet…that wasn't me, I would have stabbed her and tear the stuffing out of her, but I didn't… I didn't want to.

It was hard to explain why…

"Why couldn't you just tell him to stay with you? WHY?"

I held the scalpel to my wrist and pressed the cool metal to my skin, looking at Alice.

"Why did you have to go and ruin it like that?" She sneered hatefully at me. "Why couldn't you beg him to stay? You would have been happier if you did! Maybe he would've pitied you and had taken you to America with that wench!"

"Haaa-ah…"

She paused briefly, smirking as I pushed the blade down harder. I opened my mouth, drooling, as I huffed in ecstasy. "*Huff*…*Huff*…"

"I hate you. You're a stupid, helpless, weak, pathetic lunatic!" She growled with her voice tainted with malice. "No one would care if you died… No one. They won't even try. Nobody loves you, Arisu. You're all alone."

"*Huff*…haah!"

With that, I tore into my flesh, letting the sound of the scalpel break into my skin for my comfort. The blood spilled out like a slow waterfall from my pale skin, dripping onto my lap with a sickening _splat_. My lips trembled as I tried to hold back laughter.

Everything was my fault. My constant hunger, my cold heart, my iced emotions, and my inability to cry. I don't know how to have a normal childhood. I was neglected for so long, never having a good meal, or wear clothes that fit me right. Yes…

An image of a woman with long honey golden hair and deep blue eyes popped into my mind.

Kana…

"It's her fault…" I proceeded to cut my other wrist, my stomach filled with a strange pleasurable feeling. "Yeah…if she didn't come and took Kazu away, I could have had him all to myself… Just Kazu and I. In our own little kingdom of joy."

I wanted Kazu.

I wanted Kazu.

_**I wanted Kazu.**_

But he was far out of my reach. My only sanctuary a vast sea away. And he wanted nothing to do with me. How long was it until he decided to come out and get in touch with me? Oh, yes, um…four years when I got into grade school!

Someone, help me.

Please, help me.

Won't someone help me—

A pair of warm, slightly calloused hands softly took my injured ones and poured stinging water over the still bleeding wounds. I didn't flinch and then they proceeded to wrap my wrists in neat bandages.

_**Someone…someone answered me…**_

"You idiot…" A distinguished tone said.

I looked up to see Sasuke, Konoha's duck butt. The emo cockatoo.

…The Fire Bird*, a phoenix.

"What are you doing here, duck butt?" I asked, glaring at him. He frowned and finished tending to my injuries.

"Hn. I only came over…to check on you. It's good that I did, look at what you did."

I huffed, yanking my hands out of his grip. "I never asked for you to take care of me, you duck butt! I was perfectly fine on my own—"

As I spoke, Alice disappeared, and instead a tea set appeared. Sasuke and I stayed silent before I sighed.

"Would you like some tea, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

I took that as a yes and picked up the teapot, pouring the rich fluid into the tea cups. I picked one up and handed it to him. "Here."

He accepted it and sipped it, slowly. His onyx eyes watched me carefully as I poured myself a cup of tea and raised it to my lips. I knew I wasn't going to taste anything. That energy bar Kakashi gave me the other day had a strong flavor, so I was able to taste it, but tea always had a weak flavor.

I blinked as I drank the liquid. It was bitter, and it had a nice aftertaste, but I didn't care about that. I was able to taste something in this world…

I held the cup gingerly and smiled softly. Not an insane smile, but a real smile. My rare smiles.

"I can taste…" I murmured before downing the rest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before setting the tea cup on the tray that held the tea set.

"Sakubo."

"Yeah?"

"Who is Arisu?"

I froze. Bad choice.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, pushing his firm lips up against my soft ones. My eyes widened as his tongue ran across my lower lip, and I found myself pushing him back and slapping him.

"You stupid cunt!"

He simply smirked. "Hn…"

In one swift motion, he was at the window sill, opened it, and jumped out, leaving me with my confused emotions.

Sasuke kissed me.

Just as how Naruto kissed me.

Which reminds me…didn't they kiss me on Valentine's Day?

"I'm going to kill the twits…"

**XX (To be continued) XX**

***Umeboshi is a pickled plum.**

***Tamagoyaki is an egg omelet roll, one of the little things Sakubo/Arisu can cook.**

***Since Sakubo thinks that Sasuke's haircut looks like a duck's behind and his clan's element is fire, she thinks of him as a fire bird, a phoenix.**


	11. Yandere Sakubo

**Fire: Today's chapter will feature torture and dissection. You have been warned. It might go past the T-Rating.**

**Let the epicness begin, my lovelies…**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own the awesome insane Arisu Tsuki going into the alias of Sakubo Yoru.**

**FINALLY GOT OVER THIS WRITER'S BLOCK.**

…

**AOHFOIHODEHFIOERSHGIOHROIHOI !**

**If you like my stories, then check out Malfunctioned Heart! It's really good! It has forty three reviews on its fourth chapter! I'm serious!**

XX (Arisu POV) XX

It's been so long since I've been in the real world; I've clearly been spending too much time in the virtual world. Still… I'm still bothered by Alice's words. That both this world and the virtual world are real…and that…

Kazu is here, in both worlds.

Shuddering, I hug myself before getting up from my bed, changed out of my pj's and into a tank top and my blue jean shorts, and to the door. Today was mail day and I was expecting a letter that told me of which school I was to attend to next month. I quickly pulled out my PET and turned it on, revealing Mikan.

"Oh, hey there, Arisu!" She chirped happily. "How's my number one insane scientist doing lately?" She smiled at me, causing a pang to hit my heart. I…felt…

"I want to dissect something. Now."

"Maybe when we get back to the virtual world. I'll be sure to fetch _that_ very soon…"

I grunted and headed out the door and ran down the stairs. Sure enough, I saw Kira out cold on the floor, dressed in a tube top and a mini skirt that barely hid her panties. I frowned before kicking her out of the way. "Move it, bimbo! You're in my way!" She said nothing but rolled out of my way. Sneering, her wallet-that laid out in my path oh so conveniently-caught my eye.

Without thinking, I snatched it from the ground and opened it. There was plenty of cash. And to make matters worse, there was a bank card that had my name on it in indents, Tsuki Arisu. Ohh, the hatred I hold for Kira. Not only has she neglected and starved me, she was stealing from me.

Mikan frowned. "Unforgivable!" I agreed, entirely.

"I can do it too, you slut," I muttered as I ripped my bank card out of her wallet and stole at least half of the currency she stored in there. I then threw the wallet away in some random direction and left to the front door, quickly slipping on my flats. I opened the door and stepped out before closing it as loudly as I could. I stuffed the money into my pocket and walked to the rickety mailbox. Its flag stood up proudly, indicating that the mailman had brought something for me. I ran to it and checked the inside. Three envelopes. One was for the electric bill, the second one was junk mail, and the third one was the results of which school I was to go to. I flipped the flag down after I grabbed all three letters and ran back inside the house.

I opened the door, slamming it into the wall loudly, and shut the door closed, loudly. I could hear Kira swear loudly, directing it for me, but I ignored it. I was also ignoring this strange sensation pooling up in my stomach. The thought of the kitchen knife in the kitchen excited me…

I simply dropped the junk mail to the floor and went upstairs, retreating to my room. Now, this may seem out of character for me, but I have responsibility for my actions. When it came to computers. So naturally, I paid for the electricity bill, because I programmed. A lot. It wasn't easy paying for it every time though…

Kira kept guarding her wallet when I needed the cash.

I snapped the bill up to my eye sight and frowned; the bill was a_ little _too high this month. Perhaps I kept the computer running all the time? No matter, what's done is done. As long as it's paid, I do not mind. I stuffed it into my pocket, planning to pay it later, and opened the next letter.

_To the Parents/Guardians of Tsuki Arisu,_

_This letter is to inform you of which school your child, Arisu Tsuki, will attend. We regret to inform you that Kasugai Elementary School in the West District is full at the moment. Due to learning that your daughter/son has a gift in _**Computer and Science**_, and _**Choir**_, she will be transferred to the prestigious Nagatenjouki Academy in the North District. Pardon the inconvenience that this elite school is located far away from the South District; we have arranged a school bus to come to the South District to pick up Arisu Tsuki and other students chosen to attend Nagatenjouki Academy. Arisu Tsuki is required to attend class next month starting on the second week. We apologize for any inconvenience._

_We've included a Nagatenjouki Student Cash Card in the letter. Please talked to your child to not use the card recklessly, it is to teach the child responsibility. All students will be issued a Cash Card and receive 10,000 yen* a month. For Arisu Tsuki to be on scholarship, she will be receiving 20,000* yen on a Nagatenjouki Student Bank Card, only issued to the most talented._

_The uniform can be bought at Motoi Boutique, and is only purchased by the Nagatenjouki Student Cash (or Bank) Card._

_Signed,_

_Kaito Ienaga_

My eyes widened before seeing a platinum colored bank card stuck securely onto the page. I peeled it off and looked at it, seeing in bold letters that spelled out, Nagatenjouki Academy Card, on it and my name written in raised letters, Tsuki Arisu. That name…Kaito Ienaga…it seemed so familiar…

"Miss Arisu! You have an upcoming call from Tohru-san!" Mikan chimed optimistically. I grunted, losing my trail of thought. "I'll take it."

I raised the phone up to my ear and then I heard Tohru's sobbing voice, "ARI-CHAN! I missed you! Why you no call me?"

I stayed silent before frowning. "Are you trolling me? Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"ARI-CHAAAN?!"

After some more useless shit, I learned that Tohru was attending Nagatenjouki Academy as well. And Kou and Tsumiko as well, along with a couple of other students. No doubt it was Kou's work.

So, we made an arrangement that all four of us got together at Tohru's house (because I didn't want my _friends_ to see the condition Kira was in) and get Tohru's butler—WTF!—to take us to the Motoi Boutique. I heard everyone got a cash card, but not a bank card like I had. I wonder…

I have a feeling this…academy has something in store for me…but for now, I'll go to the virtual world.

XX (Sakubo (Arisu) POV) XX

The calming air with a slight heaviness of stiffness…

"_Sasuke. I'm at Point A. Five meters from the target."_

The soundless evergreen forest where the shadows give you the chance to sneak up on your opponents and kill 'em just as soundlessly…

"_Sakura. I'm at Point B."_

"_Naruto at Point C! Believe it!"_

The bright sunlight that spills out from the gaps of the leaves-covered branches…

"_Naruto… You're late!"_ Kakashi growled into the speakers. He then ran a hand through his hair and muttered, _"Sakubo, you're even later! Say something already!"_

I was crouching above the shadowed target, a hand resting on the bark of the trunk and the other pinching the speakers lightly, _"…fuck you, Kakashi! Imma blow this joint!"_ He coughed angrily and I rolled my eyes. _"…Obsidian Moon. I'm at Point Blank. Above the target. Happy?"_

Sakura's voice cried, _"Not your super hero obsession again!"_

"_Fuck the hero, I'm a villain!"_

Kakashi sighed, _"Now, how far away is the target?"_

"_Five meters and closing! So…how much longer are we going to have to wait?"_

"_I'm in position."_

"_So am I."_

"_I'm so awesome, I'm already ready!"_

"_All right! GO!"_

From wherever my teammates were at *Cough* BUSHES *Cough*, Naruto pounced and landed on the shadowy figure, a kitty. Aww, cute! Whoa! Did I just say…_cute?_ Oh, wait. I like animals better than humans. It's all good!

…now that I think about it, where's my Alice?

Everyone emerged from their hiding places and the cat began clawing at Naruto like a scratching post. "MEEE-OOOW!" Haha. Kakashi then spoke into the speakers, _"Sakubo, come out. Now." _

I stood up on the branch, but it snapped broken, and I fell back. "AHIII!" I shrieked before falling into a hole where the soft dirt cushioned my fall. A deep one. Next to a potentially dangerous thorn bush where Alice was sitting under, it looked like the thorn bush was a cage.

So that's where she went.

Feeling a weird pang in my heart, I stuck my hand into the thorn bush and never flinched once as the thorns pierced into my skin, digging into my flesh. Alice moved her little bunny head over to me and held out a paw, getting my hand.

A shadow towered over me and I looked up as I pulled Alice out carefully. "Sakubo, what are you doing down there?" I looked up and saw Sakura, resting her hands on her knees, smiling sweetly.

"Eating the fuckin' dirt!"

Note the sarcasm and she noticed it. Good jooooob, Pinky~

I concentrated my chakra into the soles of my feet and jumped high out of the hole, landing next to Sakura. Ever since she confronted me on the survival test a few days ago, I haven't spoken to her at all until now. Not a single word was exchanged between us during our tedious missions. I didn't care, but she probably did. She glanced at me, but I didn't and I simply walked towards a screaming Naruto, a hysterical cat, and a calm Uchiha.

"_Can you verify a red ribbon on the right ear?"_ Kakashi asked through the speakers.

"Verified." Sasuke replied.

"_Good; Missing Pet Tora found. Mission accomplished."_

Naruto screamed his 'manly' scream as the cat's claws glided over his clothes and face, leaving scratches and claw marks all over his body. "ARRGH! This stupid cat won't stop scratching me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pull the cat off, but the cat's claws stuck to his clothes. "GET OFFA ME!"

I walked over and swiftly threw a kunai at Sakura (who was giggling at Naruto's misfortune) and she paled, seeing it land onto a tree. Right where her head would have been. I then kneeled in front of Naruto and grabbed ahold of the cat. "Here," I said, pulling the cat off.

The cat hissed loudly and clawed at my face, only leaving a long thin scratch on my cheek. A trail of blood fell down my face and I turned the cat around so that it could face me. My eyes were blank as I stared at the cat and Tiger—the cat—finally went silent.

Sasuke's eyes glared, but said nothing as I stood up and cradled the cat, the cat reaching up and licking my wounded cheek sadly. "Meoow…."

XXX (WITH THE HOKAGE!) XXX

"MEE-OWWWWW!" Tiger cried as a plump lady dressed in expensive robes cuddled harshly against the cat. "Poor Tiger… Good little kitty kitty…. I was so worried about you that I could have died!" The Lord of Fire's wife, Lady Shijimi, cooed and coddled over the suffering cat.

'_Can I make that happen?_' I thought as I unconsciously grabbed Naruto's sleeve on the left side.

'_Oh man! What a nightmare!_' Naruto thought grimly as he rubbed his cheek with his right hand. He casted a glance over to the blue-haired scientist and blushed. '_She's all over me._' He then hid his Me Gugsta face.

…I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a goofy smile instead.

'_With that to look forward to at home could you blame him for running away?_' Sakura asked herself witnessing as the cat's eyes practically squeezed out of their sockets. I laughed inwardly, enjoying the pain it felt.

The cat then squirmed once again before leaping out of its owner's arms. "TIGER!" Lady Shijimi shrieked as it high tailed it out of the room. "Oooh! My baby!"

I laughed. "Ha! Look at that… That's totally different from the book…"

Kakashi turned to stone before turning slowly to us. His visible eye darkened as he glared at us, it was like he was growing taller and taller by the second. "Go. Get. The. Cat. Now!" Kakashi then grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back. I spun to the door and fell through the entrance.

"TEAM ABUSE! WHAT A FELONY! DID YOU SEE THAT GRAMPS?! KAKASHI-FUCK-HIS-OWN-FACE-FOR-FUN ABUSED ME! I CAN SEE IT ON THE NEWSPAPER!"

"Shut up. Get the cat."

"THIS IS MY HEADLINE, BABY!"

"Oh, be quiet…!"

I then got up and high tailed it after the cat while Kakashi went to turn in the mission report, temporarily ignoring the hysterical woman.

"Why are you still turning it in? My poor wittle Tiger ran away! You have not finished your job just yet!"

"Lady Shijimi, our mission stated to bring you your cat safely here and into your arms. That's all. And you cannot say that the cat wasn't in your arms, was it not?"

"Ohhhh!"

Dayum, Kakashi-ass-face, you got da guts to talk to someone with big old bucks!

XXX

I trotted down the hallway, hands behind my head, whistling. I could smell the cat from far away, for it was in a thick cloud of an overwhelming scent: Musky perfume. I yawned before seeing the cat up ahead. I frowned, for it was wasting my time.

"Alright, Tiger, time to go back to your fucked up owner," I said as I raised my arms up. The cat mewed at me sadly. "Don't look at me like that. It's pitiful."

Alice grinned. "Though he suffers, you suffer more!"

"Mhm…"

The cat looked at my eyes and then hissed in anger, fear, and disgust. It saw my disgusting, evil side. I had hid it from him through an emotionless, sarcastic side. A sadistic grin curved on my face as I had my eyes wide open, my pupils dilated.

"Aww, little kitty scared~?" I cooed, crystals in clusters forming on my hands and trailing down my arms. "Don't worry…if it weren't for my mission, I would have gladly _put you down_~!"

Without warning, I had bended down and slammed my hands onto the floor, sending a barrage of crystal stakes at the cat, who was backed into a corner.

"**C**_**O**_**M**_E_** H**_E_**R**_E_**, **_K_**I**_T_**T**_Y_** K**_I_**T**_T_**Y~**!" I cackled as the stakes surrounded the cat. A loud cracking sound exploded as I lunged at the trapped feline, a scalpel in hand. I then giggled and sang, "**R**_u_**n**_, _**r**_u_**n**_, f__**a**__s_**t**_ a_**s**_ y_**o**_u _**c**_a_**n**_~ Y_**o**_u _**c**_a_**n**_'t _**c**_a_**t**_c_**h **_m_**e**_ 'c_**u**_z _**I**_'m t_**h**_e _**C**_h_**e**_s_**h**_i_**r**_e _**C**_a_**t**"

XXX

I cradled the cat as I walked back into the room, seeing Lady Shijimi squealing like a pig as she walked over to me.

"My baby! TIGER! Oh, thank you, little girl!" She gushed as she took the sleeping cat into her arms and almost recoiled when something fell into her hands from its fur. "?!" She carried the cat with one arm and looked at her cupped hand. Silvery and clear, yet blue and sparkling.

Crystals.

"Oh, myyyyy! Hooooow lovely!" She cried, looking at the jewels that were even more beautiful than a diamond. "Is this a present for me, you adorable ninja? I'll have a jeweler turn this into a necklace immediately upon my returning home."

I nodded with my eyes blank. "Yes, Lady Shijimi." Dumb rich people, as usual, never asked where priceless jewels come from, they just take. She then made her way to the table where ninja were stationed at to take reward money and turned to me, "I could never ever thank you enough. Your team and Sensei are absolutely useless and rude! My…if I could, I would love it if the Hokage would allow me to take you home as a personal body guard and caretaker of my sweet wittle Tiger~" She then handed over a large wad of cash to the ninja, who took it eagerly. She then told the man strictly, "I paid extra, so that extra should go to that crimson-eyed ninja." She then turned to me, "But then agaaain, you probably want to continue to walk down the road as a shinobi, so I won't ask for you." She then took off and I sighed in relief.

I then blinked, noticing my team wasn't in the room anymore. I glanced at the Hokage and realized he was talking to a different squad that consisted of a tall smoking man, Asuma-sensei, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio: Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

I then walked over, rudely saying, "Gramps! Where's my team?" I then frowned and added, "If I don't receive an answer in less than thirty seconds, I will dissect everyone-and everything-in this room!"

Immediately, I got an answer. Hallelujah, I'm being respected! "Sakubo, your team received a C-Rank mission, I told them not to go without you at the gates," The Hokage said as he raised his pipe to his lips. "So I suggest going home to your grandparents, pack up, say your good-byes, and head to the gates."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "All while I was out?"

"Indeed."

"This is so not awesome. And I'm complete awesomeness! SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET DISSECTED—"

A calm voice cut in, "I-It's been so long since we've seen you, Sakubo!" I turned around overdramatically and glared at Ino, who flinched, but I realized it was Choji who spoke up. I then calmed down quickly, much to their surprise-and the Hokage (**Dun Dun DUNNN!**)-and raised a hand up to greet them. "Oh, hey Rollout Man, Shadow Caller."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Again with your superhero obsession?"

"Fuck the heroes, I'm a villain!"

They all, and I mean ALL, sweat dropped at my random and insane antics. Finally, Iruka spoke up, "~Ahem~ Sakubo, please go meet up with your squad."

"Oh, Sensei, you were here this whole time?"

"…"

"Ahaha, I'm just twisting your sanity, Iruka-sensei, I knew you were here the whole time!" I laughed before skipping to the door. "Hihihihi~ see you all later! Farewell, Lord Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, all the ninjas but that blonde bimbo, and Asuma-sensei! See you later~"

I then slammed down the closed door and zoomed off. Everyone was silent while Ino was fuming, angry that the azure-headed scientist had called her a bimbo. Soon, Asuma broke the ice.

"How did she know who I was?"

XXX

_**Free awesome space! Brought to you by Prussia.**_

XXX

In my bag was really just the weapon filled toiletry bag (I know realized that it came in there just to make it look harmless), lots of food, a long rope, a blanket, some medicine and gauzes, and a scalpel. My _favorite_ scalpel, rusty and smeared in blood. I also have another favorite, but it was well polished and shiny. See, I have a system… Rusty for enemies, shiny for friends~.

I was running down the street, ignoring the feared stares I was getting and finally reached the gate. There was Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-bitch-ass-sensei, and an old man drinking booze. I think that was Tazuna, the bridge builder.

God, I hope he ain't a Lolicon.

"Naruto!" I said, running towards him as they were waiting patiently (not really) at the gate. Naruto turned around and grinned. "SAKUBO!" I then stopped running as he glomped me. "Isn't it great that the old geezer gave us a decent mission?!"

"Whatever."

"I can't wait! I never went outside the village before! I can't help it being so excited! This is going to be great!" Naruto cheered and I did a halfheartedly Bronx cheer. He stopped for a few seconds and then hid a troll face. "Now, if only that _**Sasuke**_ weren't coming along…then it would be so much better!"

Sasuke, who was leaning against the gate, glared at Naruto. "I can hear you, you know." Naruto blew a raspberry and Sakura glared. "Naruto, cut it out!"

Kakashi cut in, "Hey, you three. Enough. Now that Sakubo is here, let's head out and—"

"ALL RIGHT, ROAD TRIP, HERE I COOOOOOME!" You can guess who said that, right? If not, then you, reader, are a dumbass.

The gates opened quickly and we exited the village. "What are you going on about?" Sakura asked the hyperactive ninja, who rushed out of the gates quickly.

"This'll be the first time I've ever been outside of the village!"

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this kid?" Tazuna asked, pointing at Naruto. "And what's with that new serious brat?" He then pointed at me, and I glared.

"There's no need to worry, Tazuna-san. I'm a jonin and I'll be coming along, too," Kakashi assured him before walking up to me and setting a hand on my head. I frowned, for he knocked Alice off of my head and she landed in my arms with a 'KYAH'. "And this little one here is a tough one right here. She has a vast knowledge of martial arts and a…oddball," Kakashi then looked down at me and smiled, "Introduce yourself."

I gave him the birdie. "Shut up, Kakashi. He's of no need to learn my name." '_Besides, he might be a Lolicon…_' I thought grimly while petting Alice. Kakashi bopped my head and I let out a squeak. That piece of _shi_—

Tazuna scoffed and snorted, "Okay, fine. She looks too young and small, but that facial expression of hers makes what you say believable."

Besides myself, Naruto crossed his arms looking rather pissed and before I knew it, Naruto began ranting on and on about becoming Hokage. "Hey! Never insult a ninja, you'll only end up regretting it and someday I'm going to be a Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it and remember it!"

"Ha! The day you become Hokage is the day when pigs fly!" Tazuna replied after Naruto's extensive speech, making Naruto growl.

"**You're dead!**" Naruto shouted, trying to launch at him, but I grabbed his jacket and yelled, "**ENOUGH!**" Naruto gulped and stopped, relaxed. I then let go of his shirt and began walking in front of Naruto. "You're right, Tazuna-san, the day when Naruto becomes Hokage is when pigs fly."

Naruto's heart collapsed into pieces, Sasuke said nothing, and Sakura gasped, all the while Kakashi blinked and Tazuna smirked.

"The little girl's smart enough to agree with me—"

I then pulled out my scalpel-the rusty one-and drooled, my glasses glowing in the light to make my crimson eyes un-seeable, and I gripped the handle of my blade. A thin drool escaped my lips as I panted, "So why don't I experiment with a pig and a bird? *Drooool*, ohoho, if I do, then Naruto'll become a Hokage in no time…" I then faced Tazuna so quickly, that even Kakashi had to back away. "_**R**_**i**_**G**_**h**_**T**_~~~?"

My voice became so malicious and deadly, Tazuna said nothing, he just looking at me in fear. I sneered at him and walked back, getting away from him. I could feel the stares everyone was giving me, but I didn't care. In a way, I stood up to Naruto and also, in a way, showed them that I supported his dreams.

I tuned everything out by humming a soft tune, and in the middle of the song, a soft rustling caught my ears. I turned to the bushes that caught my attention, still humming. I must have imagined it.

Time passed as we ninja and the drunken charge walked through the forest. I was sticking to Naruto, who led the front, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi stuck to Tazuna, who was chugging down the last of his alcohol. The only sound was heard was my soft humming, but I had stopped singing long ago, finding that hugging Alice was more interesting.

"Um, Mr. Tazuna…?" Sakura began, unsure. I glanced at her and she smiled nervously.

"What?"

"You come from the Land of Waves, right?"

"What of it?"

"Um…" Sakura bit her tongue and I sent Tazuna a deadly glare. Only I was allowed to piss Bubblegum head off. "Kakashi-sensei? Are there shinobi in that country?"

Kakashi glanced at us and shook his head. "No, not in the Land of Waves. But as a general custom, most other lands have their own hidden villages where ninja resides." I scoffed and grabbed Naruto's sleeve, and as always, he didn't mind. He simply gave me a questioning glance, sees that I have nothing to say, and gives me a goofy grin.

"Really? The Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura beamed, when in fact, she thought, '_Seriously? That old coot is always lecturing us!_'

"You obviously don't think so," Kakashi said, making her flinch. He smiled. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. You won't be getting into fights with ninja from other countries in C-rank missions." He then patted her head. I raised my brow, but dismissed it.

How can she not get annoyed by that?

"So we won't have to worry about meeting other foreign shinobi on this mission?"

"Of course not!" Kakashi laughed, easing her tension. My eyes, however, noticed Tazuna stiffen at the mention of having to fight other ninja off. I'm guessing that the puddle will appear soon.

I was right.

We were all now stopping by a pool of water, and I stopped in place. And I stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

Sakura turned around as everyone moved on, looking at me, confused. "Sakubo, what are you—"

"OH MAH GOD, PUDDLE!" I exclaimed and jumped onto the puddle like a toddler would do on a rainy day. Water splashed around as the song 'Dancing in the Rain' played through my head. Gosh, Americans come up with the stupidest songs for Broadway. Heheheh~

Sakura sweat dropped, '_I guess even someone as crazy as Sakubo would act childish…_' She then walked over and grabbed my hand, dragging me away from the puddle. "Noooo! Puddle buddy!"

Sakura gave a stern glare and I pouted, a red anger tick growing on my head. I crossed my arms and 'hmph'ed before blinking. Not too far away, in the same puddle I had fooled around in, dark cloaked cladded ninja manifested themselves from the small body of water.

The ninja jumped into the air, a chain of blades connecting the two. Without thinking, I ripped away from Sakura's grasp and opened my mouth.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi glanced back and nodded quickly. "Move!" Kakashi commanded as he pushed Sakura-who was close enough-aside before the sharp jagged blades spun around him quickly before imprisoning him. He was wrapped by the chain.

"One little piggy…." We all watched in horror-I watched happily-as the ninja pulled the chain and Kakashi was shredded into a bloody mess. Ripped up limbs flew everywhere and even though no one was splattered in the flying blood, a few drops of blood fell on my face, near my lips. I took a long lick of my lips before the most insane smile grew on my face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cried out as his remains fell to the earth. The cry of desperation.

"Two little piggies…" They-the enemy ninja-appeared behind Naruto, who was too stunned to move. They pulled out their bloodied razor chain, getting ready to trap Naruto until Sasuke stepped in. With speed and precision, Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and flicked it at the incoming chain, pinning it to the ground. He then jumped and grasped onto the enemy ninja and threw a heavy kick to their faces. Sasuke jumped back as they fell, but soon they recovered.

I got into a stance as they released their chain, one of them turned to Sakura and Tazuna while the other ran after Naruto. Something bubbled inside of me, something angry.

Something bothersome.

"Naruto!" I rushed to him and jumped in front of Naruto before spinning on my left heel, throwing my leg high up in the air, using my right heel to kick the ninja under the chin. He staggered back and I pressed both hands together to form a fist and jabbed him in the stomach before bringing it up to his chin, banging it up pretty badly. He fell back and I jumped to the side, slightly panting. I then giggled.

"_**T**_**w**_**o **_**l**_**i**_**t**_**t**_**l**_**e **_**p**_**i**_**g**_**g**_**i**_**e**_**s**_**, a**_**n**_**d **_**o**_**n**_**e**_** b**_**i**_**g **_**b**_**a**_**d **_**w**_**o**_**l**_**f**~"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Bubblegum cried. I turned and saw Sakura in front of Tazuna, Sasuke in front of Sakura, and Kakashi in front of them carrying a knocked out ninja.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Tch…" I could practically hear Sasuke's thoughts from the way he looked annoyed, '_Show off…_'

Damn right.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I should have jumped in sooner to help you. I never would have thought that you would freeze up like that," Kakashi said before turning to Sasuke and Sakura, "Good job, you two." I then turned away.

I felt…empty.

"You feel left out, don't you…?" Alice spoke up and I looked down at her, seeing that she was now peeking out of my shoulder bag. When did she get there and why hasn't she spoken until now?

"Sakubo."

I froze and turned around, seeing Kakashi had snuck up behind me. "What—" I was cut off by him ruffling my head.

"Good job."

I was speechless before he stepped back, casted a disdain look at Alice, and walked back to Tazuna. I blinked blankly before noticing Sasuke approach Naruto.

"Hey…are you hurt, scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted at the angry Naruto, who was clutching his fists. I then gasped-yes, I did-when I saw a cut on the back of his hand. When did that happen? I then marched over to Sasuke and punched him hard in the shoulders. "Ow!" Said Uchiha turned to me, glaring. I glared back.

"Sakubo, why did you do that?!" Sakura demanded as she rushed over to the Uchiha's benefit. I raised the scalpel up to eye level and she gulped. Not even the l…ove she had for Sasuke could overcome her fears of being dissected by me. Heheh…how stupid.

"Because he was treating Naruto poorly," I then turned to Naruto and leaned down, looking right at him. "It's alright, future Hokage. So what if you froze up and became a useless coward? That's fine by me, just leave all the fighting to the pro!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Naruto protested.

I shook my head, smiling insanely. "No, but I advise you to give me your injured hand," With that, he gave me a confused look and I pointed to him, "Your hand, they somehow scratched it. The weapon was poisoned." The hyperactive ninja looked down and froze, then screamed. We both stood up and he squirmed in place as I took his arm and examined it, drooling at the poisoned blood.

…can't…resist!

"…we'll need an anesthetic to clean Naruto's wound. Is there any other reason not to go back to the village? We need to have a doctor to look at it!" Sakura pleaded, originally asking, to Kakashi, who looked up and rubbed his chin.

…it be cooler if it was someone with a goatee.

"This…is troublesome….do we go back to the village or continue on forth?" Kakashi pondered, thinking. I casted Sakura a glare before jolting as Naruto snatched his hand back and whipped out a kunai knife. Even more drops of blood fell on my face, with my eyes wide open at the sight of Naruto piercing his poisoned wound deep.

"What the….!?" I said, feeling dizzy as I licked my lips. Was it because of the poison? Or was it because of the lack of food? No…it was the victim's blood… Naruto's blood. It tasted…_intoxicating_… I…I want more..!

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Sakura screamed as I fell to my knees, beside the unconscious enemy ninja, a dazed look clouding my face.

"With this kunai…I promise you…I will protect the old man!" Naruto shouted, pulling the kunai out. Even more blood dripped onto my face and I sighed in ecstasy. Sasuke eyed me and furrowed his brow.

"Naruto, that's great that you can think that way, but…" Kakashi began, peering at the flowing wound. "We just needed a clean cut to increase the blood flow, yet you exceeded that need. You could bleed to death if any more comes out and die."

"What?! No, no, no, no!" I don't want to die like this!" Naruto cried frantically while waving his hand around. He then dropped to his knees and held his injured hand out. "Help me!"

I blinked and looked at the wound. "…" I reached into my bag and pulled out a gauze. "I can do simple medical jutsu…" I placed a left hand on top of his wound gently, though he still flinched, and a light green color emitted from my hand. Surprising everyone, I removed my hand and stared at the wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it wasn't healed. "This is the best I can do…" I bandaged him up and let go of him. "You'll be fine from now on…"

Naruto sighed in relief as I got up and glared at Tazuna, then shifted my eyes to the ninjas who were now barely conscious. "These two are Chūnin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." I then glared at Tazuna while kicking one of them. "We're going to have. A. Little. Talk. Tazuna!" I then paused and looked at him. "Okay?" I immediately dove at them, pulled out my spare rope, and tied them up.

"Y-Yeah."

"H-How did you know…about our ambush?" One of them asked weakly. I got up and watched Kakashi walk over.

"The puddle," Kakashi stated calm and collectedly. "Why would there be a puddle of water on a sunny day when it hasn't rained in weeks?"

I nodded and crossed my arms, "As I expected from Kakashi, he's smarter than me ten times fold." Everyone had a 'Not Amused' face as I had a troll face. "Ho ho ho!" My perfect troll laugh.

"Wait," Tazuna interrupted. Oh no he didn't! "If you knew about it why did you let these brats deal with it?"

We all had a 'Not Amused' face while deadpanning at him as Kakashi sighed, "If I had just stopped them, then I wouldn't have been able to find out anything and see who they were after." He then pointed at Tazuna, who was sweating.

"What are you getting at?"

I then cut in. "What Kakashi-asshat—"

"Sensei."

"—is saying is that if this was simply ninja attacking ninja or if they were coming after you, then in your application, you'd ask for protection from robbers or such, but based on what I've seen so far…," I shrugged and sighed, walking over to the ninja, "You probably didn't. And if you had, then this would be ranked on a completely different level, possibly B-rank…maybe even A. All we were supposed to do was protect you while you finish the bridge, if we knew you would possibly be attacked by ninjas, then Grandpa Hokage would have sent different people and charge you for more than a C-rank." I giggled and plopped down on the enemy ninja, who grunted in pain. I then lifted a leg over the other and smirked, propping my chin into the palm of my hand. "You probably have a good reason for this, but lying to the Leaf is unacceptable on my account."

Kakashi sighed and turned away from me. "You took the words out of my mouth." Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "Seeing that Naruto's hand has been taken care of, we'll keep on going. But we will continue this conversation when we reach the destination."

Everyone began walking after Kakashi but me, I stayed on the ninja. Kakashi noticed this and turned around. "Sakubo? Is something wrong? You're going to be left behind if you don't hurry up."

I stared at him before grinning. "Oh, but someone has to take care of these…ninja, don't we? We can't just leave them here, nor can we bring them along." The rest of the group had turned to me and eyed me, they didn't trust me.

They made the right decision not to…but still… Why did Naruto turn to me when he was injured? He could've went to Kakashi-ass—errr, I mean Sensei!

"…As long as you don't kill them, I suppose you can," Kakashi said, though he clearly knew what I wanted to do, and what he just said translated to, "_Do whatever you want as long as you don't leave behind a trail._ _Only this once. Got it?_" He knew he had no choice but to let me do this once.

Why? I was in need for blood lust…

I gave him the peace sign. "Understood." I then watched happily as they trudged on, and soon they were out of sight, but I could clearly hear Tazuna play the guilt card about lying to us. Figures.

"Hey, are you going to let us go?" A voice said from underneath.

"Hn?" I pulled my chin away from my hand and glanced down, seeing the ninja looking up at me. He was decent looking, with scraggy black hair and the black cloaks.

"Well?" He seemed impatient.

"Hey, you know what? No." I then looked closer. He was the one who tried to attack Naruto. Oh, I won't have that.

Standing up, I kicked the other one away into the bushes and pulled off my shoulder bag. Reaching inside, I pushed Alice's head down and grabbed the toiletry bag. They raised an eyebrow at what I had and I stifled a chuckle.

"What? Do you need to use the bathroom?" The Naruto attacker asked. I shook my head before opening it and pulling out a scroll. One look at the insides and they were freaking out.

"What? Are you nuts?!"

"Let us go, you pyscho!"

I glared and grabbed two syringes and a small bottle filled with a strange liquid I had created. I stuck the needle of one of the syringes into the rubber top of the bottle and pulled the stick back, filling the syringe up with the chemical. I did the same with the other one.

"W-What are you…?!" I had crawled over to sit between them and I grabbed the one who attacked Naruto's arm and pricked his wrist with the syringe before pushing it in, making sure it had hit a vein. He grunted in pain as I injected the chemical and pulled it back out. I did the name with the other guy, who was crying.

"Ssh, don't you cry, you're grown men, right?" I asked as I pulled Alice out of the bag and held up the used syringes. "Open up, baby~" Alice's hidden mouth appeared, a black vortex appearing and I tossed it in. The vortex and mouth disappeared as Alice munched happily and made the sound that she swallowed.

"Mmm~! Yummy!"

I put her back inside and looked at the ninja. They were struggling against the ropes and I smirked. They were losing strength in both physical and mental states. "Hmmm? What's wrong? Can't get out with your Chūnin level abilities?" They grunted and continued to struggle, causing me to laugh. "Oh, please! It's useless! I gave you a drug toxin that blocks out your access to your body's chakra network. I also added a chemical that will help you lose control of your limbs, thus making them useless. Isn't science amazing?"

One looked at me with fear, the one who attacked Naruto, and asked, "W-Who are you…?" I snickered and bended over, my face very close to his.

"Would you like to know?" I asked, my hand reaching up under my shirt. I gripped the kunai that was attached to my suspenders and smirked. "Just watch." I turned away from him and pulled the kunai out quickly and stabbed the man's partner right in the stomach.

A loud scream filled the air and I sighed in joy before crawling on top of him. One stab. Two stabs. Three stabs. Then I jab, around a dozen times before it's only blood covering his face and torso. I noticed that the victim had stopped screaming and I sliced his neck clean before getting off of him. Pulling out my white handkerchief, I began wiping my kunai as I sat on Naruto's attacker's stomach.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" I asked, looking at the fearful next victim. He simply trembled and almost cried in happiness when I put the kunai away. Instead, I picked up my rusty scalpel and he screamed. I used the scalpel to cut the ropes from him and I shed away his cloak and shirt off. I ripped off the chain mail he wore underneath and pressed the scalpel on his neckline. Tracing deeply, I wrote in bloody letters, "Arisu Tsuki" at the top and then looked at his bare torso, exactly where his heart would be.

I glided the sharp blade lightly over to the exact spot and traced a red heart over it. "Heheheheh~" I then traced it to his stomach and pressed down, cutting his stomach open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGG GGGGH!" He screamed, tears falling as he begged me to stop. I began playing with his kidneys, his large and small intestines, poking his veins, his spin, and his stomach. I then paused when he began to apologize madly. I set the scalpel down beside his numb hand and leaned down, my face near his again.

My crazed red eyes stared eagerly at him before I sneered, reaching a hand into his open body and trailed it up to where his heart was. I grabbed ahold of it and see the look of horror on his face. I smiled sweetly, yet deadly as Naruto's face comes to mind. The still beating heart in my hand, the look of fear and horror, the_ sweet, sweet _blood…

"_**Y**_**o**_**u **_**s**_**h**_**o**_**u**_**l**_**d**_**n**_**'t **_**h**_**a**_**v**_**e **_**t**_**o**_**u**_**c**_**h**_**e**_**d**__**m**_**y N**_**a**_**r**_**u**_**t**_**o**_**, **_**y**_**o**_**u **_**i**_**m**_**b**_**e**_**c**_**i**_**l**_**e**_**. W**_**h**_**at a **_**d**_**e**_**s**_**pi**_**c**_**a**_**b**_**l**_**e**_**, i**_**n**_**f**_**e**_**ri**_**o**_**r **_**c**_**r**_**e**_**a**_**t**_**u**_**r**_**e **_**y**_**o**_**u**_** t**_**r**_**u**_**l**_**y **_**a**_**r**_**e**_** n**_**o**_**w. **_**P**_**o**_**o**_**r **_**N**_**a**_**r**_**u**_**t**_**o, **_**h**_**e **_**f**_**r**_**o**_**z**_**e**_** u**_**p**_** i**_**n**_** f**_**r**_**o**_**n**_**t **_**o**_**f h**_**i**_**s t**_**e**_**a**_**m **_**b**_**e**_**c**_**a**_**u**_**s**_**e **_**h**_**e **_**w**_**a**_**s **_**s**_**o**_** v**_**e**_**r**_**y **_**a**_**f**_**r**_**aid**," I licked my blood stained lips and squeezed his heart when I said, "_B_**e**_c_**a**_u_**s**_e _**o**_f _**y**_o_**u…**_ H_**o**_w _**d**_ar_**e**_ y_**o**_u!_" He screamed.

I then laid the side of my head on his chest and lightly held his heart. "I'm so jealous of you… I want a heart that isn't frozen… And you take it for granted…" His heartbeat that danced on my fingers weakened.

Thu-Thump.

Thu-Thump..

Thu-Thump…

…

I let go of his heart and slid my arm out of his open body before placing both hands on my face and squirming around. A light blush dusted my cheeks and my eyes were full of insane pleasure. "Naruto is mine… All mine. Anyone who hurts him will die."

"Oh, are you a Yandere for Naruto, now are you? Could it be that you are in love with Naruto?"

I turned around to see Alice floating in air and I frowned, my blood coated fingers marking my face. "What are you talking about? I thought I told you never to say that word around me ever again! I can't l…ove anyone!"

"Yet you'll kill anyone that puts Naruto in danger, like that man right there." I looked down at the now dead man I had dissected. His eyes were lifeless and rolled back. I reached out and pulled his eye lids down to make him close his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you were all talk, with your ranting about dissection."

"He put Naruto in danger. I was using that as an excuse to kill him through dissection." I then shuddered. "I'm no Yandere, because I don't love him."

"You'll kill Sakura if she takes his heart for real, right?" Alice asked and I froze before a scythe magically appeared in my hands.

"**N**_**o**_**! **_**T**_**h**_**a**_**t **_**b**_**l**_**o**_**o**_**d**_**y **_**w**_**e**_**n**_**c**_**h**_** w**_**o**_**n'**_**t**_** h**_**a**_**v**_**e**_** h**_**i**_**m! **_**H**_**e'**_**s**_** m**_**i**_**n**_**e**_**! I**_**f**_** s**_**h**_**e **_**s**_**t**_**e**_**a**_**l**_**s h**_**i**_**s **_**h**_**e**_**a**_**r**_**t**_**, t**_**h**_**e**_**n**_** I'**_**l**_**l k**_**i**_**l**_**l **_**h**_**e**_**r, a**_**n**_**d **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**n **_**I**_**'l**_**l**_** k**_**i**_**l**_**l **_**N**_**a**_**r**_**u**_**t**_**o**_** a**_**n**_**d **_**r**_**i**_**p**_** h**_**i**_**s **_**h**_**e**_**a**_**r**_**t**_** o**_**u**_**t**!"

Silence.

"So…slight Yandere?"

….

"…Yeah." Alice floated over as I stood up over the bodies and raised the scythe above my head. "Should I chop them up small enough for you to eat?" I asked, looking at her, a little confused. She nodded and I brought the weapon down.

_**HACK!**_

**R**_u_**n**_, _**r**_u_**n**_, f__**a**__s_**t**_ a_**s**_ y_**o**_u _**c**_a_**n**_~ Y_**o**_u _**c**_a_**n**_'t _**c**_a_**t**_c_**h **_m_**e**_ 'c_**u**_z _**I**_'m t_**h**_e _**C**_h_**e**_s_**h**_i_**r**_e _**C**_a_**t**

XX (TBC) XX

**Fire: Sorry about the long wait, and whoa! Sakubo's a type of Yandere? I thought it suited her, and even though she won't act like a Yandere, Naruto and Sakubo will most definitely begin their relationship soon. But a certain Uchiha won't have none of that.**

**Ask me anything you'd like about my story through private messaging and don't forget to review!**

**Can anyone tell me which Alice in Wonderland character Arisu/Sakubo is taking on after? I mean, it's quite obvious! If you do, I'll give you free Chibi!Arisu Adventure tickets you can use the next chapter!**

**R & R!**

**Translation Notes:**

**10,000 yen*…. In U.S. dollars, that would round up to 100 dollars!**

**20,000 yen*…. In U.S. dollars, that would round up to 200 dollars!**


End file.
